


Eine Slytherin-Harry-Geschichte: Der Stein der Weisen

by Nightmary



Series: Slytherin-Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Original Character(s), Slytherin Harry, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smart Harry, Wolfsbane, dramatic Draco, narrow-minded Ron, smart Hermione, tough Millicent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 90,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Versuch von mir an einer Slytherin-Harry-FF. Außerdem die Kombination aus Remus Lupin und Severus Snape als Harrys Vormünder und einem skeptischem doch toleranten Harry, der gleichzeitig kein Übermensch ist. Da das erste Schuljahr im Prinzip noch relativ konfliktfrei ist, ist es auch bei mir noch relativ "nett", obwohl Harry zwischendurch mit der Rücksichtsnahme und Überlegtheit, die ich ihm zur Seite gestellt habe (entstanden durch den Einfluss von Remus und Severus, die beide gewisse/begründete Abneigungen gegen Vorurteile oder vorschnelle Handlungen hegen) doch recht traurig wirken dürfte. Im Mittelpunkt stehen Harry, Draco, Hermine und Millicent, diverse Weasleys treten des öfteren in Erscheinung, sind aber nicht Dreh- und Angelpunkt und Neville hat ebenfalls hier und dort etwas zu melden (oder eine Kröte zu suchen) genau wie Theodore Nott und einige Slytherinquidditchspieler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Kapitel: In dem ein Junge einen Brief bekommt, erzählt wird, wo und mit wem er lebt, Einkäufe erledigt und neue Bekanntschaften gemacht werden

1\. Kapitel: In dem ein Junge einen Brief bekommt, erzählt wird, wo und mit wem er lebt, Einkäufe erledigt und neue Bekanntschaften gemacht werden

In Wales gab es einen kleinen Ort an der Nähe der Küste, in dem bisweilen sehr außergewöhnliche Dinge geschahen, von denen jedoch nur wenige außerhalb des Dorfs erfuhren und die einige der Bewohner in keiner Weise merkwürdig fanden.  
Der Grund dafür war, dass einige der Menschen, die hier lebten, zaubern konnten und somit der Zaubererwelt angehörten. Die meisten anderen Bewohner wussten darum und oft waren sie auch mit einer der Familien, in denen es Zauberer gab, verwandt oder hatten in sie eingeheiratet. Nur ein paar wenige Ausnahmen schienen, wenn am Abend einmal der Himmel plötzlich unnatürlich grün wurde, Eulen umherflogen, es im Sommer schneite oder eines der Häuser eines Tages verschwand oder ein neues Gebäude, eine Statue oder ein Baum auftauchte, diese Dinge zu übersehen und nicht zu bemerken oder sofort zu vergessen. Außerdem mieden sie die Stellen, an denen öfter Seltsames geschah, wie zum Beispiel das kleine Haus aus grauem Stein mit dem großen Garten auf dem Hügel beim Waldrand.  
Auch in der Zaubererwelt war der Ort eher unbekannt, allerdings beobachtete man ihn sorgfältig im Ministerium für Zauberei als einen Platz, an dem Muggel (wie man die nicht-zaubernden Menschen nannte) und Zauberer nah beieinander lebten, um zu vermeiden, dass er auffällig wurde und die Welt der Muggel von der Welt der Zauberer erfuhr. Aber ansonsten gingen Bewohner und Dorf im Rest von Wales unter, sicher auch durch Mitwirken einiger der Bewohner, die ihre Privatsphäre wollten.

Zwei der Ortsansässigen waren der braunhaarige höfliche Mann und der kleine dunkelhaarige Junge mit auffällig smaragdgrünen Augen. Eben jene beiden, die das Haus auf dem Hügel bewohnten. Eigentlich hatte das Haus allerdings viel mehr nicht zwei sondern drei Bewohner, jedoch war der dritte, ein weiterer Mann mit pechschwarzen Haaren und einer markanten Nase, der im allgemeinem reserviert und streng war, den Großteil des Jahres außerhalb von Llanbedr und bisweilen vergaßen dann die anderen Leute des Dorfs, dass es ihn ja auch noch gab.  
Die Familie in dem Haus war, nach Maßstäben Llanbedrs, noch nicht lange Bestandteil des Ortes, wurde jedoch allgemein gern gesehen und galt als mehr oder weniger freundlich und einigermaßen gebildet, wenn sie auch nicht allzu viele Kontakte im Dorf pflegte.  
Von dem Jungen sagte man sich zudem unter den Zauberern des Orts, dass er irgendeine geheime bekannte Herkunft habe, auch wenn nicht alle daran glaubten. Andererseits gab es mehr als nur eine Hexe oder einen weiteren Zauberer, der selbst heimliche mehr oder weniger ehrenhafte Berühmtheit innehatte, einer der Gründe in Llanbedr zu leben, war für sich sein zu können und seine Ruhe zu haben, so dass dieses Gerücht nicht ins Gewicht fiel. Viele Dorfbewohner vertraten die Meinung, dass sie sich nicht für die Geheimnisse anderer zu interessieren brauchten, wenn man sie ihre eigenen kleinen Geschichten verbergen ließ.

Die Familie auf dem Hügel bestand ausnahmslos aus Zauberern, ihre Mitglieder hatten jedoch, wie man ein paar wenigen Gesprächen mit den beiden Erwachsenen entnehmen konnte, zumindest irgendwann einmal alle drei auch Verwandtschaft in der Muggelwelt gehabt.

Mrs. Polly McGregor, die nächste Nachbarin der Familie, die den Umstand der Zaubererwelt anzugehören nicht wirklich mit ihnen teilte, obwohl sie mit ihm vertraut war (sie gehörte zwar einer Zaubererfamilie an, war selbst aber keine Hexe), wusste ein wenig mehr über die drei Männer.  
Sie stand im regelmäßigem Kontakt mit dem braunhaarigem Mann und dem Jungen.  
So wusste sie, dass der Mann mit dem Namen Remus Lupin das traurige Schicksal hatte, als Kind zum Werwolf geworden zu sein und regelmäßig Wolfsbanntränke zu sich nahm, dafür sorgte, bei Vollmond entweder im Wald in der Nähe des Hauses zu sein (den viele Bewohner an den Stellen, zu denen er ging, mieden, da es nicht ganz falsche Gerüchte über einige gefährliche Tiere und Pflanzen in der Gegend gab) oder sich im unteren Keller einschloss, für den Fall, dass der Trank einmal aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht wirkte. Ausgenommen Tage, an denen der andere erwachsene Bewohner des Hauses da war, der ihn in Schach halten könnte, sollte es brenzlig werden.  
Er hatte ihr davon, bald nachdem er und die beiden anderen nach Llanbedr gekommen waren, in aller Stille erzählt und sie darum gebeten bei Vollmond auf den Jungen, der sein Patensohn war und dessen Vormund er geworden war, als seine Eltern gestorben waren, aufzupassen. Dies tat sie gern und bereitwillig. Auch weil sie selbst nur mit ihren beiden Katzen zusammen lebte, seit ihr Sohn Fergus vor ein paar Jahren nach Glasgow gezogen war, wo er als Anwalt für Zauberer arbeitete, ein Beruf, der recht neuartig und selten gesehen war, jedoch durchaus Anklang fand. Ein Grund aus dem Polly gern bereit war Remus Lupin zu helfen, war der, dass er sie ein wenig an ihren Sohn erinnerte.

Der Junge, auf den sie so regelmäßig aufpasste und der auch außerhalb der Zeit des Vollmonds durchaus manchmal vorbei kam, war, als sie ihn das erste mal sah, nicht einmal zwei Jahre alt.  
Seine Augen fielen ihr auf und deren Farbe und auch die Zeit, in der die drei Bewohner des Hauses auf dem Hügel nach Llanbedr gekommen waren, gaben ihr eine gewisse Vermutung darüber, wer sie sein könnten, jedoch beschloss sie bald, dass wenn einer der Männer der Meinung wäre, sie solle davon erfahren, sich ihr anvertrauen würde, sie aber ansonsten wohl besser über die Ideen und Theorien, die sie hatte, schwieg. Tatsächlich würden sie ihr ein paar Jahre später vieles erzählen.  
Der Junge hieß Harry (wie sein Nachname lautete, wusste sie zu Anfang noch nicht, auch wenn sie einen Verdacht hatte) und war furchtbar neugierig und schien ein beachtliches Potential an magischen Fähigkeiten zu haben.  
Sie hatte selten erlebt, dass ein junger Zauberer so viel an magischen Unfällen zustande bringen konnte. Nicht, dass er jemals wirklich Schaden anrichtete, die Dinge, die er tat waren größtenteils eher seltsam und harmlos (wie wenn er das Fell ihrer Katzen wachsen ließ und es gleichzeitig irgendwie blau färbte), aber sie schätzte, dass in der Nähe dieses Jungen sehr viel mehr geschah, als es bei anderen Zaubererkindern üblich war. Jedoch hatte sie auch neben ihrem Sohn wenige andere Kinder in dem Alter gekannt (und in Llanbedr war Harry der einzige in seinem Alter außer ihm gab es überhaupt nur noch zwei Dorfbewohner, die jünger als 14 Jahre waren, denn viele der Kinder, die es einmal gegeben hatte, waren lange erwachsen geworden und fortgezogen, wenige waren in einem Alter, um Kinder zu bekommen, oder zeigten großes Interesse daran und neue Bewohner gab es nur selten).

Wie es bei vielen Zauberern üblich war, kümmerte sich Harrys Vormund um seine Ausbildung, unterstützt von Polly, dem schwarzhaarigem dritten Bewohner des Hauses mit dem Namen Severus Snape und einer weiteren Bewohnerin des Dorfes, eine alte Frau, die (auch wenn Polly es nicht gern zugab) ihr relativ ähnlich war, mit dem Namen Arabella Figg, die wie sie zwar Teil einer Zaubererfamilie war jedoch selbst keine Hexe. Schnell zeigte sich, dass Harry neben den Anzeichen starker Magie in Form zufälliger Ausbrüche wilder Magie auch ein gutes Verständnis für Logik und Sprache besaß verbunden mit einem Sinn für Ästhetik, den er als siebenjähriger deutlich machte, als er begann, Abbildungen aus den verschiedenen Büchern von Remus und Severus und aus den drei Kinderbüchern, die ihm selbst gehörten, abzuzeichnen und farbig zu gestalten in einer Art, die zwar sicherlich noch kindlich war, aber zeigte, dass er ein Auge dafür besaß, welche Farben, Proportionen und Schattierungen ansprechend wirkten. Allerdings langweilten ihn allzu theoretische Dinge. So zeigte er deutlich seinen Unmut, als Mrs. Figg (die alle Mrs. Figg nannten, auch wenn sie ihren Vornamen kannten, im Gegensatz zu Polly, die alle Polly nannten und von der einige Leute im Dorf wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr wussten, wie ihr Nachname lautete) versuchte ihm Mathematik nahe zu bringen.

Zaubern lernte er natürlich noch nicht (das würde er in der Zauberschule Hogwarts lernen, bei der er schon seit seiner Geburt (laut Remus Lupin) eingeschrieben war), jedoch versuchte Severus Snape, der irgendwie eine Art Zweit-Vormund für ihn war, wenn er nicht gerade arbeitete (an eben jener Schule, zu der Harry später gehen würde) über Flohnetzwerk, Eulenpost oder wenn er einmal wieder in Person in Llanbedr war, ihm Zaubertrankkunde nahe zu bringen, indem er ihm aufgab bestimmte Kapitel in ausgewählten Büchern zu lesen, die Bestimmung der Pflanzen in dem sonst Harry verwehrtem Teil des Gartens der Familie durchzuführen (bei der Lupin oder Polly in der Nähe blieben, um sicherzugehen, dass Harry nicht irgendetwas Gefährliches dabei anstellte) oder ihn nach seiner Meinung zu einem bestimmten Trank, einer Zutat oder einem Herstellungsverfahren fragte und (als Harry acht wurde) auch begann, ihm beim Zubereiten von Tränken helfen und zuschauen zu lassen. Weil der Trank, den Severus, wenn er in Llanbedr war, am häufigsten braute der Wolfsbanntrank für Remus war, war dies der erste Trank, dessen Rezeptur (obgleich eine der schwierigsten) Harry ihm fehlerfrei beschreiben konnte, auch wenn er ihn nicht zubereitete, da das selbstständige Brauen von Tränken (auf Remus Wunsch hin) für Harry erst mit der Zeit in Hogwarts beginnen sollte.

Es bereitete allen große Freude, als Severus (untypisch für ihn selbst) aus diesem Anlass und weil bald Harrys Geburtstag haben würde, sich mit Remus zusammentat und in ihrer Küche etwas für eine kleine Feier zusammen kochte, denn beide hatten ein großes Talent fürs Backen und Kochen und wenn sie sich einmal zusammentaten und sich ein wenig Zeit nahmen, entstand Essen, das sie auch gut in einem teurem Restaurant hätten verkaufen können.  
Außerdem war es das Jahr, in dem Harry das letzte mal zu Hause unterrichtet werden würde, da er nun nach Hogwarts gehen sollte.

Derjenige, der Letzterem am meisten entgegen sah, war zweifellos Harry selbst, der sich außerdem freute endlich einen eigenen Zauberstab zu bekommen. Er hätte einen Kinderzauberstab (ein Spielzeug, das nur wenige und sehr harmlose Zauber vollbringen ließ, vor allem Lichteffekte oder Geruchserzeugungen) haben können und Polly wusste, dass in einigen seltenen Fällen Kinder in Zaubererfamilien auch früh echte Stäbe bekamen, aber angesichts der schon zu Genüge geschehenden Zaubereien, die Harry ohne Zauberstab vollbrachte und auch weil die meisten Zauberer (darunter Lupin, der natürlich das meiste in Bezug auf Harrys Erziehung zu sagen hatte) der Meinung waren, dass es vernünftig war, Kindern erst ab einem gewissem Alter Zauberstäbe zu geben, hatte Lupin entschieden, dass sie Harrys Stab erst kaufen gingen, wenn er den Brief von Hogwarts bekam.

Sie hatten gerade angefangen in kleiner Runde vor dem Haus Lupins, Snapes und Harrys zu essen (Harry, Lupin, Snape, Polly, Mrs. Figg, Mr. und Mrs. Bérnard (die französische Wurzeln hatten und mit denen sich Lupin gut verstand), sowie die Katzenschar Pollys und Mrs. Figgs und die beiden Hunde der Bérnards (die Lupin misstrauische Hundeblicke zuwarfen)), als die ersehnte Eule kam. Harry wollte eigentlich sofort den Brief lesen und dann losgehen und einen Zauberstab bekommen und zaubern und nach Hogwarts reisen, aber Remus schaffte es ihn (mit dem unglaublichen Talent eines Ziehvaters) zu beruhigen und zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen (Harry hatte angefangen enthusiastisch durch den Vorgarten zu laufen und dabei auch ein paar mal vor Freude zu hüpfen (ein liebenswerter Anblick)). Keiner nahm jedoch dem Jungen seine Begeisterung übel.  
Und Remus lieh sich Mr. Bérnards Schleiereule, um schnell einen Brief an die Schule zu schicken, mit dem sie bestätigten, dass Harrys Brief angekommen war (auch wenn das nicht unbedingt nötig war, da Severus als Lehrer an Hogwarts arbeitete und seine Kenntnisnahme wahrscheinlich genügte, aber das ganze war mehr eine Formsache).

Das Essen war (wie vorausgesehen) wunderbar und während die anderen Erwachsenen sich unterhielten, fragte Harry Remus über einige Dinge über Hogwarts aus und darüber, wann sie die Sachen kaufen würden, die in dem Brief (den er trotz eines strengen Blicks Severus', weil er eigentlich essen sollte, inzwischen fünfmal gelesen hatte) erwähnt wurden.  
Es wurde beschlossen, dass Harry mit Severus und Remus am nächsten Tag nach London gehen würde, um dort in der Einkaufsstraße für Zauberer mit dem Namen Winkelgasse die benötigten Sachen zu besorgen. Es gab zwar auch in ihrer Nähe eine kleine Straße mit vielem Benötigtem, jedoch war dort das Angebot oft sehr begrenzt und Harry brauchte neben einem Zauberstab, einigen Büchern und ein paar Dingen, die sie teilweise bereits besaßen, auch ein Paar Schulumhänge und ein Haustier. Hierfür boten sich der Zauberstabladen von Ollivander, Madam Malkins' Laden für Umhänge und einer der Tierläden in der Winkelgasse an.  
Weil es dann langsam spät wurde, brachte Lupin es irgendwie fertig, Harry etwas zu beruhigen und ins Bett zu bringen, und ging selbst ebenfalls schlafen, während die übrigen Erwachsenen noch eine Weile bei ein paar Gläsern Wein aus dem kleinem Vorrat Severus', den er sich neben guten Zaubertrankzutaten, wie er den anderen nach ein wenig Alkohol verriet, als einzigen Luxus leistete, zusammensaßen, bis sich die Gäste schließlich verabschiedeten.  
Polly hatte es interessant gefunden, den zweiten Mann des Hauses etwas näher kennenzulernen, und freute sich für Harry, sie hoffte, er würde die gute Zeit, die ihm alle in Hogwarts wünschten, auch haben und vielleicht auch ein paar Freunde in seinem Alter finden (schließlich mangelte es an diesen in ihrem kleinem Ort).

 

Als Harry in seinem Zimmer im Haus auf dem Hügel erwachte, grinste er breit, nachdem sein Blick auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett fiel, auf dem neben seiner Brille der Brief von Hogwarts lag, den er vorm Schlafen noch mehrere weitere male gelesen hatte.

An: Mr. H. Potter  
Das Haus auf dem Hügel  
Im Vorgarten  
Llanbedr, Wales

stand auf dem Umschlag und Harry fragte sich, ob bei der Adressierung irgendein Zauber gewirkt worden war, der automatisch seinen Standpunkt erkannte, oder ob man beim Versenden ihn irgendwie auf magischem Wege gesucht und dann den Brief dementsprechend adressiert hatte.  
Der Brief selbst war höflich und knapp gehalten, und wenig von Interesse. Das wichtige war die Liste, die beilag, und auf der alle die Dinge aufgeführt waren, die er als Erstklässler benötigen würde. Harry würde Schulkleidung, Umhänge und Schutzhandschuhe brauchen (letzteres versprach, gefährliche und interessante Unterrichtsstunden), einen eigenen Kessel (den Severus versprochen hatte mit ihm aus seiner Sammlung auszusuchen) und vor allem eine ganze Reihe an Büchern mit vielversprechenden Titeln (einige waren nicht ganz so vielversprechend, aber Harry entschied, dass sie es dennoch durchaus sein könnten). Remus hatte ihm allerdings gesagt, dass sie nicht alle Bücher neu kaufen würden müssen, da er und Severus zumindest vier selbst bereits zu ihrer Schulzeit verwendet hatten, bei Zweien mussten sie allerdings erst überprüfen, ob es allzu große Unterschiede bei der vor acht Jahren erschienen Neuauflage gab.  
Das beste waren jedoch natürlich der Vermerk über ein Haustier am Ende der Liste und der Zauberstab.

Harry schielte zu der kleinen Tischuhr neben dem Brief. Es war schon um 5. Sicher war das eine berechtigte Zeit, um Remus und Severus zu wecken, damit sie sich schnell fertig machen und nach London gehen konnten (Und noch etwas, dass einfach nur genial war: Er würde London sehen.)?

Schnell stand er auf und rannte die kleine Treppe hinunter zu den beiden anderen Schlafzimmern des Hauses, die nahe beim Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss lagen.  
Anscheinend war Remus bereits aufgewacht, denn er kam gerade aus seinem Zimmer und sah ein wenig verschlafen aus. Harry strahlte ihn begeistert an.

„Wann gehen wir los?“, sagte er zu seinem Paten und gab sich große Mühe nicht auf der Stelle herumzuhüpfen vor Vorfreude. „Soll ich Sev schon wecken? Soll ich mich schon anziehen? Werden wir über das Flohnetzwerk reisen oder apparieren?“, okay er hüpfte trotzdem. Und vielleicht hätte ihn das für gewöhnlich gestört, denn schließlich war er kein kleines Kind, er ging bald nach Hogwarts und er wusste schon viel, aber er war einfach sehr sehr aufgeregt (allerdings auch ein wenig nervös, was er jedoch Remus nicht zeigen wollte).

Remus stöhnte leise, aber auch etwas belustigt. „Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, Severus jetzt zu wecken, ich glaube, er war noch etwas länger wach als wir beide. Und du weißt, wie er sein kann, wenn er nicht ausgeschlafen hat. Aber wir können Frühstück machen, wenn du willst.“

Seinem Vorschlag folgend, ging Harry mit seinem Paten in die Küche und begann den kleinen Tisch, der gegenüber der Küchenzeile vor dem Fenster stand, zu decken, während Remus ein paar Eier und etwas Speck anbriet und zwei Pfannkuchen für Harry machte.  
Kurz darauf kam Severus in die Küche, der bereits angezogen war, und einen seiner langen schwarzen Umhänge über einer dunklen Hose trug. Er sah düster und ernst aus, aber als er Harry und Remus anschaute, konnten beide doch ein leichtes Lächeln in seinen Augen sehen (er hätte dies natürlich bestritten). Er hatte die Morgenzeitung in seiner Hand und setzte sich nach einem Morgengruß an seine beiden Mitbewohner an den Tisch, wo er begann, die Schlagzeilen zu überfliegen. Er gab Harry, der sich inzwischen zu ihm gesetzt hatte, die Rätselseite und während Remus noch den zweiten Pfannkuchen fertig machte, versuchte sich Harry an dem Kreuzworträtsel. Er schaffte es drei der gesuchten Wörter zu finden, ehe sein Pate fertig wurde (Vorname der Sängerin C. Warbeck (er hatte CELESTINA schon ein paar mal in ihrem Radio gehört (Severus suchte bei ihrer Ansage stets einen anderen Sender)), Autor eines Buchs über magische Geschöpfe (Newt) – SCAMANDER stand auf seiner Bücherliste und der berühmte Magier und die Sagengestalt mit dem L von CELESTINA und dem R aus SCAMANDER war MERLIN). Dann legte Severus seine Zeitung neben seinen Teller und Harry tippte die Rätselseite mit seinem Finger an (was einen einfachen in die Seite eingelegten Zauber auslöste, der die Begriffe, die er bereits gefunden hatte aus dem Papier hervorhob) bevor er seine Seite ebenfalls weglegte.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, ging Harry schnell nach oben um sich Anzuziehen und die Liste einzustecken, während Severus den Tisch abräumte und Remus nach einem kurzem Blick auf die Zeitung ebenfalls ging, um sich anzuziehen.  
Harry wurde ein wenig unsicher, als er darüber nachdachte, dass er heute sicher auch ein paar gleichaltrige Zauberer oder Hexen treffen könnte und er gar nicht wusste, wie sich andere Kinder in seinem Alter eigentlich anzogen. Sein einziges „Vorbild“ hätte sein Cousin Dudley Dursley sein können, dessen Familie er einmal im Jahr besuchte, aus Gründen die ihm schleierhaft waren, da sie einander nicht leiden konnten, die jedoch keine Diskussion mit Harrys Paten oder den anderen Erwachsenen zuließen. Doch sich nach Dudley zu richten, schien ihm wenig ratsam. Er war nicht gerade der sympathischste oder bestangezogendste Junge.  
Schließlich dachte er sich, dass er mit einer einfache dunklen Hose und einem einfarbigen T-Shirt nichts falsch machen könnte. Und so wichtig konnte Kleidung nicht sein.

Remus und Severus waren im Wohnzimmer und warteten bereits, als er wieder herunterkam, fragten aber nicht, warum ausgerechnet Harry (der ja so ungeduldig gewesen war) am längsten gebraucht hatte. Sie waren vor dem Kamin und Remus hatte die Dose mit dem Flohpulver in der Hand, wie Harry erleichtert feststellte, da dies hieß, dass sie nicht apparieren würden, wovon ihm immer übel wurde.

„In Ordnung.“, sagte Remus, „Severus geht als Erster, dann kommst du, Harry, und ich folge euch beiden als Letzter.“  
Dann entzündete er mit einer kleinen Geste seiner Hand ein Feuer im Kamin und warf er ein wenig von dem Pulver hinein, das die Flammen kurz darauf grün färbte. Severus trat in das Feuer und sprach „Winkelgasse“ und Remus und Harry sahen zu, wie er verschwand.  
„Gut. Nun du.“, sagte Harrys Pate zu ihm „Und pass auf, dass du deutlich sprichst.“, ergänzte er (es hatte bei einer der wenigen Reisen per Flohnetzwerk Harrys einen Vorfall gegeben, bei dem er seinem Paten einiges an Sorgen bereitet hatte, weil er eine Silbe des Ziels verschluckt hatte, und folglich nicht ankam, wo er hätte ankommen sollen, der jedoch glimpflich ausgegangen war).  
Harry unterdrückte den Drang die Augen zu verdrehen (das Ereignis mit seinem kleinem Irrweg war ein Jahr her und seither hatte er bei den beiden anderen malen die er gereist war, alles richtig gemacht) und folgte Severus.

Er kam auf dem Kaminrost in einem gemütlich wirkendem kleinem Zimmer an und stieg aus dem Kamin, wo Severus bereits wartete.  
„Wir sind im „Tropfenden Kessel“. “, erklärte Remus Harry, nachdem er diesem gefolgt war. „Zur Winkelgasse kommen wir durch den Hinterhof.“

Harry folgte den beiden anderen also in besagten Hof und zu einer Mauer, wo Remus leicht mit dem Zauberstab gegen einige der Steine tippte, die dann auseinander glitten und einen Durchgang bildeten.

 

Die Winkelgasse war überwältigend. Die kleine Ladenecke in der Nähe ihres Dorfes war nichts dagegen. Harry staunte nicht schlecht über die Reihe an Läden und geheimnisvoll wirkenden Gebäuden. Alles wirkte größer und teilweise auch irgendwie moderner als die weit auseinander liegenden alten Häuser in Llanbedr.  
Harry folgte Remus und Severus zu „Gringotts“. Das Gebäude war hoch und schneeweiß und fiel zwischen den anderen Häusern sehr auf. Vor einem Tor stand ein Wesen in einer rot-goldenen Uniform, das nur ein Kobold sein konnte. Harry hatte einmal einen in Llanbedr gesehen, allerdings war dies bereits ein paar Jahre her, und betrachtete ihn fasziniert.  
Er wusste von der Zaubererbank, wenn er sie hingegen auch nie zuvor selbst gesehen hatte. Auch von dem Spruch, den er auf der silbernen Doppeltür lesen konnte, als sie auf diese zugingen und dann hindurch schritten, hatte er schon gehört. Remus hatte ihm erklärt, dass der Spruch (der vor Diebstahl warnte) nicht nur eine Warnung an jeden Dieb war, sondern obendrein ein Zauber, der jedes mal, wenn ihn jemand las, den Schutz der Bank verstärkte. Eine ziemlich geniale Art und Weise das Gold der Zauberer, die ihre Kunden waren, zu beschützen, wie Harry fand.

Im Innern sah er viele weitere Kobolde und sie teilten sich auf. Severus ging zu einem freiem Schalter mit einem leicht griesgrämig blickendem dunkel-blauäugigen Kobold und er und Remus standen bald vor einem weiterem Kobold, dem Remus einen kleinen Schlüssel gab.  
An dem Schalter neben ihnen bemerkte Harry einen großen bärtigen Mann, der hoch über dem Kobold vor ihm aufragte und eine Reihe an Taschen in seiner Kleidung entleerte, wohl auf der Suche nach irgendetwas darin.

„Hallo Hagrid.“, sagte sein Pate zu dem Mann, als auch er ihn bemerkte. Der Riese schaute auf und sah Remus und Harry und lächelte dann breit.

„Lupin.“, sagte er freudig. Dann betrachtete er Harry neugierig.

„Harry.“, erwiderte er die unausgesprochene Frage.

Hagrids Augen wurden groß. Dann wurde sein Lächeln noch breiter. „Du bist Harry? Ich hab dich als Baby gekannt. Warst noch ganz klein und winzig.“ Nun im Vergleich zu dem großen Mann war Harry das wohl immer noch.

„Kommst dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts nich wahr?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Harry und beschloss, dass Hagrid in Ordnung war.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte Remus und deutete auf den auf dem Schalter entleerten Inhalt von Hagrids Taschen.

„Such einen Brief von Dumbledore, bin in seinem Auftrag hier, kann ihn aber nich mehr finden. Muss irgendwo hier sein.“

Lupin zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf Hagrid.

„Accio Brief.“, murmelte er und ein zerknitterter Umschlag flog aus einer der Taschen Hagrids.

„Danke dir.“, erwiderte dieser. „Hätte noch eine Weile gebraucht ihn zu find'n, schätz ich.“ Dann reichte er den Brief an den ebenfalls erleichtert wirkenden Kobold vor ihm und begann die verschiedenen Dinge auf dem Schalter wieder einzupacken.

Inzwischen hatte der Kobold an Remus' und Harrys Theke einen weiteren Kobold herbeigerufen und wies sie nun an ihm zu folgen. Severus war bereits mit einem anderem vorausgegangen.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hagrid, folgten dem Kobold und fuhren auf Schienen in einem kleinem Wagen durch die unteren Stockwerke der Bank und an mehreren Verliesen vorbei, in denen andere Zauberer und Hexen ihr Vermögen liegen hatten, und holten dann schließlich ein wenig Gold aus Lupins Verlies und etwas mehr für Harry selbst aus dem Verlies, das seinen Eltern gehört hatte (es war voller als das von seinem Paten, weswegen er sich beinahe schlecht gefühlt hätte, doch der andere hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er sich deswegen keine Gedanken machen sollte).  
Als sie wieder aus den Verliesen kamen, wartete Severus bereits auf sie, Hagrid allerdings schien noch nicht zurückgekommen zu sein. Harry hätte ihn gern noch einmal gesprochen, aber Severus erklärte ihm, dass er ihn in Hogwarts sehen würde, da er wie er selbst dort arbeitete, wenn auch nicht als Lehrer sondern als Wildhüter, der die Ländereien verwaltete.

Dann gingen sie zusammen zu „Flourish & Blotts“, um seine Bücher zu holen. Harrys Pate zeigte außerdem auf eines der Werke im Schaufenster und erklärte, dass das das Buch von dem Autor war, für den er am Anfang des Jahres Korrektur gelesen und ein paar Fakten recherchiert hatte. Harry betrachtete es interessiert, denn er hatte einen Teil der Arbeit seines Paten mitbekommen, jedoch war das Buch ein Werk über Geschichte (ein Thema, das ihn nur mäßig begeisterte) und somit richtete er seinen Blick bald auf die anderen Bücher.  
Ein paar von ihnen hatte er schon bei ihnen zu Hause oder in einem der Regale anderer Bewohner des Dorfs gesehen, doch die meisten waren ihm unbekannt. Er hätte gerne einige von ihnen näher betrachtete, Remus bestand jedoch darauf, zunächst seine Schulbücher zu kaufen und zog Harry auch ohne viele Worte aus einer Ecke mit Büchern über Flüche, Tricks und Zauberscherze fort.

Es gab eine ganze Reihe Kinder in Harrys Alter in dem Laden. Viele schienen wie er ihre Bücher für Hogwarts zu kaufen und nachdem er seine Augen von den Regalen (mehr oder weniger freiwillig im Fall der Zauberscherzbücher) gelöst hatte, betrachtete er verstohlen diejenigen, die die gleichen Bücher wie er selbst zu kaufen schienen, während Remus in einer Ecke mit Büchern über Geister und Geistwesen anscheinend etwas entdeckt hatte, das sein Interesse erweckt und ihn abgelenkt hatte, und in die ersten Seiten eines dunkelblauen Buches versunken war. Severus hatte es ihm gleich getan und begutachtete ein paar Werke in den Regalen zu Büchern zum Thema Zaubertrankkunde. Deswegen konnte Harry sich selbst ein wenig Zeit nehmen, um die vermeintlichen zukünftigen Mitschüler genauer zu betrachten.  
Die anderen Kinder waren vollkommen unterschiedlich und Harry stellte erleichtert fest, dass er mit seiner Kleidung nicht aus ihnen herausstach. Viele waren anscheinend mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern unterwegs und Harry fühlte etwas Bedauern darüber, dass seine Mutter und sein Vater gestorben waren, und er sich im Grunde nicht an sie erinnern konnte, dachte dann aber an Remus und Severus und wusste, dass es zwar traurig, aber in Ordnung war, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht begleiten konnten.

Eine der Familien fiel ihm auf, da ihr gleich fünf Kinder angehörten und alle, auch die beiden Eltern, auffällig rote Haare hatten. Zwei der Kinder, die Harry ein wenig älter als sich selbst einschätzte, zeigten wie er Interesse an dem Regal mit den bunten Zauberscherz und Fluchbüchern und sahen sich beinahe unheimlich ähnlich. Wahrscheinlich waren sie Zwillinge.  
Die beiden anderen Jungen der Familie hingegen schienen Harry sehr unterschiedlich. Der augenscheinlich Ältere hatte eine strenge Haltung, wirkte etwas eingebildet und hatte sehr ordentlich angelegte Kleidung, der andere hatte viele Sommersprossen um seine Nase, sein Sachen waren etwas durcheinander und er schien irgendwie wenig begeistert von seinem Bruder zu sein (falls sie Brüder waren, wie Harry annahm). Das kleine Mädchen, das neben der etwas molligen Frau, die sicher die Mutter war, die einzige weibliche Person in der Gruppe zu sein schien, merkte anscheinend, dass er sie beobachtete und sah auf, also ließ Harry seinen Blick weiterwandern (er wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen), bemerkte aber noch, dass der jüngste Junge eines der Bücher in der Hand hatte, die er selbst brauchen würde. Wahrscheinlich würden sie in einem Jahrgang in Hogwarts sein.

Harry hätte sich noch weiter umgesehen, allerdings stand inzwischen sein Pate neben ihm, der sich von seinem Buch gelöst hatte.  
Er hatte Harrys Betrachtung der rothaarigen Familie anscheinend bemerkt, denn, nachdem er dem Vater kurz zugewunken hatte, sagte er zu Harry: „Das sind die Weasleys. Arthur und Molly und ihre Kinder. Sind eine nette Familie, aber manchmal etwas hitzköpfig.“  
„Ich glaube, der Junge mit den vielen Sommersprossen kommt dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts.“, sagte Harry „Er hat eins der Bücher in der Hand, das Erstklässler benötigen.“  
„Stimmt. Das müsste Ronald sein. Allerdings kann ich mich irren. Sie haben sieben Kinder und ich bin mir bei den Namen nicht ganz sicher. Naja. Sicher erfährst du das ja bald. Komm jetzt, ich habe deine Bücher schon bezahlt und Severus ist schon draußen.“

Sie ließen also den Buchladen und die Weasleys hinter sich und gingen nun zu einem Laden für Zaubertränkebedarf, in dem Severus mit Harry eine Reihe an Zutaten heraussuchte. Als Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts war er für die Befüllung der Zaubertrankzutatenschränke zuständig und er meinte, dass es nicht schaden könne, wenn sie beide Harrys Wissen über die Zutaten etwas übten. Außerdem suchte er sich auf diese Weise auch die Dinge aus, mit denen er selbst würde arbeiten müssen und laut Severus sollten gute Tränkebrauer stets selbst die Qualität ihrer Zutaten überprüfen oder einige, bei denen sich dies anbot, am besten auch selbst anbauen oder besorgen (bei ihnen zu Hause hatte er dafür einen gesonderten Platz im Garten).

Es folgte der Ladenbesuch, dem Harry am ungeduldigsten entgegengefiebert hatte. Sie mussten nicht weit gehen. „Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr.“ stand auf dem Aushängeschild über der Tür und Harrys Hände kribbelten bei dem Gedanken einen eigenen Zauberstab zu bekommen.  
Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Läden war das Schaufenster hier wenig dekoriert und wirkte etwas staubig. Ein einzelner Stab lag auf einem Samtkissen und Harry vermutete, dass dieser wohl irgendeine besondere Antiquität sein könnte, aber wahrscheinlicher nur ein Zauberstab von vielen des Ladens, der für jeden einzelnen anderen stand, den man in ihm kaufen konnte.  
Zu dritt traten sie ein und sahen sich einer alten Theke und einer Reihe von Regalen voller verschlossener Schachteln gegenüber. Auf der Theke selbst und einem einzelnen Stuhl lagen weitere Schachteln und Harry wurde klar, dass in ihnen allen Zauberstäbe sein mussten. Ein Gedanke, der etwas Überwältigendes hatte.  
Ansonsten schien es, als wäre der Großteil des Ladens seit Jahrzehnten unberührt, auch wenn Harry sich sicher war, dass dem nicht so sein konnte, wenn es stimmte, was Remus ihm erzählt hatte (nämlich, dass die meisten Zauberer Britanniens bei Ollivander ihre Stäbe im Alter von 10 oder 11 Jahren kauften). Er fragte sich, ob eine Art Zauber auf dem Raum lag, der Altertum und Staub hervorrief. Zumindest fühlte es sich an, als würde irgendeine Art von Magie in dem Laden wirken, denn er spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln unter der Haut, das er sich nur so und durch die Nähe zu den viele Zauberstäben erklären konnte.

Wie aus dem Nichts stand dann plötzlich ein alter silberhaariger Mann vor ihnen. „Ah ja.“, sagte er. „Harry Potter. Ich wusste doch, dass sie bald kommen würden.“ Er betrachtete ihn kurz und meinte dann: „Sie haben die Augen Ihrer Mutter. Ist ein paar Jahre her, dass sie zu mir kam. Hatte einen schönen Stab. Weidenholz, geschmeidig, 10 ¼ Zoll, ein sehr hübscher Stab und gut für Verzauberungen. Ja, ja.“ Er trat näher und meinte dann: „Aber Sie sehen auch Ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich. Ihm habe ich damals einen Stab aus Mahagoni verkauft, 11 Zoll, recht elastisch. Einiges an Kraft und recht gut für Verwandlungszauber.“  
Dann stand er fast direkt vor Harry und berührte seine Stirn.  
Harry wusste, was er anschaute.  
„Ah und hier“, sagte der Mann „Hier hat...“  
Er sprach nicht weiter und Harry spürte Remus Hand auf seiner Schulter. Natürlich wusste er wovon der Mann, offenkundig Mr. Ollivander, sprach. Sein Pate hatte ihm vor ein paar Jahren erzählt, warum er mit ihm und Severus zusammen wohnte, und dass seine Eltern von einem Zauberer getötet worden waren, der auch ihn hatte töten wollen, dies jedoch nicht geschafft hatte. Der Versuch hatte stattdessen den anderen umgebracht aus Gründen, die keiner so recht zu kennen schien, aber Remus meinte, er vermutete, dass irgendeine Art alte Magie ihn beschützt hatte. Ein weiteres Ergebnis der Nacht, in der seine Eltern starben und er irgendwie überlebte, war, dass er auf der Stirn eine feine Narbe hatte, die einem Blitz ähnelte. Meistens verdeckten sie jedoch seine Haare, worüber Harry irgendwie ganz froh war, denn er wusste, dass Remus und Severus bei ihrem Anblick manchmal traurig wurden, wohl weil sie an seine Eltern dachten, obwohl sie natürlich auch froh waren, dass er noch lebte.  
„Nun, es tut mir leid, dies zu sagen, aber ich habe auch den Stab, der dies angerichtet hat verkauft...“, murmelte Mr Ollivander „13 ½ Zoll und aus Eibe. Ein sehr, sehr mächtiger Stab...“  
Harry vermutete, er hätte noch weiter gesprochen (oder wäre noch näher herangerückt, irgendwie waren diese Nähe und auch die unwirklich hellen offenen Augen unheimlich), dann jedoch bemerkte Mr Olllivander zum Glück die beiden Männer hinter Harry.  
„Remus Lupin.“, bekundete er und lächelte ein wenig „10 ¼ Zoll, Zypresse, Einhornhaarkern, biegsam, guter Stab und eine interessante Mischung. Ich glaube ihr Vater hatte einen Stab mit ähnlicher Länge, ebenfalls Einhorn, aber ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Holz der Stab gewesen ist, war leider keiner meiner eigenen Kunden, zu alt, Sie verstehen.“, er nickte ihm zu und Harry vermutete, er hoffte, Lupin könnte ihm sämtliche Daten nennen (anscheinend war Zauberstäbe zu kennen ein Spleen Ollivanders, und auch sicher nicht schlecht für seinen Beruf).

Der Mann wandte sich gerade Severus zu, wohl um sich auch seinen Stab ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und womöglich noch das Wissen über den Stab seiner Mutter (Severus Vater war, wie Harry wusste, ebenso wie Remus Mutter keine Hexe, kein Zauberer gewesen (und auch kein sehr guter Vater, wie er aus dem wenigen was der Mann ihm gegenüber zu dem Thema preisgegeben hatte, entnahm)), doch Remus unterbrach ihn.  
„Nun wie Sie schon festgestellt haben, Mr. Ollivander, sind wir wegen Harry hier.“, erklärte er.  
„Ah, ich bin ein wenig abgeschweift, nicht wahr...“, sagte der alte Mann, wohl mehr zu sich selbst und zog dann ein langes Maßband aus einer Tasche. „Nun gut. Welches ist Ihre Zauberstabhand?“  
„Ich bin Rechtshänder.“, erklärte Harry und ließ Mr. Ollivander die Länge seiner Arme, den Abstand seiner Schultern und seine Größe abmessen. Nach einer Weile verselbständigte sich das Band und maß von alleine weiter, wobei Harry sich zunehmend fragte, wozu es manche Dinge abmaß (den Abstand seiner Augenbrauen, die Höhe seiner Ohren...) und gleichzeitig fasziniert wunderte, wie wohl dieses Band funktionierte.  
Mr. Ollivander verschwand derweil zwischen einigen Regalen und erfuhr wohl die Abmessungen irgendwie auf magischem Wege. Harry hörte ihn zwischen einigen der Schachteln herum kramen.

Severus hatte derweil den kleinen Stuhl freigeräumt, sich gesetzt und begonnen ein Buch zu lesen, das er bei ihrem Einkauf in Flourish & Blotts erstanden hatte.

„Ist er immer so?“, fragte Harry an Remus gewandt und meinte Mr. Ollivander.

„Ich schätze schon.“, meinte Remus und schmunzelte ein wenig. „Als ich meinen Zauberstab bekommen habe, war es jedenfalls. Und ich habe gehört, sein Vater war ihm im Äußeren als auch im Verhalten sehr ähnlich, also scheint es bei den Ollivanders in der Familie zu liegen. Ich muss sagen, es ist beachtlich, wie viele Zauberstäbe und Benutzer er aus dem Gedächtnis abrufen kann und die Zauberstablehre selbst ist ein sehr interessanter Zweig der Magie, wenn auch einer von dem ich wenig verstehe.“

Das Maßband begann den Abstand zwischen Harrys Nasenlöchern zu messen, als Ollivander ihm sagte, das das genüge (und Harry fragte sich, ob der Mann neben den Daten der Zauberstäbe wohl auch die Maße ihrer Besitzer verinnerlichte) und mit einigen Schachteln aus den Regalreihen zurückkam.

„Hier“, sagte er zu Harry und reichte ihm einen Stab aus einer der Schachteln „Versuchen Sie den hier. Buche und Drachenherzfasern, 9 Zoll, biegsam. Schwingen Sie ihn einmal in der Luft.“  
Harry nahm den Stab und folgte der Anweisung, doch sogleich riss der alte Mann ihm den Stab wieder aus der Hand.  
„Nein, nein. Hier: Ahornholz mit Phönixfeder.“  
Diesmal hatte Harry den Stab kaum erhoben, da nahm Mr. Ollivander ihn wieder fort.  
„Ebenholz und Einhornhaare“, sagte er und reichte ihm einen weiteren Stab.  
Harry schwang ihn kurz und Severus sprang erschrocken auf, als neben ihm eine Scheibe Glas zerbrach.  
„Absolut nicht.“, rief Ollivander und nahm auch diesen Stab wieder weg, während Harry entschuldigend zu Severus blickte und Remus leise gluckste, was ihm einen unfreundlichen Blick von dem anderem Mann einbrachte, der jedoch Harry zeigte, dass nichts geschehen war. Der Zauber, der wohl auch für den Eindruck von Alter im Laden sorgte, ersetzte bereits das zerbrochene Glas und die Scherben verschwanden nur einen Moment später.

Mr. Ollivander begann Schachteln um Schachteln zu öffnen und Harry hörte auf zu zählen, wie viele Zauberstäbe er in der Hand gehalten hatte. Er war fast ein wenig unsicher und fürchtete, dass er vielleicht keinen Stab bekommen würde, aber Remus stand neben ihm und sagte:  
„Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, Harry. Und außerdem...“, er nickte Richtung Mr. Ollivander, der inzwischen immer lebhafter zu werden schien (und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht täuschte, aber er schien angefangen zu haben zu summen). „... machst du ihm eine große Freude. Mr. Ollivander mag schwierige Kunden.“  
„Allerdings, allerdings“, meinte der Mann, der Harrys Paten anscheinend gehört hatte. „Nun, ich frage mich... ja... hier versuchen Sie es mal mit diesem. 11 Zoll, Stechpalme und Phönixfeder.“

Diesmal spürte Harry, dass etwas anders war. Irgendwie wurde ihm warm, als er den Stab berührte. Er schwang ihn kurz und nur ganz leicht und ein paar goldene und silberne Funken kamen aus dem Zauberstab. Severus sah auf und Remus zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Das ist der richtige.“, stellte Harry leicht fragend fest. Er war kein Zauberstabmacher, aber es fühlte sich natürlich an den Stab zu halten, also nahm er an, dass irgendetwas daran richtig war.

„Oh ja. Ja, in der Tat. Sehr gut, sehr gut. Wenn auch seltsam...“, begann Mr. Ollivander zu murmeln und legte derweil einige der Stäbe in ihre Schachteln zurück.  
„Wirklich seltsam...“

Harry verunsicherte das „seltsam“ doch etwas, er sagte nichts, aber sein Blick musste dem Zauberstabverkäufer gezeigt haben, dass er sich fragte, was er meinte.

„Nun, sehen Sie, Mr. Potter“, sagte Mr. Ollivander und wandte sich wieder Harry, Remus und dem inzwischen aufgestandenem Severus zu, „Ich erinnere mich an jeden Stab, den ich je verkauft habe und es gab einen weiteren Stab mit einer Feder eben jenes Phönix, der auch diesem seinen Kern gegeben hat. Einen Stab, der, wie ich sehr bedauere, Ihnen“ und er zeigte auf seine Stirn „diese Narbe gegeben hat. 13 ½ Zoll, Eibe. Mächtiger Stab. Interessante Verbindung. Zu vielem fähig. Hat viel Großartiges geleistet, wenn natürlich auch Schreckliches.“

Harry wurde ein wenig schlecht bei dem Gedanken und sein Pate beeilte sich zum Glück und bezahlte den Stab.

Als sie den Laden verließen, sah Harry Remus und Severus in die Augen und fragte: „Ist das schlimm? Mit dem Stab meine ich. Ich meine, er fühlt sich richtig an, aber wenn...“

Severus unterbrach ihn und sagte bestimmt: „... du bist der Zauberer, Harry und du bestimmst, was du mit den Dingen, die dir gegeben werden, tust und ich denke nicht, dass du wie ER wirst.“

Remus nickte. „Außerdem versteht fast keiner, wie sich Stäbe ihre Besitzer aussuchen und wie sie untereinander wirken. Selbst Leuten wie Ollivander geben sich in dem Bereich einige Rätsel auf und ich bin sicher, dass es gute Gründe für die Wahl eines Stabs gibt und wenn du mit ihm arbeiten kannst, wird daraus nichts Schlechtes entstehen.“

Harry war immer noch etwas beunruhigt, doch dann schaute sein Pate sehr ernst drein und sagte: „Allerdings“ und Harry hatte irgendwie Angst, dass er etwas sehr Übles sagen würde und spürte neben ihm, wie Severus irritiert auf Remus' Tonfall reagierte „allerdings sollten wir aufpassen, dass du dich nicht in jemanden verliebst, der einen Zauberstab aus Eiche hat, es heißt Ehen zwischen den beiden enden nie gut.“

Harry wurde rot und fing an zu stammeln, denn er hatte überhaupt kein Interesse daran und überhaupt er war erst 11 (naja fast) und Mädchen und Liebessachen waren peinlich.

Severus' Blick wurde genervt und er murmelte etwas von „Aberglauben“ (etwas von dem er nicht viel hielt (allerdings wussten alle drei, dass auch Remus derlei Dinge ablehnte und dass er sie einfach nur hatte aufheitern wollen, was er erfolgreich getan hatte)).

Remus gluckste belustigt ob seiner beiden Begleiter und etwas weniger bedrückt gingen sie zum nächsten Punkt auf Harrys Liste über.

„Ich denke, das Haustier besorgen wir zuletzt.“, meinte Harrys Pate und Severus und Harry stimmten ihm zu. „Nun dann brauchen wir deine Kleidung.“  
Sie gingen zu einem Geschäft dessen Ladenschild es als „Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten“ auswies.  
Eine stämmige kleine Frau begrüßte sie und erkannte gleich, dass Harry nach Hogwarts gehen würde und seine Uniform brauchte.  
„Es wird eine kleine Weile dauern.“, sagte sie und Harry versicherte Remus und Severus, die beide noch ein paar eigene Besorgungen machen wollten, dass er allein zurecht kam und sie ruhig kurz ihre Angelegenheiten erledigen konnten.

„Bis gleich.“, sagte Remus und dann verließen er und Severus den Laden.

„Nette Begleiter, hast du da.“, sagte Madam Malkin (zumindest war sich Harry sicher, dass sie Madam Malkin war) und zwinkerte freundlich. „Du kannst nach hinten gehen, ich komme gleich nach. Es ist übrigens noch jemand hier, der nach Hogwarts geht.“

Nun, das konnte Harrys Interesse durchaus erwecken. Zwar hatte er heute schon eine ganze Reihe an faszinierenden Dingen erlebt und gesehen, aber er hatte bisher mit keinem gleichaltrigem Zauberer oder einer gleichaltrigen Hexe geredet und war dementsprechend aufgeregt.

Der andere Schüler, der nach Hogwarts gehen würde, stellte sich als blonder, etwas blasser Junge mit einem leicht spitzem Gesicht heraus, der ein wenig steif auf einem Schemel stand, hinter dem eine weitere Hexe stand und mit Nadeln einen langen Umhang absteckte, dem sie ihm übergezogen hatte. Harry selbst wurde von der ersten Hexe auf einen zweiten Schemel neben dem ersten gestellt und dann wurde auch ihm ein Umhang über den Kopf gezogen.

Er wandte sich dem Jungen zu.

„Hallo“, sagte er. „Ich bin Harry, du gehst auch nach Hogwarts, nicht wahr?“

Erst dachte er, er hätte vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht, denn der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen war nicht gerade freundlich, dann jedoch schien sich irgendetwas zu verändern und der andere sah ein wenig netter aus.

„Ja.“, meinte er und nickte, was die Hexe hinter ihm kurz zu irritieren schien, da der Umhang leicht verrutschte, doch sie fasste sich gleich wieder. „Ich bin mit meinen Eltern hier. Mein Vater besorgt gerade die Bücher und meine Mutter schaut sich ein paar Zauberstäbe an.“, er klang leicht arrogant als er das sagte, aber irgendwie auch wenig begeistert.

„Musst du nicht deinen Zauberstab mit aussuchen?“, fragte Harry ihn.

„Eigentlich schon.“, meinte der andere „Ich glaube, sie hat nur irgendetwas gesucht, was sie tun kann, schätze ich. Was ist mit dir, bist du alleine hier?“

„Nein.“, erwiderte Harry „Ich bin mit meinem Paten und nun... ich schätze Severus ist eine Art Ziehelternteil... nun jedenfalls bin ich mit den beiden hier.“

„Severus?“, fragte der blonde Junge, nun auf einmal hellhörig geworden, und Harry wusste nicht, ob er es sich einbildete, aber irgendwie schien er etwas fröhlicher zu sein. „Doch nicht Severus Snape, oder?“

„Doch.“, sagte Harry und freute sich, weil er anscheinend etwas gefunden hatte, dass den anderen begeistern konnte und weil der blonde Junge hinter seiner Steifheit und leichten Arroganz zuvor doch ganz nett sein zu können schien. „Woher kennst du ihn?“  
„Severus ist mein Pate.“, sagte der Junge. „Naja. Mehr oder weniger.“ und er schaute etwas griesgrämig „Mein Vater und er hatten vor einiger Zeit irgendeinen Streit, deswegen seh ich ihn nicht allzu oft, auch wenn meine Mutter ihn mag.“

„Du bist Draco?“, fragte Harry, der Severus schon von seinem Patensohn hatte sprechen hören.

„Ja, genau. Wie kommt es, dass Onkel Sev dich begleitet?“

Harry zögerte kurz. „Meine Eltern sind tot“, sagte er dann. „Ich lebe bei meinem Paten und Severus.“

„Oh.“

„Ist nicht so schlimm. Sie sind schon recht lange tot, ich meine ich erinnere mich wenig an sie, was schade ist, aber Severus und Remus sind toll. Remus ist mein Pate.“

Draco schien die Erklärung hinzunehmen oder nicht weiter zu beachten (anscheinend wollte er auf ein bestimmtes Thema hinaus). „Mit Sev zu leben ist bestimmt nicht schlecht.“, sagte er (und Harry bemerkte, dass Draco den selben Spitznamen für Severus benutzte wie er selbst, was ihn innerlich etwas grinsen ließ, weil er wusste, dass „Sev“ immer sagte, dass er diesen Namen nicht ganz so sehr mochte, auch wenn er eigentlich Gefallen daran zu haben schien, wenn Harry ihn so nannte und er vermutete, dass es ihm mit seinem Patensohn genauso erging) und dann „Er ist der Leiter von einem der Häuser in Hogwarts, wusstest du das?“

Harry nickte (und irritierte seinerseits nun die Hexe hinter ihm).

„Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du kommst? Ich meine, ja, eigentlich weiß man es nicht, bevor man zugeordnet wurde, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich in Onkel Sevs Haus komme, alle in meiner Familie waren in Slytherin.“

Harry überlegte, was er über das Haus von Severus wusste. Er hatte einmal gehört, dass Slytherin dafür bekannt war viele Vorurteile gegen Hexen und Zauberer zu haben, die Muggelgeborene waren oder Eltern hatten, die muggelgeboren waren, und dass angeblich viele „böse“ Zauberer aus dem Haus kamen. Allerdings hielt Harry wenig von Vorurteilen (Remus und Severus hatten ihm beigebracht, sich zwar stets die Meinung anderer anzuhören, jedoch zunächst selbst Informationen und Erfahrung zu sammeln und dann seine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen) und wusste auch, dass auch scharfer Verstand und Spitzfindigkeit (wenn auch bisweilen mit etwas List vermischt) als Qualitäten von Schülern Slytherins galten. Wenngleich es vielleicht nicht unwahrscheinlich war, dass in der Familie Dracos durchaus einige Mitglieder in den dunklen Künsten bewandert waren, dem Zweig der Magie, den man allgemein hin als böse betrachtete und der tatsächlich einige Zauber hatte, die Harry selbst in diese Kategorie zugeordnet hätte. Nicht zuletzt den Fluch, der seine Eltern umgebracht hatte. Doch zu dem Haus gehörte auch einiges mehr.  
Er überlegte, was er dem anderen antworten könnte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir nicht sicher, wohin ich kommen könnte.“, sagte er schließlich „Meine Eltern waren, soweit ich weiß, in Gryffindor und Remus auch, aber er wäre beinahe nach Ravenclaw gekommen, und Sev war natürlich in Slytherin. Ich habe eigentlich gegen keins der Häuser etwas. Aber ich schätze Hufflepuff würde mich nicht unbedingt begeistern, ich denke nicht, dass ich in das Haus passen würde.“ Harry kannte nur eine ehemalige Hufflepuffschülerin und das war die alte Mrs. McLachlan, die im Zentrum von Llanbedr wohnte und ihr Geld mit mehr oder weniger präzisem Handlesen verdiente. Sie war zwar nett, aber er glaubte nicht, ihr ähnlich zu sein und sie galt als typische Hufflepuff, auch nach Severus und Remus Meinung.  
„Mh.“, machte der andere „Ich schätze, wenn ich nach Hufflepuff käme, würde ich weglaufen.“

„Naja.“, erwiderte Harry „Wie gesagt, ich wäre nicht begeistert darüber, aber ich denke, weglaufen würde ich nicht, schließlich wäre ich immer noch Schüler von Hogwarts.“

Der andere musterte ihn interessiert.

„Nun, ich meine, es ist eine gute Schule. Und außerdem kenne ich nur eine Ehemalige aus Hufflepuff, vielleicht merke ich, dass das Haus okay ist. Aber ich denke sowieso, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass ich ein Hufflepuff werde, also muss ich mir wahrscheinlich keine Gedanken machen.“, erklärte sich Harry und war sicher, dass er ein wenig rot wurde.

„Mm.“, machte der andere. Dann verstummte ihr Gespräch etwas, was Harry leicht verstörte.

„Ist das dein Pate?“, fragte Draco und deutete auf das Fenster zur Straße hinaus.

Tatsächlich stand Remus draußen vor dem Geschäft. Er hatte drei Eistüten in der Hand (zwei links, eine rechts) und winkte Harry mit der rechten Hand leicht zu, als er seinen Blick bemerkte. Er nickte zu dem Eis und gab Harry so zu verstehen, dass er vor dem Laden warten würde. Zwar kannte er sicher einen Zauber, um zu verhindern mit dem Eis Flecken zu machen, aber irgendwie gehörte es sich einfach nicht, in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft mit etwas zum essen zu gehen.

„Ja.“, sagte Harry.

Kurz wirkte der Junge neben ihm, als ob er etwas Abschätziges sagen wollte, dann jedoch schien Draco es sich anders zu überlegen und nickte nur. Harry war ihm dafür dankbar, denn eigentlich war der Blonde ganz okay, aber er neigte vielleicht ein wenig dazu arrogant zu sein. Er wollte ihn nicht nicht leiden können, wegen eines blöden halbherzigen Kommentars, den er abgeben könnte.

Severus gesellte sich zu Remus und hob eine Augenbraue, als er Draco bemerkte, er nickte ihm und Harry zu und Harry sah, dass Draco leicht lächelte, und begann dann ein Gespräch mit Remus.

„Nun, wenn Sev ihn mag, ist dein Pate sicher auch okay.“, meinte der blonde Junge.

„So, du bist fertig.“, sagte da Madam Malkin (bzw. die Hexe, die hinter Harry stand, schließlich könnte auch die zweite Hexe Madam Malkin sein oder sie waren beide Madam Malkin und Schwestern oder so (auch wenn sie sich nicht ähnlich sahen)).

Harry sprang von dem Schemel und überlegte, ob er auf Draco warten sollte, aber der meinte: „Ist schon okay. Wir sehen uns ja sicher bald. Und mein Vater und Onkel Sev haben wie gesagt eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, sie müssen sich nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen.“

„Okay. Bis bald, hoffentlich.“, sagte Harry, nickte ihm zu und verließ den Laden. Die Rechnung und die Kleidung würden ihm per Eulenpost zugeschickt werden, wie ihm Madam Malkin erklärt hatte (anscheinend hatten sie dafür eigens ein paar gut ausgebildete große Eulen).

Dann reichte ihm Remus ein Eis (das andere hatte er bereits Severus gegeben, der zwar meinte, er fände Süßspeisen nicht besonders toll, aber dennoch seine Eistüte genommen hatte) und sie liefen ein wenig weiter die Straßen entlang.

„Warum verstehst du dich nicht mit Dracos Vater?“, fragte Harry Severus beim Gehen.

Der Mann zuckte ein wenig zusammen und zog dann eine Grimasse.

„Er und ich haben... ein paar unterschiedliche Ansichten.“

„Lucius Malfoy ist bisweilen kein sehr angenehmer Mann“, meinte Remus. „Er hat einige Vorurteile gegen Muggelstämmige und neigt dazu sich mit Geld Sympathien zu erkaufen.“

„Ich hoffe nur er verzieht Draco nicht allzu sehr.“, meinte Severus. „Der Junge ist eigentlich recht klug und sicher auch fähig, aber ich glaube, er könnte auch durchaus etwas weniger selbstgefällig sein und einige der Dinge, die er anscheinend von seinem Vater aufschnappt, hätte ich lieber nicht aus seinem Mund gehört.“

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht.“, erwiderte Harry nachdenklich. „Dass er eigentlich ganz nett und interessant sein könnte, aber etwas herablassend zu sein scheint, meine ich.“

Severus schwieg.

Sie aßen ihr Eis auf und gingen dann in einen Laden für Schreibbedarf, wo Harry gemeinsam mit Remus ein paar Federkiele aussuchte und Severus für seinen eigenen und nun auch Harrys Bedarf Pergament kaufte.

Danach gingen sie zu „Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus“. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass eine Eule sicherlich das nützlichste Haustier war, und Harry bestaunte dir große Auswahl an Vögeln, bis er sich für eine weiße Schneeeule entschied, die auch Severus Zustimmung fand, der erzählte, dass er selbst einmal einen Bekannten mit einer Schneeeule gehabt habe und sie diesem gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Remus schaute leicht wehmütig zu einem kleinem Waldkauz (er hatte einmal einen besessen, der jedoch verstorben war) und dann verließen sie das Gebäude wieder und Harry musste ein wenig blinzeln, da es in dem Kaufhaus sehr dunkel gewesen war und die plötzliche Sonne, wenn sie auch schon fast dabei war unterzugehen, da es doch schon recht spät geworden war, ihn irritierte.

Sie beeilten sich auf dem Rückweg und Severus apparierte mit ihren Einkäufen voraus.

Zu Hause angekommen brachten sie Ordnung in die Einkäufe und suchten einen guten Platz für den Käfig von Harrys Eule in seinem Zimmer, die bereits losgeflogen war, um die Gegend zu erkunden, wohl um gute Futterstellen zu finden.

Dann aßen sie noch schnell zu Abend und wie am Tag zuvor gingen Remus und Harry früh zu Bett, während Severus noch etwas aufblieb.

 

Die Zeit bis zum 1. September, an dem das Schuljahr beginnen würde, verflog danach schnell. Ein paar Tage nach ihrem Einkauf hatte Harry Geburtstag. Aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass es erst kurz vorher eine Feier gegeben hatte, hielten sie diesen recht spartanisch und in familiärer Runde ab und Remus hatte einen kleinen aber köstlichen Kuchen gebacken und mit elf kleinen blauen Feuern, die auf dessen Rand brannten und keine Wärme abgaben, aber sehr schön aussahen, verziert. Da einige der Sachen für Hogwarts bereits Teile seiner Geschenke gewesen waren, bekam Harry nicht mehr viel (ein kleines dünnes Buch mit einfachen Ratschlägen für alle möglichen Gelegenheiten, das wie Remus meinte ein paar nützliche Informationen enthielt, und eine Packung mit Schokofröschen, die er und Severus in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatten, während Harry bei Madam Malkin war), aber die besten Geschenke hatte er ja auch bereits gehabt.

Severus verabschiedete sich ein paar Tage vor September, da er als Lehrer frühzeitig nach Hogwarts musste, um Vorbereitungen für das Schuljahr zu treffen, und Harry verbrachte die Tage mit dem Lesen seiner Schulbücher, ein paar Spielen Zaubererschach, um das ihm beizubringen er seinen Paten gebeten hatte, mit wenigen Gesprächen mit Polly, der er begeistert seinen Stab und seine Eule zeigte, die er Hedwig getauft hatte, und er war sogar so guter Dinge, dass er einen Brief an seine Verwandten schrieb (in dem er jedoch vieles, die Magie Betreffendes, ausließ, da er sehr gut wusste, dass sie Zauberei ablehnten) von dem er aber nicht erwartete, dass sie ihn beantworten würden. Kurz hatte er überlegt, Hedwig den Brief bringen zu lassen, dann jedoch entschied er sich, dass ein Brief per Muggelpost die bessere Lösung war. Er war mit dem Konzept dieser Briefüberbringung vertraut, in Llanbedr benutzte man beides gleichermaßen, also bereitete es ihm keine Probleme. Remus hatte begonnen an der Korrektur eines neuen Buchs zu arbeiten und erzählte Harry bisweilen über das Schachbrett oder den Frühstückstisch hinweg über dessen Inhalt (es war ein Buch über die Theorie des Zauberspruchkreierens und klang sehr interessant, aber auch sehr kompliziert, und Remus zeigte ihm einen der neuen Sprüche, die der Autor als Beispiel gebracht hatte (er testete als Teil seiner Korrekturen Zaubersprüche häufig selbst aus, Zaubertränke beriet er jedoch, wenn er einmal auf sie stieß, mit Severus). Bevor sie es sich versahen, waren sie auch schon am 31. August angelangt.

Am Abend packten Harry und sein Pate seine Sachen zusammen und überprüften, dass auch alles da war und dann ging er noch, um sich von Polly zu verabschieden, die am nächsten Morgen nicht mitkommen würde, und schließlich lag Harry auch schon in seinem Bett und begann von Hogwarts zu träumen.


	2. 2.Kapitel: In dem Harry Ron, Hermine und Millicent kennenlernt, mit einem Zug fährt, Kröten verloren gehen und schließlich alle in Hogwarts ankommen

2.Kapitel: In dem Harry Ron, Hermine und Millicent kennenlernt, mit einem Zug fährt, Kröten verloren gehen und schließlich alle in Hogwarts ankommen

Am 1. September benutzten Harry und Remus am Vormittag erneut das Flohnetzwerk und Harry gab sich große Mühe „Gleis 9 ¾, Bahnhof King's Cross“ deutlich auszusprechen und dann standen in einem kleinem Alkoven mit bei einem Bahnsteig, der extra für Benutzer von Flohpulver eingerichtet war, und Harry beäugte eine große Menge an Menschen in Umhängen, Anzügen, einfachen Hosen und Oberteilen und sogar eine recht extravagante Frau in mittlerem Alter mit einem eleganten Kleid, die mit einem Mädchen, das ihr so ähnlich sah, das es nur ihre Tochter sein konnte, aufgeregt und leise etwas zu besprechen schien.

Harry erspähte auch eine Gruppe Rothaariger, die Weasleys aus „Flourish & Blotts“ und am Ende des Bahnsteigs einen Schimmer von sehr hellem blondem Haar, das sicher Draco oder einem seiner Elternteile, von dem er seine Haarfarbe wohl geerbt hatte, gehörte.  
Ein etwas molliger Junge mit dunklen Haaren, der in ihrer Nähe stand verteidigte sich gegenüber einer älteren Frau mit einem recht auffälligem Hut, einem Mantel mit Pelzkragen, für den es eigentlich noch zu warm war, und einer roten Handtasche. „Ich hatte sie gerade noch hier.“, hörte er den Jungen sagen und entnahm den Wortfetzen, dass es um die Kröte des Jungen ging, die dieser verloren hatte und die Frau seine Großmutter war.

Vor alle dem stand eine große schwarzrote altertümliche Lokomotive, deren Türen bereits geöffnet waren und auf einsteigende Passagiere warteten. Hogwartsexpress, las Harry an ihrer Seite.

Remus stand belustigt neben ihm und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Es ist ziemlich eindrucksvoll, nicht wahr?“, meinte er.

„Es ist klasse.“, sagte Harry.

„Nun, ich würde zu gerne deine Reaktion sehen, wenn du erst Hogwarts selbst zu Gesicht bekommst. Was meinst du, wollen wir deine Sachen in den Zug bringen?“

Harry nickte ihm zu und sie gingen zum Bahnübergang und stiegen ein, Remus half ihm mit dem großem Koffer und dann liefen sie durch den Gang im Wagon des Zugs bis sie zu einem leeren Abteil im vorderen Teil kamen, wo Remus seinen Koffer auf eine Ablage über den Sitzplätzen hievte. Dann zog er ein Zaubererschachbrett aus seinem Umhang hervor, das er verkleinert hatte und nun mit einem Tipp seines Zauberstabs wieder vergrößerte und sie spielten ein letzte kurze Runde, die Harry sogar knapp gewann.

Als sie aufsahen, hatte sich der Bahnsteig etwas geleert, einige Eltern waren bereits wieder gegangen, andere nahmen Abschied von ihren Kindern oder warteten allein, wohl um ihnen noch zu winken.

Ein dunkelhaariges etwas bullig wirkendes Mädchen kam an ihrem Abteil vorbei, schaute herein und blickte Harry und Remus interessiert an.

„Ist hier noch Platz?“, fragte sie.

Harry nickte ihr zu. Sie setzte sich, hob ihren eigenen Koffer auf die Ablage und holte eine Zeitschrift hervor, die sie zu lesen begann.  
Remus packte derweil sein Spiel wieder ein und umarmte Harry dann kurz und fest.

„In Ordnung, Harry. Ich geh dann mal. Schreib mir, wenn du ankommst, ja? Und grüß Severus von mir und sag ihm, dass auch er sich bei mir blicken lassen kann.“

Dann lächelte er. „Ich hoffe, du wirst viel Freude haben. Hogwarts ist ein wunderbarer Ort und es wird dir dort gefallen. Und übe weiter Schach, ich denke, du hast inzwischen den Dreh heraus und wenn du etwas trainierst, können wir ja vielleicht nächsten Sommer eine kleines Schachturnier mit Severus, Polly und den Bérnards veranstalten.“

Harry lächelte zurück und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und dann ging Lupin wieder zum Bahnsteig, wo er in Sichtweite von Harrys Fenster noch einmal winkte, bevor er nach Llanbedr apparierte.

Wieder ging die Abteiltür auf und einer der Weasleys steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Es war der Junge in Harrys Alter mit den Sommersprossen.

Er setzte sich neben das Mädchen, wenn auch ans andere Ende der Bank und guckte leicht verdrießlich, anscheinend hatte irgendetwas ihm die Laune verdorben.

„Meine Brüder“, meinte er, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, „zwei wollen wieder die Schule auseinandernehmen und einer ist Vertrauensschüler geworden und hört nicht auf, damit anzugeben. Ich bin Ron.“, sagte er dann.

„Millicent Bulstrode.“, sagte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. „Du bist ein Weasley nicht wahr?“

Ron nickte und sah etwas unglücklich aus.

„Harry Potter.“, stellte Harry sich vor.

Die beiden anderen guckten ihn verblüfft an.

„Du bist Harry Potter?“, fragte Ron.

„Ja.“, sagte Harry nonchalant.

„Nein, du nimmst mich doch auf den Arm!“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und anscheinend rutschten seine Haare zur Seite, den Ron und Millicent hatten offenkundig seine Narbe bemerkt, den zumindest erstere schaute unverblümt auf seine Stirn.

„Oh, wow.“, sagte Ron.

„Du scheinst normal zu sein.“, meinte Millicent.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste, dass hinter der Geschichte um den Tod seiner Eltern noch mehr steckte. Es war kein unbekannter Zauberer gewesen, der sie getötet und der durch den Versuch ihn umzubringen selbst gestorben war. Voldemort war ein mächtiger böser Zauberer gewesen, dennoch war ihm bisher nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er berühmt genug sein könnte, dass Leute bei seinem Namen aufhorchten.

„Ich bin normal.“, erwiderte er einfach nur. „Hoffe ich zumindest.“

Letzteres brachte Millicent kurz zum Schmunzeln.  
Ein Ruck ging durch den Zug und Harry wurde klar, dass sie nun abfuhren. Da keiner von ihnen noch einmal aus dem Fenster sah, nahm er an, dass die Familien der anderen alle schon fort waren.

Ein weiteres mal ging ihre Abteiltür auf und Harry sah Draco im Türrahmen stehen, der etwas durch den Wind schien (es wollte nicht ganz zu ihm passen), er ließ seinen Blick über die anderen schweifen, sah Ron und verzog kurz das Gesicht, bemerkte dann Harry, lächelte schwach, zog hastig seinen Koffer ins Abteil und machte die Tür zu.

Harry stand auf und half ihm mit seinem Koffer, Ron allerdings warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu.

„Merlin bin ich froh, dich gefunden zu haben.“, sagte Draco zu Harry „Mein Vater hat anscheinend mit den Vätern von zwei ziemlichen Idioten ausgemacht, dass sie mir hinterherlaufen sollen und ich kann nur so viel von Crabbe und Goyle ertragen, bevor ich es nicht mehr aushalte. Mit etwas Glück finden sie mich nicht. Und wenn doch, hilf mir bitte und sag, dass das Abteil voll ist.“

„Ich bin dagegen, dass du hier bleibst, Malfoy.“, meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

„Oh und du bist derjenige, der hier das Sagen hat, was?“, erwiderte Draco schnippisch „Weasley, nicht wahr? Rote Haare, gebrauchte Kleidung und wenig Benehmen, offenkundig.“

Ron wurde rot im Gesicht und Harry befürchtete, dass er und Draco gleich einen offenen Streit vom Zaun brechen würden, doch da meldete sich Millicent zu Wort.

„Hört mal, wenn ihr euch streitet und mich nervt, beförder ich euch beide aus dem Abteil.“, sagte sie und angesichts dessen, dass sie von ihnen allen, obwohl sie das Mädchen war, die kräftigste zu sein schien, wirkte die Drohung.

Ron schien abzuwägen, ob mit Harry in einem Abteil zu sein mit Draco in einem Abteil zu sein ausglich, dann jedoch nahm er seinen Koffer und ging einen anderen Platz im Wagen suchen.

Irgendwie enttäuschte das Harry, aber andererseits war er auch etwas erleichtert, er befürchtete, dass Ron ihn vielleicht über seine Narbe ausgefragt hätte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob wenn der andere nur geblieben wäre, weil Harry irgendwie berühmt war, ihm dies gefallen hätte.

„Und woher kennt ihr euch?“, fragte Millicent Draco und Harry interessiert nachdem sie Rons Fortgang mit einem abschätzigem Blick beigewohnt hatte.

„Ich habe ihn bei Madam Malkins getroffen. Und mein Patenonkel und er wohnen im gleichen Haus.“, sagte Draco und schien viel sympathischer als das erste mal, als Harry ihn getroffen hatte, er schien beschlossen zu haben den anderen Jungen zu mögen und Millicent hatte wahrscheinlich mit ihrer Drohung gegenüber ihm und Ron Eindruck bei ihm gemacht.

Ein weiteres Mal ging die Tür auf und kurz dachte Harry, Ron wäre zurückgekommen, doch es war ein anderes Mädchen, etwa so groß wie er selbst mit einem etwas verkrampftem Gesicht und wilden rotbraunen lockigen Haaren.

„Hallo, habt ihr noch Platz? Ich wollte ja eigentlich drei Abteile weiter einen Platz nehmen, aber dann ist so ein unmöglicher Junge angekommen und meinte, er wolle mit mir tauschen, er könne unmöglich in diesem Abteil hier sitzen, warum hat er nicht ein mal gesagt, aber ich fand es nun nicht so wichtig auf diesem Platz zu sitzen. Es spielt doch eigentlich keine so große Rolle, sollte man meinen. Aber vielleicht kann man hier zumindest Hogwarts eher sehen, ich bin ja schon sehr gespannt, wie es wohl aussieht, ich habe natürlich alles über die Schule in „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts“ gelesen, aber ich schätze sie wirklich zu sehen, wird noch ein ganz anderes Erlebnis sein, ich bin übrigens Hermine Granger, und wer seid ihr?“  
Diesen Monolog rasselte sie ohne Atem zu holen herunter und Harry wurde fast ein wenig schwindelig vom Zuhören.

Wieder war es Millicent, die es kalt ließ, dass Hermine sprach, als hätte sie ein Buch verschluckt, das sie unbedingt aufsagen musste.

„Millicent Bulstrode.“, sagte sie. Und dann „Soll ich dir mit deinem Koffer helfen?“, was Harry verwunderte, da sie das Draco und Ron nicht angeboten hatte.

„Oh, danke.“, sagte Hermine und schien verblüfft, als hätte auch sie nicht erwartet, dass ihr jemand half. Dann schaute sie zu Draco und Harry.

„Draco Malfoy.“

„Harry Potter.“, sagte Harry.

Draco schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Du bist Harry Potter?“

Auch Hermines Interesse schien geweckt worden zu sein.

Millicent verdrehte die Augen. „Das hatten wir vorhin schon.“

Sie hob Hermines Koffer auf die Ablage, setzte sich wieder und schaute in ihr Heft.

„Oh mein Gott“, sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß alles über dich. Ich habe mir bei „Flourish & Blotts“ gleich noch ein paar weitere Bücher gekauft, zur Hintergrundlektüre, versteht ihr, und du stehst in „Geschichte der modernen Magie“, im „Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste“ und in der „Großen Chronik der Zauberei des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts“. Übrigens sehr interessante Bücher. Du siehst allerdings ziemlich normal aus. So wie einer der Autoren über dich schrieb müsstest du ein zwei Meter großer breitschultriger Junge sein, der nur von Magie strotzt.“

„Ach du Schande.“, sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, ich bin sehr froh darüber, normal auszusehen. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ich in Büchern auftauche.“

„Nicht? Naja, wenn ich berühmt wäre, hätte ich alles über mich gelesen.“

Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass sie auch so überhaupt alles gelesen hätte.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, meinte Draco neben ihm. Er schien leicht zu schmollen.

„Entschuldige“, sagte Harry leicht verwirrt. „Ich habe wirklich nicht gewusst, dass ich so bekannt bin. Ich meine, ich weiß, wie meine Eltern gestorben sind und dass Voldemort...“

Millicent und Draco machten einen Zischlaut und sahen ihn erschrocken an.

Harry fiel ein, dass auch in Llanbedr einmal ein paar Bewohner bei Voldemorts Namen erschrocken waren und dass Remus ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass man seinen Namen nicht nannte, weil man dachte, es würde Unglück bringen. Die meisten sagten deswegen Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, was ihm umständlich erschien, aber anscheinend ging es ihnen damit besser.

„Entschuldigung.“, sagte Harry und wurde rot „Ich meine dass Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf dabei irgendwie gestorben ist, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie und ob man mich überhaupt dafür verantwortlich machen sollte.“  
„Was meinst du damit, ob man dich dafür verantwortlich machen sollte?“, fragte Hermine.

„Naja, Remus, mein Patenonkel, meint, es könnte irgendeine Art alter Magie gewirkt haben, wenn er auch nicht weiß, was für eine. Und Severus, Dracos Pate, der mit mir und meinem Onkel zusammenlebt, denkt, dass vielleicht meine Eltern irgendeinen unbekannten Zauber gewirkt haben, sie waren wohl beide recht gut im Zaubern.“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist wirklich keine große Sache, ich erinner mich nicht einmal, ich meine, manchmal, denke ich, ich habe irgendein grünes Licht gesehen, aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“

„Mh.“, machte Hermine, die inzwischen Platz genommen hatte.

Millicent schien zu denken, dass es Zeit für einen Themenwechsel war und fragte hinter ihrem Heft in die Runde:

„Habt ihr schon eine Idee, in welches Haus ihr kommt?“

„Oh.“, sagte Hermine „Nun, ich habe viel gelesen und ich hoffe wirklich ich komme nach Ravenclaw, es klingt wie ein sehr kompetentes Haus, aber natürlich ist Gryffindor auch nicht schlecht, viele sagen, es ist das beste Haus, Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, war selbst in Gryffindor und es steht für Mut und Stärke.“

„Ich komme nach Slytherin.“, stellte Draco fest. „Meine ganze Familie war dort, abgesehen von einem Cousin meiner Mutter, glaube ich, der in Gryffindor war. Er hier“, er nickte zu Harry „meint er könne überallhin außer Hufflepuff.“

„Naja.“, meinte Harry „Für Ravenclaw bin ich vielleicht nicht schlau genug“, nicht mehr, seitdem er Hermine gehört hatte.

„Meine Mum war in Slytherin, aber ich schätze, sie würden mich auch in Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw nehmen.“, meinte Millicent.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Slytherin soll ziemlich viele böse Zauberer hervorgebracht haben.“

Harry bemerkte, dass Draco etwas sagen wollte, aber er kam ihm zuvor.

„Merlin war in Slytherin.“

Die drei anderen sahen ihn an.

„Stimmt.“, meinte Hermine dann nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, ich habe das irgendwo gelesen.“

„Und ich kann Vorurteile nicht leiden. Remus und Severus meinen sie wären unsinnig und ich kann sie verstehen.“

„Mh. Dein Pate und Dracos Pate scheinen interessante Leute zu sein. Was ist eigentlich mit dir“, wandte sie sich dann an Hermine „was ist mit deinen Eltern? Haben sie irgendeine Meinung dazu?“

„Oh nein.“, sagte Hermine „Meine Eltern sind keine Zauberer. Sie sind Zahnärzte, ich glaube ihnen ist das mit den Häusern ziemlich egal.“ Dann sah die anderen etwas zögernd an. „Es stört euch nicht, oder, dass sie Muggel sind, meine ich? Ich weiß, dass es Zauberer gibt, die das nicht gut finden.“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Millicent tat es ihm gleich, aber Draco war etwas verstört.

„Mein Vater hält nicht viel von Muggelstämmigen.“, gab er zu. „Ich meine, er sagt immer, sie sollten nicht zaubern lernen.“

Er wirkte leicht zerknirscht. „Ich glaube, ich selbst denke auch manchmal nicht gut von Muggelstämmigen.“

und als ihn die anderen etwas traurig anschauten ergänzte er: „Aber, und das dürft ihr keinem sagen, sonst bekomme ich wirklich Ärger, es hat auch schon Malfoys gegeben, die Kinder von Muggeln oder Muggelstämmigen geheiratet haben. Und ich meine, ich sehe nichts, was irgendwie schlimm an dir zu sein scheint.“, meinte er zu Hermine.

„Mh.“, machte Harry. „Meine Mutter war auch muggelstämmig und wie gesagt, sie soll eine richtig gute Hexe gewesen sein.“

Das schien dieses Argument zu beenden. Hermine und Millicent begannen beide zu lesen (Millicent ihr Magazin und Hermine ein dickes Buch, das sie aus ihrem Koffer gezogen hatte). Draco hatte, wie Harry zu seiner Freude feststellte, eine Zaubererschachbrett und sie begannen eine Partie zu spielen und er war sich sicher, dass das Üben mit seinem Paten und auch das Spiel vor der Abfahrt  
Früchte trugen.

„Warum war Ron eigentlich so böse, weil du hier warst?“, fragte er ihn.

„Unsere Familien verstehen sich nicht gut.“, meinte Draco. „In der Familie meiner Mutter wurde sogar eine meiner Verwandten aus dem Stammbaum gestrichen, als sie einen Weasley geheiratet hat.“

„Warum das denn?“

„Naja. Sie gelten als Blutsverräter. Weil sie Muggelfreundlich sind.“

„Und deswegen werden sie aus dem Stammbaum gestrichen?“

„Die Familie meiner Mutter ist etwas extrem. Obwohl. Ich schätze viele Mitglieder sind nicht mehr übrig und von meiner einen noch lebenden Tante weiß ich, dass sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Sie ist dafür enterbt worden. Gab es vor ihr schon einmal. Aber der Grund, warum ich selbst etwas gegen die Weasleys haben könnte, ist glaube ich eher der, dass sie total pathetisch sind. Ich meine: Meine Familie ist die mit den Ehen mit Muggelstämmigen, Halbblütern, du weißt Kinder von Zauberern und Muggeln oder Muggelstämmigen und sieh mich nicht so an, so lautet nun einmal die Bezeichnung, und Muggeln und zwar auf mütterlicher und väterlicher Seite und auch wenn bei uns vieles gegen Muggel gesagt wird, gibt es doch keine Muggelehen bei den Weasleys und ich habe gehört, dass sie über einen ihrer Verwandten, der ein Squib ist, nicht einmal sprechen. Ich meine wie ironisch ist das denn?“, sagte Draco und wurde dann rot, weil er merkte, dass er sich in Rage geredet hatte und Harry ihn anstarrte. Auch Hermine und Millicent hatten überrascht aufgeblickt.

„Entschuldige“, sagte der blonde Junge. „Ich glaube ein bisschen was von meiner Ablehnung habe ich sicher meinem Vater zu verdanken, aber mich selbst nervt es einfach wie mich dieser Ron vorhin einfach abgestempelt hat. Er hat kein Wort mit mir gewechselt und mich nicht leiden können. Gut, ich habe auch keine große Sympathie gezeigt, aber trotzdem.“

Danach beschäftigten sie sich weiter still und Draco war im Zaubererschach mindestens so gut wie Remus, wie Harry feststellte und gewann die ersten beiden Spiele.

Gegen Mittag kam eine kleine Frau mit einem Imbisswagen zu ihrem Abteil und schaute kurz zu ihnen herein. „Wollt ihr vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen?“, fragte sie.

Hermine blieb unentschlossen sitzen, aber Draco und Harry kauften ein paar Schokofrösche und ein paar von Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und Millicent besorgte sich einen Lakritzzauberstab, den sie Hermine zuwarf, und zwei Kesselkuchen.

Hermine schien mit magischen Süßigkeiten nicht vertraut zu sein und beäugte misstrauisch die Frösche aus Schokolade, die die beiden Jungen untereinander aufteilten und dich sich bewegten. Dann zeigte Harry ihr die Schokofroschsammelkarten, die bei jedem Frosch dabei waren und sie begann interessiert die Rückseiten der Karten berühmter Hexen und Zauberer, die Harry und Draco in ihren Fröschen gehabt hatten zu lesen.

„Dumbledore“, meinte Draco enttäuscht, als er seinen dritten Frosch inspiziert hatte. „Den habe ich bereits dreimal.“

„Ich tausche mit dir“, bot Harry an und hielt ihm seine Karten hin. Draco nahm Agrippa und gab Harry sein Karte.

„Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtig Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Gilt bei vielen als der größte Zauberer der jüngeren Geschichte. Professor Dumbledores Ruhm beruht vor allem auf seinem Sieg über den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald im Jahre 1945, auf der Entdeckung der zwölf Anwendungen für Drachenblut und auf seinem Werk über Alchemie, verfasst zusammen mit seinem Partner Nicolas Flamel. In seiner Freizeit hört Professor Dumbledore mit Vorliebe Kammermusik und spielt Bowling.“

Las Harry laut. „Wer schreibt eigentlich die Texte für die Karten?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte Hermine zwei doppelte Karten, die sie noch nicht gelesen hatte. Inzwischen beteiligte sich auch Millicent und betrachtete interessiert die Vorderseiten und die Bewegungen der abgebildeten Zauberer und Hexen. Hermine war ebenfalls an den beweglichen Bildern interessiert gewesen, doch die Texte hatten bei ihr eindeutig Vorrang.  
Harry war froh, dass Draco sich nicht mehr daran zu stören schien, dass Hermine muggelstämmig war, vielleicht hatte er es halb vergessen oder verdrängt, aber zumindest machte er keine Anstalten, sie anders zu behandeln und außerdem schien er anzufangen wirklich Freude daran zu haben Hermine neue Karten zu geben.

„Ich habe auch eine kleine Sammlung bei mir zu Hause.“, erzählte Millicent Hermine. „Allerdings sind viele Karten, die ich habe, doppelte Karten. Wenn du willst, schick ich sie dir, wenn ich in den Ferien mal heim fahre.“

Danach wiesen Harry und Draco Hermine in die Kunst des Findens genießbarer Bohnen aus der Tüte mit Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung ein.

„Siehst du, wirklich sicher, dass du nicht doch etwas Ekliges erwischst, kannst du dir nicht sein, aber im Normalfall kannst du zumindest davon ausgehen, dass die Bohnen, die unappetitlich aussehen, es auch sind. Und dann gibt es auch eine ganze Reihe an gelblichen und grünlichen Bohnen, die irgendwas Ekliges sind, jedoch sind hellblaue Bohnen meist in Ordnung.“

Und dann versuchten sie ihren Ratschlägen folgend ein paar ordentliche Bohnen zu erwischen (Harry bekam dennoch einmal Gras und alten Käse, Draco erwischte Pfeffer und gleich danach Chili und musste fürchterlich husten und Hermine fand Seifenlauge und Zahnpaste, letzteres war, wie sie erklärte, eigentlich nicht schlimm, da ihre Eltern Zahnärzte waren, woraufhin Harry und sie gemeinsam versuchten Draco zu erklären, was Zahnärzte eigentlich waren). Derweil aß Millicent ihre Kesselkuchen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry sah den Jungen, den er schon auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen hatte und der von seiner Großmutter ausgeschimpft worden war.

„Entschuldigt, aber habt ihr vielleicht meine Kröte gesehen?“, erkundigte er sich.

Sie verneinten, doch Hermine bot ihm an, ihm bei der Suche zu helfen, verabschiedete sich für eine Weile von den anderen und folgte ihm.

„Seine Kröte scheint öfters wegzulaufen. Auf dem Bahnsteig hat er sie auch schon gesucht.“, meinte Harry. Irgendwie tat ihm der Junge leid, seine Großmutter schien eine leicht herrische und sehr strenge Frau gewesen zu sein und er war offenkundig etwas schusselig und schien auch nicht sehr selbstbewusst zu sein.

„Naja. Ich weiß nicht.“, meinte Draco. „Kröten sind keine sehr tollen Tiere. Vielleicht sollte er seine gegen eine Eule oder so tauschen, wenn er sie auch noch so oft verliert...“

Millicent sah ihn böse an. „Ich habe eine Kröte.“, erklärte sie. „Sie ist aber nicht hier.“, setzte sie nach. „Sie ist bei mir zu Hause geblieben. Meine Mum meinte, ich solle mich entscheiden, ich habe nämlich auch eine Katze und dann noch meinen Uhu und einen Fisch, und ich habe beschlossen Perkes mitzunehmen. Ist am nützlichsten.“

„Den Fisch?“, fragte Draco. Und wich dem Buch Hermines aus, das Millicent nach ihm schmiss.

„Den Uhu.“, erwiderte sie. „Wenn ich dürfte, hätte ich meine Katze mitgenommen, sie heißt Helena von Troja, weil ich beschlossen habe, dass sie alle Katzen der Umgebung um den Verstand bringen und dann ins Unglück stürzen wird, aber eine der Lehrerinnen in Hogwarts ist ein Animagus mit Katzengestalt und Gerüchten zufolge nicht begeistert von von Schülern mitgebrachten Katzen.“

„Ein Animagus?“, fragte Harry, das interessierte ihn nun wirklich.

„Eine Tigerkatze mit Ringen um den Augen, sagt meine Mum. Sie soll die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sein.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine kam wieder herein.

„Wir haben die Kröte gefunden.“, erklärte sie. „Neville war froh, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll diesmal besser aufpassen, sie war wohl nicht zum ersten mal verschwunden. Worüber unterhaltet ihr euch?“

„Über die Lehrerin, die ein Animagus ist.“

„Eine Katze“, meinte Millicent „Wir kamen darauf, weil ich meine Katze nicht mitnehmen konnte, weil die Animaguslehrerin etwas gegen echte Katzen hat. Obwohl Katzen auf der Liste stehen. Ist eigentlich unfair.“

„Faszinierend.“, meinte Hermine. „Ich habe ein wenig über Animagi gelesen, aber natürlich habe ich nie einen gesehen. Meint ihr, sie wird es uns zeigen, wie sie sich in eine Katze verwandelt?Vielleicht im Unterricht?“

„Wer weiß.“, meinte Harry.

Er und Draco spielten noch eine Partie Schach, bei der diesmal Harry die Oberhand gewann, während Millicent begann, Hermine bewegte Zaubererfotos ihrer Haustiere zu zeigen, die sie aus ihrem Koffer gezogen hatte.

 

Bevor sie am Ende der Strecke ankamen, sollten sie alle ihre Uniformen anziehen. Draco und Hermine trugen ihre bereits, so dass nur Harry und Millicent sich umziehen musste.  
Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, dass obwohl Spitzhüte auf der Liste aufgeführt gewesen waren, eigentlich keiner einen der Hüte trug, war aber auch recht froh, da er sie leicht albern fand.

Danach packten sie ihre Sachen ein zusammen und räumten ihr Abteil weitestgehend auf. Und ehe sie es sich versahen, hielt der Zug auch schon an. Ihre Koffer ließen sie im Zug (sie hatten erfahren, dass sie nach Hogwarts gebracht werden würden) und stiegen aus und gelangten auf einen kleinen Bahnsteig, Es war stockdunkel und Harry wurde klar, wie lange sie gefahren sein mussten. Irgendwie hatte er die Zeit vergessen.

Eine große Gestalt schwenkte eine helle Laterne an einem Ende des Steigs. „Erstklässler, Erstklässler zu mir!“, rief der Mann und Harry erkannte Hagrid. Wie auch die anderen jungen Schüler folgten er, Draco, Millicent und Hermine dem Ruf. Harry sah auch Ron, der ihn kurz anschaute, dann jedoch zur Seite blickte, ob verlegen oder böse, konnte er nicht sagen.  
„Hey, Harry“, begrüßte Hagrid ihn, als er ihn sah „Alles in Ordnung?“

Harry nickte ihm zu und sagte dann zu Hermine, die ihn fragend ansah: „Das ist Hagrid. Er ist der Wildhüter von Hogwarts.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Millicent.

„Ich habe ihn mit meinem Paten in Gringotts getroffen. Er hat dort irgendetwas aus einem der Verliese abgeholt und Remus hat ihm geholfen einen Brief zu finden, den er dafür brauchte und den er in seinen Taschen verlegt hatte.“

„Wie kann man etwas in seinen Taschen verlegen?“, äußerte sich Hermine (die ordentlich und organisiert genug schien, um dieses Problem nicht zu haben.).

„Naja. Er hat sehr viele Taschen in seiner Kleidung.“, erläuterte Harry selbst nicht ganz überzeugt und zuckte die Schultern.

Sie folgten Hagrid auf einen unebenen Weg, der leicht rutschig und sehr dunkel war und schwiegen dabei einträchtig. Selbst Hermine, die hinter Harry lief, fragte nichts und erklärte nichts. Vielleicht weil sie auch nicht wusste, was nun kam.

Nur Neville, der Junge, der immer seine Kröte zu verlieren schien, schniefte etwas. Harry hoffte, dass seine Kröte nicht schon wieder weg war.

„N' Momentchen noch un ihr seht zum ersten mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts.“, sagte Hagrid dann und es klang sehr vielversprechend.

Tatsächlich kam hinter den Bäumen, die sie umgaben, auf einmal etwas in Sicht und dann standen sie vor einem großen schwarzen See. Hinter dem See ragten die Zinnen und Türme eines riesigen Schlosses in den Himmel auf.

Harry hörte „Ah“s und „Oh“s, war aber selbst einfach nur sprachlos.

„Wunderschön, nich wahr?“, meinte Hagrid nach einer kleinen Weile dann laut und grinste.

Dann zeigte er zum See, wo eine kleine Reihe Boote im Wasser lag.

„Wir werden die hier benutzen. Nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot.“

Millicent hinter Harry stöhnte leicht und als er sie anschaute, war sie etwas blass um die Nase.

„Ich mag keine Bootsfahrten.“, erklärte sie Harry, Draco und Hermine, was Harry erstaunte, da sie von ihnen allen diejenige zu sein schien, die eigentlich mit nichts irgendwelche Probleme haben könnte.

Sie nahmen eines der Boote und Hermine setzte sich neben Millicent und flüsterte ihr zu: „Wenn es gar nicht geht, ich habe in „Zaubertricks und fixe Sprüche für den ungeübten Zauberer“ einen Spruch gegen Seekrankheit gelesen, allerdings habe ich ihn noch nie ausprobiert, aber er hörte sich einfach an.“

Das andere Mädchen nickte bloß still.

„Alle da?“, fragte Hagrid, der ein Boot für sich hatte. Bei ihm war ein Boot mit nur drei Passagieren, zwei ziemlich massigen Jungen, die irgendwie nicht allzu hell wirkten und grimmig drein blickten und Neville, der zwischen ihnen etwas nervös aussah.

Draco folgte Harrys Blick und stöhnte. „Crabbe und Goyle.“, erklärte er.

„Neville tut mir leid.“, meinte Harry. „Er sieht aus, als hätte er Angst, sie würden untergehen.“

„Mit beiden von denen in einem Boot nicht unwahrscheinlich.“, erwiderte Draco.

Dann hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Nicht, dass ich es ihnen wünsche. Neville kenne ich ja nicht mal.“

Hagrid sah sich noch einmal um und rief dann „LOS!“ und die Boote setzten sich von selbst in Bewegung und glitten über den See. Sie fuhren sehr sanft und sicher und Millicents Gesicht wurde etwas weniger bleich.

Sie kamen zu den Felsen unter dem Schloss und dann durch einen Vorhang aus Efeu in einen Tunnel, der schließlich zu einem kleinem unterirdischen Hafen führte.

„Ist das deine Kröte?“, meinte Hagrid dann und zeigte auf das entsprechende Tier und Harry nahm zur Kenntnis, dass Neville voller Erleichterung „Trevor“ wieder in Empfang nahm.

Nur Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und meinte: „Ich habe doch gesagt, er solle diesmal besser auf sie achten.“ Sie wirkte aber nicht böse und nicht einmal altklug, eher so als ob sie wirklich einfach nicht wollte, dass es dem Jungen schlecht ging.

Über eine Treppe und einen Gang gingen sie nach oben und kamen schließlich vor dem Schloss heraus. Direkt davor zu stehen, empfand Harry fast noch überwältigender und er merkte erst dann, dass er stehen geblieben war, als Draco ihn am Ärmel weiterzog.

„Es ist so... groß.“, meinte Harry in Ermanglung besserer Worte und leicht verlegen, aber der andere Junge schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

Schließlich gelangten sie über eine lange steinerne Treppe zu einem großen Tor aus Eiche (was Harry alberner weise auf den blöden Spruch über den Aberglauben über Ehen zwischen Zauberern mit Stechpalmen- und Hexen mit Eichenstäben erinnerte und er merkte, wie lange er nicht einmal mehr an Remus oder auch Severus gedacht hatte, letzteren, das wurde ihm jetzt klar, würde er in weniger Augenblicken wieder sehen).

Wieder fragte Hagrid, ob noch alle da seien (auch ob noch Nevilles Kröte da war), dann klopfte er an das gewaltige Tor.

Als es sich öffnete, sahen sie sich einer kleinen schwarzhaarigen Hexe mit einem smaragdgrünen Umhang gegenüber, die sie aus ein Paar halbrunder Gläser, über die sie sie streng ansah und die Hagrid als Professor McGonagall vorstellte.

„Oh. Ich glaube, das ist sie.“, flüsterte Millicent. „Die Animaguslehrerin, meine ich.“

Sofort sah Hermine sie gespannt an und auch Harry schaute interessiert zu ihr. Er hatte einmal gesehen, wie sein Pate zum Werwolf wurde (ein Vorfall, nachdem Remus ihn nie wieder bei ihnen zu Hause gelassen hatte, wenn der Vollmond kam, obwohl Harry sicher gewesen war und der Werwolf hinter der Wand aus Magie, die Remus selbst bisweilen vor seiner Verwandlung um sich schuf, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht irgend wen angriff, ihm nichts tun hatte können), aber er war sich sicher, dass die Verwandlung zum Tier eines Animagus nicht so schmerzhaft war, wie die seines Paten aussah.

Hagrid verabschiedete sich und dann folgten sie Professor McGonagall ins Schloss.  
Im Innern war es genauso groß und altertümlich wie es von außen zu sein schien. Die Wände waren von vielen kleinen Fackeln beleuchtet und Hermine erklärte flüsternd, dass diese Fackeln nur ausgingen, wenn die Zeit der Nachtruhe anbrach oder wenn es einmal genug Licht durch die Fenster allein gab, was wie Harry angesichts der riesigen Räume, durch die sie liefen, fast unmöglich erachtete. „Und natürlich verursachen sie nie Brände und man kann sich auch nicht die Haare an ihnen versengen.“, erklärte Hermine weiter. „Steht alles in „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts“.“  
Und dann mussten sie Millicent halb davon abhalten, Hermines Aussagen zu überprüfen (Professor McGonagall schien nicht die Art Frau zu sein, die es gutheißen würde, wenn eine Schülerin Sachen in die Flammen der Fackeln warf).

Sie kamen an einem Gang vorbei, aus dem vielfaches Gemurmel drang und wo wohl die anderen Schüler warteten. Doch die Lehrerin vor ihnen führte sie weiter und in eine kleine Kammer in der Nähe.

Dort verharrten sie und Professor McGonagall hieß sie willkommen und erklärte, dass das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres bald beginnen würde, sie aber zuvor erst ihren Häusern zugeteilt werden würden. Sie nannte die Häuser ihre Familien in Hogwarts, was Harry auf einmal sehr viel deutlicher machte, wie wichtig seine Zuordnung sein würde. Dann erklärte sie das Prinzip der Vergabe des Hauspokals am Ende des Jahres (sie würden durch Aufgaben, gute Leistungen und Arbeit Punkte für ihr Haus verdienen und für Verstöße gegen Regeln und schlechte Arbeit äquivalent dazu Punkte abgezogen bekommen, das Haus mit den meisten Punkten gewann den Pokal) und sagte ihnen dann, sie würde sie gleich in die Halle bringen und sie sollen sich so gut wie möglich zurechtmachen.

Kaum war sie gegangen, brach das Schweigen, das auf ihnen gelegen hatte und Hermine begann nervös zu flüstern. „Wie erfolgt die Zuordnung in die Häuser? In keinem der Bücher konnte ich mehr erfahren, als das es eine Art Test gibt. Meint ihr, wir müssen einen Zauber aufsagen oder so? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir alles habe merken können.“

„Mein Bruder Fred sagt, es soll sehr weh tun.“, meldete sich Ron überraschend zu Wort und rieb an seiner Nase, auf die McGonagall missbilligend geblickt hatte, wohl weil sie die Sommersprossen mit Dreck verwechselt hatte. Hinter ihm wurde Neville fahl im Gesicht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es schlimm ist.“, meinte Harry zu dem anderen Jungen zuversichtlich „Bestimmt würden sie keine unausgebildeten Hexen und Zauberer einen allzu schwierigen Test stellen, ich meine viele von uns haben noch nie wirklich gezaubert oder erst damit angefangen. Außerdem ist mein Pate auch hier gewesen und er schien nicht beunruhigt, wenn es weh tun würde, wäre er es gewesen.“

Draco nickte zustimmend, auch er war wohl der Meinung, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht unnötigen Schmerzen aussetzen würden, ohne ihn zu warnen.

Das schien Neville etwas zu beruhigen und auch Ron schaute kurz misstrauisch dann jedoch erleichtert drein, Harrys Argumente schienen ihm einzuleuchten.

„Naja“, gab er zu „Fred neigt dazu, Dinge zu übertreiben und vielleicht wollte er mich einfach nur ärgern.“

Hermine schien ebenfalls ein wenig weniger nervös zu sein, auch wenn Harry sie weiterhin ein paar Zauber aus dem Gedächtnis murmeln hörte.

Dann sprang auf einmal Draco verwundert neben ihm auf und als Harry und die anderen seinem Blick folgten, sahen sie eine Reihe an durchsichtigen Geistern durch die Wand schweben, die sie jedoch zu ignorieren schienen.

Ein dicker Mönch schien der Wortführer einer Diskussion unter ihnen zu sein. „Ah, vergessen ist vergessen, liebe Brüder, wir sollten ihm noch eine Chance geben.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke wir haben Peeves schon mehr als genug Chancen gegeben.“, erwiderte ein weiterer Geist und einer der anderen, der etwas unheimlich wirkte (er trug Ketten und sein Hemd sah aus, als wäre es von Blut bespritzt worden), nickte ihm grimmig zu.

Da bemerkten sie die Gruppe Kinder.

„Oh, neue Schüler.“, sagte der Mönch freudig. „Werdet gleich ausgewählt, nicht wahr? Hoffe wir sehen uns in Hufflepuff, mein altes Haus, wisst ihr?“

Harry fragte sich, zu welchen Häusern wohl die anderen Geister gehört hatten, doch da wurden sie von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, die wieder zurück gekommen war.

Sie wies sie an, sich aufzureihen und ihr zu folgen und führte sie in eine große Halle mit vier langen Tischen und einem etwas erhobenem Tisch, der wohl für die Lehrer gedacht schien.

Am Ende des Lehrertisches erkannte Harry Severus, der mit seinem Nachbar in ein Gespräch vertieft schien, ihn jedoch ebenfalls zu bemerken schien und ihm (und wahrscheinlich auch Draco) kurz zu nickte.

Harry betrachtete fasziniert die vielen tausend Kerzen, die über den Tischen in der Luft schweben (sie tropfen niemals, erklärte Hermine neben ihm und dann deutete sie an die Decke, wo Harry zu seinem Erstaunen den Nachthimmel sehen konnte, „Die Decke ist so verzaubert, dass sie immer den echten Himmel zeigt“, und er hörte Draco vor sich tief einatmen, anscheinend war selbst er beeindruckt).

Sie kamen vor dem Lehrertisch zu stehen und McGonagall wies sie an sich nebeneinander hinzustellen und in Richtung der Schüler an den vier Tischen zu blicken.

Irgendwie fühlte Harry sich den Blicken der Älteren ausgesetzt, wie ein Ausstellungsstück, das sie betrachteten, doch Draco neben ihm, der gemerkt zu haben schien, was ihm unangenehm war, flüsterte leise: „Denke es dir andersherum. Nicht sie begutachten und begucken uns, wir begutachten und beschauen sie.“ Und Harry lächelte ihm kurz zu. Es half tatsächlich ein wenig.

McGonagall holte schweigend einen kleinen Stuhl und einen alten Spitzhut mit Flicken und Flecken hervor. Und er wusste nicht, was das nun bedeuten sollte sollten sie irgendetwas mit dem Hut machen? Ihn reparieren oder etwas aus ihm hervorziehen, oder so?), doch Hermine schien irgendetwas begriffen zu haben, denn sie gab ein leises und achtungsvolles „Oh“ von sich, sagte aber nicht mehr.

Dann war es still, bis der Hut auf dem Stuhl plötzlich an seiner Krempe auseinanderging und eine Art Mund bildete und dann anfing zu singen.

Harry war so verblüfft, dass er den Text am Anfang gar nicht mitbekam, verfolgte dann das Lied aber interessiert und fühlte sich danach etwas schlauer, den nachdem der Hut von den verschiedenen Häusern und ihren Eigenheiten sang und erklärte er schließlich, das sie ihn aufsetzen sollten und er sie zuordnen würde. Am Ende des Liedes klatschten alle laut, neben ihm schienen einige erleichtert aufzuatmen und auch Harry fühlte sich etwas sicherer.

Dann trat Professor McGonagall wieder vor und erklärte, sie werde sie nun dem Alphabet nach aufrufen und sie sollen sich bei der Nennung ihres Namens auf den Stuhl setzen und den Hut aufsetzen. Harry war etwas erleichtert darüber, dass er mit seinem Nachnamen nicht als einer der Ersten dran kommen würde.

Von einer langen Pergamentrolle in ihrer Hand begann die Lehrerin den ersten Namen abzulesen. Harry verfolgte, wie „Abbott, Hannah“, ein blondes Mädchen mit Zöpfen, sich auf dem Stuhl Platz nahm und den Hut über den Kopf zog, der ihr zu groß war und sofort über die Augen rutschte. Dann war es kurz still.

„HUFFLEPUFF“, rief der Hut laut und alle klatschten, am lautesten der Tisch zur rechten, an dem der fette Mönch saß und winkte.

Auch „Bones, Susan“ ging zum Tisch ganz rechts und „Boot, Terry“ wurde der erste Ravenclaw und ging zum zweiten Tisch von links. „Brocklehurst, Mandy“ folgte ihm und „Brown, Lavender“ ging als erste Gryffindor zum Tisch ganz links, an dem Harry ein paar rote Haare erspähte, die zweifellos zu einem von Rons Brüdern gehörten.  
Harry fragte sich schon, ob hinter der Auswahl ein ziemliches einfaches Muster steckte, doch die nächste aufgerufene Schülerin war „Bulstrode, Millicent“ und Harry hörte Hermine ihr ein „Viel Glück“ zuflüstern und er erinnerte sich, dass sie nicht glaubte, nach Gryffindor zu kommen.

Tatsächlich wurde sie die erste Slytherin.

Harrys Gedanken begannen abzuschweifen, als langsam eine ruhige Routine bei der Auswahl entstand. Manchmal brauchte der Hut länger, manchmal kaum eine Sekunde, wie Harry schien und er fragte sich, was genau wohl bei der Auswahl geschah und ob er etwas mitbekommen würde.

Er hörte „Granger, Hermine“ und sah auf.

Hermine ging rasch zu dem Hut und auf ihrem Gesicht sah Harry eine Mischung aus Neugier, leichter Ungeduld und Erwartung.

„Gryffindor“, sagte der Hut und Hermine schien zufrieden zu sein, obwohl Millicent am Slytherintisch etwas traurig aussah, obwohl sie eine derjenigen war, die am lautesten für Hermine klatschten, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass auch wenn ihr Haus ihre Familie sein sollte, es nicht verboten war auch untereinander befreundet zu sein.

Neville war so nervös, das er auf dem Weg zum Hut fast hinfiel und vergaß, nachdem der Hut „Gryffindor“ gerufen hatte, beinahe, den Hut abzunehmen.

Draco schaute kurz zu Harry, bevor er zu dem Stuhl ging und wurde sogleich nach „Slytherin“ geschickt, wo er sich neben Millicent setzte und geflissentlich Crabbe und Goyle ignorierte, die vor ihm in das Haus gekommen waren und offensichtlich erwartet hatten, dass er sich zu ihnen setzte.

Harry sah sich um und bemerkte, dass es langsam nicht mehr viele neben ihm gab.

„Theodore, Nott“, folgte Draco und Millicent zum Slytherintisch, ebenso „Parkinson, Pansy“ die Schwestern „Patil“ und „Patil“ gingen nach Ravenclaw und Gryffindor.

„Perks, Sally-Anne“ verließ den Stuhl und dann rief Professor McGonagall „Potter, Harry“.

Als nun ein leises Getuschel an den Tischen begann, fiel Harry siedend heiß wieder ein, dass er ja anscheinend relativ bekannt war und er merkte wie er rot wurde und beeilte sich damit, zu dem Stuhl zu gehen und den Hut aufzusetzen, einfach, um das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Eine leise Stimme begann zu ihm zu sprechen, sobald der Hut über seine Augen gerutscht war und ihm gnädigerweise die Sicht weiterer Blicke erst einmal ersparte.

„Nun was haben wir denn hier? Äußerst interessant.“, murmelte die Stimme, die wohl dem Hut gehörte. Anscheinend las er irgendwie Harrys Gedanken und sein Wesen und Harry fragte sich, wie er das wohl bewerkstelligte. „Viele verschiedene Einflüsse wie ich sehe. Ein gewisses Maß an Ehrgeiz und Eigensinn aber auch eine unbedingte Loyalität gegenüber denen, die sich dir beweisen.“, sagte der Hut „Misstrauen aber auch die Fähigkeit Vorurteile beiseite zu schieben und sich eine eigene Meinung zu bilden und zu hinterfragen verknüpft an die Rebellion gegenüber Regeln, wenn sie dir ungerechtfertigt erscheinen. Du könntest deinem Haus sicher einiges an Ärger bereiten, aber es auch bereichern. Und nicht wenig an Wissen, Neugierde und logischem Denken, wenn auch auf deine eigenen Interessen beschränkt. Jedoch nicht ganz passend zu Ravenclaw...“  
Oh, dachte Harry, aber es ist nicht Hufflepuff, oder? Und war etwas besorgt, da er zwar nichts gegen das Haus hatte, sich jedoch wenig von dem, was man sich (neben dem sicherlich übertriebenen Gedanken, dass eine Menge Flaschen in dieses Haus kamen) über das Haus erzählte, wenig angesprochen fühlte. Gleichzeitig faszinierte ihn, wie der Hut alle diese Informationen über ihn herausfand.

„Ah, nein. Nein, nein. Auch wenn es gut ist, dass du das Haus selbst nicht ablehnst. Es ist erfrischend auf einem Kopf zu sitzen, der nicht sehr voreingenommen ist. Nein, ich denke... oh, ja, das ist faszinierend, was haben wir denn hier? Ja, nun das ist vielversprechend. Da ist ein großes Potential. Obwohl ich denke, dass du gut nach Gryffindor passen könntest, aber hier ist eindeutig auch eine Menge an Möglichkeiten für Slytherin.“  
Nun. Slytherin und Gryffindor waren gut. Harry wusste, dass Remus und Severus in diesen beiden Häusern gewesen waren und auch wenn es über das erste viele negative Vorurteile gab, so schien der Hut doch der Meinung, dass es keine schlechte Wahl wäre. Und wenn es stimmte, dass Professor McGonagall die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war, so wusste er nicht, wie er mit ihr zurecht kommen würde. Severus war streng, aber ihm vertraut und auch wenn er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht bevorzugen würde, so würde er doch hoffentlich ein gerechter Hauslehrer sein.  
„Du scheinst dich offensichtlich entschieden zu haben. Also schicken wir dich nach... SLYTHERIN.“, rief der Hut das letzte Wort laut aus.

Harry nahm ihn ab. In der großen Halle war es ziemlich still. Nun, wenn er darüber nachdachte, könnte es wohl etwas verwundern, dass er, der Junge der anscheinend für den Tod eines der größten schwarzen Magier gesorgt hatte, in das Haus kam, von dem man sagte, dass es die meisten seinesgleichen hervorbrachte.

Ein ungutes Gefühl kam in ihm hoch, dann jedoch hörte er wie jemand am Lehrertisch anfing zu klatschen und schließlich begannen auch andere damit, ihn mit gehaltenem Applaus zu seinem Haus zu gratulieren. Harry war sich sicher, dass Severus der erste Klatscher gewesen war und nachdem er schnell den Hut an McGonagall zurückgegeben und zu seinem Tisch gelaufen war, schaute er kurz in seine Richtung und lächelte dankbar, bevor er sich zwischen Draco und ein Mädchen, dessen Namen er vergessen hatte, setzte, froh, dass die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors nun den nächsten Schüler aufrief und die Unruhe sich zu legen begann.

Draco sah ihn interessiert von der Seite an und auch die Schüler in der Nähe betrachteten ihn kurz, schienen dann aber zu Harrys Erleichterung wie der Rest der Halle zu beschließen, wieder der Zeremonie Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und sich etwas zu beruhigen.  
Millicent lächelte Harry kurz grimmig von ihrem Platz neben Draco zu und Harry ging auf, dass Hermine als einzige nach Gryffindor gekommen war und suchte ihren Blick, um zu sehen, ob sie in Ordnung war. Sie schien etwas geknickt, aber nickte ihm zu.

Ron, der nach Gryffindor kam, und eine „Turpin, Lisa“ - „RAVENCLAW“ folgten, und Harry klatschte beide male mit den anderen mit, die Perspektive war eine vollkommen andere, und stellte fest, dass sich die Schüler doch mehr oder weniger gleichmäßig verteilt hatten mit „Zabini, Blaise, Slytherin“ zum Abschluss, der sich neben Harrys Nachbarin setzte.

Professor McGonagall räumte den Stuhl und den Hut weg und rollte ihr Pergament zusammen.

Dann stand der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore auf. Harry versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was über ihn auf der Schokofroschkarte gestanden hatte. Bowling und Kammermusik fielen ihm ein. Und er konnte fast daran glauben, als der Mann nun mit einem breiten Lächeln die Arme ausbreitete.

„Willkommen und willkommen zurück zu einem neuem Schuljahr in Hogwarts“, sagte er. „Bevor wir aber essen können, lasst mich ein paar Worte sagen: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr.“

Dann setzte er sich wieder und Harry sah, dass einige der Lehrer schmunzelten, Professor McGonagall jedoch leicht das Gesicht verzog und Severus die Augen rollte.

„Er ist etwas seltsam, oder?“, wandte er sich an Draco und bemerkte dann erstaunt, wie die Platten auf dem Tisch vor den darauf bereitliegenden Tellern sich mit Essen füllte.  
„Meine Mum sagt, er ist kein schlechter Zauberer, aber leicht verrückt.“, meldete sich Millicent zu Wort und begann Essen von den Platten auf ihren Teller zu legen.  
Ein älteres Slytherinmädchen ihnen gegenüber nickte. „Dem kann man wahrscheinlich zustimmen.“, meinte sie.

Harry begann sich ebenfalls etwas von den verschiedenen Gerichten zu nehmen. Er hatte noch nie so viel unterschiedliches Essen auf einmal gesehen und war über einige Dinge sehr erstaunt (es gab ein ganzes Tablett mit Pfefferminzbonbons). Am Ende des Tisches sah er sogar einen gebratenen Schwan, wenn er sich nicht täuschte.

Draco schaute interessiert auf seinen Teller. „Du nimmst ja gar kein Fleisch.“, stellte er fest.

Harry wandte sich ihm zu und erklärte: „Ich bin mehr oder weniger Vegetarier.“

Millicent fragte: „Wie kann man mehr oder weniger Vegetarier sein?“

„Naja. Ich esse schon manchmal Fleisch, aber eben selten.“

„Mh.“, machte das Mädchen, schien sich allerdings nicht weiter daran zu stören und begann sich ihrem Teller zuzuwenden.

„Meine Mutter isst auch nicht gerne Fleisch“, sagte Draco zu Harry „aber Fischgerichte liebt sie. Und mein Vater mag Weinbergschnecken und Froschschenkel.“

„Kommt er aus Frankreich?“, fragte Harry interessiert.

„Wir haben Verwandte in Frankreich und fahren oft im Urlaub dort hin, aber Vater ist in England geboren und aufgewachsen wie Mutter und ich auch.“

„Ich war noch nie in Frankreich.“, stellte Harry etwas geknickt fest „Ich glaube, die meiste Zeit meines Lebens war ich in Wales. Remus, Sev und ich haben ein Haus in einem kleinem Dorf und wir sind nie groß verreist.“

„Naja. So toll ist es in Frankreich auch nicht.“, sagte Draco aufmunternd.

Danach aßen sie schweigend. Harry warf ein, zwei neugierige Blicke auf den blutbefleckten Geist, den sie schon in der Kammer gesehen hatten.  
„Der Hausgeist von Slytherin“, erklärte Draco ihm „Er heißt der „Blutige Baron“.“

„Was machen Hausgeister, haben sie irgendeine Aufgabe?“, fragte Harry neugierig.

„Spuken, schätze ich.“, erwiderte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Als sie fertig mit dem Essen waren, leerten sich die Platten und die Reste von ihren Tellern verschwanden, dann erschien der Nachtisch.  
Harry, der schon sehr viel genommen hatte, hielt sich etwas zurück und nahm nur ein Stück Kuchen, Draco schnappte sich eine Schale mit Erdbeeren und Millicent nahm gleich von allem etwas, ohne sich groß darum zu kümmern.

Am Gryffindortisch sah Harry Hermine mit einem älteren Schüler reden, einer von Rons Brüdern, wie er bemerkte, und befand, dass sie wohl in Ordnung sein würde.  
Dann wandte er sich Draco, Millicent und dem Mädchen neben ihm zu.

Sie begannen sich über den Unterricht zu unterhalten und darüber, worauf sie sich am meisten freuten.

„Zaubertränke.“, stellte Draco ohne viel Federlesen fest. Und Harry pflichtete ihm bei, denn er war gespannt darauf, wie Severus als Lehrer wohl so war und außerdem wollte er endlich seine eigenen Tränke brauen.

„Ich denke Verwandlung könnte interessant sein.“, meinte Millicent.

„Zauberkunst.“, meinte das Mädchen neben Harry, das sich ihnen als Pansy Parkinson vorstellte (und Harry erinnerte sich wage an ihren Namen).

„Oh und Flugstunden.“, ergänzte Draco, verzog dann aber das Gesicht. „Obwohl ich eigentlich keinen Einführungsunterricht brauche. Ich wünschte, sie würden auch die Erstklässler ins Quidditchteam lassen. Ich bin ein ganz guter Jäger und auch kein schlechter Sucher.“

„Du hast schon Quidditch gespielt?“, fragte Millicent begeistert. „Ich habe mit ein paar meiner Verwandten schon geübt, als Hüter bin ich eine Null, aber Treibersein finde ich prima.“

Daraufhin entbrannten er und Millicent in ein langes Gespräch über Quidditch (DEN Sport der Zaubererwelt), Besen und die kommenden Flugstunden, dem Harry mehr oder weniger zuhörte, da auch er Interesse am Fliegen hatte, seine Erfahrungen jedoch nah bei null lagen. Er war einfach nie dazu gekommen in Llanbedr zu fliegen, außerdem hatte er keinen eigenen Besen.

Pansy hatte derweil angefangen Kontakte mit den Schülern ihr gegenüber und ihren anderen Nachbarn zu knüpfen und Harry bemerkte, wie erstaunlich schnell sie Bekanntschaften schloss und bereits Informationen über Fächer, Lehrer und Vorlieben der anderen zu sammeln. Er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass sie eine ziemliche Klatschbase war und Informationsbörse werden würde.

Auch der Nachtisch verschwand und dann erhob Dumbledore sich erneut und es wurde still.

„Nun nachdem alle gegessen und getrunken haben, habe ich noch ein paar Worte an euch, bevor ihr in eure Häuser gehen könnt. Zunächst einmal möchte ich die Erstklässler darauf hinweisen, dass das Betreten der Wälder unserer Ländereien verboten ist, und einige ältere Schüler ebenfalls daran erinnern“, und Harry sah, wie Dumbledores Augen kurz zum Tisch der Gryffindors wanderten, wo die Zwillingsbrüder von Ron unschuldig dreinschauten.  
„Mr Filch, der Hausmeister, bittet außerdem darum zu erinnern, dass das Zaubern auf den Gängen in den Pausen nicht gestattet ist. In der zweiten Woche des Schuljahrs beginnen die Quidditchauswahlen der Häuser, wer daran teilhaben will, wendet sich bitte an Madam Hooch oder an einen der Kapitäne.“ und hierbei sah Draco auf „Außerdem will ich euch zuletzt noch mitteilen, dass das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der zum rechten Flügel führt, dieses Jahr allen untersagt und nicht ratsam ist für die, die nicht einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen.“ Ein paar Schüler lachten, aber Harry unterdrückte sein nervöses Kichern. Der Schulleiter hatte sehr ernst bei der letzten Ankündigung geklungen.  
„Und zum Schluss“, sagte Dumbledore und begann wieder zu lächeln „singen wir die Schulhymne.“

Hinter ihm verzog sich erneut Professor McGonagalls Gesicht und auch die anderen Lehrer wirkten etwas verkrampft. Nur Hagrid, der als Wildhüter ebenfalls an dem Tisch saß und ein sehr kleiner Lehrer in seiner Nähe, schienen immer noch gut gelaunt zu sein.

Dumbledore fuchtelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und eine goldene Linie begann sich in der Luft zu formen und Worte zu bilden.

„Jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie.“, rief der Schulleiter begeistert „und los!“

Harry begann etwas leiser dem leicht albernem aber auch ganz lustigem Text zu folgen und sang zur einfachen Melodie eines walisischen Kinderlieds, das ihm Polly einmal beigebracht hatte. Neben sich hörte er Draco verhalten zur Melodie eines Chansons singen, auch wenn er sich dabei etwas unwohl zu fühlen schien. Viele waren eher vorsichtig beim Singen, doch Pansy schmettert laut zu einer Opernarie und Millicent brummelte laut und die beiden übertönten den halben Tisch von Slytherin. Tatsächlich schien kein Schüler gleich oder auch nur ähnlich zu singen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund (Zauberei?) klang es doch nicht halb so wirr und kopfschmerzenverursachend wie es wohl hätte sein müssen.

Es waren die rothaarigen Zwillinge (Harry hatte mehr und mehr den Eindruck, das sie zwei ziemliche Unruhestifter und Spaßmacher waren und dass er sie vielleicht einmal kennenlernen sollte), die mit den letzten Takten eines langsamen Trauermarsches das Lied schließlich beendeten. Dumbledore verfolgte mit seinem Zauberstab als Dirigentenstock die letzte kleine Melodie, lächelte und klatschte am lautesten, als sie fertig waren. „Aah... Musik.“, meinte er „Ein wunderbarer Zauber.“ Dann winkte er sie in ihre Betten und das Festmahl war beendet.

Vertrauensschüler, es gab zwei in jedem Haus, wie Harry wusste, führten die anderen zu ihren Häusern und aus der Halle und er wollte eigentlich gerade dem verantwortlichem Slytherinvertrauensschüler folgen, doch da zog Draco an seinem Ärmel und nickte zum Lehrertisch.  
Als Millicent sich umdrehte und versuchte zu gehen, jedoch in eine der Mitte einer Menge anderer Schüler war, die nach draußen drängten, was sie daran hinderte (obwohl sie sich sicher daraus freikämpfen hätte können), meinte er: „Geh ruhig schon vor, wir kommen gleich nach.“

Dann ging er mit Harry, den er immer noch am Ärmel festhielt Richtung der Lehrer.

Severus schien erst ärgerlich bei ihrem Anblick zu sein (wohl weil sie eigentlich den anderen folgen sollten), bemerkte dann wohl aber, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde und stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Harry, Draco.“, sagte er und Harry bemerkte zu seinem Unbehagen, dass einige der Schüler und der Lehrer zu ihnen herüber schauten, den blonden Jungen neben ihn schien das aber nicht zu stören und kaum, dass Severus und ihn nicht mehr der Tisch trennte, umarmte er ihn fest. Severus schien bemüht steif und ernst und ehrfurchtgebietend zu bleiben (wohl um seinen Ruf zu wahren), seufzte dann aber nur leise und umarmte ihn zurück, danach drückte er auch Harry kurz.

„Ich soll dich von Remus grüßen.“, sagte Harry zu ihm.

Severus nickte. „Es ist schön, euch in meinem Haus zu sehen.“, sagte er dann und es klang beinahe warmherzig, wenn auch immer noch reserviert „Allerdings schuld ich deinem Paten jetzt ein Abendessen.“, meinte er dann zu Harry.

„Remus hat gedacht, ich komme nach Slytherin?“  
„Er hat gewettet, dass du nicht nach Gryffindor kommst. Jetzt beeilt euch, sonst verliert ihr den Anschluss.“

„Kannst du uns nicht zu unserem Haus bringen?“, fragte Draco.

„Nur, wenn du willst, dass man dich als meinen Liebling abstempelt und dir Bevorzugung nachsagt.“, erwiderte Severus. „Und im Unterricht und vor anderen Schülern wäre es auch ratsam, wenn ihr mich Professor Snape nennt.“

„Aber im Freundeskreis dürfen wir doch von Onkel Sev sprechen, oder?“, fragte Harry, dessen Nervosität etwas verschwunden war und wich dann spielerisch einem leichten Klaps von Severus aus.

„Untersteht euch.“, sagte der Hauslehrer und murmelte dann, während Draco und Harry bereits den anderen folgten „Wirklich, wie konnte ich nur diese zwei in mein Haus bekommen?“

Danach blickte er Professor Flitwick scharf an, der der Szene belustigt beigewohnt hatte und erinnerte seine Kollegen daran, dass er gestrenge, ernste und beherrschte Professor Severus Snape war und ganz sicher nicht der lustige, nette Onkel Sev.

 

Da die Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin beide schon mit den meisten Erstklässlern vorgegangen waren, schlossen sich Harry und Draco einigen der anderen älteren Slytherins an und folgten ihnen durch mehrere dunkle steinerne Gänge in die unteren Regionen des Schlosses bis zu einer leeren Wand. „Phineas Nigellus“, sagte einer der Schüler und eine verborgene Tür in der Wand öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf einen langgezogenen Raum frei, in dem mehrere Lehnstühle, elegante Sofas, einige Tische und einen kunstvoll verarbeiteten Kamin, der in die steinernen Wände eingelassen war, und in dem ein Feuer prasselte. Ein paar unauffällige aber augenscheinlich teure und hochwertige Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden, an einer der Wände standen ein paar mit Büchern gefüllte Regale und deutlich waren ein paar Treppen sichtbar (ein paar, das weiter nach unten führte, eine, die nach oben ging und über die man wohl zu den Schlafsälen gelangte). Fenster, durch die man nichts erkennen konnte, waren kunstvoll ins Gestein eingelassen und schienen aus mit Nebel gefülltem Glas zu sein. Grünliches Licht beschien die Szenerie und als Harry nach oben schaute, schien ihm die Decke seltsam bewegt.

„Das ist der See.“, sagte Draco. „Der Gemeinschaftsraum liegt darunter, aber es dringt keine Feuchte ein und zwischen dem Wasser und uns liegt eine Ebene aus Glas, das mit Zaubern verstärkt wurde, die gleichzeitig Lichtspiele an der Oberfläche auffangen und hier hinein reflektieren. Auch die Fenster gehen zum See, aber sie sind getrübt, weswegen man nichts im Wasser davor gut erkennen kann.“  
Kurz glaubte Harry, dass auch Draco irgendein Buch über Hogwarts verschluckt hatte und es Hermine gleich tat, dann meinte dieser jedoch auf seinen Blick hin: „Habe ich von meinen Eltern erfahren.“

Von den Treppen aus kam Millicent auf sie zu. „Wo wart ihr?“, rief sie.  
„Wir haben Sev... Snape begrüßt.“, sagte Harry.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst ihn Sev nennen, er wird es nicht mitbekommen, oder? Und selbst wenn, denkst du, er würde dich umbringen?“

„Naja. Wenn ich ihn genug nerve und er einen Weg findet, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, die zu ihm zurückführen und die ideale Möglichkeit meine Leiche zu entsorgen...“

„Nun er ist ziemlich gut im Tränkebrauen von Giften...“, murmelte Draco.  
Millicent guckte verdrießlich. „Ich warte auf euch und dann sprecht ihr doch nur wieder untereinander.“

„Tschuldige.“, sagte Harry. Draco schwieg nur.

„Gut, es ist sowieso schon spät.“, meinte Millicent dann „Kommt mit, ich zeige euch wo die Jungenschlafsäle liegen.“

Sie führte sie über die Treppe bis zu einem kleinem Plateau von dem zwei Wendeltreppen nach oben führten. Sie zeigte auf die linke Treppe und sagte, sie müssten dort hoch und wünschte ihnen dann eine gute Nacht und verschwand auf der rechten Treppe.

 

Draco und Harry fanden ihren Raum leicht hinter einer kleinen Tür aus dunklem Holz, neben der ein Schild angebracht war, das ihn als Schlafraum der Erstklässler auswies.  
In dem Zimmer standen mehrere große Betten mit dicken Vorhängen und aus einem Holz das dem der Tür nicht unähnlich war und mit feinen dezenten Mustern verziert war. Eine kugelförmige Deckenlampe spendete Licht und aus einem Fenster heraus sah man den See nicht unweit unter dessen Rahmen und Harry ging auf, dass sie in einem Zimmer der Türme in der Nähe dessen Oberflächen sein mussten.

Ihre Koffer standen bei ihren Betten und Harry stellte fest, dass sein und Dracos Bett einander gegenüber und direkt beim Fenster lagen, es waren die einzigen Betten, die noch unberührt zu sein schienen. Direkt hinter der Tür lag ein großer schlaksiger dunkelhäutiger Junge auf seinem Bett und las in einem dicken Buch, neben ihm standen sich zwei Betten gegenüber, auf denen irgendwer verschiedenen Kleinkram und mehrere verpackte Süßigkeiten ausgebreitet hatte und ganz hinten im Raum hatte jemand auf den Nachttisch des letzten Betts ordentlich einen nicht gerade kleinen Stapel Zeitschriften gelegt, in denen Harry Magazine über Quidditch zu erkennen glaubte.

Der Junge gegenüber dem Eingang nicke ihnen kurz zu, schien aber wenig an einem Gespräch interessiert, denn er schaute sofort wieder in sein Buch. Und sie gingen zu ihren Betten, neben denen jeweils ein Nachttisch und ein Schrank für ihre Sachen standen.  
Während Draco noch nicht allzu müde zu sein schien, packte Harry nur provisorisch ein paar seiner Sachen aus und ging dann kurz ins Bad („Gleich um die Ecke“, sagte der schlaksige Junge in dem Harry inzwischen „Zabini, Blaise“ erkannt hatte) und war schließlich als erster in seinem Schlafanzug. Draco hatte der kurz ein Gespräch mit dem Besitzer des Betts mit dem Zeitschriftenstapel und tat es dann Blaise gleich und holte ein Buch hervor. Crabbe und Goyle, deren Betten so unordentlich aussahen, sortierten derweil ihre Süßigkeiten in ihren Schrank ein (Harry war sich sicher, dass er dafür NICHT gedacht war, aber wer war er, den beiden das erklären zu wollen?).

Er beschloss, das seine Zimmergefährten mehr oder weniger okay waren, bevor er ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte und die dunklen grünen Vorhänge vor dem Bett zuzog, das angenehm weich und warm war. Eine Weile lag er noch halbwach und dachte an Remus und das er ihm morgen wohl einen Brief schreiben sollte und fragte sich, wo er Hedwig finden würde (es gab irgendwo eine Eulerei, so viel wusste er) und wie wohl der erste Unterricht sein würde und schlief dann ein.

Er träumte von Polly, die vor einem Zaubererschachspiel saß und gegen Ron spielte, der sie zu Muggeldingen befragte, sie aber jedes mal unterbrach, wenn sie etwas sagte, während Severus mit ernster Miene im Hintergrund stand und sich jedes mal bekreuzigte und eine Galleone in Remus Hände warf, der neben ihm gegen einen Baum lehnte, wenn eine der Figuren von Polly von Ron geschlagen wurde. Der sprechende Hut kam vom Himmel geschwebt und rief „Nein, nein, nicht Hufflepuff, nicht Hufflepuff“ und dann tauchte Hagrid mit einem Paket auf, von dem Harry wusste, dass er es aus Gringotts geholt hatte und das er für dieses Paket seinen Brief gebraucht hatte, und gab es einem zerknautscht aussehendem Dumbledore, zu dem Millicent (die etwas schlanker zu sein schien, als in Wirklichkeit und den seltsamen Hut von Nevilles Großmutter trug), Hermine und Draco, die beide rotgold gekleidet waren, misstrauisch hinüber blickten.

Harry hatte den Traum am nächsten Morgen vergessen.


	3. 3.Kapitel: In dem der Unterricht beginnt, Neville Pech hat, Harry Hagrid besucht und dieser nicht gut darin ist, seine Reaktionen zu verbergen

3.Kapitel: In dem der Unterricht beginnt, Neville Pech hat, Harry Hagrid besucht und dieser nicht gut darin ist, seine Reaktionen zu verbergen

Sie bekamen ihre Stundenpläne früh mit der Post und Harry staunte über die Scharen an Eulen, die ebenfalls zum Frühstück auftauchten und zu den verschiedenen Tischen flogen. Eine kleine braune Eule mit etwas schielendem Blick brachte Millicent einen Brief ihrer Mutter und Draco bekam eine Nachricht seiner Eltern, die ihm zu seinem Haus gratulierten von einem sehr eleganten silbergrauen Uhu. Hedwig tauchte nicht auf und auch Mr. Bérnards Schleiereule Limonis sah er nicht, doch er war sich sicher, dass er bald etwas von Remus erfahren würde. Kurz hatte er Angst, sein Pate könnte doch nicht so begeistert von Harrys Haus sein, dann jedoch fiel ihm ein, das s er ihm mehrfach versichert hatte, dass jedes Haus in Ordnung war und dass er und nicht Severus gewettet hatte, dass Harry zumindest nicht nach Gryffindor kam.

Wie auch das Abendessen war auch das Frühstück sehr vielfältig, jedoch nicht ganz so pompös wie vielleicht ein gebackener Schwan und ähnliche Feinschmeckerspeisen. Harry und Draco beschränkten sich auf Toast und Marmelade, während Millicent sich regelmäßig Orangensaft nachfüllte und mehrere Würstchen, ein gebratenes Ei und Brot mit Käse und Butter zu sich nahm und ihnen derweil von den Mädchen in ihrem Raum erzählte. Anscheinend hatten sie gestern eine Weile lang miteinander gequatscht. Sie erwähnte Daphne Greengras, die ganz okay zu sein schien und Pansy, die, und hier gab sie Harry recht, eine steile Karriere als mehr oder weniger gehässige Klatschbase der Schule haben würde, aber durchaus auch zwischendurch ein oder zwei freundliche Dinge sagen konnte. Die anderen schienen Millicent wenig erwähnenswert, denn sie winkte nur ab und meinte: langweilige hohlköpfige Modepuppen.  
Außerdem hatte sie im Bad am Morgen von einer älteren Schülerin erfahren, dass das Gerücht um die katzenhassende McGonagall Unsinn war. „Und wie blöd, dass ich das erst jetzt erfahre, sonst wäre Helena mit mir mitgekommen, meine Katze, wisst ihr noch? Anscheinend sind es nicht die Katzen der Schüler, die sie stören, sondern die Katze vom Hausmeister, die sie nicht leiden kann. Aber vielleicht kann ich Helena ja später herbringen.“

Außerhalb der großen Halle trafen sie auf Hermine und Neville, der hinter ihr stand und unglücklich dreinschaute. Millicent machte sich nichts aus den unfreundlichen Blicken einiger Slytherins und Gryffindors (und Harry erinnerte sich, dass diese beiden Häuser angeblich in eine lange Fehde verstrickt waren), begrüßte Hermine und fragte sie über die Mädchen in ihrem Schlafraum aus (Hermine verzog das Gesicht und schien wenig begeistert) und Draco guckte leicht verlegen zur Seite, wohl weil er sich daran erinnerte, dass Hermine muggelstämmig war, und dass er eigentlich Draco Malfoy sein sollte, der mit dieser Art von Menschen nichts zu tun hatte.

„Du hast dich mit einem der Weasleys unterhalten, nicht wahr?“, fragte dann Harry, dem das Gespräch beim Festessen in den Sinn kam.

„Oh? Ach ja. Percy. Er ist der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor. Und neben Ron sind da noch Fred und George. Außerdem sind vor Percy zwei seiner Brüder bereits in Gryffindor gewesen, die aber schon von der Schule abgegangen sind. Allerdings habe ich ihn mehr wegen der Fächer ausgefragt und wegen dem Unterrichtsstoff im ersten Jahr.“

Obwohl Harry Hermine erst zwei Tage lang kannte, erschien ihm das typisch und er musste leicht schmunzeln.

Danach machten sie sich zu dritt auf die Suche nach ihrem Klassenzimmer. Mehr als einmal hörte Harry, während sie durch die Gänge liefen, das Getuschel, das er seit dem Morgen öfter bemerkt hatte. Andere Schüler drehten sich zu ihnen um und blickten ihn an oder zeigten auf seine Narbe, was Harry ganz kribbelig machte und ihn wünschen ließ, unsichtbar zu werden und als Millicent zum wiederholtem male „Das ist er, der Junge mit der Brille neben dem Blonden und der dicken Schwarzhaarigen.“ boxte sie dem Sprecher, einem älterem Ravenclawschüler, in den Bauch, das dieser K.O. ging, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass kein Lehrer in der Nähe war.

„Dick vielleicht, aber sicher stärker als er.“, brummte sie gereizt. „Außerdem kann ja nicht jedes verdammte Mädchen an der Schule magersüchtig sein.“ und Draco gluckste leise, bis er bemerkte, dass das vielleicht nicht das angemessene Verhalten für jemanden wie ihn sein könnte und es mit einem Hüsteln zu überspielen versuchte.

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie gut er Millicents Umgang mit Konfrontation fand, doch nach dem Vorfall gab es weniger Geflüster und das Gefühl ein Tier im Zoo zu sein schwand. Die erneute Erinnerung an den Rat Dracos, der dieser ihm bei der Einführungszeremonie gegeben hatte „Erinner dich, wir betrachten sie, sie nicht uns.“, tat ihr übriges und so konnte er sich mehr darauf konzentrieren die Klassenzimmer zu finden, als sich an Mitschülern aufzuhalten.

Das Schloss schien in einem ständigen Wandel, der Harry einerseits faszinierte, andererseits vollkommen verwirrte. Millicent und er hätten sich mehr als einmal beinahe sehr verlaufen, wäre nicht Draco mit einigen Gängen vertraut durch die Erzählungen seiner Eltern gewesen und hätte nicht Harry sich an ein paar geheimere Wege erinnert, die Remus im Gespräch erwähnt hatte. Severus, Professor Snape, wie Harry sich immer wieder erinnern musste, grüßte sie in den Gängen und wies ihnen auch den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde in Verwandlung, doch er war meist in den Kerkern und sie sahen nicht allzu oft, wenn wohl auch öfter als wenn sie nicht selbst regelmäßig in sie hinuntersteigen würden.

Hermine sprachen sie in Pausen und morgens oder abends bei der Großen Halle. Sie hatten Zaubertrankstunden mit den Gryffindors, ansonsten hatte sie jedoch einen komplett anderen Stundenplan. Ein paar mal begleitete sie Neville, der auch seine Kröte mehrfach erneut suchte, er war in Ordnung, befand Harry, wenn auch etwas ungeschickt und nicht gerade sehr selbstbewusst. „Meine Familie hat gedacht, ich wär ein Squib.“, vertraute er Harry in einem der wenigen Momente an, in denen er mit ihm sprach. Und er versicherte ihm, dass er selbst zwei Squibs kannte, die in Ordnung waren, Neville aber eindeutig in Zauberer sei, was diesen aufzumuntern schien.  
Dies erinnerte Harry an Polly und er schrieb ihr und Remus einen Brief mit lieben Grüßen und mit der Frage an seinen Paten, ob er einen einfachen, schnellen und sicheren Weg zum Zimmer in dem sie Geschichte der Zauberei hatten, kannte. Dabei begutachtete er außerdem die Eulerei gemeinsam mit Draco, der einen kurzen Brief an seine Mutter schrieb. Hedwig schien es bei den anderen Eulen zu gefallen und Harry freute sich für sie.

Ansonsten war er mehr viel mit den Slytherins zusammen, schließlich war das nun sein Haus, seine Familie in Hogwarts (er würde auch Hermine hinzuzählen, was sicher nicht verboten wäre) und außerdem war Draco sehr bestimmt, was die Wahrung eines guten Rufs anging und die Begeisterung für Freundschaften zwischen Slytherin und anderen Häusern (ausgenommen vielleicht Ravenclaw) war in ihrem Haus eher gering.

Am anstrengendsten war der Unterricht. Für Astronomie mussten sie regelmäßig nachts mit Teleskopen in den Nachthimmel schauen und Planeten, Sterne und andere Himmelskörper zu identifizieren lernen, beobachten und Bewegungen verinnerlichen. Draco war ganz gut darin, sich die Namen der Sterne zu merken und erklärte ihnen, dass die Familie seiner Mutter fast alle ihre Kinder nach einem von ihnen benannten, er selbst trug ebenfalls den Namen eines Sterns, und dass er Stern und Verwandten einander zuordnete und sie sich so leichter einprägen konnte.

In Kräuterkunde arbeiteten sie bei den Gewächshäusern außerhalb der Schlossmauern unter der Aufsicht von Professor Sprout und Harry änderte schnell den Eindruck, den er von ihr durch ein paar Wortfetzen von Severus bekommen hatte, denn anscheinend war sie, wenn nicht leicht betrunken, zwar sicher eine der freundlicheren Lehrerinnen, bestand aber, wie es dem Ruf ihres Hauses Hufflepuff entsprach, auf harte Arbeit und Fleiß. Harry hatte keine Problem damit, sich regelmäßig die Finger mit Erde dreckig zu machen und war froh über die Schutzhandschuhe, wenn sie eine besonders stachlige oder augenscheinlich giftige Pflanze im Unterricht umtopften oder ihre Blätter auf Schädlinge absuchten, aber Draco hatte sichtliche Probleme mit Dreck aller Art und war wenig begeistert, wenn er dreimal die Woche in Kontakt damit kam.  
Harry nützte auch die Zeit im Garten bei sich zu Hause mit Severus und selten Remus ein wenig, wenn auch nicht viel. Zaubertrankzutaten und magische Pflanzen waren nicht allesamt gleichzusetzen und Professor Sprout legte Wert auf andere Informationen als Severus, wie Harry bald feststellte. Millicent hingegen war, neben Neville, wie Hermine erzählte, diejenige Person in ihrem Jahrgang, die dieses Fach am meisten zu leiden schien, auch wenn ihr Wissen über Pflanzen trotz ihrer Freude an der Arbeit mit ihnen, geringer blieb als das Harrys oder Dracos (und natürlich auch Hermines, die ihnen lang und breit erklärte, welche Bücher sie zu diesem Fach gelesen hatte, dann rot wurde, weil ihr auffiel, dass sie begonnen hatte wieder altklug zu klingen, womit sie Millicent und Harry regelmäßig aufzogen).

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war ein Witz. Professor Quirrell, ihr Lehrer, der Harry bereits durch seinen großen Turban, den er nie ablegte, wie es hieß, aufgefallen war, stotterte viel, das Klassenzimmer roch stark nach Knoblauch, andere Schüler meinten er habe Angst vor einem Vampir, den er in Rumänien getroffen habe und den er fernzuhalten versuchte, und den Großteil des Unterrichts beschränkten sie sich auf das Lesen und Zuhören von ängstlich vorgetragenen Berichten über Vampire, Zombies und andere Wesen, die Quirrell nervös zu machen schienen (Harry fragte sich, ob es etwas gab, das ihn nicht nervös machte). Außerdem gab es in seinem Haus einige, die zu Harrys Leidwesen dem Ruf des Hauses für eine Affinität zu den Dunklen Künsten gerecht wurden, und sich von vorneherein nicht für die Verteidigung gegen sie sondern viel mehr ihre Ausübung zu interessieren schienen. Harry selbst wusste von Remus und Severus, dass das Vorurteil gegen Dunkle Magie zwar oft gerechtfertigt war, vieles jedoch durchaus in einer Grauzone lag. Und schließlich hätte er seinen eigenen Paten, immerhin ein Werwolf, prinzipiell als „böse“ abstempeln müssen, wenn er auf Vorurteile gehört hätte.  
Von Remus oder Severus hätte Harry jedenfalls sicherlich bei weitem mehr über die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lernen können.

Professor McGonagall hingegen stellte sich als die strenge Lehrerin heraus, die Harry in ihr vermutet hatte und verwandelte nach einer ernsten Vorrede und der Warnung, dass sie keinen Unsinn in ihrem Klassenzimmern duldete und Schüler, die sie verärgerten, aus ihrem Unterricht verwies, in der ersten Stunde ihren Tisch in ein Schwein und wieder zurück. Es folgte eine Reihe an Dingen, die sie aufschreiben mussten (und Harry war froh, dass er ganz gut mit einem Federkiel umgehen und einigermaßen sauber und schnell schreiben konnte (wenn auch nicht so ordentlich wie Draco dessen Pergament mehr aussah wie ein kalligraphisches Kunstwerk als ein Blatt mit Notizen über die Grundformen der Verwandlung)). Millicent fluchte leise, als ein Fleck Tinte ihr Pergament verschmierte, duckte sich dann aber schnell unter dem Blick von Professor McGonagall hinweg. Selbst sie, die eigentlich vor keiner Konfrontation auswich, schien es für das beste zu halten, sich gut mit ihr zu stellen. Das Verwandeln eines Streichholzes, das sie danach übten, war, wie Harry feststellte, mühsam und frustrierend. Keiner von ihnen schaffte es, einen großen Unterschied in ihrem Streichholz zu bewirken, das einer Ravenclawschülerin glänzt leicht, Blaise hatte eine Art Mulde in seinem hervorgebracht, die den Ansatz eines Nadelöhrs erkennen ließ und Draco meinte, dass Harrys Streichholz etwas dünner geworden war, aber sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich nicht nur einbildete. McGonagall schien dennoch mehr oder weniger zufrieden, offensichtlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass alle Nadeln haben würden (vermutlich hätte sie das sogar aus der Fassung bringen können, was Harry wünschen ließ, sie hätten dies geschafft).

Geschichte der Zauberer war zum sterben langweilig, was nicht wunderte, da ihr Lehrer bereits tot war. Es hätte interessant sein können, Unterricht von einem Geist zu bekommen, doch dem war nicht so. Noch nie hatte Harry einen so monotonen Tonfall wie den Professor Binns gehört und Draco, der ihm erzählt hatte, dass er sich eigentlich schon für Geschichte interessierte, war schwer enttäuscht. Millicent und auch viele andere benutzten bereits die erste Stunde dazu, zu schlafen und Harry war oft versucht, es ihnen gleich zu tun, bis Draco und er beschlossen, dass es ihren Lehrer anscheinend gar nicht zu interessieren schien, was seine Schüler taten, und anstatt zuzuhören Schach spielten, wobei Draco manchmal, wenn er doch einen Wortfetzen hörte, Harry etwas zu dem Thema, das er aufgeschnappt hatte, erzählte. Wahrscheinlich lernte er so mehr, als wenn er Professor Binns zugehört hatte, auch wenn der blonde Junge manchmal sehr viele Vorurteile in seine Erläuterungen einbaute, wegen derer Harry ihn dann ermahnte und Draco leicht rosa im Gesicht wurde und sich verbesserte. Er hatte gelernt, dass der Schwarzhaarige genau wie sein Pate Vorurteile gerne hinterfragte und selbst vermied, und begonnen manchmal auf die beiden einzugehen, auch weil Harry ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihm nicht zuhören würde, wenn er in einem Gespräch auf sie zurückkam, ob das nun das Denken über die Häuser, Muggel, Muggelstämmige, Squibs oder einfach nur Ideen über Mitschüler waren.

In Zaubererkunst unterrichtete sie der winzige kleine Professor Flitwick, der am Lehrertisch Harry auffiel, wenn er bei Hagrid saß, da der riesige Mann ihn noch kleiner wirken ließ, der auf einem Bücherstapel hinter seinem Pult stand, von dem er in der ersten Stunde ihre Namen von einer Schriftrolle las, beim Lesen Harrys Namen mit einem Quieken herunter purzelte. Draco zog Harry danach damit den halben Tag lang auf, dass er den kleinen Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw so sehr in Aufregung hatte versetzen können. Ansonsten schien ihr Lehrer aber recht klug zu sein, wie man es sich über sein Haus sagte, und auch nicht zimperlich, was das Vergeben von Hausaufgaben anging. Der Stapel an letzterem wuchs überhaupt recht rasch, wie Harry zu seinem Leidwesen feststellte.

Zumindest die Räume zu finden, wurde dafür leichter. Bald konnten sie die Rahmen der Porträts wiedererkennen (auch wenn ihre Besitzer gerade irgendwo anders im Schloss einen Besuch bei den Bewohnern eines anderen Gemäldes abhielten), ein paar der Treppen, die sich bewegten oder zwischenzeitlich verschwanden, taten dies nicht willkürlich (einige andere schon) sondern in einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit und Remus hatte Harry ein paar Ratschläge in den beiden Briefen, die er von ihm bekam, gegeben, wenn er auch meinte, sein Pate solle ruhig selbst seine Freude und Ehrgeiz in das Erkunden des Schlosses legen (Harry konnte ihn fast zwinkern sehen, als er dies las).

Und dann kam die erste Stunde mit Severus und auch mit Hermine in Sicht, auf die Harry schon länger gespannt gewesen war.

Der Klassenraum lag, wie ihr Gemeinschaftsraum, in den Kerkern. Im Zimmer waren mehrere Regale mit Gläsern, die mit eingelegten Tieren und auch einigen Pflanzen gefüllt waren, es war einigermaßen kühl und ein ähnlich grünliches Licht wie das in den Räumen des Slytherins erhellte alles mehr oder weniger, auch wenn es keine Quelle zu haben schien. Einige der anderen Schüler fühlten sich offenkundig unbehaglich, vor allem zwei der Gryffindormädchen und der wie sooft verunsicherte Neville sahen drein, als wäre ihnen mehr als nur leicht mulmig zumute. Harry hätte dies wohl auch empfunden, würde er nicht den Raum im Keller in ihrem Haus in Llanbedr kennen, wo Severus seine Tränke braute, wenn er einmal zu Hause war, und einige der Dinge, die Remus bisweilen untersuchte, wenn er die Angaben in Manuskripten überprüfte. So aber war er einer von denen, denen es nichts ausmachte, die etwas schaurige Szene zu betrachten. Ebenso Draco, von dem Harry annahm, dass er Schlimmeres gesehen hatte und wie er wusste, dass das meiste in den Gläsern mehr oder weniger harmlos oder doch zumindest sehr nützlich für Tränke war. Auch Millicent, die allgemein nicht zimperlich war, schien unbeeinflusst. Hermine, die sich, als sie ihre Plätze suchten, zu ihnen gesellte, war eher aufgeregt und nervös und ging wie stets eine Reihe von Dingen durch, die sie gelesen hatte. Damit hoben sie sich wahrscheinlich vom Rest der anderen stark ab , allerdings nahm Harry an, dass sie dies ohnehin schon taten, er mit seiner Narbe, wenn sie hinter seinen Haaren hervorschaute, Draco mit seiner guten Kleidung und seinen unnatürlich hellen Haaren, Millicent, die – nun ja – körperlich sehr anwesend war (auch wenn sie jemanden boxte, weil er sie ärgerte) und Hermine, die Monologe herunter leierte ohne Atem zu holen und zudem noch eine muggelstämmige Gryffindor in Gesellschaft dreier Slytherins war. Nun, er konnte es nicht ändern.

Severus kam in einem seiner üblichen dunklen schwarzen Umhänge in den Raum gerauscht, kaum dass die Stunde begann, und Harry kam nicht umhin zu vermuten, dass Dracos Pate unbedingt einen dramatischen Eindruck hinterlassen wollte (nichts das unüblich für ihn wäre), und dass ihm das wunderbar und ganz ungekünstelt gelang. Er begann mit der Verlesung ihrer Namen und blinzelte kurz bei denen Harrys und Dracos, auch wenn es keinem anderem aufgefallen sein konnte, weil Harry es nur bemerkte, da er ihn zu gut kannte.

Dann fing er an mit klarer, ruhiger, fester doch nicht lauter Stimme seinen Unterricht.

„Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen. Viele von euch werden vielleicht glauben, dass dies kein wirklicher Teil der Zauberei ist, da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel geben wird.“, begann er und Harry konnte nicht umhin zu vermuten, dass dies ein Seitenhieb auf Professor McGonagall sein könnte, mit der er, nach ein paar Dingen zufolge, die er von Remus gehört hatte, in einer Art stetigen Konkurrenz stand (nun sie waren die beiden Hauslehrer der Häuser, die als größte Rivalen galten)

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr die Schönheit des still brodelnden Kessels und der schimmernden Dämpfe versteht oder zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch menschliche Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören... Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt. Sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe.“

Die Klasse war still, während Severus Blick über sie alle glitt. Er WAR gut darin, einen ersten Eindruck zu machen, der ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und zur Wachsamkeit aufrief. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an Harry und Draco hängen, die im mittleren Teil des Raums nebeneinander an einem Tisch waren.

„Potter“, rief er. „Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?“

Harry erinnerte sich, daran, dass Severus es ihm einmal gesagt und dass er davon auch in seinem Buch gelesen hatte.

„Der Trank der Lebenden Toten.“ Dann ergänzte er schnell „Sir.“ Es war schwierig, Severus als Professor zu sehen, andererseits hatte sein Auftritt sehr dabei geholfen und obwohl Harry ihn kannte, machte er ihm sogar fast ein wenig Angst, so wie er ihn nun scharf und fordernd ansah.

„Richtig, Potter.“, sagte Severus.

Dann: „Und wo würdest du nach einem Bezoar suchen, Potter?“

Das war leicht. „Im Magen einer Ziege. Sir.“

Severus nickte und fragte erneut: „Und was, würdest du sagen, Potter, ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?“

Harry erinnerte sich an die Pflanze, die sie im Garten hatten. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Severus eine Trickfrage stellte und zweifelte fast an seiner Antwort (vielleicht irrte er sich doch?), als er sagte: „Keiner, Sir.“

Der Lehrer nickte erneut und schaute dann den Rest der Klasse an. Harry wurde klar, das das ein Test an ihn gewesen war, wie sie der Mann üblicherweise mit ihm gemacht hatte, als er Zaubertrankwissen in Llanbedr geübt hatten.

„Und kann mir jemand anders sagen, was der Trank der Lebenden Toten bewirkt, wozu man einen Bezoar, den man im Magen einer Ziege findet, gebrauchen kann und wie ein weiterer Name für Eisenhut lautet?“, fragte er nun alle.

Hermines Hand schnellte nach oben und obwohl Severus zu missbilligen schien, wie eifrig sie offensichtlich ihr Wissen zeigen wollte (nun sie war ein wenig, okay sehr, besserwisserisch), nahm er sie doch dran.

„Der Trank der Lebenden Toten ist ein starker Schlaftrank, dessen Stärke ihm seinen Namen gibt, ein Bezoar wirkt gegen die meisten Gifte und Eisenhut nennt man ebenfalls Aconitum, Sir.“, sagte sie so schnell, dass Harry wie schon öfter, beim Zuhören schwindelig wurde.

„Sehr gut.“, sagte Severus. „Jeweils 5 Punkte für Gryffindor und Slytherin für Mr. Potter und Miss Granger. Hat noch jemand Fragen? Und warum schreibt ihr euch ihre Antworten nicht auf?“

Nachdem sie alles notiert hatten, stellte Severus sie an den Tischen zu Paaren zusammen (er ließ Draco und Harry miteinander arbeiten und nach einem kurzen Zögern auch Millicent und Hermine, obwohl sie aus unterschiedlichen Häusern kamen) und wies sie dann an einen einfachen Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln zu brauen. Er ging zwischen ihnen umher und Harry hörte, wie er die Arbeit seiner Schüler mehr als einmal kritisierte. Harry und Draco wies er nicht zurecht, merkte jedoch an, dass sie ihre Schlangengiftzähne etwas feiner zermahlen sollten, lobte dann allerdings ihre geschmorten Wellhornschnecken.

Selbst einen Trank zu brauen war, wie Harry merkte, mühsam, aber vieles hatte er schon einmal getan, wenn er Severus geholfen hatte, und der Trank war relativ einfach, sodass er und Draco, der eine Begabung für das Fach zu haben schien, gut zurecht kamen. Viele andere jedoch machte Severus zur Schnecke (nicht wörtlich, obwohl er es vielleicht getan hätte, wenn er nicht ein Lehrer und stolz auf seine Beherrschung wäre). Hermine und Millicent kamen mehr oder weniger zurecht (im Praktischen war Hermine weniger gut und Millicent konnte zwar die Giftzähne feiner zermahlen als Harry, hatte jedoch mit der richtigen Temperatur ihres Feuers zu kämpfen), Neville jedoch schaffte es eine giftgrüne Rauchwolke zu erzeugen und den Kessel seines Partners zu schmelzen und der Trank, der hervortrat und ihn traf und Löcher in den Boden brannte, ließ Furunkeln auf seinem Gesicht entstehen. Severus winkte mit seinem Zauberstab und Kesselüberreste und Trank verschwanden, während er Neville ruppig anfuhr und dann seinen Nachbarn anwies ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

„Verdammt“, sagte Harry nach dem Unterricht zu Hermine, Draco und Millicent „Severus ist ein Sadist als Lehrer.“

„Naja, ich wusste, er würde streng sein.“, meinte Draco.

Millicent und Hermine stimmten ihnen zu, doch letztere meinte auch: „Trotzdem, es scheint ein interessantes Fach zu sein und wenn es stimmt, was ihr sagt, ist er vielleicht nicht der freundlichste Lehrer aber wirklich gut in dem, was er lehrt. Er hat auch sofort gewusst, was Neville getan hat, das den Trank so falsch wirken ließ.“ Dann setzte sie nach: „er hat die Stachelschweinstacheln hinzugegeben als der Kessel noch auf dem Feuer war.“

Und auf ihre Blicke hin: „Was, denn, ich bin aufmerksam. Ich meine, Neville tut mir leid und ich habe mir Sorgen wegen ihm gemacht, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich einem Lehrer nicht zu höre. Außerdem haben sie Tränke im Krankenflügel, die Furunkeln schnell heilen können.“

Ironischerweise fiel Harry ein, dass dieses Tränke größtenteils wahrscheinlich von Severus selbst gebraut worden waren.

„Aber Neville scheint wirklich Pech zu haben.“, sagte Hermine dann. „Er hat ständig solche Unfälle. Ich glaube, seine Familie hat ihm irgendwie nicht gut getan, er ist dauernd so nervös, das er ungeschickte Dinge tut, die zu vollbringen eigentlich unmöglich zu sein scheint. Aber in Kräuterkunde wird er plötzlich ganz ruhig, konzentriert und sicher. Ich meine, er ist sehr viel besser in dem Fach als ich und er hat offensichtlich viel dazu gelesen und kann sein Wissen einfach abrufen, auch wenn er sich nie meldet oder etwas in der Klasse sagt.“

Harry dachte an das, was Neville ihm zu seiner Familie gesagt hatte und an seine strenge Großmutter und stimmte Hermine zu. Dann verabschiedeten sich Harry und Draco von ihr und Millicent, die zugestimmt hatte, mit Hermine in die Bibliothek zu gehen (sie hatte ihr versprochen, ein wenig bei den Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung zu helfen). Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Draco seine Kleidung wechseln wollte, weil etwas von dem Trank auf den Umhang gekommen war. Harry hatte angeboten, die Stelle zu begutachten – Remus hatte ihm gezeigt, wie einige Flecken von Zaubertränken aus Kleidung entfernt werden konnten und auch, wie man kleine Löcher schnell und ohne dass es auffiel flicken konnte (auch wenn Harry bei Letzterem, wie er Draco gegenüber zugab, nicht ganz so sicher war).

Im Zimmer überraschte sie Harrys Eule Hedwig mit einem Brief von Hagrid. In sehr krakeliger Schrift lud er Harry ein, ihn nachher zu besuchen (du kannst auch ein paar Freunde mitbringen) und mit ihm etwas Tee zu trinken und von seiner Woche zu erzählen. Anscheinend hatte Harry bei ihm einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen und erinnerte sich, dass der große Mann ihm ein, zweimal, wenn er denn dort anzutreffen war, ihm vom Lehrertisch aus zugewunken hatte.

„Geh hin.“, meinte Draco. „Es kann nicht schlecht sein mit demjenigen vertraut zu sein, der sich mit den Ländereien von Hogwarts auskennt. Auch wenn er etwas zerlumpt und wild aussieht.“ Und er verzog leicht das Gesicht, einen Ausdruck den Harry kannte aber nichts desto trotz nicht leiden konnte (er machte Draco außerdem irgendwie nicht gerade schön, fand er), aber Harry tat so, als hätte er dies nicht gesehen, schließlich gab sich der andere durchaus Mühe, etwas seltener eine Miene zu ziehen, wenn er auf Leute traf, die nicht aus reinen Zaubererfamilien stammten, aussahen, als hätten sie nicht viel Geld, oder dreckig waren. Sein Respekt für Hermine nach anfänglicher angewöhnter Abneigung für ihr Wissen und die Achtung für Millicent (obwohl sie nicht aussah wie die bestgekleidetste oder schönste Person Hogwarts') bewirkten dies wahrscheinlich genauso wie Harrys stetige Ermahnungen oder eigenen genervten Blicke mit denen er manchmal auf einen blöden Kommentar reagierte.

„Willst du mitkommen?“, fragte Harry ihn.

Draco kämpfte kurz mit sich (Hagrid war groß und lumpig und haarig), bejahte dann aber.

Er schickte Hagrid eine kurze Antwortnotiz, erwähnte Draco und möglicherweise auch Hermine und Millicent, die er noch fragen würde, und beschaute sich dann Dracos Umhang, während dieser in seinem Schrank einen passenden Ersatz heraussuchte.

Harry holte eine kleine Flasche mit einer passenden Fleckentinktur aus seinem eigenem Schrank, die er von Remus hatte (der sich an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnerte und daran, dass es zwar Zauber gab, um Flecken verschwinden zu lassen, er selbst aber eine Weile gebraucht hatte, um sie zu beherrschen und einige Dinge sich auch leichter mit Tinktur entfernen ließen) und kümmerte sich um Dracos Umhang. Ein kleines Loch, das ebenfalls entstanden war, konnte er auf eine Art und Weise zunähen, die zwar nicht perfekt war, jedoch genügte, um nur aufzufallen, wenn man wusste, wo das Loch gewesen war und ganz genau hinschaute. Draco schien damit jedenfalls zufrieden, und legte den Umhang nachdem Harry fertig war, in seinen Schrank, da er nun schon den anderen angezogen hatte (schließlich hatten sie nicht gewusst, ob nicht doch größerer Schaden entstanden war).

„Meine Mutter hätte den Umhang weggeworfen.“, gestand er Harry, als sie den Raum wieder verließen und in Richtung Bibliothek gingen „Und ich hätte mir nichts daraus gemacht, aber eigentlich ist er ja in Ordnung. Jetzt zumindest. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man ihn so einfach reparieren kann.“

„Wir machen viel selbst bei uns zu Hause.“, meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern „Severus' Familie war nicht gerade reich und Remus' Mutter war eine ziemliche Hausfrau und stolz darauf Dinge selbst zu erledigen und Kaputtes zu reparieren, die beiden haben das übernommen und ich habe es wohl irgendwie dadurch mitgekriegt.“

„Ist auf jeden Fall praktisch.“, erwiderte Draco.

In der Bibliothek erzählten sie Hermine und Millicent von Hagrids Einladung und beide zeigten Interesse.

Eine Weile schlossen sie sich ihnen an und machten ein paar der Hausaufgaben, dann gingen sie mit Hermine zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, die ihre Aufzeichnungen gemeinsam mit denen der anderen in ihr Zimmer brachte (der Raum der Gryffindors lag näher als der der Slytherins und sie wollten nicht zu spät losgehen, sodass dies einleuchtete) und dann verließen sie zu viert das Schloss und gingen hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, die sie schon im Kräuterkundeunterricht und mehrfach aus einem der Fenster erspäht hatten, aber auch so wäre sie nicht schwer zu finden gewesen.

Auf dem Weg neckte Millicent Hermine mit dem Porträt, das den Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses schützte und machte übertrieben die Art der fetten Dame, die in ihm wohnte und „Passwort?“ gefragt hatte, nach. Hermine tat ihr den Gefallen gespielt verärgert zu sein und als sie bei der Hütte ankamen, waren sie guter Laune.

Vor der Hütte zögerten sie etwas, doch Harry klopfte an und dann hörten sie ein lautes Bellen, das alle außer Millicent kurz zusammenzucken ließ, und Hagrid, der „Platz, Fang!“, rief und schließlich öffnete ihnen der große Mann die Tür und sie gingen hinein.  
Der Wildhüter hielt einen großen Saurüden zurück, der wohl Fang sein musste, und als Millicent den Hund sah, nahm ihr Gesicht einen ungewohnten weichen Ausdruck an. Sofort war sie bei ihm und begann ihn zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen, woraufhin er ruhig wurde und sich an ihre Hand schmiegte und damit alle anderen verblüffte. Hagrid grinste jedoch und schien begeistert.

Danach setzten sie sich auf eine große breite Couch, auf der sie zu dritt leicht Platz fanden. Millicent blieb bei dem Hund und Harry könnte schwören, sie leise etwas gurren zu hören, fast war es ihm unheimlich, wie das Mädchen auf das Tier reagierte, aber irgendwo war es auch liebenswert.

Die Hütte war nicht groß und Fasane, Felle, Schinken und Kräuter die an Decken und Wänden hingen nahmen viel Platz ein, genauso wie ein gewaltiges Bett mit einer Flickendecke, die Hagrid wohl selbst gemacht hatte. Auf einem offenem Feuer brodelte ein Kessel.

Hagrid goss heißes Wasser in einen großen Teekessel und stellte einen Teller mit Plätzchen auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa, bevor er sich ihnen gegenüber in einem Sessel niederließ.

„Das sind Hermine, Draco und Millicent.“, stellte Harry die anderen drei vor und Hagrid nickte kurz.

„Ein Malfoy, nicht wahr?“, meinte er zu Draco. „Kann nich sagen, dass ich deinen Vater gut leiden kann, aber wenn Harry dich mag, bist du sicher in Ordnung.“

Hermine nickte er nur kurz zu und Millicent schien ihm offensichtlich eine gute Person zu sein: „Wer Fang mag, den kann ich auch leiden.“

Das Slytherinmädchen kam schließlich auch zum Sofa und Fang legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Beine. Dann begannen sie ein wenig von ihrer Woche zu erzählen, wobei Hermine ein paar Dinge zu berichten hatte, die die anderen drei nicht wussten und umgekehrt.

So erzählte sie von den Weasleyzwillingen, die sie mehr als nur vom Sehen her kannte (wenn auch nicht allzu gut) und die im Gryffindorturm quasi die Alleinunterhalter waren („Schwere Arbeit, die aus dem Wald herauszuhalten“, meinte Hagrid, „nie Schüler gesehen, die es sooft versucht haben.“) und Peeves dem Poltergeist, der Slytherins anscheinend seiner Angst vor ihrem Hausgeist wegen (dem Blutigen Baron, der Harry jedes mal einen Schauder einbrachte, wenn er sich an ihrem Haustisch zeigte) meist in Ruhe ließ und einer Begegnung mit Argus Filch und seiner Katze (die, wegen der Millicent das Gerücht gehört hatte, McGonagall, die Animaguslehrerin, könne keine Katzen leiden).

Auch von den Lehrern erzählten sie (Professor Binns war auch schon Lehrer gewesen, als Hagrid ein Kind war (was ihnen wie etwas sehr lang zurückliegendes vorkam)).  
Zu Severus Verhalten sagte Hagrid nicht viel, stimmte Harry aber zu, als er meinte, er denke er und Professor McGonagall ständen in Konkurrenz zueinander („Sin beide stolze Menschen, nich wahr?“). Ein wenig erfuhren sie auch von Hagrids Arbeit auf den Ländereien, wenn auch nicht allzu viel.

Hermine begann schließlich Hagrid über einige Dinge zu befragen, die Harry weniger interessierten und Draco trank den Tee, nachdem er einen Keks probiert hatte (steinhart, wie auch Harry nach einem Bissen wusste), den er heimlich zurückgelegt hatte. Millicent war wieder in das Streicheln und Kraulen von Fang vertieft. Währenddessen sah Harry sich ein wenig um und zog dann ein Blatt Papier unter der großen Teehaube hervor. Es war ein Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten, der Zaubererzeitung, die Remus und Severus auch bei sich zu Hause lasen und den auch Hermine jeden Tag per Eulenpost bekam.

„Neues vom Einbruch bei Gringotts“ lautete die Überschrift. Harry hatte nichts von einem Einbruch mitbekommen und überflog den Artikel. „Oh“, rief er überrascht aus, erschreckte Draco, der sich an seinem Tee verschluckte und hustete und unterbrach Hermine und Hagrid.  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte Draco dann als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Entschuldigung.“, sagte Harry zu den anderen „Ich war nur überrascht. Hier in dem Artikel geht es um einen Einbruch bei Gringotts, bei dem nichts gestohlen wurde, weil des Verlies am selben Tag bereits geleert worden war. Und der Tag, an dem er geschah, war der an dem ich mit Remus und Severus dort war.“, sagte Harry „Da habe ich auch Hagrid getroffen, der etwas für Dumbledore erledigt hat. Der Einbruch könnte stattgefunden haben, kurz nachdem wir dort waren.“

Hermine horchte auf und Hagrid sah auf einmal aus, als wäre ihm nicht wohl und schaute zur Seite und stöhnte leise. „Hier nehmt euch einen Keks.“, sagte er und versuchte ziemlich ungeschickt das Thema zu wechseln.

Dann, als Hermine und auch Harry, der nun neugierig geworden war und einen gewissen Verdacht bekam, weiter fragen wollten, blickte Hagrid aus dem Fenster und meinte: „Oh es ist schon furchtbar spät, ich denke, ihr solltet euch auf den Weg machen, wenn ihr nicht Ärger bekommen wollt, weil ihr zu lange draußen wart.“ und scheuchte sie dann mit einer kurzen Verabschiedung aus der Hütte. Millicent sah kurz aus, als wolle sie Fang mitnehmen, streichelte ihn dann aber nur noch einmal kurz über den Kopf und ging dann mit den anderen Richtung Schloss. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu versuchen, jetzt mehr aus Hagrid herauszubekommen, sah Harry ein.

„Er weiß etwas über den Einbruch.“, sagte er zu den anderen „Vielleicht ist sogar er derjenige, der das Verlies geleert hat, das danach überfallen wurde.“

„Ich würde ja sagen, du wärst paranoid, allerdings hat er schon sehr heftig reagiert.“, stimmte Draco zu. „Und er scheint nicht der Typ zu sein, der einen Einbruch verübt, einer der Einbrecher ist er also nicht.“

Allerdings wussten sie auch nicht mehr mit diesen wenigen Ideen anzufangen und als sie zum Schloss kamen und dann von Hermine bei einer Abzweigung verabschiedet hatten, sprachen sie bereits wieder über die Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung (die Aufgaben, die sie in der Bibliothek gemacht hatten und die im Gryffindorturm bei Hermines Sachen lagen, hatte diese versprochen, ihnen morgen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu geben) und Hagrid und jegliche Theorie darüber, ob er aus Gringotts geholt hatte, was Diebe hatten stehlen wollen, rückte in den Hintergrund.


	4. 4. Kapitel: In dem Harry das Gefühl zu Fliegen kennenlernt,  ebenso Marcus Flint und einen großen Hund, Severus besucht und einen Besen bekommt

4\. Kapitel: In dem Harry das Gefühl zu Fliegen kennenlernt, ebenso Marcus Flint und einen großen Hund, Severus besucht und einen Besen bekommt

Begeisterung löste bei Draco bald ein Aushang am schwarzen Brett im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum aus, der den Beginn der Flugstunden am Donnerstag verkündete. Zudem hatte Marcus Flint eine Nachricht geschrieben, dass der Sucher der Slytherins ausgefallen war und er bisher keinen guten Spieler hatte finden können, weswegen er am Abend des selben Tages allen Slytherins, auch den Erstklässlern, die Madam Hooch ihm nach dem Unterricht empfehlen konnte, die Möglichkeit gab an einer Auswahl teilzunehmen.  
Als der blonde Junge jedoch begann, mit seinen Flugkünsten (wahrscheinlich leicht übertrieben) anzugeben, boxte ihn Millicent leicht und warnend in den Arm (obwohl auch das sicherlich wehtat, ihre gemeinsame Freundin hatte wahrscheinlich fast soviel Kraft wie Hagrid, wenn sie es darauf anlegte) und Harry lachte leise, jedoch freundlich, als Draco daraufhin rot wurde. Außerdem war es der zweite gemeinsame Unterricht mit Gryffindor und sie würden Hermine und Neville (und leider auch Ron, der begonnen hatte zu ihnen ziemlich unfreundlich zu sein) sehen.

Harry selbst hatte gemischte Gefühle (er war nie wirklich geflogen, würde er nicht vom Besen fallen oder überhaupt gar nicht erst vom Boden loskommen?), doch er konnte schwer etwas daran ändern, dass sie Flugstunden haben würden und Draco meinte nur, er würde schon sehen, dass das Fliegen ihm Spaß machen würde.  
Auch die anderen Jungen in ihrem Schlafsaal erwarteten das Fliegen sehnsüchtig oder erzählten allerlei Geschichten über ihr Können. Blaise, von dem Harry inzwischen nicht viel mehr erfahren hatte, als dass seine Mutter bereits fünf Ehen gehabt hatte (alle verwitwet) und nun bald in ihrer sechsten Ehe steckte, die angeblich auch bald ein weiterer verdächtig seltsamer Tod ihres Ehemanns beenden würde, erzählte, dass er mit den fünf verschiedenen Besen, die er bei sich zu Hause besaß, regelmäßig bei Spielen mit Bekannten, Freunden und Familienmitgliedern, als Torhüter, Jäger und Treiber brillierte, ständig lange Ausflüge unternahm und dabei einmal einem Muggelflugzeug ganz nahe gekommen war.  
Harry war sich jedoch sicher, dass er maßlos übertrieb und brauchte erst einen Moment, um die verschiedenen Positionen beim Quidditch ihren Aufgaben zuzuordnen. Da Blaise recht groß war und breite Hände hatte, schien ihm ein gutes Können als Torhüter, der den Quaffel auffing, bevor die gegnerische Mannschaft einen Punkt mit ihm erzielte, indem sie ihn durch eines der Tore, von denen es jeweils drei auf jeder Seite des Feldes gab, warf, durchaus möglich, aber Harry dachte, dass er für einen Jäger, die flink und schnell fliegen und den Quaffel am anderen Torwart vorbei spielen mussten, vielleicht etwas zu groß war, denn er glaubte, dass kleine Jäger sicher einen Vorteil hatten. Allerdings verstand er selbst nicht viel von Quidditch, also wer war er, dies zu beurteilen. Dass jedoch in dem Falle, dass Blaise tatsächlich ein genialer Hüter und Jäger war, er auch noch ein guter Treiber sein konnte, der die Klatscher, die Bälle mit denen andere Spieler von ihren Zügen durch ein geschicktes, nun ja, Treiben von ihnen mit einem Schläger, abhielten und gleichzeitig ihre eigene Mannschaft vor den von den gegnerischen Treibern getroffenen Klatschern beschützte, erschien ihm doch etwas viel. Und schließlich waren sie erst 11.  
Theodore Nott, der Junge mit den Quidditchheften, gestand zwar, dass ihm das Fliegen nicht lag, begann aber jedem, der es wollte, endlose Vorträge über Taktiken, spezielle Spielzüge, bekannte professionelle Quidditchspieler und Mannschaften und vergangene große Turniere zu halten, bei denen seine Augen leuchteten und er manchmal fast klang wie Hermine, wenn sie ihnen über ein „spannendes“ Thema aus einem ihrer Bücher berichtete. Das selbst er, der ansonsten eher still und leise in einer Ecke saß und las, plötzlich mit allen zu reden zu begann, zeigte wohl, dass sie tatsächlich alle die Flugstunden bereits jetzt in Aufregung versetzten.

Dass Crabbe und Goyle auf Besen vollbrachten, wovon sie redeten, glaubte Harry hingegen nicht eine Sekunde lang. So wie er sie bisher kannte, waren sie nicht nur eher ungeschickt, nicht gerade die klügsten und auch nicht die schnellsten.  
„Merlin, stell dir vor, mein Vater wollte, dass ich mich mit denen anfreunde.“, meinte Draco „Sie versuchen ja nicht einmal mehr aus sich zu machen. Oder gut zu lügen.“, ergänzte er auf Harrys Blick hin, der nicht gern unfreundlich über andere sprach, Draco allerdings innerlich recht geben musste. Crabbes und Goyles Flugberichte waren wirklich wenig glaubhaft neben ihnen schien das, was Seamus Finnigan, ein Gryffindor, sagte und von dem Hermine berichtete, nichts als die reine Wahrheit zu sein, und dieser hatte anscheinend seine Kindheit auf einem Besen vollbracht und im Prinzip schon mehrmals die Strecke zwischen Mond und Erde zurückgelegt. Und List und die Fähigkeit glaubhaft zu Lügen galten eigentlich als Qualität Slytherins... nun ja...

Hermine schien auf jeden Fall sehr nervös zu sein. Sie hatte mehrere Bücher über das Fliegen begonnen zu lesen, so dass ihr Wissen in diesem Bereich langsam an das von Theodore herankam, und beim Frühstück erspähte Harry sie und Neville, der aussah, als wäre ihm leicht übel, im Gespräch und Hermine hielt ein Buch fest in ihrer Hand, das sicherlich zu der Lektüre über Quidditch und das Fliegen auf Besen gehörte, die sie sich aus der Bücherei angesammelt hatte.

Harry aß nicht viel, obwohl Draco ihm versicherte, alles würde okay sein, bis die Post kam und Hedwig mit einem Brief von Remus bei ihm landete und neben ihm Draco ein Paket von seiner Mutter bekam, die ihm liebe Grüße („auch an euch beide“, sagte er zu Millicent und Harry) und Süßigkeiten schickte, die ein paar Plätze weiter Crabbe gierig betrachtete, obwohl er seinen ganzen Teller mit Essen voll gehäuft hatte, was Harry so sehr belustigte, dass ihm etwas leichter ums Herz wurde. Auch der Brief von seinem Paten half ihm etwas, der ihm, wie Draco, versicherte, dass ihm Fliegen gefallen würde („Dein Vater hat es auch immer sehr gemocht und Severus hat zwar nie in seinem Haus gespielt, kann aber recht gut fliegen. Auch ich finde es immer sehr schön und ich denke, es wird auch dir gut tun.“), er sich aber auch keine Gedanken machen sollte, wenn er kein großes Talent zeigte oder es nicht auf Anhieb konnte.

„Jetzt geht es mir etwas besser.“, sagte er zu Draco, der daraufhin gespielt schmollte und meinte: „Wenn ich dir also sage, alles wird gut sein, glaubst du mir nicht, wenn dein Pate es dir in einem Brief schreibt schon.“

Danach standen sie etwas eher auf und gingen kurz zu Hermine.

Interessiert betrachtete Harry eine Kugel aus Glas, die mit weißlichem Rauch gefüllt zu sein schien, die auf Nevilles Platz neben ihr lag.

„Ein Erinner-mich.“, sagte Neville auf seinen fragenden Blick hin. „Meine Oma hat es mir geschickt, es zeigt einem, wen man etwas vergessen hat und sie weiß, dass ich das ständig tue. Wenn ich es in die Hand nehme und etwas vergessen habe...“ Er nahm die Kugel und sie wurde sofort dunkelrot „...wird es rot, oh.“

„Es zeigt nicht an, was man vergessen hat, oder?“, fragte Harry.

„Nein.“, sagte Neville beunruhigt und war offensichtlich dabei herauszufinden, was in seinem Fall das Erinner-mich rot gefärbt hatte.

Harry ließ es sich kurz von ihm geben, um es zu betrachten, gab es ihm dann aber rasch zurück, als es sich in seiner Hand ebenfalls zu röten begann, wenn auch um viele Stufen heller als bei Neville.

„Faszinierend“, sagte Draco, aber machte keine Anstalten zu schauen, ob auch er etwas vergessen hatte (schließlich könnte das seinem Ruf schaden, gut er war mit Gryffindors befreundet und mit Millicent und Harry, die nicht unbedingt alle mochten, aber er würde nicht zugeben, etwas wie Vergesslichkeit zu besitzen).

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von den beiden (Millicent hatte Hermine etwas aufgemuntert und ihre Nervosität etwas senken können) und gingen zu ihrem ersten Unterrichtszimmer an diesem Tag, denn der Weg dorthin war etwas länger und sie wollten nicht zu spät kommen.

 

Am Nachmittag schließlich gingen sie mit den anderen Erstklässlern aus Slytherin auf das Schlossgelände vor der Schule, wo der Unterricht stattfinden würde. Zwanzig Besen erwarteten sie, jedoch noch keine Gryffindors. Es war klar und ein wenig windig, was wie Draco meinte, gutes Wetter zum Fliegen war und sie mussten nicht lange warten, bevor auch Hermine, Neville und die anderen Gryffindors auftauchten und gleich darauf auch ihre Lehrerin Madam Hooch, die sie sogleich aufforderte sich je neben einen der Besen zu stellen. Harry fand sich neben Neville und Millicent wieder, an deren Seite Hermine nun wieder nervös auf ihren Besen schaute. Draco stand neben Neville. Alle anderen Slytherins und Gryffindors standen hingegen je auf einer Seite, allerdings schien sich keiner an ihnen zu stören (wahrscheinlich waren es alle fast gewöhnt sie beieinander zu sehen).  
Mit strengen gelben Augen schaute Madam Hooch sie an.  
Dann rief sie: „Okay. Streckt die rechte Hand über eurem Besen aus, du die linke, Zabini, ich habe von deinem Hauslehrer gehört, du bist Linkshänder, und sagt „Hoch!“.“

Sie folgten der Anweisung und Harry war überrascht und froh, als sein Besen sofort in seine Hand sprang. Millicents Besen zögerte anscheinend kurz, denn er erhob sich leicht, fiel dann jedoch wieder zu Boden, Hermines Besen drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, und Nevilles Besen bewegte sich überhaupt nicht, während neben ihm Draco seinen in der Hand hielt.  
Der unsichere Gryffindor schien allerdings nicht wirklich jemals fliegen zu wollen und Harry hatte seine Stimme bei jedem der drei zaghaften „Hoch“, an denen er sich probierte, zittern hören, gerne hätte er ihn beruhigt, aber ihm wollte kein guter Weg dazu einfallen. Vielleicht sollte man einigen Schülern erlauben, nicht an diesem Unterricht teilzunehmen.

Danach zeigte Madam Hooch ihnen, wie sie die Besenstiele am besten besteigen konnten, und überprüfte ihre Haltung, die bei mehreren Schülern, die erzählt hatten, schon oft geflogen zu sein, dennoch korrigiert werden mussten und Draco war leicht zerknirscht, als sie ihm erklärte, er habe es lange falsch gemacht, aber nachdem sie weitergegangen war, beugte sich Harry an Neville vorbei zu ihm herüber und meinte (auch zu dem nervösem Neville), habt ihr gehört wie falsch meine Haltung war? Und grinste dabei.  
„Nun, du bist nie vorher richtig geflogen.“, sagte Draco, der wohl seine Würde etwas gerettet sah „Natürlich ist meine Haltung, wenn auch nicht ganz korrekt, doch schon etwas geübter.“, meinte er dann noch, wenn auch leicht ironisch.

Wunderbarerweise konnte dieses halb ernste Geplänkel zumindest Neville etwas beruhigen.

Mehr oder weniger zufrieden stellte sich Madam Hooch dann wieder vor sie hin und sagte: „Bleibt alle so und passt jetzt genau auf. Wenn ich pfeife“, sie hielt ihrer Trillerpfeife hoch „stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab mit der Haltung, die ich euch gezeigt habe und mit aller Kraft. Haltet die Besenstiele gerade, steigt ein wenig hoch und kommt dann wieder runter, indem ihr euch nach vorne neigt. Auf meinen Pfiff, drei, zwei...“

Und dann sah Harry Neville neben sich, sich vor dem Pfiff ängstlich abstoßend, und irgendwie schafften Draco und er es, ihre Besen fallen zu lassen, ihn gemeinsam festzuhalten und zum Glück am Boden zu halten, denn so wie er zitterte, hätte das nicht gut gehen können. Der Gryffindor war ganz bleich und krallte die Finger in Harrys Umhang. „Oh Gott.“, murmelte er. „Oh Gott.“

Beinahe wäre einer der anderen Schüler losgeflogen, doch sie waren dennoch alle am Boden geblieben und sahen alle zu Neville herüber, während Madam Hooch zu ihm hinging und seufzte. „Nun, ich denke nicht, dass du jetzt fliegen solltest.“, meinte sie. Und Neville war sichtlich erleichtert. „Das hätte durchaus nicht gut ausgehen können, sehr gut aufgepasst ihr zwei.“, sagte sie dann noch zu Draco und Harry und führte Neville dann zur Treppe, wo sie ihn auf eine Stufe setzte und ihm riet erst einmal tief Luft zu holen und sich zu beruhigen.

Dann stellte sie sich erneut vor die Schüler und sagte: „Nun, das kommt vor. Aber keine Sorge, wenn ihr ruhig bleibt und dem folgt, was ich sage, kann nichts schief gehen und falls ihr euch unsicher fühlt und es lieber beim nächsten mal versuchen wollt, könnt ihr euch zu Neville setzen und ich zeige euch nachher noch einmal die richtige Haltung, bis ihr euch sicher seid.“  
Anscheinend hatte der Vorfall ihr Sorgen gemacht und einen kleinen Schock bereitet, da sie nun etwas nachgiebiger sprach und offensichtlich einen doch zustande kommenden Unfall vermeiden wollte.

Kurz überlegte Harry, ob er sich melden sollte, aber Draco schaute versichernd zu ihm und außerdem fühlte er sich nicht wirklich so nervös wie der arme Neville.

Millicent hingegen, die kein bisschen ängstlich wirkte, meldete sich und setzte sich zu dem Gryffindorjungen auf die Treppe. Harry vermutete, dass sie das mehr tat, um Neville nicht das Gefühl zu geben, allein zu sein (auch Madam Hooch schien dies zu denken, sagte aber nichts) und war ihr dafür dankbar.

Dann begaben sie sich zum zweiten mal in Startposition und Madam Hooch pfiff, sie hoben ab und Harry fühlte, dass Fliegen leicht war. Mehr noch: es war toll und es fühlte sich vollkommen natürlich an. Neben ihm schienen die anderen mehr oder weniger Schwierigkeiten zu haben, Blaise, Draco und zwei der Gryffindors schienen wie er keine Probleme zu haben, Hermine sah aus, als überlegte sie, schnell zu landen und lieber zu Millicent und Neville zu gehen, und einige der anderen wirkten unsicher.

Kurz darauf landeten sie. „Wow.“, meinte Harry zu Draco. „Das ist... einfach nur...“

Der blonde Slytherin grinste ihn an. „Ich sagte doch, es wird dir gefallen. Und du scheinst ziemlich gut zurecht zu kommen.“

„Es fühlt sich einfach an.“, sagte Harry. „Nicht wie Verwandlung oder Zauberkunst oder einen wirklich guten Trank in Zaubertränke brauen. Ich dachte wirklich, ich könnte das überhaupt nicht, aber es ist so...“

„...überwältigend?“, fragte Draco.

„Ich weiß nicht... ja, nein.“

 

Danach mussten sie jedoch aufhören miteinander zu sprechen, denn Madam Hooch hatte nun alle wieder auf den Boden zurückgebracht und begann sie erneut über die Griffe oder die Art ihren Besen zu zeigen, was sie tun wollten, zu reden, Harry hatte allerdings nicht einmal das Gefühl, das zu brauchen, denn Fliegen war einfach nur das Natürlichste, was er je getan hatte.

Am Ende der Stunde waren sie noch zwei weitere male in der Luft gewesen und Harry fühlte sich ein wenig wo, wie er sich vorstellte, wie Erwachsene sich fühlten, die ein wenig viel getrunken hatten: leicht beduselt, aufgedreht, glücklich und süchtig danach, ein weiteres mal zu fliegen.

„Das war toll.“, sagte er zu Draco und Millicent, nachdem sie sich von Neville und Hermine verabschiedet hatten. Das schwarzhaarige Slytherinmädchen hatte es geschafft ersteren aufzuheitern und er meinte, nächste Woche würde er es noch einmal versuchen, vielleicht nicht unbedingt fliegen, aber doch zumindest das Halten des Besens mitmachen.  
„Oh, wir wissen, dass du das toll fandest.“, meinte Draco belustigt, anscheinend zeigte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wie sehr er im Rausch des Fliegens war. „Und nachher, wenn du und Millicent mit mir zum Quidditchfeld kommt, machst du auch mit bei der Auswahl.“

„Was? Aber, ich meine, ja, es fällt mir leicht, aber ich habe nie gespielt und das ist das erste mal, das ich richtig fliege...“, sagte Harry und Millicent sagte im selben Augenblick: „Moment, wann hast du beschlossen, dass wir dir folgen müssen?“

Draco meinte: „Du wirst mitmachen, Harry, du solltest mitmachen und wenn nur, damit ich nicht alleine bin“ „Blaise und Theo werden vielleicht auch da sein.“ „Blaise vielleicht, aber Theodore nicht und du wirst teilnehmen, keine Diskussion. Und, Millicent, beschlossen, dass ihr mir zum Feld folgt, habe ich gerade eben und du wirst das auch tun, weil wir Freunde sind, du um die Zeit heute sonst nichts zu tun hast, ich es sage und Harry sonst sicher aus Nervosität nicht teilnehmen wird.“

„Malfoy hat gesprochen.“, sagte Millicent im ernsten Ton einer Ansagerin und einen typischen Satz von Indianers in Muggelfilmen parodierend, ein Witz, den freilich nur Harry verstand, der solche Filme in Llanbedr schon bei Mrs. Figg gesehen hatte und der sich nicht einmal wunderte, woher Millicent dies kannte (sie war ein Mädchen voller Möglichkeiten).

„Aber“, sagte Harry dann, „“Weil ich es sage“, ist nicht das beste Argument, daran solltest du noch arbeiten, Draco.“

„Ich denke nicht, es ist ein absolut schlagkräftiges, einleuchtendes und logisches Argument.“, meinte der andere, bemüht ernst zu klingen.

Ein paar der Schüler in dem Gang, in dem sie liefen, sahen sich irritiert um, als Harry und Millicent anfingen zu lachen und sogar Draco verhalten und gar nicht beherrscht-Draco-Malfoy-haft einstimmte, aber das war ihnen egal.

 

So kam es, dass sie am Abend beim Quidditchfeld eintrafen. Das Spielfeld war groß und grasbewachsen und von Tribünen mit Sitzplätzen für die zuschauenden Spieler umgeben, zu denen Millicent ging und sich mit einem Buch zu beschäftigen begann. Hermine half Neville im Gryffindorturm mit seinen Hausaufgaben und hatte sich entschuldigt, aber Millicent meinte, solange Harry und Draco nicht allzu lange brauchen würden, konnte sie sich ruhig eine Weile selbst beschäftigen.

Die beiden Jungen stellten sich zu einer Gruppe anderer Schüler, die auf den Kapitän der Slytherins, Marcus Flint wartete.

Dieser kam auch schließlich mit einem Netz mit Tennisbällen in einer Hand und einer Kiste unter dem Arm („Darin sind die Quidditchbälle“, erklärte Draco) und schaute die kleine Traube Schüler an.

„Okay. Du“ und er zeigte auf eine Erstklässlerin, die Harry heute auch bei der Flugstunde gesehen hatte, deren Namen er aber nicht kannte „nicht, Madam Hooch hat mir erzählt, wer wie geflogen ist, und du solltest erst mal fliegen lernen, bevor du Quidditch zu spielen versuchst.“ Draco, Harry und Blaise schickte er nicht fort, sie schienen in Madam Hoochs Augen bestanden zu haben. „Ihr zwei.“ und Flint deutete auf zwei ältere Schülerinnen „Ich bin nicht Wood“, „Kapitän der Gryffindors.“, flüsterte Draco, „und ich bin nicht blöd und das ist die Auswahl für den Slytherinsucher nicht für einen Sucher aus Gryffindor, der Slytherin spielt.“ Die beiden kicherten und entfernten sich dann vom Feld. „Und du, Rufus, bist ein miserabler Flieger, das weiß jeder in unserem Jahrgang und du weißt das auch“, winkte er einen weiteren Spieler fort. Zu einem einzelnen verbliebenem Mädchen sagte er: „Du musst wissen, dass es in unserer Mannschaft keine Frauen gibt, wenn dir das etwas ausmacht, geh lieber ebenfalls.“ Sie blieb.

Dann nickte Flint. „Gut... Nun, ich will euch gleich sagen, dass ich nicht einfach jeden in die Mannschaft lasse, mag sein, dass ich eine Ausnahme gemacht und eine Genehmigung eingeholt habe, Erstklässler zuzulassen, weil ich bei der ersten Auswahl niemand Vernünftiges finden konnte, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich so verzweifelt bin, dass ich irgendeinen Stümper unser Haus vertreten lasse. Also werden wir einen ordentlichen Test machen, ob ihr euch zum Sucher für uns eignet.“

Er legte Kiste und Tennisbälle ab.

„Als erstes werdet ihr nacheinander vorkommen und auf eurem Besen im Flug versuchen, diese Bälle zu fangen, die ich mit einem Zauber in die Luft bringen werden, damit sie jedes mal gleich liegen und keiner sich beschweren kann, denn ich habe keine Lust auf dummes Gezeter hinterher, wenn irgendwer mit mit: Der Wind hat gestört, kommt, fliegt er raus. Beim Quidditch werdet ihr auch mal bei Regen oder sogar Schnee spielen und wenn Wind da ist, müsst ihr damit klar kommen. Danach bleiben die, die mehr als oder mindestens, sagen wir, fünf Bälle fangen konnten, der Rest kann gehen, solltet ihr alle von den zehn Bällen weniger als fünf fangen, was ich nicht hoffe, bleiben die mit der nächstbesten Anzahl. Für diese unter euch lasse ich dann einen echten Schnatz los, dem Professor Snape freundlicherweise einen Rückholzauber auferlegt hat, der ihn nach zwei Stunden zu mir zurückbringt, denn länger erlaubt mir Professor Dumbledore nicht, euch hier draußen zu halten. Wer ihn vor Ende dieser Zeit fängt oder ihm am nächsten in der Zeit kommt, ist Sucher. Einfach und simpel. Ihr werdet diesen Besen hier nehmen, wenn ihr keinen eigenen dabei habt. Und keine Diskussionen, denn das ist ein ordentlicher Besen und sollte jemand einen besseren haben und benutzen können, so ist das eben Glück. Fangen wir an.“

Der erste Schüler war einer der Älteren und fing vier der Bälle, was ihn offensichtlich enttäuschte. Es folgte Blaise, der die Mindestanzahl von fünf schaffte, dem jedoch ein sechster Ball knapp durch die Finger glitt, die einzige Schülerin folgte ihm und schaffte die sechs, die Blaise nicht geschafft hatte, nach ihm kam ein weiterer älterer Schüler, der nur drei fing, obwohl er seinen eigenen Besen verwendete, der etwas besser schien, und meinte, er sei sowieso mehr Treiber als Sucher, Draco fing sechs Bälle und nach ihm brach ein anderer Slytherin, der nur ein Jahr älter als Harry war, wie dieser wusste, den Rekord mit sieben Bällen. Es folgten wieder vier Bälle und einmal zwei und dann war Harry an der Reihe. Er war der letzte und er hoffte er zitterte nicht beim Gehen, denn er war sich sicher, dass das keinen guten Eindruck machen würde. Andererseits war es nicht so, dass sich Harry irgendeinen Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, überhaupt ausgewählt zu werden, schließlich war er mitgekommen, um Draco einen Gefallen zu tun und weil dieser darauf bestanden hatte. Es war also nicht schlimm, wenn er nicht viele Bälle fing. Drei oder vier vielleicht.

Doch als er dann auf dem Besen und in der Luft war und die Bälle fallen sah, fragte sich Harry, was daran sie zu fangen eigentlich so schwer war, denn er sah sie alle deutlich und erkannte, wo sie fallen würden, sie zu fangen und dann zu Boden zu werfen, war doch einfach.  
Harry fing neun Bälle und beinahe sogar zehn.

Als er wieder landete, schaute Flint ihn mit einigem Interesse an und Draco schien verwundert. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt hatte, gut zu sein. Aber es war so leicht gewesen, die Bälle zu bekommen, er hätte sich schlecht gefühlt, wenn er sie nicht bekommen hätte.

„Verdammt“, sagte Draco zu ihm „Verdammt, Harry, du bist gut darin. Wie kommt es, dass du so gut darin bist?“ und Harry hatte schon Sorgen, dass der andere ihm böse sein könnte und überlegte, ob er Flint sagen sollte, dass er gar nicht vorhatte Sucher zu werden und dass er nur Glück gehabt hätte und sie die Auswahl ohne ihn fortsetzen sollten, doch anscheinend kannte Draco ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu merken, was Harry dachte, denn dann sagte er: „Untersteh dich.“

Keinen überraschte es, nicht einmal Harry selbst, der immer noch ein wenig wie betäubt von der Erkenntnis war, dass nicht nur Fliegen, sondern auch Dinge aus der Luft fangen, ihm einfach nur leicht fiel, und der zudem merkte, dass den Schnatz zu finden zwar schwierig, aber doch möglich war, als es Harry war, der dann knapp eine Stunde später auch den kleinen goldenen gefiederten Ball fing, den es für den Sucher zu finden und fangen galt.

„Du bist mir nicht böse, oder?“, fragte Harry Draco auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss und Millicent verdrehte die Augen dazu. Kurz schwieg der Blonde und sagte dann: „Naja, etwas gekränkt vielleicht. Aber es war meine Idee, dass du bei der Auswahl teilnimmst und außerdem bin ich besser als Jäger. Nächstes Jahr wird eine Stelle frei, vielleicht können wir dann sogar zusammen spielen. Und hey, du bist gut. Slytherin kann das nur gebrauchen, was gut fürs Haus ist, dem widerspreche ich doch nicht.“

Beim Abendessen machten Hermine und Neville große Augen, als sie ihnen sagten, dass Harry zum Sucher ausgewählt worden und wie gut er im Fangen der Tennisbälle und des Schnatzes gewesen war. Rons Zwillingsbrüder, die dies gehört hatten, blickten ihn mit todernsten Mienen an und einer rief:  
„Schade, dass du kein Gryffindor bist.“

Der andere ergänzte: „Pass bloß auf, Harry, wir sind nämlich die Treiber von Gryffindor“

„Wood ist so versessen darauf dieses Jahr zu gewinnen“

„Wie eigentlich jedes Jahr.“, unterbrach der andere Zwilling.

„er könnte uns motivieren, dich mit einem Klatscher vom Besen zu hauen.“

„Was wir nie tun würden.“

„Aber vielleicht würden wir es doch versuchen.“

Dann grinsten sie und Harry war froh, zu wissen, dass sie es nicht ernst meinten. Ron hingegen, der sie gehört hatte, begann zu schmollen und von „Bevorteilung“ zu reden. Sie ignorierten ihn.

„Aber ganz im Ernst, wir könnten einen guten Sucher gebrauchen.“

„Wir sollten Flint fragen, ob er uns dich ausleiht.“

„Wir könnten dir sogar eine Gryffindoruniform in rot besorgen.“

„Und wenn Slytherin gegen Gryffindor spielst, fliegst du einfach ums Feld bis dir langweilig wird und trägst rotgrüngestreift.“

„Davon träumt ihr wohl.“, sagte Draco, „Er gehört uns.“ Streckte ihnen die Zunge heraus und brachte die Zwillinge wieder zum Grinsen und ging dann, Harry im Schlepptau, und mit bemüht ernster Miene, zum Slytherintisch. Millicent folgte ihnen in einigem Abstand.

 

Sie wussten nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten, aber sie hatten sich verlaufen. Gründlich. Sie waren irgendwo im zweiten Stock gewesen und hatten eigentlich zur Bibliothek gewollt, aber die Abkürzung, die sie bereits ein paar mal verwendet hatten, hatte sich verkrümelt (die Treppe, die sie suchten, war verschwunden), und sie hatten jedoch geglaubt, anhand der ungefähren Richtung einen anderen Weg zu finden. Jetzt waren sie im dritten Stock und Hermine wurde panisch.

„Wie spät ist es?“

Draco schaute aus dem Fenster und fluchte. „Spät genug, dass wir in den Betten sein müssten.“

„Zu den Kerkern werden wir nicht so schnell kommen.“, meinte Harry.

„Vielleicht können wir zum Turm der Gryffindors gehen.“, sagte Hermine.

„Dürfen wir denn dort schlafen?“

„Es gibt nicht wirklich eine Regel, die es verbietet.“, antwortete Hermine und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich denke nicht, dass man will, dass wir in fremden Häusern schlafen, aber sie können uns nicht dafür bestrafen, fürs Aufbleiben aber schon.“

„Ja, aber wo ist der Eingang zum Turm?“, fragte Millicent.

Hermine sah sich um und sagte dann. „Da, das Porträt von dem Gemälde kenne ich.“

Leise führte sie sie weiter die Gänge entlang, bis alle die Umgebung zu kennen begannen.

„Merlin sei dank.“, rief Draco aus und legte sich dann eine Hand auf den Mund, weil er so laut gewesen war, denn jetzt waren sie vorm Turm der Gryffindors.

Doch Hermine fluchte leise.

„Was ist?“, fragte Harry und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Die fette Dame ist nicht da.“

„Kommen wir nur herein, wenn sie da ist?“, fragte Millicent „Bei uns muss man nur das Passwort sagen.“

„Keiner außer euch kommt in den Kerkern groß vorbei, da ist das kein Problem, aber bei uns kommen viele vorbei und wenn sie im Gespräch das Passwort zufällig sagen würden, könnte jeder zu uns herein.“

„Warum ist das eigentlich so ein Problem?“, fragte Harry.

„Feindschaften unter Häusern sind nichts Unbekanntes. Und es ist auch eine Frage der Privatsphäre und der Dinge, die die Gründer von Hogwarts wichtig fanden. Wie auch Türen, die sich denjenigen verschließen, die böse Absichten haben, oder Treppen, die verschwinden, nicht einfach so, sondern, um Eindringlingen den Weg zu versperren. Die Jungen in Gryffindor können zum Beispiel nicht in den Mädchenschlafsaal, die Treppe wird glatt und die Stufen verschwinden, was?“, fragte sie auf die Blicke der anderen hin. „Einer der älteren Schüler wollte seine Freundin besuchen und ich habe es zufällig beobachtet.“

„Nun im Augenblick ist das nicht wichtig, was machen wir jetzt?“

„Naja.“, sagte Hermine und zupfte an ihrer Unterlippe. „Es kann sein, dass ich weiß, wo die fette Dame ist, im dritten Stock gibt es ein Porträt, das sie oft besucht beim Pokalzimmer. Sie würde uns sicher aufmachen, wenn wir sie dort finden. Oder wir gehen in die Kerker.“

Das schien Draco allerdings nicht ganz zu passen. Und Millicent meinte: „Die anderen Slytherins mögen es gerade so akzeptieren, dass wir mit dir herumhängen, aber wenn wir dich in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum bringen, und sie davon erfahren, wird das ziemlichen Ärger geben und einige könnten ziemlich fiese Dinge mit uns oder dir anstellen.“

Harry gefiel das nicht, aber er musste ihr recht geben. Und selbst wenn irgendein Lehrer sie unterstützen und Gemeinheiten unterbinden würde, würde hinter dem Rücken der Erwachsenen sicher dennoch etwas getan werden, dass ihnen ernsthaft schaden könnte.

Also gingen sie wieder in den dritten Stock zurück und Richtung Pokalzimmer. Doch ehe sie angelangt waren, hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme.

„Schnüffel ein wenig herum, meine Süße, vielleicht finden wir ja heute ein paar Schüler, die wir ein wenig bestrafen können“

„Argus Filch, der Hausmeister“, formte Hermine stumm mit den Lippen. Nachdem, was Harry wusste und dem, was er soeben gehört hatte, schien es ratsam, diesem Mann nicht zu begegnen. Sie huschten ins Pokalzimmer und durch eine Tür auf der anderen Seite, ohne sich groß umzusehen. Sie gingen leise durch eine Galerie voller Rüstungen und fast waren sich sicher, in Sicherheit zu sein, doch da stieß Millicent eine Rüstung mit dem Ellbogen an, sie fiel um und es schepperte laut.   
„Verdammt“, rief das Slytherinmädchen und „Lauft!“, rief Harry. Sie rannten die Galerie entlang und dann einen Gang runter, durchrissen einen Wandbehang und stolperten fast in einen Geheimgang hinein, der dahinter gelegen hatte, dann blieben sie stehen. „Ich denke... das reicht.“, keuchte Hermine. Sie waren in der Nähe des Klassenzimmers für Zaubererkunst und zum Glück kannten sie von hier an den Weg. Sie schienen sich gerade so gerettet zu haben und Harry beschloss, alle Folgen Folgen sein zu lassen, und Hermine einfach mit in die Kerker zu nehmen, wenn die fette Dame nicht in ihrem Porträt zurück war, doch da kam auf einmal eine Art Gespenst, das sich doch von den Hausgeistern, die Harry kannte unterschied und leicht gehässig aussah, aus einem Zimmer heraus.

„Oh, nein“, sagte Hermine „Peeves.“ Und Harry erinnerte sich an den Poltergeist, der Schülern und Lehrern Streiche spielte.

Es war zu spät. Er hatte sie bereits entdeckt. Und er begann zu grinsen.

„Erstklässler? So... so... Slytherins und eine Gryffindor. Oh und kein blutiger Baron, der euch beschützen könnte.“

„Bitte“, sagte Harry „Wir haben uns nur verlaufen und Hermine konnte nicht in den Gryffindorturm.“

„Ah.“, meinte Peeves und sein Grinsen wurde breiter „Aber kein guter Grund, hier herum zu stromern. Vielleicht sollte ich es Filch sagen, ja ich denken, das sollte ich tun. Wär nur zu eurem Besten, wisst ihr?“

Da sagte Draco etwas Dummes und sehr sehr Falsches: „Wir petzen es dem Baron!“

Peeves Grinsen gefror. „Du solltest mir nicht drohen.“ Dann schrie er „SCHLER AUS DEM BETT! SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT, HIER IM ZAUBERKUNSTKORRIDOR!“

Schockiert zuckten sie zusammen und rannten dann vor Peeves hinweg zum Ende des Ganges und zu einer Tür. „Verschlossen“, rief Millicent verzweifelt.  
Hermine jedoch schob sie kurzerhand zur Seite, nahm ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Alohomora!“

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco, Harry, Millicent und Hermine stürzten sich in den Raum dahinter. Und lauschten dann an der Tür.

Filch kam an (seine Schnelligkeit war beeindruckend) und fragte Peeves nach ihnen. Doch obwohl der Poltergeist sie verraten hatte, schien er keine Lust zu haben, Filch zu helfen, stattdessen rief er, es ihm nicht zu sagen, lachte ihn aus und flog dann wohl davon, denn der Hausmeister fluchte, dann hörten sie Schritte, die sich entfernten und atmeten auf. Draco jedoch zupfte plötzlich an Harrys Umhang und als Harry ihn ansah, war er ganz bleich im Gesicht.  
„Was ist los?“

„Ein Hund.“, sagte Draco leise. „Ein riesiger Hund.“

Sie drehten sich um und dann sahen sie alle vier den großen schwarzen Hund mit drei Köpfen, dessen sechs Augen genau auf sie gerichtet waren und der sabberte und mit seinen Nasen zuckte. Selbst Millicent, die sich sonst für Tiere jeder Art und Größe begeisterte, hatte eindeutig Angst vor dem gewaltigem Ungetüm vor ihnen.

„Raus“, rief Harry. Und so schnell wie sie in den Raum gekommen waren, schlüpften sie ach wieder nach draußen und den Gang zurück, den sie genommen hatten. Filch war weg, er schien in einem anderem Teil des Schlosses zu sein.

Beim Porträt der fetten Dame blieben sie stehen. Die Bewohnerin des Gemäldes war wieder zurück und sah sie missbilligend an. Draco und Millicent wollten ihrer ersten Idee folgen und mit Hermine in den Turm gehen, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Filch am morgen durch irgendeinen Gryffindor herausbekommt, dass wir hier waren, wird er vielleicht zwei und zwei zusammenzählen oder uns einfach nur verdächtigen, um jemanden bestrafen zu können. Und wenn Ron oder ein Mädchen aus Hermines Schlafraum ihm petzt, dass Hermine nicht zur Schlafenszeit in ihrem Bett war, sind wir alle dran.“

„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht.“, sagte Hermine und sah ein wenig beschämt aus.

„Gut.“, meinte Millicent. „Dann müssen wir uns eben beeilen und hoffen, dass wir Filch nicht über den Weg laufen, wenn wir zu den Kerkern gehen, kann ja nicht so schwer sein. Sicher jagt er noch diesem Geist hinterher.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine, die vom Porträt der fetten Dame in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen wurde und gingen dann in Richtung Kerker.

Irgendwie schafften sie es, nicht entdeckt zu werden und als Harry endlich mit Draco in ihrem Schlafsaal ankam, fiel er sofort in sein Bett und schlief bald darauf ein.

 

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn Blaise, der Draco fragte, wo er denn gewesen sei (Harry fiel ein, dass Dracos Bettvorhang als einziger weit offen gewesen war. Zwar war sein Mitschüler sicher nicht verpflichtet, dem anderen zu sagen, wo er wann gewesen war, aber wenn Blaise weiter fragte und die falschen Leute zu hören bekamen, dass Draco am Abend nicht in seinem Bett gewesen war, könnte es doch noch Ärger geben. Sie könnten Blaise die Wahrheit erzählen und hoffen, dass er dicht hielt, allerdings war er manchmal zu oft in der Nähe von Pansy und wenn die etwas hörte, würde die ganze Schule davon erfahren.

„Er war bei mir.“, sagte Harry schnell. Draco und Blaise sahen überrascht auf.

„Hä?“, fragte Blaise.

Harry wusste, dass sein Vorhang zu gewesen war und er hatte die Angewohnheit sehr früh und vor den anderen ins Bett zu gehen, sodass sie es gewohnt sein mussten, ihn nicht noch einmal vor der Nachtruhe zu sehen und hoffte, dass auch am Abend zuvor ihn keiner vermisst hatte.

„Ich äh...“, sprach er „naja... ich habe in letzter Zeit öfter Albträume und mir hilft es, zu wissen, dass jemand in meiner Nähe ist. Draco war also bei mir und ist dann wahrscheinlich aufgestanden und in sein Bett gewechselt, als er sich sicher war, dass ich nicht schlecht träumte und aufwachen würde.“ Die Erklärung hinkte etwas, aber sie war die erstbeste, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. 

Doch Blaise schien mit ihr zufrieden, auch wenn es ihn wohl verwunderte, dass Harry Albträume hatte (warum wusste er nicht, denn sah er wirklich so aus, als wäre er dagegen irgendwie immun?), denn er hörte auf zu fragen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Das war keine schlechte Lüge.“, meinte Draco später „Auch nicht unbedingt die beste, aber okay.“

Millicent schien hingegen keine Probleme gehabt zu haben und meinte, die Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal hatten kein Interesse daran, zu wissen, wo sie war. Und dass Harrys Lüge gut gewesen sei.

„Nun die besten Lügen sind die, die ein wenig Wahrheit enthalten.“

„Was ist die Wahrheit hierin?“, fragte Draco interessiert. „Der Albtraum.“

„Großer Hund mit drei Köpfen.“, sagte Harry nur.

Millicent seufzte. „Vielleicht ist er eigentlich ganz okay und wir haben ihn nur erschreckt?“, schlug sie vor.

„Millicent“, erwiderte Harry „du wirst nicht wieder in diesen Korridor gehen und du wirst auch nicht versuchen, dich mit diesem Wesen anzufreunden, nicht solange wir nicht wissen, dass du es sicher überlebst.“

„Ja, ja.“

„Aber mal etwas anderes, habt ihr erkennen können, worauf der Hund stand?“

„Der Hund hat auf etwas gestanden?“, fragte Draco verblüfft.

„Ich habe nichts bemerkt. Vielleicht hat Hermine besser aufgepasst.“

„Moment, Augenblick mal. Wenn Millicent nicht gehen soll, um zu versuchen die Schokoladenseite von diesem Vieh zu finden, warum sollen wir dann versuchen mehr darüber herauszufinden, was außer ihm in dem Raum gewesen sein könnte?“, warf Draco ein.

„Ich bin nur neugierig.“, sagte Harry.

 

Sie fragten Hermine nach dem Frühstück im Gang vor der Großen Halle.

„Oh, du hast das auch bemerkt?“, sagte sie zu Harry „Es war eine Falltür, glaube ich.“

„der Hund bewacht etwas.“, stellte Harry fest.

„Stop!“, rief Draco „Wir werden nicht anfangen zu versuchen, irgend ein Rätsel um diesen Hund oder um das, was er bewacht oder bewachen könnte zu lösen!“

„Mir kommt da eine Idee.“, ignorierte Harry ihn.

„Ja?“, fragte Millicent.

„Naja, es klingt vielleicht etwas abwegig, aber Hagrid hat etwas aus Gringotts für Dumbledore geholt, und Dumbledore ist schließlich der Leiter von Hogwarts und irgendwer hat etwas gesucht, an dem Tag, als Hagrid geholt hat, was auch immer er holen sollte...“

„Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?“, unterbrach Draco, aber abermals wurde er ignoriert.

„Du meinst, das, was der Hund bewacht, könnte von Hagrid aus Gringotts geholt worden sein und war das, was die Einbrecher dort gesucht haben?“, erwiderte Hermine.

„Nur eine Idee!“

„Es könnte stimmen.“, sagte Millicent. „Zwar ist einiges etwas weit hergeholt, aber es könnte stimmen.“

Draco seufzte nur. „Wir haben keine anderen Anhaltspunkte, nicht wahr? Und wir haben keinen Grund uns Gedanken über mögliche Verknüpfungen oder Schätze zu machen.“

„Es ist interessant.“, sagte Harry.

„Manchmal glaube ich, du bist im falschem Haus...“, meinte Draco.

Dann wandte sich ihr Gespräch jedoch anderen Dingen zu und das mögliche Geheimnis um einen möglichen Schatz rückte in den Hintergrund.

 

Ein paar Tage später überraschte Severus sie nach seinem Unterricht damit, dass er Draco und Harry zum Tee in seine Räume einlud. Nach einem Blick auf Millicent und Hermine seufzte er und sagte, sie können ebenfalls kommen, jedoch meinte Millicent, die Hermine, die eindeutig nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, zu erfahren, wie es im Zimmer eines Lehrers aussah, auf den Fuß trat, sie und das andere Mädchen müssen noch ein paar Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek erledigen.

„Er ist Dracos Pate und Harrys, naja, Mitbewohner, sozusagen, wir sind zwei Schüler, die er nicht wirklich kennt. Und Draco und Harry wollen sicher ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm allein haben.“, erklärte sie im Nachhinein.

„Manchmal achtest du wirklich sehr auf andere...“, meinte Hermine, sah das aber offensichtlich als Kompliment.

„Ah nun... ich bin ein sehr mitfühlender, sensibler Mensch.“, sagte Millicent „Außerdem habe ich wirklich noch ein paar Aufgaben und wenn wir zu zweit sind, kann ich dich eher dazu überreden, mir etwas mehr bei denen zu helfen.“

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte nichts weiter.

Die beiden Jungen jedenfalls freuten sich, etwas Zeit mit Severus zu verbringen, außerhalb ihres Unterrichts hatten sie ihn nur ein paar mal gesprochen oder ihm kurz zugewunken, er war in Hogwarts ihr Lehrer und nicht vielen Schülern würde es gefallen, wenn sie allzu befreundet mit ihm schienen.

So fanden sie sich am Nachmittag vor dem Zimmer für Zaubertrankunterricht wieder. Severus kam kurz darauf den Gang hinunter und winkte ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen durch die Tür im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers und dann eine kleine Treppe hoch und kamen schließlich in einen spartanisch und dennoch gemütlich eingerichteten kleinen Raum mit einem Kamin, zwei Lehnstühlen, einem dazu passendem Sofa, einem kleinem Tisch und mit mit Regalen zugestellten Wänden, in denen Bücher, Gläser mit Zaubertrankzutaten und magische Apparaturen lagerten. Ein weitere kleine Tür, die fast zwischen den Regalen verschwand, führte wohl zu Severus' Schlafzimmer. Alles war in unauffälligen dunklen und nüchternen Farbtönen gehalten und ein Feuer im Kamin, das bereits brannte, ließ Schattenspiele an den Wänden aus festem Stein sehen.  
Severus forderte sie auf, sich hinzusetzen und Draco und Harry sahen, dass auf dem kleinem Tisch bereits ein kleines Tablett mit Kuchen und drei Tassen standen, sowie eine hübsche grüne Teekanne, aus der feiner Dampf aufstieg.

Sie nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz und kurz darauf setzte sich ihnen Severus gegenüber auf einen der Lehnstühle.

„Nun, ich habe noch nicht viel mit euch außerhalb des Unterrichts gesprochen“, begann er, „ich hatte viel zu tun und ihr habt sicher auch wenig Zeit gehabt. Aber ich denke, ihr wollt mir sicher etwas darüber erzählen, wie es euch bisher ergangen ist.“

Sie begannen ihm von ihrem Unterricht bei den anderen Lehrern zu erzählen und auch von der turbulenten Flugstunde, bei der sie Neville gerade noch davon abgehalten hatten, einen Unfall zu bauen („ah ja, Longbottom, nicht unbedingt einer meiner liebsten Schüler, ungeschickter Junge, braucht etwas Selbstbewusstsein“, meinte Severus und sie wiesen ihn lieber nicht darauf hin, dass er selbst ihn nicht immer unbedingt aufbaute), Severus gratulierte Harry zu seinem Platz als Slytherinsucher, wenn ihn auch irgendetwas an seiner Begabung für das Fliegen zu missfallen schien, und schlug ihm vor, sich möglichst bald einen Besen zu bestellen („Flint müsste einen Katalog haben“), Draco sagte er, wie sehr ihn seine Freundschaft zu Hermine Granger überrascht hatte, die er beschrieb mit„etwas besserwisserisch, aber sicher eine talentierte Hexe, wenn sie das überwindet, wenn ich nicht befürchten würde, dass es mir mehr Ärger als Nutzen einbrächte, wenn ihr alle beieinander seid, würde ich sogar so weit gehe zu sagen, ich wünschte mir, sie wäre in meinem Hause“.   
Draco verplapperte sich fast und hätte beinahe auch von ihrer nächtlichen Flucht vor Argus Filch erzählt (und Severus Augen verengten sich etwas, was sie vermuten ließ, dass dieser sich bereits zusammengereimt hatte, dass die Schüler, die nach der Sperrstunde im Schloss herumgelaufen waren, sie und ihre beiden Freunde gewesen sein könnten, jedoch schien nicht erwischt worden zu sein, auszureichen, um das ganze zu vergessen (dies war immer noch eine der angepriesenen Qualitäten ihres Hauses).

Der Kuchen stellte sich als essbarer als Hagrids Kekse heraus und sie erzählten Severus auch von dem Besuch bei dem Wildhüter, woraufhin dieser die Brauen leicht hob und meinte, dafür, dass sie noch nicht lange in Hogwarts waren, hatten sie wirklich ziemlich viele Kontakte. Er schien Hagrid nicht unbedingt zu mögen, meinte aber, er würde die Arbeit des Mannes anerkennen, auch wenn er wohl dazu neigte eine allzu große Affinität zu sehr gefährlichen Wesen zu haben („Drachen, Hippogreife und Thestrale sind keine Kuscheltiere...“). Er gab ihnen recht als sie vorsichtig meinten, dass er wohl in Konkurrenz zu Professor McGonagall stand („Aber ich achte und respektiere dennoch ihr Können, sie ist eine wirklich begabte Hexe. Nun wenn dem nicht so wäre, wäre sie auch kaum jemand mit dem ich konkurrieren würde.“) und kurz sprachen er und Harry auch über Remus, doch Harry wechselte das Thema zu ihrem Unterricht in Zaubertränken, als er merkte, dass Draco begann sich ausgeschlossen zu fühlen.  
Hierüber redeten sie letztlich am längsten bis Severus schließlich meinte, es sei schon recht spät und sie verabschiedete. „Wenn ihr Probleme oder Sorgen habt, denkt daran, ihr könnt immer zu mir kommen. Nicht nur, weil ich euer Hauslehrer bin.“, sagte er noch und setzte noch nach: „Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass ihr zu mir bei jeder banalen Kleinigkeit angerannt kommen sollt.“

Harry schloss, dass es ein ganz ordentlicher Besuch gewesen war und auch Draco schien sich gefreut zu haben, seinen Paten einmal etwas länger zu sprechen.

Ein paar Tage später kam per Post Harrys erster eigener Besen, den er und Draco gemeinsam im Katalog herausgesucht hatten. Der blonde Junge hatte gemeint, er solle das neuste und teuerste Modell nehmen, aber Harry war es gewohnt doch eher sparsam zu sein und war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er der Idee folgen sollte. Ihre Diskussionen darüber, welchen Besen Harry nehmen sollte, hatten Hermine und Millicent, die neben ihnen an einem Tisch in einem leerem Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock gesessen hatten, wo Draco die beiden Kataloge, die Flint Harry gegeben hatte, ausgebreitet hatte, meinten genervt, es sei doch nur ein Besen, was schließlich zu einer heftigen Diskussion zwischen Draco und Millicent führte, bis sie unerwartet die leise Stimme Theodores unterbrach, der, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten, zu ihnen in den Raum gekommen war. Der eher kleine und stille Slytherin hatte Harry und Draco einen Kompromiss vorgeschlagen mit einem Besen, der recht gut für Sucher geeignet und dem Nimbus 2000, den Draco so gut fand, ähnlich war, jedoch schon etwas älter und daher billiger. „Ein Sauberwisch sieben, also.“, schloss Harry dann und bedankte sich bei Theo, der nur darum bat, Flint zu fragen, ob er sich auch einmal die Kataloge ausleihen könne, da seine eigenen älter waren und ihn interessierte, welche Informationen er in ihnen noch finde könnte, die er noch nicht kannte (Flint überließ ihm beide Hefte gerne für eine Weile). Harry war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob Theodore wirklich noch mehr erfahren könnte, als er bereits zu wissen schien. Wahrscheinlich wusste der Junge mehr über das Thema Quidditch und Besenkunde als jeder andere Schüler in Hogwarts und die meisten professionellen Spieler oder Besenverkäufer.

Draco und er testeten den Besen gemeinsam ausgiebig (erneut entschuldigten sich Millicent und Hermine, die wirklich kein Interesse am Fliegen hatten), Harry hatte kurz befürchtet, der andere Junge könnte hierfür Ärger bekommen, doch dieser winkte ab und meinte: Wir dürfen außer in Ausnahmefällen keine Besen haben, aber in den Regeln steht nicht, dass wir die Besen von jemand anderem nicht benutzen können. Anscheinend hatte er ausgiebig mit Hermine über die Schulregeln gesprochen, die sie besser kannte als einige der Lehrer, und begonnen alle Lücken in ihnen auszumachen. Jedoch machte das Fliegen Spaß (Harry hatte keine Flugstunden mehr, da Madam Hooch meinte, wenn er im Quidditchteam war, würde er sie nicht mehr brauchen und Draco war, wie auch Blaise, ebenfalls entlassen worden (obwohl er begonnen hatte zu versuchen, sich schlecht zu stellen, als er begriff, dass Madam Hooch alle jene, die sie für bestanden befand, aus den Flugstunden strich und er so nicht mehr regelmäßig fliegen konnte, aber Draco wäre nicht Draco gewesen, wenn ihn sein Stolz nicht davon abgebracht hätte, nicht doch zu zeigen, dass er fliegen konnte)) und sie beide hatten es vermisst. Und Draco meinte, er könne es nicht abwarten, ins zweite Schuljahr zu kommen und sich hoffentlich als Jäger („oder meinetwegen auch Treiber“) ebenfalls für ihre Mannschaft zu etablieren.

Dreimal die Woche hatte Harry dann auch Training mit dem Rest der Slytherinmannschaft. Ein paar von ihnen sahen ihn etwas misstrauisch an, er war bekannt für seine Freundschaft zu ein paar Gryffindors, ein Erstklässler und, nun ja, Harry Potter, aber Flint sagte ihm: „Beweis dich ihnen im Spiel und sie werden dich annehmen. Solange du nicht Gryffindor Vorteile gibst.“  
Nun, Harry hatte vor dies zu befolgen.


	5. 5.Kapitel: In dem Halloween ziemlich aufregend ist, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin spielt, Hagrid sich verplappert, Severus sich verdächtig macht und Harrys Freunde etwas zu glauben anfangen, was dieser nicht glauben will

5.Kapitel: In dem Halloween ziemlich aufregend ist, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin spielt, Hagrid sich verplappert, Severus sich verdächtig macht und Harrys Freunde etwas zu glauben anfangen, was dieser nicht glauben will

Die Zeit verflog recht schnell mit der Routine, die sich in dem schulischem Alltag einstellte, regelmäßig erledigten Hermine, Draco, Harry und Millicent ihre Hausaufgaben gemeinsam in der Bibliothek und bald gesellte sich auch Neville und selten auch Theodore hinzu, einmal sogar Blaise, auch wenn er nach einer halben Stunde begann Strichmännchen auf sein Pergament zu malen.

Niemand störte sich mehr an Hermine (sie gehörte einfach dazu und die Slytherins sahen nicht einmal mehr auf, als sie sich an manchen Tagen sogar zum Frühstück an ihren Tisch setzte, nur Ron warf ihr vom Gryffindortisch aus manchmal einen bösen Blick zu), auch wenn einige ältere Schüler immer noch ein Problem damit hatten, dass Slytherins sich mit einer Muggelstämmigen („Schlammblut“, das Schimpfwort hierfür, sagte nur einer von ihnen ein einziges mal, niemand beleidigte Hermine in Millicents Gegenwart danach erneut) zusammentaten. Sie besuchten weder Hagrid noch Severus ein weiteres mal, grüßten sie jedoch stets freundlich und hatten manchmal auch ein kurzes Gespräch mit ihnen (die beiden Jungen sprachen letzteren oft noch nach dem Unterricht). Die vielen Hausaufgaben und im Fall von Harry auch das Quidditchtraining hätten ihnen auch kaum die Zeit dazu gelassen.

Schließlich war es auch schon Halloween. Am Morgen gab es neben den normalen Speisen auch Kürbispastete und kleine dunkle Plätzchen in Katzenform (die Millicent sehnsüchtig anschaute, da sie sie an Helena erinnerten) und danach hatten die Slytherins Verwandlung (Hermine ging derweil zu Zauberkunst) und Professor McGonagall war anscheinend sehr gut gelaunt, denn sie war etwas weniger streng als sonst und zeigte ihnen, wie sie Äpfel in Miniaturkürbisse umwandeln konnten. Auf ihrem Pult ließ sie auch in einigen von ihnen kleine Schnitzereien entstehen (das Auslöschen von Materie war ein Zweig der Verwandlung, in dem sie noch wenig geübt hatten und den Schülern gelang nur wenig, doch sie schien es nicht zu stören und sie half sogar bei jedem). Sie würden beim Festmahl, das es am Abend geben würde, mit als Dekoration verwendet werden.

Der Rest des Tages verging schnell. Sie merkten, dass auch die anderen Lehrer sich größtenteils auf das Fest freuten und Millicent schien (nach der Überwindung der Sehnsucht nach ihrer Katze) ebenfalls sehr enthusiastisch auf den Abend zu zu gehen. Seltsamerweise trafen sie zwar im laufe des Tages Neville (und auch Ron), jedoch nicht Hermine, aber Harry schätzte, sie könnte im Gryffindorturm an einer der Hausaufgaben arbeiten, die Draco, Millicent und er bereits erledigt hatten (sie waren mit den Aufzeichnungen zufrieden gewesen, aber Hermine meinte, sie wolle für ihren Aufsatz noch ein paar Dinge recherchieren).

Dann kam die Feier und sie betraten die große Halle, in der Fledermäuse herumflogen und das Licht von vielen Kerzen in ausgehöhlten Kürbissen (auch die etwas kleineren, ehemaligen Äpfel aus Verwandlung, die Harry zwischen den Tellern mit Essen auf den Tischen entdeckte), flackerten, als die dunklen Tiere an ihnen vorüberflogen.  
Hermine war jedoch nicht da. Neville sagte, er habe sie in Zauberkunst noch mit Ron den Schwebezauber üben sehen, den die Gryffindors an diesem Tag gelernt hatten, dann jedoch nicht mehr. Sie sahen sich um, fanden Ron und gingen zu ihm herüber.

„Wo ist Hermine?“, fragte Millicent Ron, den sie am Arm erwischte. Harry wünschte, sie wäre nicht gleich so ruppig gewesen, andererseits hatte der rothaarige Junge das Slytherinmädchen nicht wirklich dazu gebracht, ihn leiden zu können. Beinahe schien es, Ron würde Millicent anfahren, dann überlegte er es sich wohl in Angesichts ihrem inzwischen durchaus bekanntem Talent darin Konflikte auf körperliche Art zu lösen und sagte: „Weiß nicht, hab sie seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen. In Zauberkunst war sie noch da.“  
Irgendetwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck gefiel Harry nicht. Er fragte: „Neville meinte, du hättest mit ihr in Zauberkunst zusammengearbeitet. Kann es sein, dass du etwas mehr weißt?“

„N...“, begann Ron, doch da fing Millicent an ihren Griff um seinen Arm zu verstärken und er überlegte es sich anders „Na gut!“, rief er. „Kann sein, dass ich etwas gesagt habe und sie es gehört hat, aber es war nur die Wahrheit, ich meine, sie ist unausstehlich.“

Millicent zischte und Ron keuchte, sein Arm musste jetzt weh tun, doch dann ließ sie ihn los, auch weil andere inzwischen aufmerksam auf sie wurden.

Eine Gryffindorschülerin, die vorbeigekommen war, Lavender Brown, oder so?, und wohl etwas von dem Gespräch gehört hatte, sagte: „Ich glaube, ich habe gehört sie ist im Mädchenklo und heult.“

Sofort rannte Millicent los und stieß ein paar Schüler, die im Weg standen, achtlos zur Seite und Harry wollte ihr schon folgen, doch da hielt Draco ihn fest und meinte: „Lass mal. Ich glaube, dass ist eine Sache, die sie unter sich klären können. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass wir in ein Mädchenklo gehen sollten, wenn wir keinen Ärger haben wollen.“

Einsichtig folgte Harry stattdessen dem blonden Slytherin zum Tisch ihres Hauses. Er hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen Hermine, aber war sich sicher, dass Draco recht hatte, wenn er sagte, dass Millicent sie trösten konnte. Ron jedoch hatte, nach Harrys Ansicht, nun eindeutig eine Grenze überschritten. Er verstand nicht, warum der andere so gemein sein musste (sie hatten ihm nichts getan, oder?). Nun sie konnten nichts mehr daran ändern und nur hoffen, dass es Hermine nach einem Gespräch mit Millicent wieder besser gehen würde.

Draco versuchte gerade Harry ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und versicherte ihm erneut, dass ihre Freundin schließlich durchaus taff war und sich nicht lange aus der Bahn durch jemanden wie Ron werfen ließe, da kam auf einmal ein bleicher und ängstlich dreinblickender Professor Quirrell in die Halle gestürzt. Alle um sie herum und auch sie selbst richteten sofort ihre Blicke auf ihn, als er mit seinem stark verrutschtem Turban auf dem Kopf zu Dumbledore stürmte, den Tisch anrempelte und keuchend rief: „Troll, im Kerker, dachte sie sollten es wissen.“  
Er fiel in Ohnmacht und sofort redeten alle durcheinander und einige schienen panisch zu werden. Harry und Draco jedoch waren einfach nur verwirrt und noch dabei, die Information zu verarbeiten, als der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab hob und mit mehreren roten Knallfröschen für Ruhe unter den Schülern sorgte. „Vertrauensschüler, führt eure Häuser sofort zurück in die Schlafsäle!“, rief er und Harry hörte andere Schüler aus seinem Haus neben sich sagen: „Moment, der Troll ist in den Kerkern, oder nicht?“  
Auch ihr Vertrauensschüler schien nicht der Meinung zu sein, dass in die Kerker zu gehen besonders klug wäre, denn er meinte: „Alle Slytherins hierher, wir gehen in die Bibliothek.“

Sie wollten ihm folgen, doch da kam Harry ein schrecklicher Gedanke. „Millicent und Hermine.“, sagte er zu Draco. Der andere fluchte.

Harry suchte nach Severus, sicher würde er ihnen helfen können, doch in dem Durcheinander konnte er ihn nicht sehen. Sie konnten doch nicht die beiden Mädchen allein lassen, was wenn sie nichts mitbekommen hatten?

Er fasste einen Entschluss und packte Draco beim Umhang und als er Rons rote Haare entdeckte (es war Ron, auch wenn Harry überlegte, ob er nicht über einen der Zwillinge froher gewesen wäre), packte er auch ihn und zog sie möglichst unauffällig von den anderen weg. Durch die Unruhe bemerkte sie niemand, als er sie außerhalb der Großen Halle schnell zur Seite zog.

„Was soll...“, rief Ron, doch Harry machte nur „Shhh!“ und zog ihn weiter, Draco lief inzwischen alleine neben ihnen her und schien erraten zu haben, was Harry vorhatte, es passte ihm sichtlich nicht, aber auf die Schnelle fiel ihm wohl auch keine bessere Idee ein, als rasch zu Hermine und Millicent zu gelangen, um sie zu warnen.  
„Wir müssen Hermine und Millicent holen“, sagte Harry im Gehen leise zu Ron „und du wirst mitkommen und dich entschuldigen und hoffen, dass der Troll nicht zu ihnen geht, denn sonst musst du mir und Draco helfen, ihn irgendwie aufzuhalten, weil es sehr wahrscheinlich deine Schuld ist, wenn ihnen etwas geschieht.“

Ron wollte wohl etwas erwidern, rufen oder sich losreißen, aber Harry und Draco hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und waren nicht nur angespannt sondern ohnehin schon wütend auf ihn, und er schien es sich anders zu überlegen und den Gedanken aufzugeben, die Slytherinjungen dazu zu bringen, ihn gehen zu lassen.  
Ein paar Hufflepuffs eilten um sie her, schienen jedoch nicht zu bemerken, wie Harry Ron neben sich herzog oder dass er und Draco seine Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten (es war ein Troll los, so sehr ungewöhnlich war dies in Anbetracht der Lage nicht und Ron konnte gut von ihnen in Sicherheit gebracht werden und ein Freund sein). Sie bogen in einen leeren Gang zum Mädchenklo ab und Harry roch plötzlich einen üblen Gestank wie alter Käse, stinkende Socken oder schlecht gereinigte Toiletten. Er wurde langsamer und mit ihm die beiden anderen neben ihm. Ein Grunzen und das Schleifen großer Füße wurden vernehmbar.

Sie sahen den Troll auf eine Tür zugehen und mit Schrecken wurde Harry klar, dass es das Klo sein musste, in dem Hermine und Millicent waren.

„Verdammt.“, rief Draco und dann rannten sie ihm hinterher, den widerstrebenden Ron im Schlepptau und hörten, wie der Troll im Klo der Mädchen irgendetwas zerschlug.

Ein Schrei ertönte (Hermine?) und sie rasten durch die Tür.

Der Troll, groß, hässlich, stinkend und mit einer Keule bewaffnet, stand mit ihnen ihm Rücken vor Hermine und einer offensichtlich kampfbereiten Millicent, die vor ihm jedoch schrecklich klein und kraftlos wirkte. „HEY“, rief Harry „HEY, DU DUMMER TROLL! HIER SIND WIR.“  
Doch das Wesen reagierte nicht. Draco fluchte wieder und machte dann irgendetwas mit seinem Stab, das einen kleinen Lichtstrahl zu dem Troll schoss, der eins seiner Augen traf. Das Ungetüm drehte sich um und Millicent nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und boxte ihm kräftig in eins seiner Beine, was ihm zum Schwanken brachte. Harry nahm ein Metallrohr von einem Waschbecken, das der Troll zertrümmerte hatte, vom Boden und warf es nach dessen Kopf, damit er sich nicht wieder zu den Mädchen umdrehte. „Mach was!“, schrie er Ron zu, der neben ihnen stand und bleich war und sich nicht regte.

Draco schoss noch einmal einen Funken aus Licht zum Auge des Trolls, doch diesmal schien es ihn nicht mehr zu stören als eine lästige Fliege, die man ignorieren konnte. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hatte Hermine es geschafft ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, schien jedoch nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie in ihrer Lage tun sollte, denn die Aufmerksamkeit des Wesens zu erregen, war ja gerade das, was alle für die Mädchen vermeiden wollten, da sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand standen und nicht wie die Jungen nach hinten ausweichen konnten. Draco begann andere harmlose Sprüche nach dem Troll zu schicken, keiner brachte Erstklässlern bei, wie sie sich gegen einen Troll mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand bewähren konnten, und Harry suchte nach der Möglichkeit für... nun irgendetwas. Ron tat immer noch nichts. Millicent boxte erneut gegen das Bein des Trolls, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen, wenn es so weiter ging, würde der Troll einen von ihnen mit seiner Keule erwischen. Harry tat, was ihm in den Sinn kam und was sicherlich nicht das Klügste war und sprang auf den Rücken des Wesens und schlug ihm mit der Faust in den Nacken. Das störte den Troll nun wirklich und er gab sogar einen Schmerzenslaut von sich, begann dann aber zu Harrys Entsetzen mit seiner Keule ziellos umher zu schlagen. Hermine tat etwas mit ihrem Zauberstab, irgendeinen halb funktionierenden Spruch, und wehrte einen Hieb nach Millicent ab, den das riesige Wesen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal beabsichtigt hatte, Draco hatte begonnen immer lauter und öfter und kreativer zu fluchen und dann rief Ron: „Wingardium Leviosa“ und überraschte alle, als er es schaffte, die Keule des Trolls aus dessen Hand loszureißen und nach oben fliegen zu lassen, Harry und Draco nutzten die Verwirrung und jagten einen Fausthieb und einen weiteren Zauber nach dem Kopf des Trolls und dann fiel die Keule wieder herunter traf ihn ebenfalls (und beinahe auch Harry der sich mit einem gewagten Sprung retten konnte) und gab ihm den Rest.

Danach war es still. Nur Draco fluchte noch zweimal leise und Ron schaute auf seine Hände, als könne er nicht glauben, das er es geschafft hatte, die Keule fliegen zu lassen.  
„Ist er tot?“, fragte Millicent und sie schien beherrscht, nicht zu zittern oder unsicher zu wirken, wohl wegen Hermine, die ganz fahl im Gesicht neben ihr stand.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er tot ist“, sagte Harry. „Aber doch zumindest hoffentlich nicht in der Lage, sobald wieder aufzustehen.“

Draco, der sich anscheinend wieder gefasst hatte blickte scharf zu Ron und wollte wohl nach seinem Gefluche nun dazu übergehen, den Rothaarigen dafür anzuschreien, dass Hermine und Millicent und er und Harry und vielleicht sie alle beinahe draufgegangen wären, weil er die Braunhaarige unbedingt wieder und wieder beleidigen musste, doch da hörten sie plötzlich ein paar schnelle, laute Schritte auf sie zukommen und dann standen auch schon Professor McGonagall und Severus in der Tür gefolgt von einem zitterndem Quirrell, der den Troll sah, wimmerte und zu einem der freistehenden Toilettensitze, dessen Kabine zerbrochen war, ging und darauf zusammenbrach.

Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin hingegen sah zu Draco und Harry und wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht, doch dann ging er zu dem Troll und ließ sich bei ihm nieder, wohl um zu sehen, ob er wieder aufstehen würde und ihn wirklich lahmzulegen, falls dem so war.

Professor McGonagall hingegen schien außer sich vor Wut und irgendwie wurde Harry klar, dass ein Großteil dieser Wut allein aus einer großen Menge aus Sorge entstanden war, und rief: „Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Warum seid ihr nicht in euren Häusern? Was glaubt ihr hätten wir tun sollen, wenn ihr getötet worden wärt?“

Harry musste irgendetwas tun.

„Bitte, Professor“, sagte er und brachte den wimmernden Quirrell und die wütenden McGonagall zum Verstummen. „Entschuldigen, Sie, Professor. Das Ganze war meine Idee.“, fuhr er fort und suchte nach guten Worten, „Ich wusste, dass Hermine und Millicent vielleicht nicht mitbekommen hatten, dass der Troll in den Kerkern war...“, was sollte er sagen, er spürte nun die Blicke aller, die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten, „...weil, weil... Hermine schlecht geworden war und Millicent ihr als moralischer Beistand ins Mädchenklo gefolgt ist.“, fuhr er fort und betete, hoffte, dass es glaubhaft klang.

„Ich habe zwar gedacht, dass es sein kann, dass der Troll hier auftaucht, aber es nicht für wahrscheinlich gehalten und auch gehofft, dass wir schnell bei den beiden und dann mit ihnen wieder zurück bei den anderen Schülern sein würden, und ich wollte nicht noch mehr Unruhe mit unbewiesenen paranoiden Ideen machen oder die Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler in ihrer Arbeit und der Evakuierung der anderen stören, für den Fall, dass doch Schwierigkeiten auftreten könnten, fiel mir dann in letzter Sekunde ein, vielleicht noch einen anderen Schüler mitzunehmen, ich wusste aber nicht, ob mir jemand glauben würde, Ron hier“, redete er zusammen und schaute zu, wie nun alle Ron anstarrten, „hat jedoch gewusst, dass es Hermine schlecht ging, also habe ich ihn angesprochen, was ein Glück war, weil wir ohne ihn vielleicht nicht überlebt hätten, und weil wir uns beeilen wollten, habe ich niemand weiteres gefragt und Draco war die ganze Zeit dabei und ist ebenfalls mitgekommen.“, endete er.

„Und es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich es versäumt habe, nicht doch jemand Älteres über unseren Verbleib zu informieren oder um Hilfe zu bitten und ich bin froh, dass wir das Glück haben, noch am Leben zu sein.“, setzte er dann schnell nach einer Pause noch nach, um Professor McGonagall zu besänftigen.

Fast alle sahen ihn verblüfft an. Nur Hermine, die sich sofort fasste, ergänzte schnell: „Das stimmt, Professor McGonagall. Und wären Draco, Harry und Ron nicht gewesen, wären Millicent und ich jetzt vielleicht tot, denn wir haben tatsächlich nichts von der Aufruhr mitbekommen. Auch wenn sie nicht so schnell bei uns gewesen wären. Vor allem Ron hier, hat mir und Milli sicher das Leben gerettet.“ und überraschte nun auch Harry, weil auch sie gerade eiskalt log, obwohl sie es hasste Regeln zu brechen und außerdem Ron nicht beschuldigte, sondern lobend hervorhob.

Aber dann pflichtete er ihr mit den anderen, die sich gefangen hatten, und auch seine Aussage bestätigten, bei.

Severus sah sie scharf an und Professor McGonagall schien nicht ganz überzeugt, nickte dann aber langsam und hatte sich wohl etwas beruhigt.

„Nun... das war furchtbar leichtsinnig von ihnen, Mr Potter, aber sie scheinen in dem Moment keine bessere Idee gehabt zu haben und nun... durch irgendein Wunder ist keiner von ihnen verletzt worden. Ich kann mich kaum darüber beschweren, dass sie alle noch am Leben sind und ich gebe zu, es hätte sein können, dass wir nicht rechtzeitig bei Miss Granger und Miss Bulstrode eingetroffen wären.“, sagte sie. „Sie haben wirklich wirklich sehr großes Glück gehabt.“

Und dann nach einigem Zögern: „Dennoch... auch mit viel Glück, nicht viele Erstklässler hätten, selbst zu fünft, einen ausgewachsenen Bergtroll besiegen können. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore darüber unterrichten und... nun... sagen wir fünf Punkte für jeden von ihnen und zehn für Mr Weasley, aber bitte nehmt das nicht zur Motivation, jemals wieder so etwas Dummes zu tun.“

Dann ging sie, wohl um Dumbledore zu informieren, gefolgt von Quirrell, der immer noch wimmerte.

Severus blieb zurück bei dem Troll und sah Hermine und Harry an. „Sehr schnell gedacht.“, meinte er. Und zu Harry: „Weitere fünf Punkte für Slytherin für einen scharfen Verstand und die Fähigkeit, sich rasch aus einer brenzligen Situation durch gut gewählte Worte befreit zu haben.“

Als alle nur schwiegen, fuhr er fort: „Und was steht ihr hier noch herum, geht jetzt. Das Festessen wird in den Gemeinschaftsräumen fortgesetzt.“

Sie verließen den Raum und etwas leiser hörte Harry noch Dracos Paten zu ihm und Draco sagen: „Bitte tut so etwas nie wieder...“

Dann eilten sie davon. Ron schien leicht verlegen, als er sich als erster verabschiedete und als erster zum Gryffindorturm ging.

Hermine blieb noch kurz zurück und umarmte Harry und Draco und bedankte sich. Dann ging sie und folgte Ron.

„Das war genial, Harry.“, sagte Millicent dann zu dem schwarzhaarigem Slytherin während sie hinunter zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Und Draco stimmte ihr zu und fragte dann noch verwundert: „Warum habt ihr beide eigentlich Ron so sehr hervorgehoben?“

„Naja, ich dachte, wenn wir ihn zum Helden der Geschichte machen, wird er sich uns gegenüber schuldig fühlen, und Hermine vielleicht etwas mehr in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass er an allem Schuld sei, hätte er sicher begonnen uns alle regelmäßig zu beleidigen oder etwas wirklich Schlimmes zu tun, ich denke nicht, dass irgendwer das nötig hat.“, erklärte Harry.

Sie sahen ihn erstaunt an. Dann lachte Draco leise. „Also ich habe mich ja manchmal gefragt, warum du nicht nach Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor gekommen bist, mit den gefährlichen dummen mutigen Ideen, die du manchmal hast, aber das... das ist so Slytherin.“  
„Vorsicht“, meinte Harry, „Keine Haus-Klischees.“

Doch dann lachte er, und dann lachten sie alle drei, weil die Anspannung von ihnen abfiel und sie einfach nur froh waren, noch zu leben.

 

Es wurde sehr kalt nach Halloween. Hagrid stapfte mit einem dicken Mantel, Handschuhen und Stiefeln über die Ländereien, die mit Reif bedeckt waren und das Wasser des Sees schien fast bald zu gefrieren. In den Kerkern bildeten sich beim Sprechen kleine Wolken und Harry war froh darüber, allabendlich in ihren Betten Wärmflaschen zu finden, denn auch wenn Severus nach ein paar Tagen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen erschienen war (einer der seltenen Momente, in denen er als Hauslehrer in ihren Räumen in Erscheinung trat) und eine Art Wärmezauber bewirkt hatte, den einige der älteren Schüler regelmäßig verstärkten, damit es nicht wieder kälter bei ihnen wurde, war es im Haus der Slytherins nicht mehr richtig warm und die Plätze am Kamin waren so begehrt, dass man sich nach dem Unterricht oder dem Essen, wenn man in der Nähe des Feuers sitzen wollte, keine Minute Zeit lassen konnte. Meist jedoch verzogen Draco, Harry und Millicent sich mit Hermine in die Bibliothek, die inzwischen ihr Stammplatz geworden war (sie hatten sogar im Prinzip eine eigene kleine Ecke für sich, die selten jemand anders benutzte und Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, begann sogar sie zu grüßen, wenn sie eintrafen (und sie war nicht die geselligste Person)). Ansonsten hatte Harry inzwischen seine liebe Not mit den Quidditchtrainingsstunden, da diese, in der Luft und dem manchmal wirklich sehr kaltem Wind ausgesetzt, nicht gerade angenehm waren. Manchmal wartete einer der anderen drei dann schon im Schloss auf ihn und gab ihm bei seiner Rückkehr eine Tasse Tee oder heiße Schokolade, um ihn wieder aufzutauen, wofür er ihnen mehr als dankbar war. Remus schrieb Harry einen langen Brief, in dem er ihn von Polly, den Bérnards und sogar Mrs. Figg (und ihren Katzen) grüßte, ermahnte auf sich aufzupassen (auch weil Severus ihm anscheinend von dem Vorfall mit dem Troll erzählt hatte) und ihm einen kleinen Zauber ans Herz legte, den sie vielleicht schon schaffen könnten (Harry hatte ihm lange von den drei anderen geschrieben und Remus meinte Hermine schien von ihnen diejenige zu sein, die ein gutes Händchen für das schnelle Lernen hatte und er traute zumindest ihr den Zauber zu). Tatsächlich gelang es Hermine nach ein paar Versuchen, den Zauber zu wirken, der ein kleines tragbares Feuer schuf, das sehr nützlich war, falls sie einmal nach draußen mussten. Draco schaffte es ebenfalls ein paar mal, nicht so gut wie die Gryffindorschülerin und Harry konnte eine Flamme hervorbringen, die jedoch schneller erlosch als die Hermines. Millicent meinte, solange einer von ihnen Feuer machen könne, reiche ihr das und nahm sich dafür die Zeit ihren Uhu lange und ausgiebig zu pflegen. Sie verwöhnte auch Dracos und Harrys Eulen etwas und beide waren wieder einmal erstaunt, wie leicht ihr der Umgang mit Tieren jeder Art fiel und wie viel Freude er ihr zu bereiten schien.  
Ron ging ihnen die meiste Zeit nach Halloween aus dem Weg oder blieb höflich und distanziert und einmal berichtete Hermine auch, dass er bei der Zusammenarbeit zu dritt mit ihr und Neville, gut mit ihnen gearbeitet hatte und Hermines Wissen zu schätzen schien und mit ihr gemeinsam Neville bei einem schwierigerem Teil des Zaubers, den sie übten, half. Ansonsten jedoch hörten und sahen sie nicht viel von ihm und keiner war darüber unbedingt böse.

Und dann war da noch der Beginn der Quidditchsaison, für den Hagrid auf dem vereisten Feld die Besen entfrostete, und Harry war froh, dass sein Besen bei ihm im Schrank verstaut gewesen war und trotz der Kälte der Kerker keinen Frost abbekommen hatte. Denn auch ohne den Gedanken, dass Zweige oder Stiel durch die niedrigen Temperaturen Schaden genommen haben könnten, war er nervös genug. Mehrere Leute begannen schon vor dem Spiel darüber zu diskutieren, ob Harry als Sucher etwas taugen würde und Flint begann mehrere zusätzliche Trainingsstunden anzusetzen (er hatte versucht jeden Tag der Woche jede Stunde nach Unterricht bis zur Nachtruhe das Feld zu besetzen, doch der Kapitän der Gryffindors (der berühmt-berüchtigte Oliver Wood, wie ihn Harry inzwischen bei sich nannte, da Flint öfter über ihn schimpfte als über das Wetter, schlechte Besen oder Spielzüge, die ihm nicht gut genug schienen) hatte das gleiche vorgehabt und die beiden machten einen Riesenaufstand, bis einer der Lehrer Zeiten für sie festsetzte, die immer noch viele Stunden beinhalteten, aber keinen der Spieler noch vor dem Spiel vor Schwäche zusammenklappen ließen, und auch den anderen beiden Hauskapitänen die Möglichkeit gaben, mit ihren Mannschaften zu trainieren (alle außer Flint und Wood waren froh darüber).

Es war am Tag vor dem Spiel und sie standen zu viert mit Zweien der tragbaren Feuer auf dem Hof, als Draco seinen Paten entdeckte. Irgendetwas mit dem Bein ihres Lehrers schien nicht zu stimmen, denn sein sonst sehr eleganter Gang, auf den er stolz war, wie Harry wusste, war einem leichtem Hinken gewichen. Auch der blonde Junge neben ihm hatte dies wohl bemerkt, denn er runzelte die Stirn und sah besorgt zu Severus herüber. Sie hätten ihn darauf angesprochen, doch der dunkelhaarige Mann schien neben dem Hinken auch ausgesprochen schlechte Laune zu haben. Sie sahen, wie er zwei Ravenclaw-Drittklässler ruppig anfuhr, als sie ihm im Weg standen (die erschrocken Platz machten) und in das Schloss hinein hinkte.

„Was ist mit seinem Bein passiert?“, fragte Millicent.

Weder Harry noch Draco konnten sich einen Reim auf Severus' Humpeln machen und letzterer überlegte laut, ob vielleicht ein Unfall eines unvorsichtigen Schülers mit einem Zaubertrank der Grund war (besagter Schüler lag dann wahrscheinlich irgendwo tot versteckt in einem Schrank in der Schule).

Hermine jedoch war auf einmal sehr still und nachdenklich und meinte dann: „Es könnte sein, dass es kein Trank war, sondern...“, dann zögerte sie, als hätte sie ein wenig Angst einer der anderen könnte ihr krumm nehmen, was sie sich dachte.

„Sondern?“, fragte Millicent.

„....naja... sagen wir... ein dreiköpfiger Hund?“

„Nein.“, sagten Harry und Draco gleichzeitig.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er nicht einen guten... und ehrbaren Grund gehabt haben könnte.“, verteidigte sich Hermine. „Vielleicht sollte er ihn füttern, oder seinen Platz wechseln oder für Dumbledore etwas tun, oder so. Ich habe nicht behauptet, er würde versucht haben zu stehlen, was der Hund rein hypothetisch bewachen könnte.“

„Aber daran gedacht!“, rief Draco aus und einige Schüler sahen zu ihnen herüber, da dieser so laut gewesen war.

„Nein!“, verteidigte sich Hermine leise, „Natürlich wäre es möglich, aber er ist immer noch ein Lehrer und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer von ihnen etwas aus Hogwarts stiehlt.“

„Und wenn er kein Lehrer wäre, würdest du es ihm zutrauen?“, erwiderte Draco.

„Nein!“, flüsterte Hermine erneut. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich denken würde, er hätte versucht etwas zu stehlen, das der Hund bewacht, ich habe nur alle Möglichkeiten abgewägt und diese darunter entdeckt.“

Aber Draco ließ sich nicht wider besänftigen. In seinen Augen hatte Hermine seinen Paten ungerechtfertigt beleidigt.

„Ihr seid nicht dieser Meinung, oder?“, fragte er Millicent und Harry.

„Keiner ist der Meinung, dass Professor Snape eindeutig an dem Hund vorbei wollte.“, sagte Millicent „Auch Hermine nicht. Und sie hat recht damit, dass es dennoch möglich wäre.“

Draco sah die beiden Mädchen an, als hätten sie ihn schwer verraten und gleichzeitig beleidigt und richtete seinen Blick dann auf Harry, offenkundig gewillt Unterstützung von dem anderen Jungen zu erhalten.

Obwohl Harry Severus ebenfalls verteidigen würde, tat er Draco nicht den Gefallen (denn dann hätten sie sich ernsthaft untereinander gestritten und quasi in zwei feindliche Lager (zumindest in Augen des blonden Jungen) aufgeteilt). Stattdessen sagte er: „A apropos Lehrer, mir fällt gerade ein, ich muss Professor McGonagall eine korrigierte zweite Seite von unserem letzten Aufsatz nachreichen, ich geh lieber schnell und bringe sie ins Lehrerzimmer.“ und zog sich so fürs erste aus der Schlinge. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco sich, in der Zeit in der Harry fort war, vielleicht etwas beruhigen würde und das ganze noch vor dem nächsten Tag geklärt wäre.

Er spürte, dass sein Freund nicht begeistert war und fühlte seinen gekränkten Blick im Rücken, als er ins Schloss hochging, doch Hermine zumindest schien dafür erleichtert zu sein.

Kurz darauf bereute er seine Entscheidung. Denn als er ins Lehrerzimmer blickte, sah er zu seinem Entsetzen, wie Filch eine große hässlich Wunde an Severus Bein verarztete und hörte, wie Dracos Pate darüber fluchte, dass man unmöglich auf alle drei Köpfe gleichzeitig achten konnte. Harry zog sich schneller zurück, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte und verließ das Lehrerzimmer mit raschen Schritten, bis er um eine Ecke bog und Halt machte, wo er laut und überrascht auf keuchte. Er hoffte, betete, dass keiner der beiden Männer ihn bemerkt hatte.

Harry war Severus gegenüber loyal. Sehr sogar. Er war fast eine Art zweiter Vater, dadurch, dass er mit ihm groß geworden war, und er vertraute ihm. Aber Harry konnte sich auch nicht dumm stellen und die Worte und das Ausmaß der Wunde sprachen leider nur allzu sehr für sich. Er musste befürchten, DASS Severus versucht hatte an dem Ungetüm im dritten Stock vorbeizukommen. Und wenn er weiter logisch dachte, ließ sich der hypothetische Diebstahl eines hypothetischen Schatzes nicht sehr gut vollkommen von der Hand weisen. „Verdammt.“, murmelte er. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Draco konnte er das nicht erzählen, es würde ihn am Boden zerstören oder schlimmer noch, er könnte glauben, dass Harry ihn anlog und beschließen, sich von ihm und gleichzeitig den anderen beiden abzuwenden. Das wollte und konnte er nicht zulassen. Und Hermine? So sehr sie sich Mühe gab, nicht zu oft altklug zu sein, sie würde nicht umhin können, Draco beweisen zu müssen, dass sie recht hatte. Was dazu führen würde, dass dieser richtig sauer auf sie wurde. Millicent würde es wahrscheinlich Hermine erzählen und sie so zum gleichen Ergebnis führen.  
Harry konnte es niemandem sagen. Doch dann fiel ihm Remus ein. Sein Pate war nicht der Typ Mensch, der voreilig Schlüsse zog, oder Harry für einen Verdacht verurteilte und Remus war bedachtsamer und erfahrener als er selbst, er kannte Severus schon lange und konnte ihn gut einschätzen und er konnte Harry vielleicht einen besseren Rat geben als die Dinge, die sein eigener Kopf zustande brachte.

Sofort ging er zur Eulerei und schrieb dort hastig einen ausführlichen Bericht über den Hund, die Tür im Korridor im dritten Stock, Hagrids Besuch in Gringotts und den Überfall am gleichen Tag, Severus Wunde und das, was er ihn hatte sagen hören, und schickte Hedwig dann los, zu seinem Paten zu fliegen und hoffentlich bald mit Antwort zurück zu kommen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte er hätte kurz nach Hedwig gesehen, als die anderen ihn fragten, wo er so lange gewesen war, und als Draco und auch Hermine (deren Stolz anscheinend durch Dracos Zweifel an ihrer Logik verletzt worden war) versuchten ihn wieder in den aufkeimenden Streit hineinzuziehen sagte er deutlich: „Hört zu, wenn ihr euch streiten wollt, haltet mich da heraus und ich gehe euch aus dem Weg, wenn ihr aber wollt, dass ich weiter mit euch spreche, dann beendet ihr dieses Thema zumindest dann, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Ich habe bereits genug Probleme mit den Gedanken an das Spiel morgen.“ und an Severus' Wunde, dachte er.

Kurz schien es, die beiden würden noch etwas schmollen, aber sie sahen wohl ein, dass Harry keinen Streit haben wollte und sie wussten, wie viel er trainiert hatte und wie nervös er bereits war und das schien sie zu überzeugen, das halbausgegrabene Kriegsbeil wieder zu zu buddeln. Millicent schien dafür ebenso dankbar zu sein, wie Harry. Und so konnten sie sich am Abend einvernehmlich von einander verabschieden, als Hermine zum Gryffindorturm eilte, in dem Wood wahrscheinlich gerade seine Mannschaft drillte (Harry fürchtete, dass zumindest Flint dies in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum tun würde und er sollte recht behalten).

Durch die Aufregung (und Flints laute Rede an ihn und den Rest der Mannschaft („Machen wir Wood fertig!“ „Du meinst Gryffindor.“, „Ja, ja genau. Machen wir Gryffindor morgen fertig!“)) verschwanden Severus Verletzung, sein Gespräch mit Argus Filch und Harrys Sorge, der Mann, der ihm wie ein zweiter Vormund war, könne in etwas Gefährliches und nicht ganz Ehrliches oder Legales verstrickt sein ein wenig aus den Gedanken des Slytherins. Und er war froh darüber, sich ablenken zu können, auch ohne Sorgen, oder den Gedanken, dass er nun ein Geheimnis vor seinen drei Freunden hatte, das schwer im Magen lag, war er am Morgen bereits nervlich genug strapaziert.

Beim Frühstück bewegten ihn Millicent und Draco abwechselnd dazu etwas zu sich zu nehmen und Pansy war zur Abwechslung beinahe freundlich zu ihm, denn als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, sagte sie nicht irgendetwas hämisches oder gemeines, wie sie es sonst gerne gegenüber allem und jeden bisweilen tat (selbst ihren Freundinnen gegenüber), das sie zwar nicht immer meinte, aber dennoch Harry nicht sehr ermutigt hätte, sondern meinte: „Nun reiß dich aber zusammen, Potter, ich habe gehört, wie du bei der Auswahl geflogen bist und natürlich kenne ich die Fortschritte im Training unseres Teams und du bist genauso gut wie die anderen und wirst mit etwas Glück und Verstand gut spielen.“  
Hermine und Neville saßen zwar am Gryffindortisch (wo Wood ein heftiges Gespräch mit den Weasleyzwillingen führte, die anscheinend gemeint hatten, so ernst müsse man das Spiel nicht nehmen), schauten aber ebenfalls aufmunternd zu Harry herüber und auch Severus suchte, als keiner hinsah, Harrys Blick und lächelte ihm kurz und sehr sehr zaghaft zu (Professor Snape lächelte schließlich nicht, er war ein ernster Lehrer!).

Tatsächlich halfen ihm diese Gesten und Worte seiner Mitschüler und von Dracos Paten ihm, denn als er Flint, Adrian Pucey (einem der Jäger), Miles Bletchley, dem Hüter, und den anderen seiner Mannschaft aus dem Schloss heraus und in die Slytherinumkleideräumen folgte, ging es ihm bereits um einiges besser. Auf den Rängen um das Quidditchfeld erspähte Harry in einer großen Menge an Schülern (und ihm selten so bewusst gewesen, wie viele Mitschüler er hatte), seinen Jahrgang in Slytherin zwischen den anderen grüngekleideten Schülern seines Hauses und zu seiner Freude und Überraschung auch Hermine und Neville neben Millicent und Draco. Er hätte vermutet, dass dies einigen Slytherins nicht gepasst hätte oder die beiden sich nicht getraut oder überhaupt daran gedacht hätten, bei einem Spiel ihres Hauses zwischen ihren eigentlichen Gegnern zu sitzen, aber offensichtlich hatten sie sich nichts daraus gemacht und Millicent hatte sicher wie üblich jeden, der etwas gegen Hermines Anwesenheit haben könnte kurz mit der Faust gedroht, sodass sich niemand mehr beschwerte.

Unter den Gryffindors hingegen sah er Ron, seinen Bruder Percy und auch Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas, die er vom Sehen her kannte.   
An einem Tisch, der wie Harry von Flint wusste für den Ansager der Spiele reserviert war, erspähte er einen Jungen, den er ebenfalls schon öfter beim Frühstück bemerkt hatte und der oft in Freds und Georges Nähe war. Neben ihm stand Professor McGonagall und schaute ernst auf das Spielfeld.

„Okay“, sagte ihr Kapitän „Erinnert euch, was ich gesagt habe: Machen wir Wood und die Gryffindors fertig. Und wer foulen will, kann dies tun, solange er dafür sorgt, dass er nicht erwischt wird, verstanden?“ Der Nachsatz barg eine gewisse Ironie, da Harry nach dem Training durchaus klar war, dass wenn einer von ihnen dazu neigte auf eine Art und Weise zu foulen, die mehr als offensichtlich war, es Marcus Flint selbst war und auch der Rest der Mannschaft dachte sicher daran, doch da sie ihren Kapitän lieber nicht reizten, schwiegen sie nur.

In ihre grünen Quidditchuniformen und ihre Besen in der Hand gingen sie dann auf das Feld hinaus, wo Madam Hooch, die Schiedsrichterin sein würde, sie bereits erwartete. Die Gryffindors taten es ihnen gleich und sie blieben aufgereiht zu Seiten der Lehrerin vor einander stehen. Flint und Wood gaben sich die Hand (wer wem mehr versuchte, dabei ein paar Finger zu zerquetschen, war nicht wirklich erkennbar).  
„Ich will ein schönes, faires Spiel sehen“, ermahnte sie Madam Hooch und mit einem Blick zu Flint „von euch allen.“ Dann: „In Ordnung. Besteigt jetzt eure Besen, bitte. Wenn ich pfeife geht es los...ein, zwei...“  
Ein Pfiff erklang und dann stiegen sie gefolgt von der Lehrerin in die Luft und das Spiel begann.

„Und Angelina Johnson von Gryffindor übernimmt als erste den Quaffel, was für eine glänzende Jägerin dieses Mädchen doch ist und zum auffallend hübsch...“, kommentierte der Freund der Weasleyzwillinge und wurde sogleich von Professor McGonagall zurechtgewiesen, die „JORDAN“, rief, was Harry zu dem Gesicht des Jungen auch wieder einen Namen gab.

„Verzeihung, Professor.“, rettete sich Jordan und fuhr dann fort „Jetzt ein Pass zu Alicia Spinnet, die zu entdecken eine gute Leistung von Wood war, nachdem sie letztes Jahr noch auf der Reservebank saß, von ihr wieder zurück zu Ange... nein, Marcus Flint hat den Quaffel abgefangen und fliegt jetzt zu den Toren und tri... nein, Gryffindor-Torwart und Kapitän Wood hält ihn auf und der Quaffel geht über an die dritte Jägerin der Gryffindors Katie Bell, und ich bedaure es übrigens sehr, dass Slytherin wieder keine weiblichen Spieler hat, denn wie das Jägerinnentrio zeigt, sind Quidditchspielerin wirklich ein schöner Anblick...“ „JORDAN!“ „Schon gut, schon gut... Katie Bell im Ballbesitz und -AU- das tat sicher weh, ein Klatscher trifft sie im Nacken und Adrian Pucey übernimmt den Quaffel, fliegt zum Tor, doch ein Klatscher von einem der Weasleys hält ihn auf, Fred oder George, ich kann sie einfach nicht unterscheiden, Angelina ist wieder im Ballbesitz und fliegt auf die andere Seite, zu den Toren und ja, mach ihn rein, Angelina!, Miles Bletchley von den Slytherins taucht ab, verpasst den Quaffel und – TOR!, TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!“

Die roten Ränge, wo die Gryffindors saßen, jubelten und applaudierten, aus dem Slytherinlager hörte Harry Stöhnen. Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws die sich zwischen ihnen verteilt hatten, ließen beides hören, auch wenn der Jubel das Stöhnen zu überbieten schien (Harry war sich darüber bewusst, dass Ravenclaw zwar eine Affinität für Slytherin hatte, die meisten Schüler sein Haus jedoch im Zweifelsfalle eher nicht unterstützen).

Flint verzog das Gesicht und Harry, der weit über dem Feld kreiste, hörte zwar nicht genau, was er den anderen Jägern seiner Mannschaft zurief, konnte sich aber denken, dass das, was Bletchley zu hören nicht freundlich war, ihren Torwart aber dazu motivieren würde, sich mehr anzustrengen.

Er begann das Spiel, und Jordans weitere Kommentare, mehr oder weniger auszublenden und stattdessen seine Sinne darauf zu konzentrieren, den Schnatz zu suchen, den kleinen goldenen geflügelten Ball, den zu fangen seine Aufgabe im Spiel war, der 150 Punkte einbrachte, oft den Sieg und zudem den Abpfiff.

Einmal musste er einem Klatscher ausweichen, den Fred (oder George?) nach ihm schickte („Entschuldige Harry, aber wir haben dir ja gesagt, dass Wood will, dass wir dich vom Besen hauen und wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen.“, riefen beide ihm zu). Was die Treiber anging, schien Gryffindor seiner eigenen Mannschaft eindeutig überlegen zu sein, denn die beiden Weasleys waren ziemlich gut, nachdem was Harry sah. Ihre Jäger waren etwa gleichauf, Flint hatte jedoch den Vorteil etwas größer zu sein und längere Arme zu haben (was ihn langsamer machen konnte, ihn aber auch mehr Bälle erreichen ließ, wenn er ordentlich flog). Wood schien gut zu sein, in dem, was er tat und zweimal sah Harry wie er und Flint sich einen Abtausch boten (beide male fing Wood den Ball vorm Tor ab). Bletchley jedoch fing ebenfalls die drei Bälle, die nach dem ersten Tor zu ihm kamen, Flints Drohungen (Harry vermutete, dass er ihm etwas in der Art zugerufen hatte), schienen ihn dazu gebracht zu haben, sich mehr zu konzentrieren.

Der andere Sucher, ein unscheinbarer Gryffindor, der größer als Harry war und in eine der obere Klassen ging, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, schien sich darauf verlegt zu haben über den Toren seiner Mannschaft zu kreisen und Harry schaute stets zu ihm herüber für den Fall, dass der andere den Schnatz vor ihm entdeckte und er ihm hinterherjagen musste, um zu verhindern, dass Gryffindor die 150 Punkte bekam.

Zweimal dachte er, er hätte den Schnatz gesehen. Doch einmal erkannte er, dass er nur eine Lichtspiegelung der Armbanduhr eines der Zwillinge erblickt hatte und das zweite mal stellte sich als eine Täuschung durch eines der Ferngläser, die einige der Zuschauer benutzten, heraus.

Dann bekam Flint sein Tor gegen Wood, was ihn eindeutig in Hochstimmung versetzte und Harry sah etwas bei Adrian Pucey, raste darauf zu (der Jäger wich erschrocken und verblüfft aus) und hörte laute Rufe, es war der Schnatz, doch einer der Weasleys schickte einen Quaffel nach ihm aus und als er zur Seite flog, verlor er ihn wieder. Harry hörte enttäuschte Laute und den andere Sucher hinter ihm aufatmen, der ihm gefolgt war, ihn jedoch wahrscheinlich nicht hätte einholen können.

Das Spiel ging weiter und Harry zog sich zurück. Der verpasste Schnatz brachte Flint anscheinend so aus der Fassung, dass er kurz darauf absichtlich gegen Angelina flog, die den Quaffel fallen ließ und so das erste Foul des Spiels beging. Harry wusste wieder, warum ihm die kurze Rede vor dem Spiel ironisch erschienen war...

Jordan empörte sich lang und breit über Flint und Madam Hooch gab Gryffindor einen Freistoß, den eine der Jägerinnen sofort zu Punkten umwandelte, die Gryffindor nach Flints Tor wieder in Führung brachten.

Harry hoffte wirklich, dass ihr Kapitän nicht die Nerven verlor und aus Gereiztheit heraus beginnen würde weitere offensichtliche Fouls zu begehen, sein Temperament war die größte Schwäche des Slytherinjägers.

Er schenkte seiner Mannschaft kurz etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Flint sich anscheinend in den Griff bekam und begann dann wieder alles außer dem Bild des Schnatzes auszublenden.

Wieder flog ein Klatscher knapp an ihm vorbei, dem er jedoch auswich und dann plötzlich, merkte Harry, dass etwas nicht mehr zu stimmen schien. Denn ganz plötzlich machte sein Besen unerwartet einen Ruck, nichts was einem der anderen Spieler aufgefallen wäre, aber Harry verstörte es, denn er hatte die Bewegung nicht verursacht und dann geschah es erneut und er dachte fast, sein Besen wolle ihn abschütteln, was Unsinn war, denn kein Besen, von dem er wusste (und er hatte viel von Theodore erzählt bekommen), würde dies tun. Er wollte wenden und die Kontrolle zurückerlangen, doch auch das gelang ihm nicht. Sein Besen begann wild herumzuschlingern, Zickzackkurse zu fliegen, doch das Spiel ging weiter und Harry war zu weit oben und außerhalb des Blickfelds der anderen, der Gryffindorsucher sah sich am anderen Rand des Felds um und offenkundig bemerkte niemand, dass mit Harry etwas ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen schien.  
Er wollte jemanden herbeirufen oder Hilfe suchen, aber er wusste nicht, ob man ihn hören würde und alle waren vertieft in das Spiel, Flint traf erneut und jubelte und Harry hätte es ihm gegönnt, wenn er nicht eine Riesenangst bekommen hätte, gleich zu sterben.

Sein Blick ging zu den Zuschauern und dann sah er Severus, der ihn sah und etwas murmelte, was konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, aber es konnte ein Gebet, ebenso wie ein Fluch sein.

Nun bemerkten ihn auch andere. Er erkannte Draco, Millicent und Hermine und auch Neville, die alle furchtbar entsetzt zu sein schienen, doch dann drehte sich sein Besen wieder um und er verlor sie aus dem Blick und er konnte sich auch nicht auf andere konzentrieren, denn er brauchte inzwischen jedes Stück an Kraft, Aufmerksamkeit und Verstand, um auf seinem Besen zu bleiben.

Flint und die Weasleys kamen angeflogen und versuchten Harry von dem Besen zu bekommen, doch dieser wich aus und flog noch höher und senkte so seine Chancen den Fall, der ihm inzwischen schon nicht mehr vielleicht möglich sondern fast sicher schien, zu überleben (nicht dass sie vorher groß gewesen wären) noch weiter.

Harrys Kapitän schrie etwas und schimpfte mehr als er es bei dem ersten Tor getan hatte, er hatte Angst, wie Harry erkannte, und er war garantiert nicht der einzige. Fred und George kreisten unter ihm, wohl um ihn mit etwas Glück aufzufangen, da plötzlich hörte es auf.

Obwohl ihm inzwischen sehr schlecht war, konnte Harry ein Zittern unterdrücken und kam wieder sicher auf den Besen. Doch dann fiel er bodenwärts an den Zwillingen und Flint, der aufgehört hatte zu Schimpfen, vorbei, sah etwas Goldenes und spürte, wie er es verschluckte und konnte gerade noch abbremsen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam.

Er rollte sich ab, landete auf seinem Rücken, setzte sich auf und hustete das Verschluckte in seine Hand und hielt es hoch. „Ich hab den Schnatz!“, schrie er und war so lebendig und vollkommen fertig, dass er gleich nach dem Pfiff und das Durcheinander, das daraufhin ausbrach auf den Rücken fiel und vollkommen k.o. liegen blieb.

Er hörte Lee Jordan noch das Ergebnis verkünden (170 zu 30) mit 150 Punkten für den Schnatz und 20 Punkten für Flints Tore, 10 für ein Tor von Angelina zu Beginn, 10 für den Freistoß, 10 für ein Tor durch Katie Bell, das Harry nur am Rande bemerkt hatte. Dann waren alle am Boden und Flint und die Zwillinge rannten zu ihm, doch Draco, der wohl von den Tribünen herunter gerannt war, war sogar noch schneller und hatte begonnen furchtbar zu fluchen, weil Harry beinahe umgekommen wäre und er anscheinend zwischen Schock und Erleichterung schwebte. Auch Millicent und Neville kamen zu ihm und dann später Hermine, die wohl irgendetwas gemacht hatte und deswegen länger gebraucht hatte, während Flint begonnen hatte ihn anzuschreien, weil er ihn so einen Schrecken eingejagt und dann auf so unmögliche Weise gewonnen hatte, was wiederum Draco dazu brachte, Flint anzuschreien, dafür dass er Harry anschrie, der einfach nur froh und glücklich war, denn das Spiel war aus, er hatte gewonnen, er war am Leben und offenkundig waren alle darüber erleichtert.

Hagrid, der das Spiel mitverfolgt hatte, nahm schließlich Harry vom Feld, der sich schnell von ihm löste und beschwichtigte, er könne alleine gehen, es sei alles in Ordnung und dann folgten er und Draco, Hermine und Millicent ihm zu seiner Hütte, wohin er Harry und die anderen auf den Schreck zu einer heißen Tasse Tee einlud.

Hinter sich hörte Harry noch, wie Flint seine Wut und aufgewühlten Emotionen Wood zu wandte (und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihm vorwarf oder an den Kopf schmiss, es war ihm auch egal), der nicht weniger eifrig darauf einging. Und überraschenderweise ausgerechnet Ron Weasley beruhigend auf einen aufgelösten Neville einredete, was ihn irgendwie auch freute.

 

„Das“, sagte er nachdem er auf Hagrids Sofa saß, „war das Beängstigende, was ich je erlebt habe. Trolle und dreiköpfige Hunde eingeschlossen.“

Er war froh, weil er lebte, Hermine sah jedoch sehr unglücklich aus und so, als müsse sie ihm mitteilen, dass doch jemand gestorben sei, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sah Hagrid erstaunt auf. „Woher weißt du von Fluffy?“, rief er.

„Fluffy?“, erwiderten Draco entgeistert und Millicent, die neben dem Sofa mit Fangs Kopf auf den Knien auf dem Boden saß, fast etwas entzückt, während Harry gleichzeitig klar wurde, dass er sich verplappert hatte.

„Is sein Name.“, meinte Hagrid. „Er is meiner, ich hab ihn von so einem Kerl aus Griechenland, den ich im Pub getroffen hab, hab ihn Dumbledore geliehen, als Wachhund für...“, dann brach auch ab, denn wie Harry hatte auch er sich offensichtlich gerade verplappert.

Hermine jedoch horchte auf: „Als Wachhund für was?“

„Das reicht“, sagte Hagrid „fragt nicht weiter, das ist streng geheim, eigentlich solltet ihr gar nicht von ihm wissen.“

Doch bevor Hagrid zurückweichen konnte, oder sie selbst darüber ausfragen konnte, woher sie „Fluffy“ kannten, setzte Hermine nach: „Aber was wäre, wenn wir glauben würden, jemand könnte versuchen ihn zu stehlen?“

Harry fragte sich, wen sie meinte, doch da fiel ihm wieder der beinahe Grund für einen Streit zwischen ihnen vom vorigem Tag wieder ein, und Hermines Theorie der Möglichkeit, dass Severus versucht haben könnte, etwas an dem Hund vorbei zu stehlen.

Er erwartete, dass Draco protestieren oder wütend aufschreien würde, doch der blonde Junge, der neben ihm saß, war stattdessen auf einmal ganz ruhig und steif geworden und auch ein wenig weiß um die Nase. Als Harry seinen Blick suchte, sah er zur Seite und er wirkte gekränkt und traurig, aber nicht so, als wolle er Hermine widersprechen.

„Unsinn.“, sagte Hagrid. „Keiner versucht irgendwas zu stehlen.“

„Wir wissen, dass bereits jemand hat stehlen wollen, was der Hund jetzt bewacht.“, erwiderte Hermine. „Etwas, das in Gringotts war und nun in Hogwarts ist.“

„Was... woher...“

„Und wir wissen auch, dass du es an dem Tag aus dem Verlies geholt hast, wo es gelagert hatte, an dem man versucht hat es zu stehlen und nun versucht wieder jemand an es heran zu kommen.“, fuhr Hermine fort. Und Harry wunderte sich darüber, wann aus ihrer Hypothese für sie eine unleugbare Wahrheit geworden war, oder ob sie einfach nur auf gut Glück versuchte, anhand von Hagrids Reaktionen herauszubekommen, ob sie recht hatte. Und sie unglaublich es sein mochte, sie schien mit allem genau ins Schwarze zu treffen.

„Also nun hört mal, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ihr darauf gekommen seid, aber ihr solltet euch aus Dingen, die euch nichts angehen heraushalten. Keiner wird nichts von niemandem stehlen. Vergesst den Hund, vergesst, was er bewacht, das ist allein die Sache von Professor Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel...“

„Aha. Nicolas Flamel also.“, sagte Hermine und schien unglaublich befriedigt.

Hagrid war nun eindeutig sauer, wenn wohl vor allem auf sich selbst

„Das reicht jetzt aber.“, sagte er. Dann jagte er sie, mehr oder weniger freundlich, aus der Hütte.

Sie gingen zum Schloss und Harry fiel auf, wie schweigsam Hermine plötzlich wieder war und wie wenig Freude, die anderen beiden zu haben schienen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er dann doch leicht verstört „Ich bin beinahe gestorben, aber ich habe überlebt. Und den Schnatz gefangen. Und du, Hermine, hast auch noch etwas aus Hagrid herausbekommen. Und keiner von euch hat seine Kekse genommen, also könnt ihr mir nicht sagen, dass ihr plötzlich Zahnschmerzen bekommen habt. Ihr habt nicht gewollt, dass ich herunterfalle, oder?“

Unbehaglich sahen sie ihn an. Wieder war es Hermine, die schließlich sprach.  
„Harry... wegen deinem Besen...“

„Ich weiß, ich habe mich auch gewundert, ich wusste nicht, dass es passiert, dass sie... naja... Defekte haben... und ich meine, ich hatte wirklich große Angst, aber wahrscheinlich gibt es eine gute einfache Erklärung und Lösung und es passiert nie wieder, falls es am Besen liegt, muss ich ihn umtauschen, aber...“, und dann sah er sie schockiert an, „...ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich ihn dazu gebracht, habe, dass ich herunterfallen wollte, oder so? Ich meine, ich habe keinen Grund mich umzubringen, im Ernst, und wenn es mir schlecht gehen würde, würde ich es euch sagen, und Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte ich auch nicht, der Besen hat das wirklich von selbst gemacht...“

„Harry“, unterbrach ihn das Gryffindormädchen. „Harry, wir wissen, dass du nichts damit zu tun hattest, die Sache ist die...“ und sie sah bedrückt zur Seite.

Dann schwieg sie. Und Harry wollte schon nachfragen, was sie denn habe, als Draco irgendwie bekümmert und gleichzeitig durch irgendetwas gereizt sagte: „...dein Besen hat das nicht allein gemacht. Und wir wissen, dass du nicht verantwortlich warst und...“, er wandte sich zu Hermine und schien richtig gehend wütend auf sie zu sein: „...nun du kannst es ihm jetzt sagen, dass du recht hattest!“

Millicent stellte sich vor sie und sagte: „Hey, ich weiß, dass das schwierig für sich ist, aber sie kann nichts dafür.“

Draco fluchte.

„Was zur Hölle ist los?“, fragte Harry.  
„Harry,“, sagte Hermine unglücklich, „Harry, jemand hat deinen Besen verflucht.“

„Was? Nein, wieso sollte jemand...“

„Ich weiß alles über Flüche, Harry, verdammt, ich habe gesehen, wie dein Besen verflucht wurde und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du nicht weiter verflucht werden konntest, und ihn unterbrochen und sofort hast du die Kontrolle zurückerlangt.“

„Aber niemand würde...“

Jetzt sahen sie so traurig und furchtbar aus, dass Harry Angst hatte, sie würden doch noch verkünden, dass jemand gestorben war.

„Wer...?“, fragte er.

Hermine blieb stumm und Draco platzte heraus: „Es war Severus, es war Severus, zur Hölle“, und sah Hermine an „bist du nun zufrieden?“

„Sev... aber... ihr müsst euch irren...“, sagte Harry und gleichzeitig begannen seine Gedanken errat an ihm, denn er hörte Severus und Filch über den Hund sprechen und sah Severus' Wunder und wie er ihn, als er an seinem Besen hing, irgendetwas hatte murmeln sehen...  
„Er hat sich fast mein ganzes Leben um mich gekümmert, er hat doch keinen Grund...“, und er wusste nicht, ob Severus ihn nicht doch bemerkt hatte, als er ihn und Filch sah.

Harry brach ab.

„Ich würde es auch nicht glauben“, sagte Draco, „aber ich war dabei, ich habe es gesehen.“

Sollte er ihnen von Filch und Severus' Bein erzählen, durfte er ihnen das erzählen, zog er nicht gerade falsche Schlüsse.

„Nein.“, sagte er, „Nein, ich glaube das nicht, es gibt eine Erklärung.“

„Harry...“, er wusste nicht wer es war, es schien wieder Hermine zu sein, seinen Namen wieder und wieder zu nennen, sollte ihn wohl beruhigen.

„Ihr irrt euch.“, stellte er fest. „Ihr irrt euch.“

Dann rannte er fort und die Treppen des Schlosses hoch.

„Harry!“, hörte er erneut hinter sich, diesmal war es Draco, der ihn aufhalten wollte, um, was zu sagen? Was sagte man einem, dem man erklären wollte, dass der eigene Pate und der Mann, der mit dem anderen ein Leben lang zusammengewohnt hatte, ihn hatte umbringen wollen?

Harry ignorierte ihn. Er rannte einfach nur weiter und ins Schloss und dann nach kurzem Zögern hoch in die Eulerei, dort würden sie ihn vielleicht nicht vermuten, und er war froh, zu hören, dass sie ihm nicht folgten.


	6. 6.Kapitel: In dem Harry eine Weile lang einsam ist, Geschenke bekommt, ein Gespräch belauscht, einen Spiegel findet, mit Dumbledore spricht, sich entschuldigt und eine neue Theorie über Severus hat

6.Kapitel: In dem Harry eine Weile lang einsam ist, Geschenke bekommt, ein Gespräch belauscht, einen Spiegel findet, mit Dumbledore spricht, sich entschuldigt und eine neue Theorie über Severus hat

Harry sprach nicht mehr mit den anderen dreien. Er sprach überhaupt mit eigentlichem keinem mehr. Er schrieb Remus nicht um Rat an, weil er nicht wusste, was er hätte schreiben sollen. Zu dem Bein und Severus' Gespräch mit Filch, hatte er ihm zwar geschrieben, dass es sicher eine gute Erklärung gäbe, die Sache mit Gringotts und Hagrid erschien ihm verdächtig, aber er meinte voreilige Schlüsse sollte er nicht ziehen, aber wenn er ihm schreiben würde, dass seine Freunde glaubten, Severus hätte versucht, ihn zu töten und von dem Besen und dem mutmaßlichem Fluch berichtete, war er sich nicht sicher, ob sein Pate nicht zu dem gleichen Schluss wie sie kommen würde, zu dem selbst zu kommen, Harry sich nicht erlauben durfte und bereits schwer tat. Er wusste nicht, was dann passieren würde und ob er weiter an seiner Hoffnung festhalten könnte, dass es nicht Severus gewesen war, dass es eine Erklärung für alles gab und ihn der zweite Erwachsene in seinem Leben, dem er bisher immer vertraut hatte (und wann hatte er damit aufgehört?), nicht verraten hatte.

Er ging seinen Freunden aus den Weg, vor allem Draco mied er und sorgte dafür, dass sie im Unterricht nicht zusammenarbeiteten, er stets vor ihm im Bett war und früher als er aufstand und nie nebeneinander in der großen Halle saßen, denn er war derjenige, der ihn tatsächlich dazu bringen könnte, zu glauben, dass Severus ihn hatte umbringen können. Draco hatte seinen Paten vorher verteidigt und war ihm gegenüber loyal. Harry wusste, dass er ihn liebte, er hatte gesehen, wie der blonde Junge, an dem Tag, als er ihn kennengelernt hatte, gelächelt hatte, als Remus und Severus vor Madam Malkins standen, um Harry abzuholen. Wenn er zu lange in seiner Nähe war, würde er nicht leugnen können, dass Hermine recht hatte. Aber Harry musste es leugnen.

Er redete auch nicht mit Severus. Oder mit einem seiner anderen Mitschüler. Außer um sie manchmal zu grüßen oder im Lauf des Unterrichts, weil es nötig war.

Seine Hausaufgaben machte er alleine und ging dazu nicht in die Bibliothek, wo er auf Hermine, Millicent und Draco hätte stoßen können, sondern in einen leeren Klassenraum im zweiten Stock, den er gefunden hatte.

Er ging zu den weiteren Quidditchtrainingsstunden. Und er mied Severus Blick im Zaubertrankunterricht, wo er begonnen hatte mit Goyle zu arbeiten, der dumm wie Brot war, ihn aber in Ruhe ließ, und sich ganz hinten einen Platz gesucht hatte.

Mehrfach versuchte Draco ihn anzusprechen, ebenso Millicent, nicht allzu oft Hermine, die wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Ein mal sogar Professor McGonagall, die bemerkt hatte, wie seltsam er sich benahm, doch er ignorierte sie und meinte zu der Lehrerin, er wisse nicht, was sie meine, wenn sie fragte, was mit ihm los sei.

Hufflepuff spielte gegen Ravenclaw und gewann (laut Flint war das gut, auch wenn Harry nicht sah, wie das bei ihren Punkten Einfluss nahm, da sie weder gegen die einen noch gegen die anderen bisher gespielt hatten).

Er bekam mit, auch wenn er sie ignorierte, dass Hermine und die anderen beiden begonnen hatten, nach Nicolas Flamel zu suchen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte es ihnen gleich tun, doch er unterdrückte diesen Teil und ließ es. Er wollte nichts mehr mit dem Thema zu tun haben.

Ehe Harry es sich versah, rückte Weihnachten näher. Der Raureif und leichte Frost des Novembers war Schnee gewichen, der See fror an der Oberfläche zu und in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum konnten sie manchmal die Tentakeln, des großen Kraken, der in ihm lebte und bei vielen fast mehr als eine Legende galt sehen und der sich auf den Grund zurückgezogen hatte.

Die Weasleyzwillinge verhexten Schneebälle, die Quirrell hinterherjagten (und wurden dafür bestraft), Hagrid hatte einen weiteren Mantel über den gezogen, den er nach Halloween an den kälteren Tagen zu tragen zu pflegen begonnen hatte, und sah damit bald fast so breit aus, wie er hoch war und pflegte regelmäßig Eulen, die in Schneestürme gerieten, die bald über Hogwarts und die Umgebung zogen.

Die Kerker waren ebenfalls kälter, so kalt, dass Harry überlegte, ob man die Schule wohl für Erfrierungen verklagen könnten, ein Gedanke, den er leise kichern ließ, was ihm ein paar seltsame Blicke einbrachte. Anscheinend waren Einsamkeit und Selbstisolation der erste Schritt dazu, anzufangen regelmäßig Selbstgespräche zu führen und eigene gedankliche Witze komisch zu finden. Vielleicht hätte das Harry beunruhigt, wenn er nicht schon genug damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, die logische Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, die den Freunden, die er mied, recht gab.

Er begann über Weihnachtsgeschenke nachzudenken, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, wie er sie verschenken konnte, wenn er doch mit keinem der Leute, die er beschenken wollte, mehr wirklich sprach und selbst seinem Paten nicht mehr schrieb (wie auch keinem anderem Bewohner Llanbedrs) oder ob er überhaupt etwas verschenken sollte. Aber er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, als er erst einmal begonnen hatte. Ein paar der Geschenkideen waren ihm schon vor dem stummen Streit um Severus gekommen, und er hatte sich gefreut darüber zu sehen, wie die anderen sich über sie freuen konnten. Ironisch, jetzt da er sie nicht wirklich aber auch nicht wirklich nicht sehen wollte.  
Außerdem beschäftigte es ihn ein wenig. Er hatte gemerkt, dass er viel Zeit hatte, wenn er mit niemandem sprach, nur seine Hausaufgaben erledigte, aß, schlief und zwischendurch das Bad benutzte. Und diese zusätzliche Zeit hatte begonnen ziemlich unangenehm zu werden.

Weil Remus nicht daheim und Severus als Lehrer in Hogwarts bleiben würde, hatte Harry sich außerdem dazu entschieden, die Weihnachten ebenfalls in der Schule zu verbringen. Er wusste, dass Draco zu seinen Eltern fahren würde (nein, er hatte nicht darauf geachtet) und Millicent ihre Katze von sich zu Hause mitbringen wollte, wenn sie wiederkam (das plante sie, seit sie wusste, das Professor McGonagall nichts gegen Katzen hatte) und Hermine ihre Eltern wieder sehen wollte.

Er würde es also in den Weihnachtsferien leichter haben, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde es das letzte mal sein, dass sie überhaupt versuchten, mit ihm zu sprechen. Und, nein, das brach ihm nicht das Herz.

Er bekam mit, dass Draco begonnen hatte, sich manchmal ziemlich widerwärtig zu verhalten. Anscheinend hatte Harry ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht dies nicht zu tun und zu zeigen, dass er freundlich sein konnte, doch nun hörte er ihn manchmal Dinge sagen, die er vorher wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr gedacht hatte.

Kurz bevor die meisten Schüler nach Hause fuhren, bekam er mit, wie er mit Ron offen und ziemlich hässlich einen Streit provozierte, indem er dessen Familie beleidigte. Und dass obwohl Harry mitbekommen hatte, dass sich der blonde Slytherin ganz gut mit Fred und George verstand und bei Percy zumindest doch dessen Ehrgeiz anerkannte. Ja, er hatte eine Abneigung gegen die Familie, aber er hatte begonnen sie in einem anderem Licht zu sehen und seit dem Vorfall mit dem Troll, hatte er Ron in Ruhe gelassen, so wie er sie in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

Sie hätten sich geprügelt, wenn nicht ausgerechnet Severus aufgetaucht wäre, um sie aufzuhalten, der dann Ron Punkte abzog, was wohl ungerechtfertigt war und wieder wunderbare Zweifel in Harrys Innenleben brachte, und ihm von Draco nur einen wütenden Blick hinter seinem Rücken und einen schnellen Weggang bescherte.

Und Harry wusste doch, dass er sie eigentlich alle lieb hatte. Dass er nicht wollte, dass er nicht mit ihnen sprach, dass er ihnen helfen wollte nach Flamel zu suchen, wenn sie es denn brauchten, dass er mit Draco bei Severus Tee trinken wollte und es hasste Goyle gegen ihn eingetauscht zu haben, weil mit seinem Freund, waren sie noch Freunde?, zu arbeiten Freude machte und sie sich dabei gegenseitig ergänzten und halfen, er vermisste Hermines Vorträge und ihre Hinweise beim Hausaufgabenmachen und Millicents ruppige Art und Tiervernarrtheit. Er wollte wieder an Remus schreiben könne, wie gut es ihm in Hogwarts ging und was für wunderbare Freunde er gefunden hatte. Er wollte selbst, dass Draco sich bei Ron entschuldigte und sich die beiden vertrugen.

Harry war dankbar und gleichzeitig sehr ängstlich, als der Tag kam, an dem Hermine, Millicent und Draco schließlich abfuhren.

Danach war der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum fast gänzlich leer zu fast jeder Zeit und Harry verkroch sich in ihn und in die Schlafsäle, wo ihn niemand stören konnte. Alle anderen waren nach Hause gefahren, bis auf ein paar ältere Schüler, die Harry jedoch ignorierten. Er hatte wenig zu tun und begann damit, sehr viel zu lesen, spielte Zauberschach gegen sich selbst was wenig Freude machte, aber daran mangelte es ihm ohnehin ständig) und sogar ein paar neue Sprüche zu üben, für die er wohl sonst zu faul gewesen wäre, und begann auch wieder zu zeichnen, etwas, das er in Hogwarts bisher vernachlässigt hatte. Er musste einfach irgendetwas tun.

Die Quittungen für die verschiedenen bestellten Geschenke bekam, wurde ihm klar, dass Heiligabend näher rückte. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich dabei fühlen sollte.

Als er dann an dem betreffendem Morgen aufwachte, war Harry sehr schlecht zumute. Er fand eine ganze Reihe an Geschenken vor seinem Bett. Ein Paket von Remus, von dem er die letzten Tage nichts gehört hatte und hoffte, dass der Vollmond vor ein paar Tagen nicht allzu heftig gewesen war, etwas von Polly und den Bérnards, eine Kleinigkeit von Mrs. Weasley (der Mutter von Ron, Fred, George und Percy) aus Gründen, die ihm nicht klar werden wollten, etwas von Hagrid, ein Geschenk von Severus und mehrere Sachen von Draco, Hermine, Millicent und sogar Neville, was ihn beinahe zum Weinen brachte. Er hatte ihnen allen (außer Mrs. Weasley, da diese einfach nur überrascht hatte) Geschenke zugeschickt und fragte sich, was sie von ihnen halten würden, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich elend, denn obwohl er sicher kein guter Freund in den letzten Wochen gewesen war, hatten sie ebenfalls alle an ihn gedacht.

Er konnte ihre Geschenke nicht öffnen, beschloss er. Stattdessen nahm er alle Dinge, so wie sie waren, und legte sie in seinen Schrank. Dabei entdeckte er ein Paket, das er keinem zuordnen konnte und weder einen Gruß noch eine Notiz an sich hatte, als es aus dem Stapel herausrutschte.

Verwundert hob Harry das Paket auf. Es war leicht und unauffällig und er war verwirrt, denn außer den Leuten, deren Geschenke er bereits weggelegt hatte, fiel ihm niemand ein, der ihm etwas schenken würde.

Er betastete es. Es war weich und er fühlte auch keine Karte im Innern.

Harry fasste einen Entschluss. Er schloss den Schrank mit den anderen Dingen im Innern und wickelte das seltsame Paket aus. Etwas fiel heraus, beinahe sah es aus wie eine fest gewordene Flüssigkeit, die durch einen Zauber davon abgehalten wurde, wieder auseinander zu gehen. Es war aus einer Art Stoff, wie es schien und silbergrau und glänzte und schimmerte leicht, wo es nun vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Erstaunt hob er es auf und merkte, dass es sich auch ein wenig anfühlte wie etwas Flüssiges, wie Wasser oder Eis, wenn auch nicht wirklich kalt. Es war eine Art Umhang. Seltsam fasziniert legte Harry ihn an und schreckte dann zusammen, denn plötzlich sah er seinen Körper nicht mehr. Dort, wo der Umhang ihn bedeckte, schien es, als wäre Harry verschwunden.  
Er stürzte zu dem Spiegel, der neben der Tür stand und den er für gewöhnlich nicht wirklich benutzte (seine Haare waren ein kleiner Albtraum für sich und weigerten sich zumeist ordentlich liegen zu bleiben, wuchsen nachts wieder auf eine Länge, die sie stets wieder annahmen, wenn er sie kürzte, nach und hatten nur den einen Vorteil zumindest nicht ganz so furchtbar auszusehen, wie es ihnen möglich gewesen wäre). Er war unsichtbar. Er zog den Umhang so über, dass er nun alles von ihm bedeckte und dann war er nicht mehr zu sehen.

Irgendwie war das ironisch. Seit knapp einem Monat versuchte er zu verschwinden und dann bekam er zu Weihnachten die Möglichkeit es (zumindest im Sinne des Gesehenwerdens) wirklich zu tun. Allerdings war sich Harry sicher, dass ein Umhang wie dieser zu teuer war, um in ihm als eine Art bösen Scherz zu schenken (und wer hätte genug Grund dazu, um das viele Geld dafür auszugeben?). Als er sich umdrehte (und er musste vorsichtig sein, denn beinahe stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr sah, bemerkte er ein kleines Stück Papier auf dem Boden.

Es war ein Zettel mit einer Nachricht und ihm ging auf, dass er bei dem Umhang gelegen hatte.  
„Dein Vater hat mir dies vor seinem Tode zur Aufbewahrung überreicht. Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, ihn dir zu geben. Gebrauche ihn klug. Fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich dir.“, las er.

Es gab keine Unterschrift oder weitere Erklärung. Was sollte er denn nun damit anfangen?

Und was sollte das heißen, sein Vater hätte dem unbekanntem Schenker den Umhang vor seinem Tod zur Aufbewahrung gegeben? Hatte er gewusst, dass er sterben würde und ihn bei irgendjemandem versteckt und wenn ja, warum? Er hatte doch nicht ahnen können, dass Voldemort ihn und seine Familie überfallen würde, oder doch?

Gehörte der Umhang überhaupt seinem Vater? Weder Remus noch Severus hatten je von ihm erzählt und sie waren auch die einzigen beiden Menschen, die ihm spontan einfielen, die seinen Vater gut gekannt hatten. Remus hatte ihm lange schon das meiste, was er noch von Harrys Eltern hatte (Fotos, eine Abbildung vom Stab seiner Mutter, der mit ihr beerdigt worden war, die Gräber der beiden und den Ort, wo sie gelebt hatten, ein paar Bücher, ein paar kleine Gegenstände, Dinge aus ihrer Schulzeit, es war nicht viel) gezeigt und Severus hatte, soweit Harry wusste, nur seine Mutter leiden können nicht jedoch seinen Vater, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, wie er ihm erzählt hatte, und sicher nichts von diesem bekommen. Selbst nicht, um es für seinen Sohn aufzubewahren.  
Außerdem kannte er die Schrift der beiden, die Buchstaben auf dem Zettel jedoch, waren ihm vollkommen unvertraut und er war sicher noch nie etwas Handschriftliches von dem Adressaten gesehen zu haben.

Ihm kam eine Idee (gut zwei Ideen, aber die erste, den Umhang zu verwenden, um beim Essen und überhaupt überall zu verschwinden, verwarf er, weil den Lehrern das Fehlen eines Schülers bei so wenigen verbliebenen wahrscheinlich doch auffallen würde). Was wenn er den Umhang verwenden könnte, um zu versuchen Beweise dafür zu finden, dass es tatsächlich einen Grund für Severus' Verhalten gab und falls nicht doch dazu, ihm zumindest eine Gewissheit zu geben, die ihn vielleicht traurig machen würde, aber die sicher nicht mehr sehr viel schlimmer sein konnte als die Art und Weise wie er sich nun schon seit Wochen fühlte.

Erst überlegte er, Severus selbst hinterher zu schleichen, doch ihm behagte der Gedanke wenig, es würde sich mehr ein Verrat anfühlen, als die Verdächtigung an sich, dann fiel ihm Argus Filch ein. Was auch immer Severus tat oder getan hatte, der Hausmeister musst etwas wissen, und vielleicht, vielleicht, würde er etwas herausbekommen, wenn er ihn verfolgte. Wenn er leise war und in einiger Entfernung blieb, würde ihn der Mann sicher nicht bemerken und er hoffte auch, dass Mrs. Norris, seine Katze, die Professor McGonagall so wenig leiden konnte, ihn nicht wahrnehmen würde. Sie war keine sehr junge Katze und roch nicht mehr sehr gut (sie hatte sie auch beim letzten mal nicht mit ihrer Nase finden können, und da war Harry nicht allein gewesen und viel unauffälliger, als wenn er ihnen unsichtbar folgen würde).

Gebrauche ihn klug, stand auf dem Zettel. Was könnte klüger sein, als eine Lösung für den Konflikt zu finden, der ihn langsam aber sicher zerfraß?

Harry beschloss, dass das Klügste wäre, Filch nach dem Abendessen zu folgen. Denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob das Risiko am Tag entdeckt zu werden, nicht etwas größer wäre. Wirklich schwierig war jedoch für Harry das Essen vor der Verfolgung Filchs. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, alle mehr oder weniger zu überzeugen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, aber es war nun einmal auch Heiligabend. Fred und George, die in ein paar selbstgestrickten Pullovern bestickt mit den Buchstaben F und G bekleidet waren („Um uns auseinander zu halten.“ „Und uns selbst zu erinnern, wer wer ist.“ „Aber wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher ob ich wirklich Gred“ „und ich wirklich Feorge bin.“ „Kann sein, dass wir uns verwechselt haben.“) suchten eindeutig das Gespräch mit Harry (sie hatten wenig von seiner Selbstisolation mitbekommen, da sie in unterschiedlichen Häusern und Jahrgängen waren oder einfach beschlossen Harrys Versuch Alleine zu sein, zu ignorieren) und weil er mit dem Plan im Hinterkopf, Filch zu verfolgen, und vielleicht die Wahrheit hinter Severus Verhalten und dem verfluchtem (und Harry gab sich ja selbst gegenüber zu, dass Hermine hiermit sicher recht hatte) Besen herauszufinden, sich etwas erleichtert fühlte, ging er auch kurz auf sie ein, bis sie weitergingen, um ihren Bruder Percy zu ärgern. Als Ron Harry sah, wich er seinem Blick aus und ansonsten tat Harry sein bestes zu wirken, als wäre er mehr an dem Festmahl und die aufgetischten Speisen interessiert. Wie er sich gegenüber Severus verhalten sollte, es war schließlich Heilig Abend und wie sehr er ihm auch in den letzten Wochen ausgewichen war, an einem Feiertag, den man als Familie beging, war dies doch eine andere Sache. Spontan entschied Harry, dass es reichen würde, ihm „Fröhliche Weihnachten“, zu wüschen, sich zu erkundigen, ob ihm sein Geschenk gefallen habe und dann mit dem Hinweis, er wolle noch einen Brief an Draco schreiben, sich schnell verabschiedete, bevor Severus viel erwidern konnte oder ihn fragen konnte, wie seine Geschenke ihm gefallen hatten.

Filch zu verfolgen hatte zunächst einen großen Haken: Als Harry unter dem Tarnumhang aus den Kerkern nach der Zeit zur Nachtruhe heraustrat, stellte sich ihm die Frage, wo der Hausmeister war, denn obwohl Harry ihn noch in der Großen Halle gesehen und sich beeilt hatte, hatte er ihn doch nicht dort wiederfinden können. Er überlegte kurz, etwas umzustoßen oder die Aufmerksamkeit des Hausmeisters mit einem Zauber in einem der Gänge zu erregen (er wusste nicht wie Argus Filch es anstellte, aber wenn irgendwo etwas geschah, für das er jemanden zu bestrafen hoffte, war er fast immer sofort an Ort und Stelle), verwarf den Gedanken dann aber, da es ihm ein zu großes Risiko schien, erwischt zu werden oder den Hausmeister misstrauisch zu machen. Und falls hinter allen Vorkommnissen eine Art Verschwörung Filchs und Severus' zu finden war, würde es unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich irgendwie verriet, wenn er zu wachsam wurde.

Fast hätte Harry aufgegeben und sich wieder in den Schlafraum zurückgezogen, um sich einen besseren Plan auszudenken, oder die Idee doch fallen zu lassen, doch da lief er Filch doch noch über den Weg. In einer der oberen Etagen patrouillierte der Hausmeister gewissenhaft und beinahe wäre er in ihn hineingelaufen, was ihn, Tarnumhang oder nicht, Kopf und Kragen gekostet hätte, als er aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung zur Bibliothek, von der Harry selbst gerade kam, um die selbe Ecke bog. Gerade noch konnte er ihm jedoch ausweichen und fasste sich schnell genug, um nicht irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben. Doch dann ging er ihm in einigem Abstand nach.

Der Hausmeister, dicht gefolgt von seiner Katze, die Harry zum Glück wirklich nicht bemerkte, lief das Umfeld der Bücherei ab und Harry hörte ihn murmeln, dass er sich sicher sei, dass er SIE (die Weasleyzwillinge vielleicht? Oder andere Schüler? Sicher war Filch egal, wen er bestrafte, solange er nur jemanden bestrafen konnte (wofür auch immer). Oder er jagte irgendeiner Art von Schlosswesen hinterher (Peeves der Poltergeist und dergleichen waren ihm, wie Hermine Harry erzählt hatte, ebenfalls ein Dorn im Auge), nun Harry war es gleich.) heute erwischen würde.  
Leider klang es nicht so, als würde er sich demnächst mit Severus im Gang treffen und dann bei Tee und Kuchen „Fluffy“ und was er bewachte diskutieren. Und Harry war klar, dass er vielleicht in seiner Hoffnung leicht naiv gewesen war.

Sie gelangten zur Bibliothek und Filch ging durch die dunklen Räume hindurch. Als Harry Dracos Paten bei einem der Regale entdeckte, dachte er, er müsste sich getäuscht haben. Doch der Hausmeister ging auf den Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu. Und dann sagte er: „Sie hatten mich gebeten, den Gang im dritten Korridor zu überprüfen, Professor.“ Harry ging auf, dass es dieser Ort gewesen sein musste, an dem Filch gewesen war, als er ihn nicht hatte finden können, seit dem Vorfall mit dem Hund mied er diesen Teil des Schlosses so weit es ging.

„Der Hund ist noch da?“, ließ sich Severus leise vernehmen.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen.“, bestätigte Filch. Und dann mehr für sich: „Mieses Vieh, bin froh, wenn es wieder weg ist, knurrt jedes mal und meine Mrs. Norris kann es nicht leiden.“

Der andere Mann hatte ihn jedoch offensichtlich dennoch vernommen, denn er meinte: „Nur Dumbledore weiß, wann oder ob er sich dazu entscheidet, ihn wieder aus dem Schloss zu bringen. Nun, meiner Meinung nach war es ein Fehler ihn und dieses verfluchte gefährliche Ding überhaupt hierher zu verlegen. Ich kenne diese Schule und ich kenne ihre Schüler. Sag ihnen, sie sollen etwas nicht tun und sie werden es tun. Manchmal zweifle ich wirklich sehr, an der Weitsicht von unserem Schulleiter.“

Filch sagte nichts dazu, schien jedoch im Hinblick auf ungehorsame Schüler zuzustimmen. 

„Nun, sollten Sie doch eine Veränderung bemerken“, fuhr Severus fort „Oder etwas über einen Weg herausfinden, an dem Hund vorbei zu gelangen, wäre ich Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie es mir mitteilen.“

„Selbstverständlich.“, erwiderte Filch. Irgendetwas schien Dracos Paten wirklich seine Achtung eingebracht haben.

„Ich schätze, das wäre für jetzt alles.“, sagte Severus.

Gerade wollten sich die beiden Erwachsenen wieder auf ihre Wege machen und Harry beschloss, sich zurückzuziehen, da fühlte er auf einmal etwas neben sich, das sich bewegte, machte einen Schritt rückwärts vor Überraschung und stolperte fast, riss jedoch bei dem Versuch sich zu fangen beinahe das Regal neben ihm um, das schwankte und dann einige seiner Bücher mit einem in der Stille der Nacht sehr lautem Geräusch zu Boden warf.

Sofort war Severus in einer Angriffsstellung und er und Filch sahen sich erregt um. Harry war heilfroh, dass er den Umhang nicht verrutscht hatte, aber, wenn sie nur etwas zu schnell in seine Richtung kämen, würden sie ihn berühren. Er konnte nicht stillstehen und hoffen, dass sie ihn nicht zufällig fanden. Severus Augen huschten zu einem Fleck bei ihm hinüber und auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, er würde trotz seiner Unsichtbarkeit von ihm gesehen und dann verfiel er in Panik. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er tun konnte. Außer zu rennen. Bemerkt hatten sie ihn bereits. Also rannte er, Severus und Filch auf den Fersen, deren Schritte er hinter sich hörte, die jedoch zum Glück durch Mrs. Norris, die wie Harry begriff, gewesen war, was ihn zum Stolpern gebracht hatte, etwas aufgehalten wurden. „Meine Katze!“, schrie Filch wütend. „Jemand hat meine Katze getreten!“ Und Harry hatte sie nicht getreten, er war über sie gestolpert und wie konnte Filch ihn nicht unter seinem Umhang bemerken, aber wissen, wenn jemand etwas mit Mrs. Norris getan hatte? Offensichtlich stand er Severus im Weg, der leise fluchte und kurz war Harry heilfroh, dass es Filch und seine blöde Katze gab (ja, Mrs. Norris war Schuld an seiner Entdeckung, aber sie hielt auch die beiden Männer auf). Er achtete wenig darauf, wohin er eigentlich lief, Korridore und Gänge hinunter, bis er keuchend bei einer großen Rüstung angelangte, dennoch hatte es Severus irgendwie geschafft, ihn zu verfolgen, denn als er nach ihm lauschte, hörte er ihn hinter sich den selben Gang entlanggehen. Harry überlegte, was er tun sollte, wenn das so weiter ging, würde er ewig von dem Lehrer durch das Schloss gejagt werden und er könnte natürlich versuchen, einfach still zu stehen und hoffen, dass er an ihm vorbeilief, doch er fürchtete immer mehr, dass er bei seinem Pech, so oder so doch von Severus erwischt würde. Da sah er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die offene Tür eines Zimmers, das offensichtlich nicht abgeschlossen war. An anderen Tagen hätte er gezögert, länger überlegt, einen guten Ausweg gefunden, doch Harry war einfach zu durcheinander und panisch für bessere Ideen, also nutzte er diejenige, die ihm instinktiv in den Sinn kam und schlüpfte durch die Tür, schloss sie und lehnte sich gegen das Holz. Nicht zu früh denn gleich darauf hörte er Severus sagen: „Verdammt, ich höre ihn nicht mehr.“ und Filch, der ihm wohl hinterher geeilt war erwiderte: „Er kann nur den Gang hinunter gelaufen sein.“

Offensichtlich stimmte Severus dem zu, denn dann hörte Harry, wie ihre Schritte noch kurz anhielten und dann in die andere Richtung davoneilten. Dann erst erlaubte er sich einen langen erleichterten Atemzug und ließ die Anspannung von sich abfallen.

Severus suchte wirklich einen Weg, an Fluffy vorbeizukommen, oder hatte Filch zumindest gebeten, ihn zu informieren, sollte dieser von einem erfahren. Dennoch hatte es für Harry nicht ganz so geklungen, als wollte er stehlen, was der Hund bewachte (wer stahl etwas, das er mit „das verfluchte Ding“ bezeichnete? Andererseits vielleicht war es etwas, das er stehlen wollte, um es los zu werden und nicht um es zu behalten?). Es gab ihm ein wenig Hoffnung.

Er blickte sich um. Der Raum, in den er sich gerettet hatte, schien ein aufgegebenes Klassenzimmer sein, dem, wo er die letzten Wochen seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, nicht unähnlich. Verlassene Stühle und Tische waren an der Wand neben ihm aufgestapelt, der Boden schien etwas staubig, ein Papierkorb lag umgedreht neben dem Eingang. Doch Harry erspähte im Dunkeln auch etwas, das nicht ganz zu dem Rest des Raums zu passen schien, eher als wäre es abgestellt und vergessen worden. Ein großer hoher und altertümlich anmutender Spiegel stand auf Klauen nachempfundenen Füßen auf einer Seite des Zimmers und wirkte mit seiner glatten Oberfläche, die seltsamerweise nicht Staub angesetzt zu haben schien (war er noch nicht lange hier?) und Harry an seinen Umhang erinnerte, und seinem goldenem Rahm so, als gehöre er eindeutig nicht in diesen Raum. Als er interessiert näher trat, erkannte Harry eine Inschrift über der Spiegelfläche. NERHEGEB ZREH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN, entzifferte er und wunderte sich über diese seltsame Aneinanderreihung von Buchstaben. Er hätte sich wohl in die Überlegung versunken, was sie bedeuten könnten, doch da sah er zu seiner Überraschung im Spiegel sich selbst, zerzauste Haare, von Kälte und mangelnder Sonne etwas bleiche Haut, Augen, die ihm ein wenig müde schienen. Obwohl er doch den Umhang trug. Harry unterdrückte einen Schrei, denn dann sah er nicht nur sich, sondern eine ganze Reihe anderer Menschen, die in dem Spiegelbild um ihn herum in Erscheinung traten, er drehte sich um und griff hinter sich, doch er war immer noch allein in dem Raum. Niemand stand neben ihm oder hinter ihm. Kurz dachte er, der Spiegel wäre vielleicht verflucht und nehme das Spiegelbild all jener, die ihn betrachteten, oder sog sie vielleicht sogar in ihr Inneres, doch dann sah er, dass er ein paar der Leute kannte.  
„Mum? Dad?“, sagte er und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, denn Lily und James Potter, wie er sie von wenigen Fotos und den Erzählungen von Remus und Severus kannte, standen im Spiegel direkt bei ihm. Er sah, wie sie ihm zunickten und dann erkannte Harry auch ein paar der anderen Menschen. Da war ein kleiner Mann, der Harrys wilde Haare hatte, die auch James' Gesicht umgaben, eine Frau mit seinen und Lilys Augen, jemand, den er einmal auf einem Bild mit seinen Eltern gesehen hatte und eine Greisin mit einer Nase, die ihn an seine eigene erinnerte.  
Und hinter einer Gruppe von Menschen, die Harry allesamt in irgendetwas zu ähneln schienen, erblickte er dann zu seiner Überraschung seinen Paten, der ihm zublinzelte, neben ihm Severus, Mrs. Figg und Polly McGregor zu seiner rechten. Zu seiner linken stand Draco neben Millicent und Hermine und sie sahen zu ihm und lächelten. Noch mehr Menschen schienen hinter ihnen hinter einer Art Nebel leicht verschwommen, etwas Rötliches fiel ihm auf, das an das Haar der Weasleys erinnerte, und etwas großes, das ihn an Hagrid denken ließ.  
Sie lachten, nickten ihm zu oder winken und schienen guter Dinge zu sein. Lilys und James Hände lagen auf Harrys Schultern und er bildete sich fast ein, zu spüren, wie sie ihn berührten.  
Alle wirkten glücklich und unbeschwert, nicht tot oder so, als würde Harry derzeit nicht einmal mehr mit ihnen sprechen.  
Es war wunderbar. Doch es machte ihn auch sehr traurig. Und dann wieder glücklich und Harry verfolgte Gesten und Gesichter im Glas und betrachtete sie alle immer wieder.

Erst als er wie aus weiter Ferne ein leises Geräusch hörte, fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht in dem Raum bleiben konnte. Egal, wie unauffällig er sich in letzter Zeit verhielt, jemand könnte doch bemerken, wenn er am morgen fehlte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass man ihm den Spiegel nicht lassen würde, sollte jemand von ihm erfahren. Er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass es Gründe dafür gab, dass man ihn weggestellt hatte. Gründe, aus denen man ihn verlegen würde, würde klar, dass Harry ihn entdeckt hatte.  
Er beschloss nun erst einmal in die Kerker zurück zu gehen und morgen wiederzukommen.

Und das tat er dann auch. Im Tarnumhang und den Weg nehmend, den er sich eingeprägt hatte (zum Glück hatte er nicht lange gebraucht, um einen vertrauten Korridor zu finden, von dem aus er den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum sich leicht zusammenreimen hatte können), besuchte Harry den Spiegel erneut. Und erneut. Und erneut.

Vergessen waren Severus und der Hund. Harrys Tag richtete sich danach, nachts den Spiegel zu finden. Am fünften Abend war er so begierig darauf, seine Freunde und seine Familie wieder alle beisammen zu sehen, dass er beinahe vergaß, seinen Umhang anzuziehen. Der Einfluss des Spiegels begann zu groß zu werden und ihn zu sehr zu beeinflussen, das war ihm klar, aber auch ziemlich egal. Dass ihn nicht mehr kümmerte, ob man ihn in den Gängen erwischte, oder ob jemanden auffiel, dass er am Tag viel zu müde für jemanden war, der nachts geschlafen hatte, hätte ihn wahrscheinlich eigentlich alarmiert, dass er die Kontrolle verlor (an wen? Woran? Den Spiegel?), aber irgendwie schienen die Gedanken in diese Richtung trübe und er schob sie schnell zur Seite, anstatt sie weiter zu verfolgen.  
Als er schließlich zum fünften mal vor dem Spiegel zu stehen kam, begann er zu überlegen, wozu er eigentlich immer wieder fortging, wenn er doch bei ihm bleiben sollte. Wer wollte ihn davon abhalten? Was war falsch daran, wenn er für immer bei dem Bild seiner Familie und seiner Freunde blieb?

Doch da hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich, die ihn herumfahren ließ.  
„Nun, Harry,bist du doch noch wiedergekommen.“

Albus Dumbledore saß auf einem der Tische an der Wand und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Harry fühlte sich wie unter einem Mikroskop oder als hätte man ihn auf frischer Tat bei einem schweren Verbrechen erwischt.

„Ich...ich...“, begann er und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er durfte nicht nachts aus seinem Bett sein und er war sich wirklich sicher, dass auch den Spiegel zu besehen vielleicht nicht wirklich etwas war, was man den Schülern erlaubte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir...“ Ihm fiel nichts ein. Keine gute Erklärung, keine schönen Worte oder eine höfliche Ausrede. „Ich habe Sie gar nicht gesehen.“, endete er lahm.

Dumbledore wirkte ernst. „Es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig achtsam man werden kann, wenn man unsichtbar ist.“, sagte er dann jedoch und lächelte ein wenig. „Nun...“, sprach er dann, stand auf und ging zu Harry und stellte sich neben ihn. „...es scheint du hast wie viele hundert Menschen vor dir, die Freuden des Spiegels Nerhegeb entdeckt und bist in seinen Bann geraten.“

„Ich... ja.“, erwiderte Harry, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte. Die schimmernden ihn scharf anblickenden Augen, waren nicht unfreundlich, aber bestimmt und Harry erkannte zum ersten mal bewusst, was für eine Menge an Wissen und magischen Fähigkeiten sein Schulleiter offenbar besaß. Natürlich hatte er davon gehört, aber einen mächtigen Zauberer aus Geschichten, die mehr wie Sagen wirkten mit dem Mann in Einklang zu bringen, den Harry regelmäßig Dinge tun ließ, die mehr wirkten wie die Handlungen eines albernen Kindes als eines Erwachsenen, der sicher um vieles älter als sie alle war, war nie leicht gefallen. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte er schließlich Dumbledore am Lehrertisch seinen Spitzhut gegen eine übertrieben alberne Blumenhaube aus einem Knallbonbon (die sicherlich er selbst für Heiligabend organisiert hatte, wie um für sein eigenes Amüsement) getauscht hatte. Nun jedoch konnte Harry durchaus dem Gerücht glauben, dass der Mann vor ihm einer der mächtigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit war, wenn nicht sogar der Mächtigste. Es wunderte Harry nicht einmal, dass der Schulleiter ihn trotz des Umhangs hatte sehen können.

„Ich werde ihn nicht weiter betrachten können, nicht wahr?“, sagte er und konnte das Bedauern, das er spürte in seiner eigenen Stimme hören.

„Nein“, antworte Dumbledore und schien ernst und sehr alt, auch traurig. „Du weißt, was er dir zeigt?“

Harry zögerte. Er hatte die Inschrift über dem Spiegel inzwischen verstanden, aber er war sich nicht über deren Bedeutung sicher oder darüber, was er eigentlich sah.  
„Er zeigt Wünsche“, sagte er, verbesserte sich dann jedoch „einen Wunsch. Mein...“, er zögerte und dachte an die Schrift über den Rahmen, „...Herzbegehren? Es steht auf dem Rahmen, nicht wahr.“ und dann setzte er noch nach: „Etwas, das ich nicht erreichen kann, aber erreichen möchte.“

Dumbledore zuckte kurz bei Harrys letztem Satz zusammen. „Fast. Ich schätze, du hast seine Beschriftung rückwärts gelesen?“

Harry nickte bestätigend.

„Nun, es stimmt, der Spiegel zeigt jedem einen einzigen seiner Wünsche. Den verzweifelsten, tiefsten und wichtigsten Wunsch, den man hat. Manchmal ist er eine wahre Möglichkeit, manchmal aber ist er tatsächlich nie erreichbar.“, kurz schien es Harry als wäre Dumbledore von irgendetwas gequält (dem, was er in dem Spiegel sah?), doch dann fing sich der Mann wieder und fuhr fort: „Und sicherlich hast du bereits begriffen, dass in ihm eine Gefahr liegt.“

„Man verliert sich in dem Bild seines Wunsches.“, stellte Harry.

„Ja“, antwortete Dumbledore „das kann einem Betrachter geschehen.“

„Er ist nicht verflucht oder so, oder doch?“, fragte der Junge dann leicht verunsichert.

„Sein Fluch ist allein das Bild, das er seinem Betrachter zeigt. Jedoch, es ist ein mächtiger Fluch.“, erwiderte Dumbledore und nickte, „Menschen, starke Menschen in Geist, Verstand, Herz und Willen, sind durch ihn gebrochen worden. Sie haben sich nach den Bildern verzehrt oder sind wahnsinnig durch ihren Anblick geworden.“

Harry nickte wieder. Er hatte geahnt, das das Betrachten des Spiegels nicht ungefährlich war. Im Grunde bestätigte der Schulleiter vor ihm nur, was er durchaus gewusst hatte und hatte ignorieren wollen. „Er hat begonnen Einfluss auf mich zu nehmen“, sagte er fast mehr zu sich selbst. „Wissen Sie, was er mir zeigt?“  
„Nun, ich habe eine Vermutung. Sicher siehst du deine Eltern. Und wohl auch den Rest deiner Familie. Und“, er schien zu überlegen, „einige deiner Freunde.“

„Ich sehe sie alle“, gab Harry zu „ich sehe alle, die ich kenne und liebe und auch die, die ich weniger liebe oder die, die ich gern gekannt hätte, aber nicht kennenlernen konnte. Im Spiegel sind sie alle bei mir und beieinander und in Sicherheit... mein Herzenswunsch ist vermutlich einer von denen, die nicht wahr werden können...“

„Teilweise schon, aber gänzlich... Ich fürchte, nein, Harry.“, erwiderte Dumbeldore, „Doch es ist ein bemerkenswerter Herzenswunsch für jemanden, der so jung ist, wie du.“, er überlegte kurz und meinte dann, „Nun auch für jemand weitaus älteren, wäre er noch bemerkenswert. Dir zu wünschen, dass alle Menschen, die du kennst und die in deinem Leben eine Rolle spielen, um dich und in Sicherheit sind, ist ein mächtiger und ich würde sogar sagen weiser Wunsch. Manche Menschen vergessen, was sie an denen um sich haben und wie zerbrechlich manches sein kann. Und leider kann man nicht immer alle beschützen, die einem wichtig sind. Und es ist ein Wunsch, in den man sich gut verlieren kann.“

Harry sah leicht verlegen zu Boden.

„Nun gut, Harry. Der Spiegel kommt morgen an einen anderen Ort. Und ich bitte dich, nicht nach ihm zu suchen, du hast begriffen, was er bewirkt und kennst dich aus, solltest du wieder auf ihn stoßen. Es ist nicht gut, nur unseren Träumen nachzuhängen und das Leben zu vergessen, glaube mir.“, dann sah er ihn prüfend an. „Und jetzt, schätze ich, wäre es wohl das beste, wenn du deinen beeindruckenden Umhang wieder anziehst und ins Bett verschwindest.“

Harry stand auf und wollte gehen, doch dann kam ihm eine Frage in den Sinn, die er noch loswerden wollte. „Sir, Professor Dumbledore?“

„Harry?“

„Darf ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen?“

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte ihm zu.

„Was sehen Sie, wenn Sie in den Spiegel schauen?“, sagte Harry und kam sich dabei leicht unverschämt vor, obwohl er den Lehrer vorgewarnt hatte.

Kurz schien der Mann zu zögern. Dann sagte er freundlich: „Ich? Ich sehe mich dastehen, ein Paar dicke Wollsocken in der Hand haltend.“

Er schaute ihn an.

„Man kann nie genug Socken haben.“, meinte Dumbledore und zwinkerte, „Dieses Jahr ist wieder ein Weihnachtsfest vergangen, ohne dass man mir ein einziges Paar Socken geschenkt hat. Die Leute denken andauernd, sie müssten mir Bücher kaufen.“

Harry starrte ihn kurz an, begriff, dass Dumbledore, ihm wohl nur die halbe Wahrheit sagte, wusste aber auch, dass seine Frage wirklich sehr persönlich gewesen war. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Als er sich um wandte, um zu gehen, sagte der Schulleiter: „Harry, manchmal ist etwas in dem Spiegel zu sehen, das wir endgültig verloren haben, aber manchmal ist das, was wir sehen auch noch erreichbar. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du dich seit einer Weile von allen anderen abschottest und ich befürchte, dass es mit deinem Willen, alle zu beschützen und niemanden zu verlieren, beruht, doch wenn du alle aussperrst, kann es sein, dass du sie eines Tages tatsächlich verlierst und sie ebenfalls unerreichbar werden. Das Leben ist gefährlich und es verletzt und manchmal muss man Entscheidungen treffen, die gegen die eigenen Prinzipien gehen. Man kann etwas verlieren, man kann sogar fast alles verlieren, aber wenn man aufgibt, verliert man in jedem Fall. Du hast Menschen um dich, denen du wichtig bist, und die für dich da sein werden, wenn du sie brauchst und ihnen kann etwas geschehen, ob du dich aus ihrem Leben heraushältst, oder nicht. Lebe, Harry. Lebe mit ihnen, solange du sie hast und verpasse keinen Augenblick, den du mit ihnen haben könntest.“

 

Dumbledores Worte hatten Harrys Resignation gelöst. Ihm war klar gewesen, als er seine Familie, seine Freunde und seine Bekannten in Nerhegeb gesehen hatte, dass er sie vermisste, die Toten, wie die Lebenden, und sie brauchte. Sich weiterhin von ihnen zurückzuziehen, würde ihn früher oder später zerstören. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit Severus umgehen sollte und er hatte Remus viel verschwiegen, aber Harry wusste genau, dass er sich bei seinen drei Freunden entschuldigen musste. Er kannte sie nicht länger als ein halbes Jahr, aber sie waren ihm bereits fast so wichtig wie seine eigene Familie, und er wusste, dass sein Pate ihm vor langer Zeit bei einer Erzählung über Hogwarts nicht umsonst gesagt hatte, dass man in der Schule eine zweite Familie fand, sobald man begann in ihr zu leben.

Als wenige Tage später der Hogwartsexpress mit den anderen Schülern zurückkehrte, stand Harry dick eingepackt und mit einem tragbarem Feuer in einem Marmeladenglas, das es vor Wind schützte, auf dem Bahnsteig. Draco sah ihn als erster, doch es war Hermine, die bei ihm zuerst ankam. Sie schien etwas unsicher, doch dann lächelte Harry ihr zu und sie grinste.  
Dann nahm sie das Buch, das sie in der Hand hielt, und hieb ihm einmal kräftig damit auf den Kopf.

„Au“, schrie Harry, sagte dann aber, „Ich schätze, das habe ich verdient, oder?“

Inzwischen waren Draco und Millicent, die etwas riesiges schwarzes in den Armen hielt, bei ihm angekommen.

„Allerdings.“, schnarrte Draco und blickte ihn wütend an, doch dann wurde sein Blick etwas freundlicher und Harry bemerkte, dass er erleichtert schien.

Millicent verdrehte nur die Augen und hievte dann das schwarze (lebende) etwas in Harrys Arme.

„Harry“, sagte sie „Das ist Helena von Troja, schönste Katze in South Hampton, Verführerin, stolze Nachfahrin einer alten Sippe Katzen und Kater“  
„Und einiger großer undefinierbarer haariger Kreaturen.“, murmelte Draco.  
„und hat auch das Blut anderer edler und wunderbarer Wesen in sich.“, schloss Millicent und ignorierte den Kommentar. 

„Helena, das ist Harry Potter. Er ist mein Mitschüler, ein Slytherin und manchmal ein wenig idiotisch, hat aber ein gutes Herz und wird dich lieben.“, fuhr sie fort und Harry wurde rot.

Dann grinste Millicent und dann grinsten sie alle.

 

„Entschuldigt, dass ich euch gemieden habe und euch nicht geglaubt habe.“, sagte Harry schließlich.

„Entschuldige, dass wir zugelassen haben, dass du uns gemieden hast.“, sagte Hermine.

„Und dass wird nicht an deine Gefühle gedacht haben.“, sagte Millicent.

Dann sahen alle drei Draco an. „Was?“, erwiderte dieser. „Denkt ihr ich mache mit bei dieser albernen rührend kitschigen Szene?“ dann auf ihre Blicke hin: „Na schön! Entschuldige, dass wir dich mit unseren Vermutungen überfallen haben...  
Aber, mach so etwas nicht noch einmal, Idiot. Ich habe keine Lust, mir um dich Sorgen zu machen.“, setzte er nach. „Jetzt lasst uns gehen – und guckt mich nicht so an!“

„Ah, Draco“, schnurrte Millicent „Du kannst so richtig einfühlsam sein...“

„...beinahe rührselig...“, fuhr Hermine fort.

„...empfindsam und feinfühlig.“, endete Harry.

„Ach, seid still.“, brummte Draco, „Und außerdem habe ich dir noch nicht verziehen.“

Und dann stolzierte er übertrieben würdevoll in Richtung Schloss, ein Ende des langen Schals, den er trug, dramatisch hinter seinen Rücken werfend und das Lachen der andere drei ignorierend.  
Harry war unheimlich froh, die drei zu haben und von ihnen akzeptiert und verstanden zu werden. Mehr oder weniger, zumindest.

 

Am Abend des Tages beschloss er sie in die Dinge einzuweihen, die er wusste und erlebt hatte. Sie saßen in dem Klassenzimmer, das Harry die letzten Wochen für sich genutzt hatte, an zwei Tischen, die sie gegeneinander geschoben hatten und Millicent hatte Helena auf dem Schoß und streichelte ihre Katze gewissenhaft.  
Den Spiegel ließ er aus, berichtete jedoch von Severus und Filch. „Aber“, sagte Harry, „Ich glaube immer noch daran, dass es eine gute Erklärung geben könnte, die nicht einschließt, dass Severus versucht zu stehlen, was der Hund bewacht.“  
Die anderen drei sahen ihn interessiert an und Hermine schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch Draco nickte ihm zu.

„Ich habe auch noch einmal über den Vorfall mit deinem Besen nachgedacht...“, murmelte er, „...kann sein, dass wir etwas Offensichtliches übersehen haben, weil wir konzentriert darauf waren, etwas anderes zu sehen.“ und auf den Blick der anderen hin:  
„Nun, ich kenne meinen Paten nicht so gut wie Harry, was seltsam ist, aber nun ja, aber ich glaube, er würde ihn nicht umbringen. Er zeigt es nicht, aber er hat ein... naja vielleicht nicht unbedingt weiches... aber er hat ein Herz. Und er kann mich leiden, aber als wir ihn besucht haben, war es doch letztlich mehr Harry mit dem er geredet hat und hey, Harry, guck nicht so schuldig, ich habe zwei Eltern,die mich ein Leben lang verwöhnt haben“, „Allerdings“, murmelte Hermine und er sah sie scharf an „und ich glaube dein Pate und mein Pate sind für dich das, was dem am nächsten kommt. Und du bist ihnen das, was einem Sohn am nächsten kommt. Wenige Eltern, die ihre Kinder lieben, beschließen plötzlich sie umzubringen. Außerdem habe ich mit meiner Mutter gesprochen und sie sagt, einer der Gründe, dass mein Vater und Severus sich nicht mehr so gut verstehen, ist, dass mein Vater nicht begeistert war, dass sich mein Pate deiner und Remus angenommen hat, was aber Onkel Sev nicht davon abgehalten hat, sich weiter um dich zu kümmern.“

„Naja“, sagte Hermine, „Mir fällt der Gedanke ja auch schwer, aber da ist immer noch die Sache mit dem verfluchtem Besen. Ich meine, du weißt, was passiert ist.“  
„Darüber habe ich auch nachgedacht und mir ist ein einfacher Einfall gekommen.“, erwiderte Draco, „Es stimmt, dass man den Blick nicht abwenden darf und sich darauf konzenrieren muss, den Fluch zu sprechen, um einen Besen so zu verhexen, aber...“, er machte eine dramatische Pause, „aber, das gleiche gilt, wenn man einen Gegenspruch zu einem Fluch wirkt.“

Verblüfft sahen sie ihn an.

„Was? Nur weil ich nicht sooft wie Hermine hier in ein Buch schaue, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich mir nicht auch ein paar Dinge zusammenreimen kann.“

„Mh.“, machte Hermine nachdenklich, „Es ist möglich. Aber, erinner dich, Harry hat die Kontrolle über den Besen zurückbekommen, als ich Professor Snapes Umhang angezündet habe...“

„Moment!“, unterbrach sie Harry, „Du hast was getan?“

Hermine wurde rot.

„Du, Hermine Granger, zündest Lehrer an?“

„Seinen Umhang!“, verteidigte sie sich laut, „Nur seinen Umhang! Ich war überzeugt, dass er es war, der den Besen verfluchte und ich musste ihn dazu bringen damit aufzuhören. Mir fiel spontan nichts anderes ein.“

Harry wollte lachen, doch Hermine redete weiter, nun wieder zu Draco und wieder ernster: „Aber du hast gesehen, dass es so war, ich habe seinen Umhang angezündet und der Besen wurde wieder normal.“

„Du hast eine Menge Aufregung um ihn herum verursacht.“, sagte Draco. „Du hast Quirrell gestoßen und ich habe gesehen, dass er beinahe auf mehrere Schüler und Lehrer gestürzt wäre und Severus hat geschimpft und geflucht und ist aufgesprungen, alle in eurem Umkreis wären dadurch abgelenkt worden.“

„Warum habe ich davon nichts mitbekommen?“, fragte Harry.

„Du warst auf dich selbst konzentriert und, Himmel, du musstest dich auf dich selbst konzentrieren und wir sind alle heilfroh, dass du das offensichtlich getan hast.“, meinte Hermine.

„Es klingt möglich.“, ließ sich Millicent vernehmen und sah von ihrer gründlichen Betrachtung von Helenas langem schwarzem Fell auf.

„Wenn es stimmt“, sagte Harry nachdenklich und gleichzeitig etwas hoffnungsvoll, „wenn er mich beschützt hat und nicht verflucht hat, meint ihr nicht, dass es möglich wäre, dass es mit dem Hund genauso ist?“

Dann hob er schnell die Hände: „Ich weiß, ich weiß, er macht sich sehr verdächtig, mit seinem Verhalten in letzter Zeit, aber, ich habe euch erzählt, was er zu Filch gesagt hat, er meinte, das das, was der Hund bewacht, und was Hagrid offenbar für Dumbledore hierher gebracht hat, gefährlich sei und er war wütend auf den Schulleiter, weil das Ding, was Fluffy“ und Harry zuckte innerlich kurz zusammen bei dem Namen, er konnte sich nicht an ihn gewöhnen, „bewacht hier ist. Und er hat Filch gebeten, ihm von Veränderungen zu erzählen. Was wenn er weiß, dass jemand stehlen will, was unter der Falltür liegt? Was, wenn er versucht hat an Fluffy vorbeizukommen, weil er gedacht hat, jemand würde es getan haben?“

Hermine zischte: „Halloween.“

Sie sahen sie an.

„Halloween, der Troll. Wie kommt ein Troll in die Schule? Das sollte nicht passieren. Jemand hat in hereingebracht, um Aufregung zu verursachen und dieser jemand hat in der Aufregung an Fluffy vorbeikommen wollen, doch Severus muss etwas geahnt habe und war vielleicht sogar eher bei dem Hund, weswegen er verletzt wurde, derjenige, der aber wirklich stehlen will, was er bewacht, nicht.“

Sie sahen einander an.

„Mensch, wenn das stimmt...“, sagte Millicent.

„Was ist es, was dieses Vieh bewacht?“, fragte Draco laut. „Was ist so gefährlich, so begehrt und so wichtig, dass Dumbledore selbst es in seine Nähe bringt und einen großen Hund, der seine Schüler töten könnte, gleich mit?“

„Keine Ahnung...“, murmelte Hermine.

„Ihr habt nach Flamel gesucht, oder?“, fragte Harry und unterdrückte den erneuten Anflug seines schlechten Gewissens mehr schlecht als recht.

„Wir haben nichts gefunden.“, gab Millicent zu.

„Es muss etwas geben.“, meinte Hermine, „es kann nicht sein, dass es nichts gibt. Ein Zauberer, der mit Dumbledore befreundet ist, kann nicht so unbekannt sein, dass er nirgends auftaucht. Und ich bin mir sicher, ich habe seinen Namen irgendwo schon einmal gehört oder gesehen.“

„Nun“, meinte Harry, „Ich weiß nicht, ob es viel nützen wird, aber ich werde euch bei der Suche helfen,“(„Natürlich.“, sagte Draco, )„vielleicht finden wir zu viert doch noch etwas.“

„Mh.“, machte Hermine, „Ich habe auch ein paar Bücher von meiner Liste über die Ferien streichen können. Übrigens eins davon wegen dir“, sie nickte Harry zu, „das war ein sehr praktisches und nützliches Weihnachtsgeschenk, ich wüsste nicht, wo ich ein Exemplar dieses Buches sonst jemals herbekommen hätte.“

Harry wurde rot. „Es gibt ein kleines Antiquariat in der Winkelgasse, ich hatte die Bücher dort kurz angesehen, als ich mit Severus und Remus meine Schulsachen gekauft habe, und mich an dieses Buch erinnert. Ich war nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es noch haben würden. Ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich etwas für dich wäre“

„Oh, es ist genial. Ein wenig vergriffen, weil es nicht viele Auflagen gab, aber es ist sehr gut und ich habe es schon zweimal durchgelesen und mein Wissen über die jüngere Entwicklung der Magiestudien im Bereich des Spruchbildens und der Lehre über die Theorien über Verknüpfungen naturwissenschaftlicher Ideen und magischer Prinzipien im Bereich der Teilchenphysik und der Wirkung von Magie durch Sprache und wie sie sich erklären lassen könnte, hat vorher nie an das herangereicht, was in dem Buch stand, auch wenn einiges natürlich sehr hypothetisch ist und ich ein paar Dinge erst einmal selbst verstehen lernen muss.“

Millicent, Draco und Harry sahen sie an. „Ich glaube“, sagte Millicent langsam, „Ich brauche erst einmal eine Erklärung, um zu verstehen, was das überhaupt bedeutet, bevor ich deine Gedanken überhaupt nachvollziehen kann.“ Gleichzeitig sagte Draco: „Ehrlich, wie kommt es, dass du nicht in Ravenclaw bist?“

„Oh, gut.“, meinte Harry nur. Er verstand nicht mehr als die anderen (er versuchte es), aber offensichtlich hatte er Hermine das Richtige geschenkt, also, was wollte er mehr.

„Ich glaube“, sagte Hermine zu Draco, „der Hut hat überlegt, mich nach Ravenclaw zu stecken, und ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, ehrlich, aber letztlich meinte er, Gryffindor würde besser zu mir passen.“

„Naja.“, sagte Harry, „Vielleicht hätten wir weniger Ärger mit anderen Slytherins oder Gryffindors, wenn du eine Ravenclaw wärst. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie es zu dieser Rivalität zwischen den beiden kommt.“

„Konkurrenz muss nicht schlecht sein.“, sagte Hermine.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass der Hut mit einem spricht.“, meinte Draco verwundert.

„Was hast du gedacht, was er macht, wenn einer der Schüler länger auf dem Stuhl sitzt?“, fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung.“, erwiderte der andere.

„Mir hat er gesagt, Hufflepuff wäre nichts für mich.“, sagte Millicent. „Ich hatte ein wenig Sorge, dass ich irgendwo lande, wo ich alleine bin, aber Slytherin ist ganz gut gewesen, denke ich. Und ehrlich, ich gebe dem Hut mit Hufflepuff recht, für das Haus bin ich zu faul.“, gab sie offen zu.

„Bei mir war er ein wenig durcheinander“, sagte Harry, „Wir haben Hufflepuff sofort ausgeschlossen und Ravenclaw war eine Möglichkeit, aber Gryffindor und Slytherin haben besser gepasst. Und naja, irgendetwas hat er dann wohl noch entdeckt, jedenfalls meinte er dann Slytherin sei eine gute Wahl.“

„Du wärst beinahe nach Gryffindor gekommen?“, sagte Draco, „Na, das erklärt wohl, wieso mich dein Verhalten manchmal so sehr irritiert.“

„Keine Vorurteile.“, erwiderte Harry, „Und ich bin froh, in Slytherin zu sein. Obwohl eigentlich McGonagall daran Schuld ist. Sie hat mir ein wenig Angst gemacht.“

„Sie hat dir Angst gemacht? Weißt du wie ironisch das ist?“, sprach Hermine, „Ich wette, die Hälfte aller jüngeren Gryffindors und wahrscheinlich auch Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws und auch einige ältere von ihnen hat wahnsinnige Angst vor Snape!“

„Ich kannte Severus.“, meinte Harry und zuckte die Schultern.

„Verdammt“, meinte Hermine, „Ich hätte den Hut überreden sollen, mich auch nach Slytherin zu schicken, dann wäre vieles einfacher. Zum Beispiel könnten wir uns in einem Gemeinschaftsraum treffen oder ein richtiges Zimmer haben, wenn wir mal reden und nicht bloß in der Bibliothek flüstern wollen.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“, sagte Draco. „Ich mag mein Haus und ich komme aus einer Familie mit Vorurteilen, das kann ich nicht schönreden, oder, aber muggelstämmig in Slytherin zu sein, ist nicht toll, würde ich meinen. Es gibt zwei ältere Schüler, von denen ich weiß, und gerade gut kommen sie mit den anderen nicht zurecht.“ Und Harry verzog das Gesicht, weil auch ihm die Vorurteile in seinem Haus bewusst waren („Halbblüter“ waren auch nicht unbedingt beliebt, wurden aber akzeptiert und im Grunde in Ruhe gelassen).

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.“, sagte Hermine.

„Vielleicht können wir irgendwo in der Schule noch einen besseren Raum als den hier finden.“, munterte Harry sie auf.


	7. 7.Kapitel: In dem Flamel sich zeigt und klar wird, was Fluffy bewacht, Harry Theodore Nott tröstet, Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw spielt und Severus keine gute Laune hat

7.Kapitel: In dem Flamel sich zeigt und klar wird, was Fluffy bewacht, Harry Theodore Nott tröstet, Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw spielt und Severus keine gute Laune hat

Wieder mit Draco in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen war, wie Harry fand, ein schönes Gefühl. Millicent war mit Hermine in der Großen Halle geblieben (sie hatten sich anscheinend einiges zu erzählen) und die beiden Jungen hatten schnell beschlossen, dass sie sie nur stören würden und sie schon in die Kerker vorgehen sollten. Harry sah Blaise im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder, der erzählte, seine Mutter habe in den Ferien ihren sechsten Mann geheiratet, der ganz okay war, aber wirklich kümmern tue es ihn eigentlich nicht, und Theodore, der ein paar ruhige Ferien mit seinem Vater verbracht hatte (er war verwitwet wie Blaise' Mutter, allerdings nur ein einziges mal), was sich Harry bei der stillen Art des Jungen selbst gut vorstellen konnte. Crabbe und Goyle ignorierten sie mehr oder weniger, aber irgendwie machte selbst ihr Anblick Harry froh (hatte er auch sie in dem Spiegel gesehen, er war sich nicht sicher, aber möglich war es...). Pansy wiederzusehen hatten sie vermeiden können, da sie ebenfalls noch irgendwo anders unterwegs war (Harry hatte zwar nichts gegen sie, aber besonders brauchen tat er ihre scharfen Kommentare und Klatsch und Tratsch, den sie zweifellos in den Ferien angesammelt hatte, in diesem Moment nicht).

Überrascht, ja beinahe empört, war Draco, als er bemerkte, dass Harry keine seiner Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, als dieser seinen Schrank öffnete, um seine Schlafsachen zu holen und eins der Pakete herauspurzelte.

„Aber wie hätte ich sie öffnen können?“, sagte Harry, „Ich habe euch alle an geschwiegen und gemieden, ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen und ich war traurig...“

Draco unterbrach ihn. „Idiot. Wenn man dir etwas schenkt, dann weil man will, dass du es auch bekommst. Du hast doch auch Geschenke verschickt, zumindest haben ich, Millicent und offenkundig auch Hermine etwas bekommen, und wie ich dich kenne, haben auch Severus, Remus und was weiß ich wer noch alles, etwas von dir bekommen.“

„Aber...“

„Kein aber. Du hast dich entschuldigt und wir können noch eine Weile sauer auf dich sein, und du darfst auf uns sauer sein, aber das ist einfach nur albern. Wir packen die Sachen jetzt aus. Keine Widerrede.“

Dann nahm er alle Pakete und warf sie auf Harrys Bett, der die amüsierten Blicke ihrer Bettnachbarn spürte und begann ungeniert das erste auszupacken.

„Hey, warte mal, die gehören immer noch mir.“, sagte Harry.

„Wenn sie dir gehören, pack sie aus.“, erwiderte Draco und gab ihm das nur noch halb verpackte Geschenk. Es war das von Polly, wie er bemerkte.

Interessiert schaute Draco ihm über die Schulter, während er einen langen Schal aus Wolle in einem dunklem Grünton auspackte. Polly hatte ihn selbstgestrickt und er hatte ein paar nicht ganz ordentliche Stellen, aber er gefiel Harry.

„Slytherinfarben.“, meinte Draco.

„Ich glaube, sie hat den schon angefangen, bevor sie wusste, dass ich ein Slytherin bin.“, meinte Harry, „Sie braucht ein wenig Zeit für solche Sachen. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, er passt zu meinen Augen.“

Draco hielt den Schal vor Harrys Gesicht „Gut getroffen, würde ich dann sagen. Er ist zwar nicht der ordentlichste Schal, aber er wird dir stehen.“

„Ach halt den Mund.“

Das nächste Paket war das von Neville. Er hatte Harry ein paar Schokofrösche geschenkt und eine Weihnachtskarte mit einem Besen darauf und Harry musste lachen.

„Ich habe ihm auch Schokofrösche geschenkt. Und die gleiche Anzahl noch dazu.“, erklärte er. „Auch eine Karte, aber auf meiner war eine Abbildung von einer wissenschaftlichen Zeichnung einiger bekannter magischer Heilpflanzen, wegen Kräuterkunde.“

Dann öffneten sie das Paket von den Bérnards, die Harry einen Gutschein für Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus schickten, mit dem er ein paar Sachen für Hedwig besorgen konnte, was praktisch war und sicher einmal recht nützlich.

Remus hatte Harry einen langen Brief beigelegt und er beschloss, ihm morgen noch zu schreiben. Den Federkiel, die Zeichentinte und die beiden Blöcke (einen billigen mit vielen Seiten zum Üben und einen dünneren aus sehr gutem Papier für ordentliche Zeichnungen), die er ihm schenkte, hatte Harry bereits bei ihrem Besuch in der Winkelgasse beäugt und der Auszug aus dem Buch, das Remus derzeit korrigierte, den er mit Erlaubnis des Autors an ihn geschickt hatte, enthielt weitere leichte und unbekanntere Wärmezauber, die Harry gut gebrauchen würde können und war zudem recht interessant. Vielleicht sollte er Remus, wenn er mit dem Buch fertig war, fragen, ob er ein Exemplar für Hermine haben könnte, der dies sicher gefallen würde.

Severus Geschenk, bei dem Harry etwas zögerte (ja, sie hatten eine Theorie, dass Severus versuchte ihn und wohl auch dieses Ding unter Fluffys Hintern zu schützen, aber es war eine unbestätigte Theorie und sie hatten auch beschlossen, Severus nicht vorbehaltlos zu vertrauen (gut, hierbei tat Harry sich schwer), ihm aber einmal vorsichtig auf den Zahn zu fühlen), passte zu dem von Remus (wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich abgesprochen). In seinem Paket fanden sie zwei weitere Gläser mit Tinte (eine, die die Farbe durch ein paar Befehlsworte ändern konnte und eine die einen irisierenden Effekt hatte und von dunkelblau über grün zu einem feinem Grauton wechselte), sowie ein auf die Zeichentinten abgestimmten Fleckenentferner, einen Korrekturpinsel, der Tinte aus dem Papier saugen konnte, wo sie verschmiert war, und ein kleines Buch von Severus, aus dem Harry immer Abbildungen abgezeichnet hatte. Er wusste nicht wie Severus bemerkt hatte, dass er es sich gewünscht hatte, war jedoch seltsam berührt davon.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dir so viel am Zeichnen liegt.“, meinte Draco verwundert.

„Naja“, sagte Harry, „Ich habe zwar bei Remus und Severus gelebt und manchmal einen unserer Nachbarn besucht, aber die beiden haben auch immer viel zu tun gehabt, Sev hier in Hogwarts und Remus mit seinen Korrekturarbeiten. Andere Kinder in meinem Alter gab es in der Umgebung nicht, also habe ich mich viel selbst beschäftigt und irgendwann habe ich damit begonnen Abbildungen aus den Büchern bei uns abzuzeichnen. Ich bin recht gut darin geworden, aber hier hatte ich nicht viel Zeit dafür.“

„Wirklich... wie kannst du in Astronomie so schlecht darin sein, den Himmel zu kopieren und zu beschriften, wenn du anscheinend eigentlich geübt sein müsstest?“

„Es ist nicht mein Fach?“

„Offensichtlich...“

Hermine hatte ihm ein Buch geschenkt. Und Harry stöhnte, als er sah, dass es „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts“ war.

„Wenn ich jetzt wieder etwas nicht weiß, was darin steht und „jeder Schüler wissen sollte“, werde ich nicht sagen können, ich konnte kein Exemplar mehr in der Bücherei ausleihen, oder?“

„Schätze nein.“  
Aber dennoch freute ihn ihr Geschenk. Er würde es vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber ein paar der Dinge, die Hermine aus dem Buch regelmäßig rezitierte hatten ihn doch interessiert und tatsächlich könnte er wohl ein paar nützliche Informationen erlernen. Oh und er konnte mit Hermine zusammen Draco und Millicent dann mit Wissensvorträgen aus dem Buch nerven. Ein Gedanke, der ihm zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Hagrids Geschenk stellte sich als eine selbstgemachte kleine Flöte heraus. Harry blies in sie hinein und sie klang ein wenig wie eine Eule, Draco lachte, als er sah, dass er außerdem eine Tüte mit steinharten Keksen bekommen hatte („die hat er allen geschickt“, meinte er, „aber du hast die meisten, ich glaube, er hat einen Narren an dir gefressen“). Harry jedoch fand nichts dabei. Außerdem hatte Remus, den er wegen Hagrids ersten geschenkten Keksen an ihn und die anderen, angeschrieben hatte (weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hätte, wenn er sie einfach weggeworfen hätte), ihm geraten Hagrids Backkunst über einem mit heißem Wasser, so oder mit Teeblättern oder wenig Milch, aufzuweichen, wonach die letzten Kekse ganz gut geworden waren.

Mrs. Weasley schenkte ihm einen gestrickten Pullover mit eine H darauf und ebenfalls ein paar Kekse. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie ihm etwas schenkte. Gut, er verstand sich mit Fred und George (man liebte sie, oder man hasste sie, viel dazwischen gab es nicht) und sogar einmal ein Gespräch mit Percy ausgestanden, seit dem Vorfall mit dem Troll war er mehr oder weniger nett zu Ron gewesen, aber er war mit keinem der Weasleys wirklich irgendwie enger befreundet. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als Harry diese Gedanken mit ihm teilte. Seine Begeisterung für die Rothaarigen war nicht die größte. Was Mrs. Weasley anging meinte er, er glaub sie sei eine rechte Übermutter und Harry war im Grunde mutterlos also sah sie es vielleicht als Pflicht, diese Rolle zu übernehmen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber dankbar sein sollte, aber er würde Molly Weasley seinen Dank und seine Grüße ausrichten. Außerdem schien er Pulli warm zu sein, und auch wenn Draco nicht begeistert schien, sagte Harry doch, er würde ihn gern verwenden.

Das Geschenk von Draco überraschte Harry. Von ihm bekam er ein wirklich sehr schönes Zaubererschachspiel, besser als das, mit dem er mit Remus gespielt hatte und schöner als die, die in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum den Slytherinschülern zugänglich waren und mit denen er versucht hatte mit sich selbst zu spielen.  
„Das geht nicht.“, sagte er zu Draco. „Das war bestimmt teuer.“  
Der andere verdrehte nur die Augen. „Es gefällt dir, es ist auch für mich, weil wir dann etwas vernünftiger miteinander spielen können, außerdem ist es dafür gemacht auf Reisen oder unterwegs verwendet zu werden und wir können es am See oder im Zug verwenden, meine Eltern sind reich, wie du ja wohl weißt, und ich bin verwöhnt genug, um allen Freunden, denen ich etwas schenken will, etwas Teureres zu kaufen.“  
„Aber...“  
„Hermine und Millicent haben auch Sachen bekommen, die etwas mehr gekostet haben.“, sagte Draco bestimmt. „Und bevor du auf dumme Gedanken kommst: Das ich ein anderes Verständnis für teuer und billig habe, heißt nicht, dass ich mich nicht über eure Geschenke gefreut habe, dass du mir jetzt etwas schuldig bist, außer mit mir Schach zu spielen, oder dir überhaupt Sorgen wegen dem Thema machen sollst.“  
„Aber...“  
„Nein. Ende des Themas.“

Zuletzt packten sie Millicents Geschenk aus. Erneut ein Schokofrosch, dann eine etwas klumpige aber dennoch irgendwie schöne Tasse, die sie offensichtlich selbstgemacht hatte, mit seinem Namen und ziemlich gut in grün, orange, blau und silbern bemalt.

„Und das war, bevor sie wusste, dass der Hut dich nach Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw hätte stecken können.“, sagte Draco und sah bewundernd aus. „Mir und Hermine hat sie übrigens auch eine Tasse geschenkt. Ich habe meinen Vater an Heiligabend schön schockiert als ich meine Tasse von Millicent neben das feine Geschirr und Besteck auf unserem Tisch gestellt habe.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Manchmal ist er etwas verklemmt.“  
Harry unterließ den Kommentar, der ihm zu Dracos eigenem Verhalten auf der Zunge lag, lachte aber bei dem Gedanken einen steifen und vornehmen gestrengen Mr Malfoy die handgemachte Tasse Millicents auf einem sicher übermäßig ordentlichem und vornehm gedeckten Tisch zu sehen. 

„Ich hab sie stehen gelassen. Auch als die wichtigen Leute kamen, die Vater zu uns eingeladen hat. Es hat ihn geärgert, aber er wollte keinen Aufstand machen. Danach habe ich jeden Morgen Millis Tasse benutzt und immer so, dass er es mitbekommen hat.“

„Wirklich? Ich habe immer geglaubt, du würdest befolgen, was dein Vater für gut befindet.“

„Naja. Er hat mich etwas geärgert. Er war nicht begeistert über einige meiner Freunde, musst du wissen...“ Sie schwiegen ein wenig verlegen.

„Ach ist auch egal.“, sagte Draco, „Ich habe mich genug über ihn geärgert. Ich habe keine Lust mehr damit schon wieder anzufangen.“

Sie packten die Sachen weg. Inzwischen war auch der Rest von ihrem Schlafsaal eingetroffen und sie zogen sich um und gingen ins Bett. Beim Einschlafen fühlte Harry sich zum ersten mal seit einem Monat wieder mit sich selbst im Reinen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen begannen sie nun zu viert die Recherche nach Flamel und setzten sich zum Frühstück ohne zu überlegen nebeneinander an den Slytherintisch jeder mit einer Tasse von Millicent (Hermines sehr elegant und in hellem Orangerot mit ein paar blauen Schatten, die die andere Farbe zum Leuchten brachten, Millicents eigene die größte und mit dem Bild einer Katze verziert (Helena lief bereits frei im Schloss herum und hatte, laut Millicent, bereits damit begonnen sämtliche Kater und Katzen anderer Schüler zu bezaubern)) und begannen bereits leise flüsternd abzugleichen, welche Bücher sie sich vornehmen würden und in welchen Abteilungen sie nach Flamel schauen wollten. Neville kam zu Harry und bedankte sich für seine Schokofrösche und die Karte von ihm und meinte: „Du siehst besser aus.“ Wahrscheinlich konnte er ihm recht geben. Harry grüßte auch Severus kurz, der ihm erzählte, Remus habe Weihnachten am Meer verbracht, wo er die Wasser- und Meereszauber des Buches an dem er arbeitete getestet hatte, habe sich über Harrys Geschenk gefreut und hoffe er hatte gute Ferien und würde auch einen guten Beginn in der wieder kommenden Schulzeit haben. Außerdem kommentierte er, dass Harrys Pate schon wieder zu viel arbeitete, aber dass er es aufgegeben hatte, daran etwas zu ändern. Sie bedankten sich gegenseitig für ihre Geschenke und Severus bestätigte Harrys Verdacht, dass er und Remus seine Geschenke gemeinsam ausgesucht und aufeinander abgestimmt hatten.

Flamel fanden sie an diesem Tag nicht. Auch nicht am Tag darauf.

Dann begann die Schulzeit und auch das Quidditchtraining für das nächste Spiel, außerdem hatte Severus Geburtstag und Draco und Harry gratulierten ihm kurz (wirklich groß feiern taten sie nicht, da Dracos Pate keine große Begeisterung für derlei Dinge hegte und sich darüber eher geärgert hätte).  
Unvermeidlich mit Quidditch verbunden war eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Flint und Wood, die beide das Feld stets zu den gleichen Zeiten zu buchen schienen. Harry kam bald fast der Verdacht, sie würden sich absprechen und das ganze sei irgendwie von ihnen geplant, damit sie sich gegenseitig öffentlich beschimpfen konnten (und verdammt, Flint traute er so etwas sogar zu, aber Wood kannte er nicht gut genug, darum konnte er bei ihm nicht ganz daran glauben).

Gleich das erste Spiel nach den Ferien würde eines ihrer Spiele sein und Harry fürchtete, dass die Ravenclaws mit der Planung ihrer Spieltaktik weitaus besser umgehen konnten, als ihr Kapitän. Flint war vielleicht enthusiastisch genug, um Wood die Stirn zu bieten und sie zu motivieren (bedrohen) sich anzustrengen, doch was seine Fähigkeiten als Stratege betraf, sah Harry für sie keine rosige Zukunft. Andererseits lag die Stärke ihrer Mannschaft in der Anpassungsfähigkeit. Das ließ ihn zumindest etwas hoffen, dass sie eine Chance gegenüber den Ravenclaws haben würden. 

Zu seiner Überraschung erfuhr Harry auch, dass Severus bei diesem Spiel den Schiedsrichter geben würde. Er fürchtete, dass man ihnen dafür einen ungerechten Vorteil nachsagen würde, ob sie diesen auch haben würden, war die andere Frage. Flint hatte irgendetwas getan, mit dem er sich bei Dracos Paten äußerst unbeliebt gemacht hatte, wie er erfuhr. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was dies gewesen sein konnte. Nun, Flint war hitzköpfig und Severus neige dazu wütend auf andere zu werden, wenn sie ihn nervten oder irritierten. Schwierig war es sicher nicht gewesen.

Harry erzählte diese Dinge, wie auch alles, was er in den Büchern fand und hilfreich sein konnte, seinen drei Freunden mit denen er seit Weihnachten fast jede freie Minute seiner Zeit verbrachte. Vor allem natürlich immer noch um Flamel zu suchen. Was er jedoch für sich behielt, genau wie sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore und den Spiegel Nerhegeb, waren die Albträume, die er im Januar zu haben begann. Er fürchtete, sie könnten Nachwirkungen der Nächte vor dem Spiegel sein, denn regelmäßig sah er in ihnen, wie er die, die ihm wichtig war verlor. Am meisten träumte er von dem Bild, das er sich von dem Tod seiner Eltern machte, grünes Licht, Gelächter und Angst. Harry wollte wirklich nicht wieder damit anfangen, Dinge vor den andere geheim zu halten, aber seine Träume beschloss er mit sich selbst auszumachen.

 

Als Harry nach dem vorletztem Training vor dem Spiel in den Schlafraum seines Jahrgangs kam, war Draco nicht da, er vermutete, er sei mit Hermine und Millicent wieder in der Bibliothek. Er selbst wollte auch noch ein wenig recherchieren, bevor sie schlafen gingen, wollte sich aber erst ein paar saubere Sachen besorgen. Seit einer Weile war der Schnee dem Dauerregen gewichen und heute hatte der Gang vom Quidditchfeld ins Schloss ihm mit einem ungeschicktem Schritt in eine schlammige Pfütze von oben bis unten mit Schmutz eingedeckt. Wenn die Bibliothekarin Madam Pince eines nicht mochte, dann war es Schmutz in der Nähe ihrer Bücher. Gefolgt von Lärm, Feuer, dem Herausreißen von Seiten, Schülern, die unhöflich zu ihr waren, Mrs. Norris Katzenhaaren auf dem Boden... Harry fragte sich, ob sie wirklich die beste Stelle für ihre Arbeit gewählt hatte.

Wen er jedoch antraf, das war Theo. Und Harry war augenblicklich alarmiert, als er sah, dass seine Augen gerötet waren. Er war der stillste Slytherin, den er kannte und derjenige, der ihm oft der traurigste zu sein schien, doch nie hatte er ihn weinen gehört oder gesehen. Er verkroch sich meist eher mit seinen Heften und Büchern über Quidditch und blieb still in seiner Ecke.  
An diesem Tag jedoch hatte er geweint. Sehr viel, wie Harry mutmaßte.

„Theo?“, fragte er, bemüht den Jungen nicht zu erschrecken oder zu verunsichern. „Theo, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Theodore sah auf und bemerkte ihn anscheinend erst jetzt. „Du bist dreckig.“, stellte er fest und wich Harrys Frage aus.

„Ja, nun ich habe eine Pfütze vor dem Schloss unglücklich erwischt. Oder sie hat mich erwischt. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher.“, sagte Harry und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, um Theo aufzumuntern.

„Ich habe einen Brief bekommen.“, meinte Theodore unvermittelt. „Von meinem Vater. Es... es ist mein Großvater.“

Harry schwieg und rührte sich nicht.

Nach einer Weile fuhr Theo fort: „Mein Großvater war schon recht alt, als er meinen Vater bekommen hat. Und mein Vater war auch nicht mehr ganz jung, als er meine Mutter traf.“

Harry nickte ihm zu und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er Theo zuhörte.

„Mein Großvater ist also wirklich alt. Dumbledorealt. Mir ist klar, dass er nicht ewig leben wird.“

Theo sah nach oben, aber sein Blick richtete sich irgendwohin in seine eigene Vergangenheit.

„Ich habe nur die beiden. Meinen Vater und meinen Großvater. Mum ist vor einer ziemlichen Weile gestorben. Von meinen anderen Großeltern lebt noch meine zweite Oma, aber sie ist viel beschäftigt und ich sehe sie fast nie. Ich glaube“, er schluckte „ich glaube, im Grunde kennt sie mich nicht einmal wirklich. Irgendetwas an mir erinnert sie wohl an ihre tote Tochter.“

„War in dem Brief eine schlechte Nachricht?“

„Wegen meinem Großvater, ja. Er... nun, er stirbt. Er stirbt schon länger, aber nun stirbt er etwas schneller. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange er noch leben wird.“

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte Theo trösten, aber alles was ihm einfiel, schien ihm nicht ausreichend und die Worte, die er ihm sagen konnte, klangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken bereits nur allzu hohl.

Doch irgendwie schien Theodore dies selbst zu begreifen. Denn er nickte Harry zu und meinte: „Ich glaube, darüber mit jemanden zu reden, hat schon geholfen.“

Er musste ihm doch irgendetwas mehr als Zuzuhören geben können, dachte Harry. Allerdings fiel ihm wirklich nichts ein. Er begann, seine Sachen zu wechseln, da fiel sein Blick auf die Schokofrösche, die noch in seinem Schrank in ihren Verpackungen waren.

Als er ein sauberes Oberteil und ordentliche Hosen trug, wandte er sich zu Theo.

„Theo?“, fragte er, „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir hilft, aber wenn ich traurig bin... naja... mein Pate tröstet mich manchmal mit einem Stück Schokolade und mich muntert es irgendwie auf...“, sagte er und kam sich ein wenig lahm vor, als er Theo einen Schokofrosch hinhielt.

Doch der Junge schien ihm nicht böse zu sein, sondern dankbar für die Geste. Er nahm den Frosch entgegen. „Danke.“, sagte er. Dann öffnete er die Schachtel und nahm den Frosch heraus. Die Karte allerdings gab er Harry. „Ich und mein Vater haben seit Herbst eine vollständige Sammlung.“, meinte er und schien bei dem Gedanken wirklich etwas glücklicher. „Wir machen das manchmal, Schokofrösche kaufen, uns auf eine Bank setzen und sie miteinander teilen und dann die Karten durchlesen.“, fuhr er mehr für sich selbst fort.Harry hatte mit dem Frosch eine bessere Wahl getroffen, als er gedacht hatte, wie es schien. Er nickte ihm zu, nahm die Karte und wollte sie gerade wegstecken, als er einen Blick auf sie warf und überrascht zusammenzuckte.

Theo erschrak und sah ihn verstört an. Schnell versicherte er, dass alles in Ordnung sei. „Ich war nur über die Karte überrascht.“, sagte er.  
„Wer ist es denn?“  
„Dumbledore.“  
Theo wirkte nachdenklich. „Naja besonders selten ist er ja nicht.“  
„Nein“, erwiderte Harry, „aber mir ist durch sie wieder etwas eingefallen, dass ich vergessen hatte“, er zögerte kurz, „Kann ich... ich meine, kommst du klar, oder brauchst du noch jemanden?“

Theodore schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es besser, Danke sehr. Und der Frosch ist gut. Du hast recht. Schokolade macht alles ein wenig freundlicher.“  
„Ich muss dir danken“, sagte Harry, „diese Sache, an die ich mich erinnert habe, ich habe schon länger versucht sie wieder herauszufinden. Im Grunde hast du mir vielleicht mehr geholfen, als du ahnst.“

„Das freut mich“, stellte Theo fest. „Es ist ein gutes Gefühl. Irgendwie. Naja. Ich habe einen neuen Katalog von Brisante Besen, den ich noch nicht gelesen habe. Ich glaube, ich nehme ihn mir jetzt mal vor. Es gibt zwei neue Besen in der Nimbus-Reihe und Aktualisierungen für ein paar der Kometen und Sauberwischs.“

Harry verabschiedete sich von Theodore und ließ ihn mit einem halbem Frosch aus Schokolade und seinen Quidditchkatalogen und -magazinen allein und rannte dann aufgeregt in die Bibliothek, wo er Draco, Hermine und Millicent bei ihrem Tisch fand.

„Ich hab ihn.“, sagte er ohne große Begrüßung. „Ich habe Flamel gefunden. Ich weiß, wo du seinen Namen gehört hast. Wir haben ihn alle gehört. Weil ich seinen Namen vorgelesen habe, als wir im Hogwartsexpress waren.“ Er holte die Karte von Dumbledore aus seiner Tasche, in die er sie gesteckt hatte, und hielten sie ihnen hin.

„Harry, was...“, begann Hermine, doch dann erhellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh... Aber natürlich...“

„Werk über Alchemie, verfasst zusammen mit seinem Partner Nicolas Flamel.“, las Draco leise von der Karte ab. Dann pfiff er leise. „Alchemie, also. Ich fasse es nicht, dass wir an dir hundert Bücher durchgeschaut haben und ihn auf einer Schokofroschkarte finden...“

Hermine sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und kippte den Stuhl um, auf dem sie gesessen hatte. „Sh“, hörten sie Madam Pince warnende Stimme, und entschuldigend drehten sie die Köpfe zu ihr und zeigten, wie sie hofften, reuige Mienen. Die Bibliothekarin schaute sie kurz an und senkte ihre Nase dann wieder in das Buch, das sie las.

„Ich muss kurz etwas holen.“, sagte Hermine. „Einen Augenblick.“  
Damit verschwand sie aus der Bibliothek und die anderen drei sahen ihr verblüfft nach.

Eine Viertelstunde später kam Hermine zurück. In den Händen hielt sie ein großes altertümliches Buch und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie es vor die anderen drei auf den Tisch legte.

Erwartungsvoll sahen sie sie an. „Das hier“, sagte sie und strahlte, „habe ich schon vor Wochen ausgeliehen, aber ich hatte keine Zeit es zu lesen. Doch...“

Und sie schlug es auf, durchblätterte erst den Index und dann eine Reihe von Seite, bis sie fand, was sie wohl gesucht hatte. „...ich habe gewusst, dass ich hier etwas finden würde, gleich nachdem ich gehört habe, dass Flamel ein Alchemist ist.“ Wie um sie etwas zu beweisen legte sie ihren Finger auf die Seite. „Nicolas Flamel ist der einzige bekannte Hersteller des Stein der Weisen.“

Draco verschluckte sich und hustete, aber Harry rief: „Gott sei dank, Gott sei dank. Es ist nicht Severus.“

Millicent jedoch sah sie nur verwundert an.

Harry lachte: „Es ist ein Ziel der Alchemisten diesen Stein zu schaffen, der jedes Metall in Gold verwandelt, aber Severus könnte jederzeit alles Geld haben, das er nur will, wenn er auch nur ein paar seiner eigenen Rezepte verkauft, oder teurere seltene Tränke zubereitet. Er braucht kein Gold.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, ich meine es nicht böse, aber bist du nicht etwas voreilig mit deinen Schlüssen? Außerdem vergisst du wohl, dass der Stein auch noch zu etwas weiterem verwendet werden kann.“

Harry blinzelte. Ja, es war möglich, dass er vorzeitig urteilte, aber zumindest war er nun nicht mehr wirklich davon überzeugt, dass Severus das Ding, den Stein, stehlen wollte.

„Das Elixier des Lebens.“, sagte Draco und sah aus, als würde er den Stein auch stehlen, wenn er wusste, wie er an ihn herankam.

„Severus braucht keine Unsterblichkeit. Denke ich.“, sagte Harry.

„Er könnte aber Interesse daran haben, mit dem Stein herum zu experimentieren.“, überlegte Draco, „ich kann mir vorstellen, dass mein Pate ihn stehlen würde, um zu sehen, was er kann oder woraus er besteht, einfach nur aus Neugierde.“

Harry stöhnte. Draco könnte recht haben. „Er hat es immer noch das verfluchte Ding genannt, oder?“, sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

Hermine sah sie nur missbilligend an. „Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, was der Hund bewacht, wir sollten darüber nachdenken, wer den Stein stehlen würde, nicht nur über Severus, wenn wir mit der Theorie recht haben, dass es einen wahren oder anderen Dieb, je nach dem, gibt.“

Millicent meinte: „Ehrlich gesagt, würde es mir erst einmal helfen, zu verstehen, wovon ihr redet. Ich habe nämlich noch nicht vom Stein der Weisen gehört.“

Hermine schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch Harry kam ihr zuvor: „Der Stein ist... mh... naja... fast eine Art Mythos in der Zaubererwelt. Und ich glaube, auch in der Muggelwelt kennen ihn einige, zumindest vom Namen her. Die Alchemie ist eine Mischung aus Kunst, Philosophie und Wissenschaft. Deswegen gibt es in ihr einige Dinge, die fast schon reliquienartig angepriesen werden. Eins davon ist der Stein der Weisen, ein Stein mit dem man jedes beliebige Metall in Gold verwandeln und ein Elixier herstellen kann, das das Leben selbst verlängert. Man muss es jedoch regelmäßig einnehmen, wer ihn aber hat und nutzt, der kann prinzipiell unsterblich und unermesslich reich werden.“

Draco und Hermine sahen ihn etwas verwundert an ob seiner ausführlich ausformulierten Erklärung.

„Remus hat mal eine Korrektur für ein Buch gemacht, in dem Alchemie eine Rolle spielte.“, meinte Harry verlegen, „Ich habe ihn ein wenig darüber ausgefragt. Ich fand es interessant wie viele Zweige der Magie in der Alchemie zusammenkommen. Auch wenn ich es nicht so wissenschaftlich formuliert hätte. Ich glaube ihr zwei, du mit deiner Wissenschaftssprache, Hermine, und dem vornehmen Geplänkel, das du manchmal von dir gibst, Draco, färbt auf mich ab.“

Millicent stöhnte gespielt. „Bitte nicht. Wenn du eine Mischung aus beiden wirst und sie nur noch so reden, was mache ich denn dann?“, aber dann wurde sie ernster. „Also so wie du von dem Stein erzählst, glaube ich, dass es leichter wäre herauszufinden, wer kein Interesse an ihm hat. Unsterblichkeit und Reichtum sind wahrscheinlich für viele einen Diebstahl wert.“

Hermine sah etwas enttäuscht aus, aber Draco meldete sich zu Wort: „Nun, erst einmal muss der Dieb überhaupt wissen, dass der Stein hier ist. Und wir können sagen, dass Hagrid, Dumbledore, Severus und vielleicht auch Filch dies tun.“

„Die Lehrer...“, erwiderte Harry, „Ich wette sie wissen es alle. Dumbledore kann nicht so etwas in die Schule bringen, ohne sie zu informieren, oder?“

„Wir verdächtigen keine Lehrer!“, erwiderte Hermine laut und dann fiel ihr wohl wieder ein, dass sie in der Bücherei waren (Madam Pince sah inzwischen sehr streng zu ihnen herüber), denn sie senkte ihre Stimme und fuhr fort: „Wenn wir es herausbekommen konnten, konnten es auch andere erfahren, oder?“

„Vor kurzem hast du noch Onkel Sev beschuldigt und jetzt sagst du, wir können keine Lehrer verdächtigen... Weißt du eigentlich, wie kontrovers das ist?“, fragte Draco.

Harry ignorierte ihn (obwohl er ihm im Stillen recht gab, aber das würde Hermines Laune nicht heben und ihnen wenig nützen). „Wir hatten Glück.“, wandte er ein, „Wir haben viel nur durch Zufall entdeckt“, er dachte an Fluffy, „und ich weiß nicht, ob wirklich jeder zu den gleichen Schlüssen kommen würde. Obwohl mich doch beunruhigt, dass es uns gelungen ist. Ich meine, es sollte nicht möglich sein, dass sich ein paar Schüler diese Dinge zusammenreimen. Sollte Dumbledore nicht etwas vorsichtiger sein?“

Wieder ließen sie Hermine nicht zu Wort kommen (die wohl den Schulleiter verteidigen wollte), und Millicent fragte: „Sollen wir jemandem davon erzählen?“

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe: „Wem? Ich meine, ich glaube, wir können Sev vertrauen, aber wir können uns nicht sicher sein, mein Pate würde im schlimmsten Fall hierher an die Schule kommen und einen Aufstand machen, weil er denkt, dass man sich nicht gut um die Sicherheit der Schüler sorgt und ich weiß nicht, wer uns überhaupt glauben würde, erst recht, wenn wir erzählen, dass jemand aktiv versucht den Stein zu stehlen. Wir haben keine wirklichen Beweise...“

„Wir müssen einfach mehr herausfinden, dass unsere Theorien bestätigt, oder?“, meinte Draco.

„Einfach ist gut.“, brummte Millicent.

Irgendwie schien es, dass das Finden von Flamels Namen sie einerseits weit vorangebracht, andererseits weit zurückgeworfen hatte. Wirklich schlauer fühlten sie sich nicht.

 

Dann kam auch schon das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw kam Ende Februar in Sicht und Harrys Gedanken über den Stein, die, die ihn gerne haben würden (zu viele, um sie zu zählen) oder die, die von ihm wussten (er glaubte immer noch, ein Lehrer könnte verdächtig sein, auch wenn Hermine dieses Argument jedes mal ignorierte oder zu widerlegen versuchte) wurden in eine andere Richtung gelenkt, als er überlegte, ob sie diese Quidditchpartie gewinnen könnten.

Die anderen drei hatten Angst, dass Harry wieder verflucht werden würde, aber irgendwie schien der Gedanke, dass Severus ihn zu schützen und nicht umzubringen versuchte, die Rolle des Schiedsrichters übernommen hatte und in seiner Nähe würde bleiben können, ihn selbst zu erleichtern. Draco ging gern darauf ein, doch Hermine erinnerte sie immer wieder daran, dass sie nicht wussten, ob Severus wirklich auf ihrer Seite war. Sie hatte begonnen weitere Recherchen zu Flamel und den Stein zur Seite zu legen (ohnehin bekamen sie inzwischen wieder genug Hausarbeiten auferlegt) und sich mit leichten Flüchen, Gegenflüchen und Rettungszaubern zu beschäftigen begonnen, war jedoch besorgt, weil sie bisher nur einen einzigen wirklich zustande bringen konnte, den Beinklammerfluch, der auf die richtige Zielperson gerichtet, sie zumindest davon ablenken könnte, Harry zu verfluchen. Falls sie diese Person fand.

Wie vor dem letztem Spiel „motivierte“ Flint seine Mannschaft am Vorabend. Doch nicht gegen Wood zu spielen, nahm seinem eigenem Enthusiasmus ein wenig die Schärfe, wie Harry erleichtert merkte. „Und“, erinnerte sie Flint, „glaubt nicht, wir hätten schon gewonnen, weil Snape das Spiel pfeift. Er äh... nun er und ich verstehen uns nicht immer prächtig...“, Harry wusste inzwischen, dass Flint im Zaubertrankkunde mehr als einmal auf fast so ungeschickt unglückliche Art wie Neville es vollbrachte, eine Stunde früh beendet und Severus' Klassenzimmer verwüstet hatte, „... weswegen er vielleicht, vielleicht, nicht unbedingt gut mit naja... zumindest mir selbst umspringen wird. Und die Ravenclaws werden ihn bereits in ihre Taktik eingeplant haben.“

Dann kam der nächste Tag und mit ihm sehr besorgte Blicke von Hermine am Frühstückstisch, die sich angesichts des Spiels (die Begeisterung für Schüler anderer Häuser an ihrem Tisch an einem Spieltag war in Slytherin nicht die größte) zu Neville an den rotgoldenen Tisch gesetzt hatte. Harry jedoch fühlte sich irgendwie optimistisch. Er hatte seit einigen Tagen nur noch gut geschlafen, und er hatte ein schon fast beunruhigend gutes Gefühl an diesem Morgen.

„Was hast du mit dem sich sorgendem Harry gemacht?“, fragte Draco verwundert, doch Harry lächelte ihm nur zu und befand, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen wollte.

„Also ich finde es gut, wenn unser Sucher so guter Dinge ist.“, sagte Pansy, „Aber werde nicht zu sorglos, ja? Ich habe Gold auf uns gewettet, dass wir heute gewinnen.“

Harry fragte, was sie meinte und wurde dann in die mehr oder weniger legale Zone der Quidditchspielwetten in Hogwarts eingeweiht.

„Ich wette, das gefällt den Weasleyzwillingen.“

Fred und George, die in eben jenem Moment vorbeikamen und ihn gehört hatten, blieben stehen und riefen: „Allerdings, Harry, allerdings.“

„Und wir haben heute auf dich gesetzt.“

„Also gebe dir Mühe, ja?“

„Bekommt ihr dafür keinen Ärger mit eurem Haus?“, fragte Harry leicht besorgt.

„Wer glaubst du, wer wir sind?“, fragte Fred (George?) und zwinkerte.

„Man liebt uns...“

„...oder man hasst uns.“, wiederholten sie Harrys eigene Gedanken über sie.

„Wenn wir auf dich setzen, wenn Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw spielt...“

„...nimmt man es uns nicht krumm.“

Doch dann wurden sie kurz etwas ernster. „Aber versuche nicht noch einmal so etwas wie letztes mal zu machen.“

„Das hat uns eine Heidenangst eingejagt.“

„Und heute sind wir nur Zuschauer. Wir können nicht einmal versuchen dir zu helfen, wenn etwas geschieht.“

Harry versicherte ihnen, dass er nicht glaubte, dass „so etwas“ noch einmal geschehen würde. Egal, was Hermine glaubte, er war sich fast sicher, dass Severus ihn im Zweifelsfalle beschützen würde.

Schließlich fand er sich auch schon in seinem grünen Umhang und mit dem Sauberwisch sieben in der Hand neben den anderen aus seiner Mannschaft vor dem Feld wieder.

„Okay, Männer“, rief Flint, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir dieses Spiel gewinnen können, aber Ravenclaw hat einige gute Jäger und wahrscheinlich die bessere Taktik“, er sah Harry an, „deswegen wäre es gut, wenn wir ein schnelles Spiel liefern, unsere Stärke ist die Dynamik und wenn wir ihnen keine Zeit lassen, ihre Strategien zu benutzen, sind wir im Vorteil. Und egal, ob man dann sagen wird, Snape hätte uns bevorteilt, das Spiel werden wir gewonnen haben. Also: Gebt euch Mühe.“

Nervös wurde Harry dann doch, als er mit den anderen dreizehn Spielern der beide Teams auf das Feld kam, denn er bemerkte, dass mehr Zuschauer da waren, als bei ihrem letztem Spiel, bei den Lehrern entdeckte er sogar ihren Schulleiter, den er nach dem Vorfall mit dem Spiegel nicht mehr wirklich gesehen hatte. Und dann sah er Severus und merkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass der Mann schlecht gelaunt war. Irgendetwas, oder sicher vielmehr jemand, hatte ihn offenkundig sehr verärgert.

Zum Glück schien auch Flint eine gewisse Einsichtigkeit zu haben, denn er hielt sich beim Begrüßen beider Mannschaften für seine Verhältnisse zurück und tat nichts, um Severus noch weiter zu reizen.

Dracos Pate pfiff und sie erhoben sich in die Luft.

Auf den Rängen erspähte Harry eine aufmerksame Hermine, Draco, der eine kleine Fahne für ihr Team in der Hand hielt und Millicent, die neben einem interessiert zuschauendem Theodore saß. Auch Neville hatte sich wie Hermine wieder zu den Slytherinfans gesetzt. Er hoffte nur, dass sie deswegen keinen Ärger in ihrem Haus bekamen.

Auf das Spiel konzentrierte Harry sich dieses mal weniger. Er kreiste über den anderen und suchte einzig und allein nach dem Schnatz. Der Ravenclawsucher blieb auf Abstand und beobachtete ihn wohl, Harry ignorierte ihn jedoch mehr oder weniger, seine Taktik schien darin zu bestehen, Harry den Schnatz finden zu lassen und dann vor ihm bei ihm anzukommen, doch das würde er ihm nicht gönnen.  
Severus pfiff mehrfach und benannte Fouls beider Teams, die niemand wirklich Fouls genannt hätte, aber er war anscheinend so wütend, dass ihn das geringste bisschen aus der Fassung brachte. 

Das Spiel lief erst ein paar Minuten, als Harry kurz zu ihrem Schiedsrichter sah und etwas erblickte, dass ihn fast aus der Fassung gebracht hätte, dann aber in einem schnellem Sturzflug sinken ließ.  
Severus sah ihn verwundert an und wich überrascht aus, als er knapp an ihm vorbei flog, gefolgt vom Ravenclawsucher, der fluchte, die Hand vom Besen nahm und ausstreckte und dann zur Faust um den kleinen goldenen Ball schloss, der das Spiel beendete.  
Vollkommen verblüfft pfiff Severus den Schlusspfiff und alle ließen sich sinken und schienen absolut überrascht. Harry selbst konnte nicht glauben, dass er den Schnatz so früh gesichtet und vor allem gefangen hatte. Sein morgendlicher Optimismus schien begründet gewesen zu sein. Oder er hatte irgendwie einfach mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Im Grunde war es ihm egal.

Auf den Rängen tobten die Zuschauer. So ein schnelles Spiel hatte es wahrscheinlich schon länger nicht gegeben.

„Brillant“, sagte Flint und es überraschte Harry fast noch mehr ein Kompliment von ihm zu hören, als dass er den Schnatz in der Hand hielt.

Die Ravenclaws schienen enttäuscht, aber sie mussten sich wohl damit abfinden, dass sie ihre Taktiken nicht wirklich hatten einsetzen können.

Severus landete in der Nähe von Harry und war ein wenig bleich im Gesicht, weil Harry so nah und vollkommen unvermittelt an ihm vorbeigeflogen war. Doch seine Wut schien etwas weniger geworden zu sein. Und er nickte ihm kurz zu, was Harry fast noch besser fühlen ließ.

„Das ist mein bester Freund!“, rief Draco mehreren Leuten zu während er zu ihm hinrannte, gefolgt von Hermine und Millicent, die die Augen über das Verhalten ihres gemeinsamen Freundes verdrehte.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Harry, als sie bei ihm ankamen, Draco.

Der sah ihn nur an und sagte: „Natürlich. Ich meine, Blaise und Theo sind okay und Crabbe und Goyle, naja, aber mit dir verbringe ich die meiste Zeit.“

„Was ist mit uns?“, fragten Hermine und Millicent.

„Ihr“, sagte Draco, „seid Mädchen. Außerdem wer würde dich nicht zum besten Freund haben wollen, nachdem du so genial gespielt hast?“

„Du willst also mit mir befreundet sein, um etwas Ruhm ab zu bekommen?“, fragte Harry gespielt beleidigt.

„Es ist ein netter Nebeneffekt.“, meinte Draco und grinste. „Aber im Ernst. Das war genial.“

„Flint sagte, wir sollen schnell spielen.“, sagte Harry, „ich habe mich dran gehalten. Aber ich glaube, ich hätte den Schnatz nicht so schnell gefangen, wenn ich nicht kurz zu Severus geschaut hätte.“

„Er ist nicht gut drauf.“, sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

Millicent sah sie an: „Meint ihr, irgendetwas ist mit naja... ihr-wisst-schon-was passiert?“

„Oh, Gott, ich hoffe doch nicht.“, erwiderte Hermine.

Sie hätten weitergesprochen, doch sie waren immer noch mitten auf dem Feld und in Hörweite anderer, Harrys Mannschaft ging sich bereits umziehen und einige sahen sie bereits neugierig an.

Also ging Harry sich umziehen und verabschiedete sich von Millicent und Draco, die er in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum wiedersehen würde, und Hermine, die mit Neville zum Gryffindorturm ging, der ihm kurz und leise gratulierte und außerdem sagte, dass er zur letzten Flugstunde sich getraut hatte einmal kurz zu fliegen. Aber es schien ihm immer noch ein wenig Angst zu machen. Irgendwie fühlte Harry sich bei seinem leisen schüchternem Verhalten leicht an den stillen Theo erinnert, doch Neville konnte sich besser äußern als Theo und Theo war zwar ruhig und nicht immer selbstbewusst, aber in seiner Art nicht halb so nervös wie Neville.

Flint sagte nicht viel zu seiner Mannschaft, schien aber begeistert darüber, dass Harry mit dem kurzen Spiel den letzten Rekord überboten hatte, den der Bruder von Fred, George, Ron und Percy Charlie Weasley als Sucher der Gryffindors seinerzeit gehalten hatte. Harry schwirrte ein wenig der Kopf als er versuchte die verschiedenen Weasleys beieinander zu halten und weil es ihn erstaunte, wie Flint selbst hier Bezug zu Gryffindor und Wood finden konnte („Wette, das hat Wood nicht gefallen, dass der Rekord seiner alten Mannschaft von uns gebrochen wurde!“), aber trotzdem (und trotz der Idee, Severus' Wut könnte mit dem Stein zusammenhängen) war er ziemlich guter Dinge.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum empfing ihn Pansy, die ihm gratulierte und dankte, weil die Wetten gut gelaufen waren. Sie überlegte laut, ob sie auch auf die Längen der Spiele wetten sollten, extra kurz für Harry, aber dieser schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Dass er so schnell jemals wieder den Schnatz fangen würde, hielt er nicht für wahrscheinlich.  
„Ah nun“, sagte Pansy, „Ich werde die Idee im Auge behalten, nur für den Fall.“

Dann schob Draco sie zur Seite und schnappte sich Harry, wohl um klar zu machen, dass Harry SEIN und nicht Pansys bester Freund war. Eine Bezeichnung, die auch Harry glücklich machte. Der beste Freund von jemandem zu sein war schon etwas besonderes, irgendwie. Er schob ihn zu einem der Lehnstühle an einem Tisch, an dem bereits Millicent saß. Auch der Rest der Mannschaft und viele der anderen Slytherin saßen in der Nähe und hatten Teller mit Kuchen und Gläser mit verschiedenen Getränken.

„Woher?“, fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ein bisschen was kommt von Severus, er ist wohl etwas besser drauf, inzwischen, ich soll dich von ihm grüßen und dir sagen, dass das ein bemerkenswerter Fang war. Auch wenn du ihn wohl sehr erschreckt hast. Dann haben Fred und George mir etwas gegeben, woher sie es haben, weiß ich nicht, sie sagen, du hättest ihnen eine Wette gewonnen“, bei diesen Worten sah er Harry etwas misstrauisch an, „und ein paar Dinge kommen von den Schülern, die noch irgendetwas bei sich hatten. Flint hatte die Idee. Ich glaube, er ist total euphorisch und überzeugt dieses Jahr den Pokal zu bekommen.“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Der ging die letzten drei Jahre zweimal an Ravenclaw und einmal an Hufflepuff, frag mich nicht wie.“

Sie feierten und redeten ein wenig, verdrängten für den Abend die Themen Stein, Fluffy und Flamel, worüber Harry froh war, da sie ihn in letzter Zeit wenig hatten aufatmen lassen, bis Severus sie alle in ihre Betten scheuchte und ermahnte, dass Slytherin ein Haus sei, dass für sein – zumindest nach außen hin – angemessenes Verhalten bekannt wäre. Nun sie waren nicht besonders laut oder ausgelassen gewesen, Harry schätzte, dass das in Ordnung gewesen war.

 

„Vielleicht ist es Quirrell.“, sagte Millicent am nächsten Morgen am Früchstückstisch. Harry spuckte den Tee, den er gerade aus der geschenkten Tasse getrunken hatte aus und Draco verzog angesichts dieses Verhaltens sein Gesicht.

„Quirrell?“, hustete Harry. „Der stotternde Professor Quirrell mit dem seltsamen Turban, der in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Angst vor den Vampiren im Lehrbuch bekommt?“

Auch Hermine und Draco sahen das dunkelhaarige Slytherinmädchen wenig überzeugt an.

„Naja“, verteidigte sie sich, „es ist nur, Professor Snape schaut ihn die letzte Zeit gegenüber am Lehrertisch an, als wolle er ihn umbringen.“

Sie schauten zu dem betreffendem Tisch hoch. Tatsächlich wirkte es so, als würde Quirrell in geraumer Zeit verflucht, erstochen oder, in Severus' Fall am wahrscheinlichstem, vergiftet werden.

„Er will seine Stelle.“, sagte Harry.

„Was? Aber warum, er ist brillant in Zaubertränken.“, meint Draco.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, er ist gut mit Tränken, aber er wäre gern der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Schon seit Jahren. Aber Dumbledore will, dass er weiter Zaubertränke unterrichtet und findet für das Fach wohl auch keinen guten Ersatz. Außerdem“, sagte er und wurde nachdenklich, „soll die Stelle Unglück bringen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich will, dass er sie bekommt. Die letzten Jahre hindurch haben sich Lehrer für das Fach nicht lange gehalten. Quirrell ist auch erst seit diesem Jahr der Professor dafür. Er hatte irgendeine Studienreise, oder so, Sev hat das mal erwähnt. Vorher war er für etwas anderes verantwortlich.“

„Das wusste ich nicht.“, stellte Hermine fest. Es schien sie etwas zu schockieren.

„Severus hat mir ein paar Dinge erzählt und manchmal höre ich Pansy zu. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber sie weiß mehr über Gerüchte über Lehrer und Schüler als jeder Siebtklässler.“

„Kannst du laut sagen.“, erwiderte Draco, und dann, „Sie würde sich nicht das mit dem Stein zusammenreimen und versuchen ihn zu stehlen, oder?“

Millicent sah ihn an. „Okay. Quirrell schließt ihr einfach mal eben aus, aber Pansy Parkinson hältst du für ein kriminelles Obergenie, oder was?“

„Kriminell könnte sie sein. Oder mal werden. Und wieso Genie? Ein Genie hätte den Stein schon, oder nicht?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie kriminell wird“, sagte Harry, „Sie würde immer die Grauzonen finden. Und wir wissen nicht, ob Fluffy das einzige ist, das den Stein bewacht. Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich nicht, dass Dumbledore so leichtsinnig ist.“

„Er ist leichtsinnig genug, um beide hierher zu holen, gleich zu Beginn des Schuljahres einem möglichem Dieb deutlich zu machen, wo sie sind und es so wenig zu vertuschen, dass sogar wir kleine Erstklässler, es dennoch erfahren.“, erwiderte Draco.

Harry lenkte sie alle schnell vom Thema ab, bevor Dumbledores Leichtsinn oder Nicht-Leichtsinn zum Streit führen konnte und begann stattdessen zu fragen, wie es eigentlich war, ein Quidditchspiel zu sehen und nicht selbst zu spielen, da bald Gryffindor und Hufflepuff gegeneinander antreten würden. Flint wollte, dass sie zusahen, wie die Mannschaft in gelb (Hufflepuff) sich dieses Jahr machte, da ihr nächstes und letztes Spiel das gegen sie sein würde und er nun unbedingt alle drei Spiele des Jahres ihrer Mannschaft gewinnen wollte.

Danach verabschiedeten sie sich von Hermine und gingen zum Unterricht.


	8. 8.Kapitel: In dem gelernt und Quidditch gespielt, Hagrid Vater (oder Mutter) wird und mehr oder weniger freiwillig mehr über den Stein erzählt, Harrys Tarnumhang zum Einsatz kommt

8.Kapitel: In dem gelernt und Quidditch gespielt, Hagrid Vater (oder Mutter) wird und mehr oder weniger freiwillig mehr über den Stein erzählt, Harrys Tarnumhang zum Einsatz kommt

Die Tage vergingen schnell. Gryffindor besiegte Hufflepuff, was wohl eigentlich gut für sie war, Flint jedoch trotzdem wurmte, weil es Wood freute. Severus schien immer schlechter gelaunt, grüßte sie nur knapp, brachte Neville fast zum Weinen und war in seinem Unterricht übermäßig streng, wortkarg und ernst. Millicent hatte begonnen regelmäßig im dritten Stock an der Tür zu lauschen, hinter der Fluffy war, um zu schauen, ob der Hund nach bei guter Gesundheit war. Sie hatte überlegt, ob sie sich ihm nähern und sehen sollte, ob er nicht weniger gefährlich war, als er schien, doch Hermine, Harry und Draco waren einstimmig dagegen und Draco drohte ihr, ihr den Beinklammerfluch, den er besser als Hermine zu beherrschen gelernt hatte, hinterherzujagen, sollte sie es dennoch versuchen.

Obwohl sie die Quirrelltheorie (wie auch die Pansytheorie) im Grunde abgelehnt hatten (bessere Theorien fanden sie jedoch auch nicht), fiel ihnen doch sehr auf wie bleich, hager und noch stotternder ihr Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde. War der Unterricht vorher wenig erhellend, so war er jetzt noch schlechter als der von Professor Binns, in dem Harry und Draco mit Harrys Schachbrett in der hintersten Reihe immer längere und kniffligere Partien spielten.

Außerdem beschloss Hermine, dass sie anfangen sollten für die Prüfungen zu lernen. Harry gab ihr im Stillen recht, aber Draco und Millicent waren wenig begeistert, als sie Zeitpläne aufstellte, die jede freie Minute schluckten und zu Wiederholungsstunden umwandeln sollten.

„Wir müssen diese Prüfungen bestehen.“, erinnerte sie immer wieder. „Sonst kommen wir nicht ins zweite Schuljahr.“  
Harry hätte wohl ein wenig Angst gehabt, durchzufallen, wenn er nicht gemerkt hätte, wie viel er von dem Unterrichtsstoff behalten hatte, einfach durch das regelmäßige Arbeiten mit den anderen dreien. Außerdem versicherte ihm Remus in seinem nächsten Brief, dass die Prüfungen im ersten Jahr leicht waren und Lehrer dafür sorgten, dass niemand durchfiel. Anscheinend hatte es in seinem Jahrgang viele Schüler gegeben, die wirklich faul waren, kein Interesse zeigten und die dennoch bis zum Ende ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts durchkamen. Das erleichterte Harry etwas. Auch wenn er überlegte, ob Remus nicht doch ein wenig übertrieb mit seinen Ausführungen.

Sie bekamen Unmengen an Hausaufgaben, wie es Harry schien. Und als die Osterferien kamen, überlegte er, ob sich wohl alle Lehrer verschworen hatten, ihnen keine freie Minute zu gönnen, so viel ließen sie Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, der übel gelaunte Severus, Binns (bei dem Harry die Ansage der Aufgaben beinahe nicht mitbekommen hatte), die Astronomielehrerin Professor Sinistra, Professor Sprout und sogar der zögerliche Quirrell über die kurze freie Zeit machen. Zusammen mit Hermine blieben ihnen so nur wenige Stunden der Ferien übrig, von denen in Harrys Fall Training mit Flint weitere beanspruchte.

An einem Tag, an dem sie in der Bücherei an ihrem Stammtisch Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde machten, unterstützt von Neville, der von dem Fach die meiste Ahnung hatte, dem sie dafür bei einem Aufsatz in Verwandlung am Tag zuvor geholfen hatten, bemerkte Harry zu seiner Verwunderung die große Gestalt Hagrids zwischen den Regalen, als er in die Abteilung für Pflanzen ging, um ein Buch zu finden mit näheren Informationen zu „Diptam“. Neugierig ging er zu ihm hin. 

„Hagrid?“, fragte er.

Der Mann drehte sich überrascht um, erblickte Harry und wirkte dann auf einmal leicht verlegen. Harry kam der Gedanke, dass Hagrid irgendetwas tat, das er nicht tun sollte. Und dass der Mann wirklich nicht gut darin war, dies nicht zu zeigen. Unauffälligkeit war nicht nur wegen seiner Größe keine seiner Stärken.

„Harry.“, sagte er. „Was... äh... machst du denn hier?“

„Wir machen hier immer Hausaufgaben. Eigentlich sind wir ständig hier. So verwundernswert ist es nicht, mich hier anzutreffen. Aber was machst du eigentlich hier?“

Hagrid trat von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Ich... äh... wollte nur was gucken.“

Es schien, als wolle Hagrid verzweifelt dafür sorgen wollen, dass Harry nicht sah, vor welchen Büchern er gestanden hatte, denn nun stellte er sich zwischen ihn und das Regal und machte sich (wenn die überhaupt möglich war) noch größer, um ihm die Sicht zu versperren.  
Harry hätte versuchen können, ihn abzulenken, auszufragen, oder doch einen Blick zu erhaschen, doch was würde es ihm nützen, Hagrid darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er wusste, dass der große Mann versuchte etwas zu verbergen? Es würde den anderen nur wachsamer und vorsichtiger machen und ihn vielleicht dazu bringen, einen Weg zu suchen, Harry irgendwie abzulenken. Nein, er würde ihn glauben lassen, dass er keineswegs neugierig und seinerseits aufmerksam auf des Verhalten des anderen geworden war. Er konnte immer noch nach den Büchern schauen, wenn Hagrid die Bücherei hinter sich ließ, was er tun würde, denn er war wohl gerade dabei gewesen zu gehen, als Harry ihn fand.  
Also sagte er stattdessen: „Ach so“, und dann: „Ich habe dich in letzter Zeit selten gesehen. Wir haben wirklich viel zu tun die Tage. Hermine hat begonnen uns in einen Prüungslernverfahren zu verwickeln und viele Hausarbeiten bekommen wir obendrein. Aber es wäre schön, dich mal wieder richtig zu sehen.“

Hagrid wurde etwas ruhiger. Harrys Herangehensweise hatte eindeutig geholfen. „Stimmt. Hab euch auch länger kaum gesehen. Kann mich noch erinnern, dass es in meinem ersten Jahr hier ähnlich war.“ Er schien zu überlegen und meinte dann: „Aber hätt nichts dagegen, euch wieder mal bei mir zu sehen.“

Harry überlegte. Im Grunde wäre er froh darüber, einmal vom Lernen und Wiederholen loszukommen, wenn Hagrid sie einlud, würde Hermine ihnen diese Pause nicht ausschlagen und er glaubte, dass Millicent Fang ein wenig vermisste, auch weil sie zwar begeistert war Helena nun bei sich zu haben, die Katze jedoch sehr unabhängig und nicht so verschmust wie der Saurüde war (und Fang mit verschmust zu betiteln kam ihm irgendwie falsch vor, aber besser konnte er es nicht beurteilen). Und was immer Hagrid diesmal zu verbergen hatte, in seiner Hütte würde es einfacher sein, es herauszubekommen, weil der Mann sich dort sicherer fühlte.

„Morgen haben wir einen recht vollen Tag und übermorgen habe ich in meiner lern-freien Zeit Training. Dann kommt das Spiel, aber heute Abend würde Hermine uns nur einen eher unwichtigen Teil von Geschichte wiederholen lassen...“, sagte er langsam wie mehr zu sich selbst, doch sich durchaus bewusst, dass Hagrid ihm zuhörte.

„Nun“, meinte Hagrid und schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, „hätt im Grunde nichts dagegen, wenn ihr nachher bei mir vorbeikommt...“

Na also. „Oh, wirklich? Nun, ich werde es den anderen dreien sagen. Dann kommen wir heute vorbei.“ und auf Hagrids bestehende leichte Unsicherheit hin „Und Millicent würde sich freuen, Fang wiederzusehen.“

Das lenkte Hagrid offenbar ab. „Oh, ja. Er vermisst sie auch. Gutes Mädchen, deine Freundin. Gibt wenige, die ihn so begeistern.“

„Na, dann“, sagte Harry, „ich geh mal wieder zu den anderen und sag ihnen Bescheid. Und du willst sicher wieder weiter. Bis nachher.“

Dann wandte er sich wieder der Suche nach einem Pflanzenbuch zu.  
Als Hagrid um die Ecke der Regale herum fortging, hatte Harry etwas Passendes gefunden und sah dann nach, vor welchen Büchern Hagrid gestanden hatte.  
Er las die Titel in der Regalreihe. Dann entfuhr ihm ein leises Zischen. „Drachen.“

 

„Hast du etwas zu Diptam gefunden?“, fragte Draco, als Harry zu ihrem Tisch zurückkehrte.

Harry warf ihm ein schmales Buch zu, was Hermine missbilligend von einem anderen Buch, das sie gerade las, aufblicken ließ.

„Wo ist Neville?“

„Muss für McGonagall etwas erledigen, weil er vor zwei Tagen ausversehen im Gang in der Pause zwei Fackeln irgendwie zerstört hat. Frag nicht. Er hat auch keine Ahnung wie.“, erwiderte Draco.

„Manchmal glaube ich wirklich er hat mehr Pech als andere... Aber McGonagall ist, denke ich, bei ihren Strafarbeiten noch ganz okay.“, meinte Harry nachdenklich und wechselte dann das Thema, „Nun, das mal beiseite. Ich habe Hagrid getroffen. Er lädt uns nachher zu sich ein.“

„Mh. Ich habe vorhin gedacht ihn kurz zu sehen. Es verwundert mich, dass er hierher kommt.“, sagte Draco.

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall für eine kleine Pause.“, murmelte Millicent.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Eigentlich sollten wir nachher Geschichte wiederholen.“

„Die Koboldunruhen haben wir uns schon vor fünf Tagen angeschaut“, meinte Harry. „Und Hagrid freut sich sicher uns zu sehen. Außerdem habe ich ihm gesagt, wir kommen.“

„Oh nun, na schön.“, gab Hermine nach.

 

„Wonach hat er eigentlich geschaut?“, fragte Draco als sie auf dem Weg zur Hütte am Waldrand waren.

„Bücher über Drachen.“, antwortete Harry.

„Oh wie passend.“, sagte Hermine, „Er recherchiert Drachen und wir kommen mit einem Draconis in unserer Begleitung zu Besuch.“

Die anderen drei blickten sie schweigend an.

„Ich muss an meinem Humor noch arbeiten, oder...?“, meinte Hermine.

„Naja. Aber du hast es versucht.“, sagte Harry.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich für den Versuch.“, gab Millicent ihre Zustimmung.

„Nun, vielleicht muss ich mich damit abfinden. Witzig zu sein ist eben keine meiner Stärken. Aber mal etwas anderes... Bevor wir ankommen.“

„Nicht wieder eine Lehrstunde, oder?“, sagte Draco ein wenig beunruhigt.

„Ach was. Und eigentlich solltet ihr froh sein, dass wir endlich mit dem Lernen angefangen haben. Nein, was ich meine ist, wenn wir schon wieder einmal mit ihm sprechen können, können wir vielleicht etwas darüber herausbekommen was er noch über den Stein weiß und bestätigen, dass die Lehrer wirklich Bescheid wissen.“

„Mh.“, machte der blonde Slytherin, „Keine schlechte Idee, eigentlich. Wirklich voran kommen wir sonst nie. Andererseits... vielleicht sollten wir uns heraushalten...“

„Ach was.“, sagte Millicent neben ihm, „Wir schaden keinem.“

„Außer uns selbst...“

„Wir werden versuchen, daran zu denken.“, sagte Harry.

Da waren sie auch schon vor der Hütte, deren Vorhänge seltsamerweise heute alle zugezogen waren. Aber Hagrid hatte wahrscheinlich seine Gründe.  
Sie klopften an und der Wildhüter ließ sie bei sich ein. Sofort war Fang bei Millicent und sie ließen sich wieder auf dem Sofa in der Hütte nieder. Es war beinahe unerträglich warm.  
Hagrid bot ihnen Tee, neuerlich Kekse und auch Wiesel-Sandwiches an. Alle nahmen eine Tasse Kräutertee, die Kekse lehnten sie höflich ab und allein Millicent nahm von den Sandwiches und begann damit, Teile der belegten Brote selbst zu essen und Teile dem Hund zu geben. Da Hagrid nichts sagte, schien dies in Ordnung zu sein.

„Nu, ich hab euch ja wirklich lange nich mehr gesehen.“, meinte Hagrid dann. „Harry hat mir schon gesagt, dass ihr viel lernt und viel zu tun habt. War meiner Zeit um die Tage herum auch nich anders, glaub ich. Aber ihr solltet nich vergessen auch n' wenig anderes zu tun.“

Hermine schien wieder einen Vortrag über Lernen und Prüfungen halten zu wollen, aber die anderen drei stimmten Hagrid schnell zu und hielten sie davon ab, erneut über die Wichtigkeit dieser Dinge zu reden.

Es wurde still. Irgendwie konnte keiner einen guten Gesprächsansatz finden. Harry überlegte, wie sie auf den Stein zu sprechen kämen könnten. Dann lieferte Hagrid ihm zum Glück einen guten Einstieg.

„Nun, wir recherchieren viel.“, meinte Hermine, immer noch ihre Lernstunden verteidigend und Hagrid runzelte auf einmal die Brauen und sah sie ernst an.

„Aber ihr sucht nich mehr nach Flamel, oder?“, meinte er.

Draco setzte sich auf und wollte wohl etwas sagen, doch Harry dachte sich, dass jetzt das Beste wäre einfach nur ehrlich zu sein und Hagrid so zu überrumpeln.

„Wir wissen schon lange, wer Flamel ist.“, sagte er und erntete verwunderte Blicke der anderen, seine drei Freunde waren sich wohl nicht sicher, warum er dies zugab und Hagrid war, wie er es vorausgesehen hatte, überrumpelt. „Und wir wissen auch, was Fluffy bewacht.“, fuhr Harry fort, „Worüber wir uns nicht sicher sind, ist wie sicher der Stein...“

„Shhhh!!!“, rief Hagrid panisch, als würde er denken, jemand könnte sie hören.

„Bitte, Hagrid, wir wissen von dem Stein, du weißt von dem Stein, keiner hier weiß nicht Bescheid. Nein, was wir uns wirklich fragen ist, ob er auch sicher ist und wer außer uns noch von ihm weiß.“

„Wir fragen uns, ob du uns etwas dazu sagen kannst?“, übernahm Hermine, die wieder einmal am schnellsten Harry hatte folgen können.

Hagrid sah leicht böse aus. „Hätt euch den Namen nie sagen sollen“, murmelte er. „Und euch noch mehr sagen kann ich natürlich nich. Erstens, weil ich auch nich alles weiß und zweitens, weil ihr sowieso schon viel zu viel wisst.“

„Nun“, meinte da Draco, der sich gefasst hatte, „Wir wollen unsere Nasen natürlich nicht in etwas stecken, dass uns nicht angeht. Wir wissen nur, dass jemand schon versucht hat den Stein zu stehlen und sind uns um seinen Wert im Klaren, es bereitet uns nur Sorgen nicht sicher sein zu können, dass er im Schloss sicher ist... Natürlich wissen wir, dass du nicht darüber reden darfst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du etwas mehr wissen könntest, das uns beruhigen würde.“

Hagrid sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Nun, ich sollte wirklich nicht...“

„Hör mal Hagrid, wir wollen uns nur versichern. Und natürlich sind wir neugierig zu wissen, wem Dumbledore genug Vertrauen in so einer wichtigen Angelegenheit schenken könnte und um Hilfe bitten würde, abgesehen von dir.“, nahm Hermine den Faden auf.

„Naja, ich meine...“, sprach Hagrid, der offensichtlich weich geworden war und stolz bei der Erwähnung von Dumbledores Vertraue in ihn, „es wird nich schaden, es euch ein wenig zu erzählen... Damit ihr sicher sein könnt. Schätz ich. Kann euch natürlich nichts genaues sagen. Aber ihr solltet wissen, dass Dumbledore natürlich dafür gesorgt hat, dass der Stein sicher ist. Hat sich nich nur Fluffy geliehen, auch n' paar der Lehrer haben für Schutz gesorgt...“

„Lehrer?“, fragte Millicent und sah von Fang auf, der wieder einmal mit dem Kopf auf ihren Knie lag.

„Na nun, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall“, überlegte Hagrid, „Professor Quirrell... und lasst mal überlegen... Professor Snape... Professor Kettleburn, das ist der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, hat mit mir Fluffy ins Schloss gebracht. Und Professor Dumbledore selbst natürlich. Ihr seht also, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen.“

Nun es bestätigte, dass die Lehrer größtenteils Bescheid wussten.

„Keiner außer dir weiß, wie man an Fluffy vorbei kommt, nicht wahr?“, sagte Draco.

„Und du würdest auch niemandem erzählen, schließlich vertraut Dumbledore dir zu recht.“, ergänzte Harry.

„Keine weiß es. Keiner außer mir und Dumbledore, nicht einmal Professor Kettleburn.“

Auf jeden Fall nicht Severus und wahrscheinlich nicht der mutmaßliche hypothetische Dieb, dachten wohl alle vier Schüler.

„Es ist zumindest ein Anfang.“, murmelte Hermine leise und ging wohl wieder eine Liste Verdächtiger durch.

Harry stimmte ihr gedanklich zu und ließ seinen Blick wandern, während er die neuen Informationen ebenfalls in das einordnete, was sie bereits wussten.

Draco neben ihm wurde ein wenig hibbelig. „Können wir vielleicht ein Fenster aufmachen?“, fragte der blonde Junge und Harry merkte, dass auch ihm selbst langsam zu warm wurde.

Hagrid schien verlegen. „Geht nich.“, sagte er.

„Aber wieso...?“, begann Draco, da fiel Harrys Blick, der immer noch umherschweifte auf etwas in Hagrids Feuerstelle, zu der auch der Mann kurz herüber schaute, und wieder weg sah, als hätte man ihn bei irgendetwas ertappt.

„Hagrid, was...“, fragte Harry und sah auf das ovale schwarze Objekt im Feuer, er begann etwas zu ahnen, was ihn beunruhigte, „...ist das?“

Die anderen folgten seinem Blick. Draco und Hermine zischten leise, als auch sie erkannten, was Hagrid da in seinem Feuer hatte. Es war ein großes Ei. Hagrids plötzliches Interesse an Büchern über Drachen machte nun auf einmal durchaus Sinn.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“, rief Draco entgeistert.

„Ja nun...“, brummte Hagrid verlegen, „Das äh...“

„Du brütest es nicht aus, sag, dass du es nicht ausbrütest.“, sagte Hermine.

„Hu.“, machte der große Mann vor ihnen, „Nun... es ist ein Ei...“

„Wo hast du es her?“, fragte Millicent neugierig und beäugte das Objekt im Feuer näher. Sie schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Harry war sich fast sicher, sie würde auch einen Drachen bei sich aufnehmen, wenn sie es könnte...

Hagrid grinste ein wenig. „Gewonnen. War letzte Nacht im Dorf was trinken und n' bisschen Karten spielen mit nem' Fremden, der's dabei hatte. War wohl ganz froh, es los zu werden.“

„Was, Hagrid“, sagte Hermine, „machst du, wenn es schlüpft?“

„Naja“, meinte der Mann vor ihnen, „dacht ich könnt mich drum kümmern.“

Er zog ein Buch unter dem Kissen seines Sessels hervor. „Drachenzucht für Haus und Hof“, stand in großen Buchstaben auf dem Einband.

„Steht alles drin. Wie man das Ei ausbrütet, womit man es nach dem Schlüpfen füttert, wie man die Art bestimmt und seht ihr...“, er schlug eine Seite auf und deutete auf die Abbildung des Drachens und eines Eis darin, „... das hier ist zum Beispiel ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel.“

„Hagrid...“, begann Hermine, „Hagrid, wir reden hier von einem Drachen. Einem schnell wachsendem, feuerspeiendem Drachen, Hagrid.“

„Ich weiß, im Handbuch „Vom Ei zum Inferno“ stand Norwegische Stachelbuckel sind diejenigen, die am schnellsten Feuer spucken können, toll nich wahr?“

Hermines Gesicht verzog sich. Draco sah aus, als suche er irgendeinen Weg, mit dieser Sache nichts zu tun zu haben. Millicent schien zu überlegen, ob sie Hagrids Begeisterung teilen oder einen Einwand machen sollte.

„Du lebst in einer Hütte aus Holz.“, sagte Harry versucht Hagrid zur Vernunft zu bringen, „Holz, das gut brennt.“

„Na, ich werd schon aufpassen.“

Offensichtlich ließ Hagrid nicht mit sich reden.

 

„Wir müssen ihn zur Vernunft bringen.“, sagte Hermine. „Er kann keinen...“, sie schaute sich aufmerksam um und senkte die Stimme, „er kann keinen Drachen aufziehen.“  
Sie saßen gemeinsam an dem Tisch der Slytherins und ein wenig von den anderen isoliert, was keine Seltenheit war und das Thema Drachenei, das sie nach Hagrids stummer Beharrlichkeit hatten fallen lassen, war allen Lernvorträgen Hermines gewichen.

„Es ist illegal.“, stimmte Draco ihr zu, „Und es wird schief gehen. In jedem Fall.“

„Naja, interessant wäre es schon... einen von ihnen zu sehen... meine ich...“, murmelte Millicent. „Es kann nicht genug Tiere und Tierwesen geben.“

„Reichen dir denn nicht zwei große Hund mit insgesamt vier Köpfen, hunderte von Eulen, die wenigen Kröten eingeschlossen die von Neville, die Ratte von Ron, Helena, die drei Kater der Ravenclaws, die anderen fünf Katzen neben Helena und diese Spinne von diesem Freund der Weasleys?“, sagte Harry.

„Es ist ein Drache!“, erwiderte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen bestimmt. „Wie oft in unserem Leben werden wir einen Drachen sehen?“

„Hoffentlich so gut wie nie.“, sagte Draco.

„Aber ein echter Drache!“, rief Millicent und wurde lauter.

„Shhh!“, zischte Harry, aber sie waren bereits gehört wurden.

Zwei vertraute Rothaarige Köpfe wandten sich in ihre Richtung. Fred und George waren gerade in ihrer Nähe vorbeigegangen, als Millicent „Drache“ rief und offenkundig auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Ein paar andere Schüler schauten ebenfalls in ihre Richtung.

„Drachen?“, fragte einer von den Zwillingen neugierig.

„Das klingt nach Ärger.“

„Nicht, dass wir etwas dagegen hätten.“

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Ach---äh... Millicent meinte nur, wenn sie könnte, dann würde sie gerne mal einen Drachen sehen. Von nahem und... äh... in echt... und so...“, suchte Harry sich schnell etwas zusammen. Das fehlte ihnen noch, dass einer der beiden spitzbekam, dass Hagrid einen Drachen hatte. Nicht, dass sie ihn dafür verpetzen würden, eher im Gegenteil. Und wenn sie einen Weg fanden, Unheil anzurichten...  
Zum Glück schienen zumindest die anderen Schüler neben Fred und George nicht allzu großes Interesse an ihrem Gespräch zu finden. Hoffte er zumindest.

„Wirklich?“, meinte Fred/George, irgendwann würde Harry einen Weg finden, sie zu unterscheiden.

„Nun wir haben nichts gegen Drachen, nicht wahr Fred?“, also war es George. Es sei denn sie veräppelten sie wieder und benannten sich absichtlich falsch und... Harry wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, es würde ihm nur Kopfschmerzen einbringen, und ohnehin reichten Hagrid, sein Ei, Hermines und Dracos überreizte Stimmung und Millicents nicht gerade heimlicher Wunsch, den Drachen bei Hagrid und schlüpfen zu lassen...

„Ah, drei zu eins, das du einen Drachen nicht sehen, sondern aufziehen willst.“, sagte Fred (er war jetzt einfach Fred, basta) zu Millicent und zwinkerte.

„Ist aber nicht ganz so ein tolles Haustier.“, meinte George.

„Haben schon welche gesehen...“

„Wirklich?“, meinte Millicent interessiert.

„Unser Bruder...“

„...Charlie, nicht Percy oder Ron...“

Und Harry erinnerte sich an Charlie Weasley, den ehemaligen Gryffindorsucher, von dem er schon gehört hatte.

„...unser Bruder arbeitet mit Drachen...“

„Das macht Mum immer Sorgen.“

„Ihr macht es allerdings auch Sorgen, dass sie glaubt, wir könnten die Schule in die Luft jagen.“

„Würden wir nicht tun.“

„Die Schutzzauber lassen es ohnehin nicht zu.“

„Nicht, dass wir uns darüber informiert hätten.“

„Was macht Charlie genau?“, fragte Millicent wissbegierig.

„Er erforscht Drachen in Rumänien.“

„Hat öfter Brandblasen.“

„Aber wir würden dir davon abraten, zu versuchen, dir einen zu zulegen.“

„Sehr teuer, schwierig zu beschaffen.“

„Illegal...“, brummte Draco.

„Wie sieht ein Drache in echt aus?“, fragte Millicent.

„Groß und gefährlich.“

„Nein, im Ernst. Gib diese Idee lieber auf.“, sagte George und wirkte weniger heiter.

„Selbst wir wollen keinen Drachen in unserer Nähe haben.“

„Und Charlies Job ist wirklich verdammt riskant.“

„Na dann. Hoffen, du überlegst dir das.“, meinte einer der beiden und zwinkerte.

„Wir müssen weiter. Percy schaut schon wieder böse.“

„Verbrüderung mit dem Feind.“

„Nicht möglich, dass sich die Brüder vom Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor mit Slytherins unterhalten.“

Damit verabschiedeten sie sich.

„Okay“, sagte Harry, „okay. Keine Gespräche mehr über Themen, die Aufmerksamkeit erregen an vollen Orten, umgeben von Leuten, die etwas hören können.“

Hermine nickte. „Fred und George machen sich aus solchen Sachen Spaß und nehmen einen Gesprächsfetzen nicht gleich ernst oder machen zumindest keinen Aufstand, wenn es sich anhört, als rede jemand über etwas leicht regelwidriges, und ich bin dieses eine mal froh darüber, aber viele andere können schnell etwas missverstehen oder Fragen stellen.“

Draco stimmte dem uneingeschränkt zu und auch Millicent meinte, sie könne sehen, dass dies vernünftig sei.

 

Ein paar mal versuchten sie noch mit Hagrid zu reden, und ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, wider besseren Wissens. Es schien klar, dass er sich nicht überzeugen ließ. Harry musste Draco davon abhalten, seinem Impuls zu folgen, und Hagrids Geheimnis irgendwem zu erzählen. Hermine beschloss, dass sie mit ihrer Zeit etwas Besseres anfangen sollten, wenn Reden der Vernunft bei Hagrid fruchtlos blieben und versenkte sich tief in ihre Lernpläne, die durch das Ei gestört worden waren und nun wieder eingeholt werden mussten.  
Schließlich gaben sie es auf. Die Katastrophe, die sicher kommen würde, ließ sich nur aufhalten, indem sie Hagrid verpetzten, was ihn wahrscheinlich seinen Beruf kosten würde, das konnten sie ihm, Drache hin oder her, nun doch nicht antun.  
Harry überlegte Remus von dem Drachen zu schreiben, aber wahrscheinlich wüsste auch sein Pate keinen guten Rat in so einer Sache. Vielleicht war das Ei auch unfruchtbar und Hagrids Feuer nicht ausreichend warm genug. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Dann kam das dritte Quidditchspiel des Jahres. Flint war total aufgedreht und nicht mehr zu beruhigen. Harry hatte gedacht, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor seien die schweren Gegner, doch auf einmal schienen ihm die Spieler von Hufflepuff, von denen er manche von Adrian Pucey gezeigt bekommen hatte, der Flints Enthusiasmus zu unterstützen begann, ungewöhnlich geschickt, kräftig und einschüchternd. Gryffindor hatte Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Ravenclaw besiegt. Harry war klar, dass es bei Quidditch natürlich auch sehr viel auf das Glück im Spiel ankam, aber er war sich auch sicher gewesen, dass Ravenclaw sie niedergemacht hätte, wenn er nicht so schnell den Schnatz gefangen hätte. Und er hatte das Spiel zwischen ihnen und den Spielern im Gelb Hufflepuffs gesehen. Die Spieler waren gut. Vor allem die Jäger und auch der Hüter, die Treiber ließen sich zwar nicht mit den Weasleyzwillingen messen schienen jedoch gleichauf mit denen seiner eigenen Mannschaft und der Sucher hatte immerhin den Schnatz gefangen und hätte ihn laut dem, was Harry wusste, auch im ersten Spiel Hufflepuffs nicht leicht dem Gryffindorsucher überlassen. Außerdem schienen ihm die beiden Spiele zuvor irgendwie zu einfach. Es konnte nicht sein, dass sie dreimal hintereinander gut gewannen. Vor allem nicht, wo er doch bei allem Können, das er wohl besaß, doch mehr Glück als Verstand bei seinen beiden Fängen gehabt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl.

Flitwick, Severus und McGonagall begannen wahrscheinlich eine Art Wettbewerb, wer seine Schüler als erstes auslaugen würde. Sie mussten Schwebezauber in Paaren wiederholen, mehrere kleine metallene Schlösser, die Flitwick in einer Kiste mitbrachte innerhalb kürzester Zeit hintereinander abwechselnd öffnen und schließen und lernen den Lichtzauber (Lumos) mit bestimmten Helligkeiten, Reichweiten und Farbschattierungen des bläulichen Weißes, das er für gewöhnlich annahm, zu wirken. Severus ließ sie Zutaten den Tränken für den ersten Jahrgang zuordnen, die sie bereits besprochen hatten und die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut mehrfach wiederholen. McGonagall fragte sie spontan und zufällig im Unterricht über Themen ab, die sie einmal in ihren Hausarbeiten hatten behandeln müssen, machte deutlich, dass sie erwartete, dass sie demnächst alle zumindest drei Aspekte einer Nadel bei den Streichhölzern, die sie wieder mitgebracht hatte, herbeiführen konnten und kündigte die Verwandlungen kleiner Tiere in unbelebte Gegenstände an. Auch die anderen Fächer übertrafen teilweise ihre Anforderungen um die Zeit vor den Osterferien herum und Hermine laugte Millicent, Harry und Draco zusätzlich aus und verlangte mehr Wissen und mehr Arbeit als alle ihre Lehrer zusammen, bis die drei anderen sich vor ihr in die Slytheringemeinschaftsräume zu flüchten begannen, was sie verärgerte, jedoch dazu brachte, ihre Lernwut etwas zu dämpfen bzw. mehr für sich selbst auszuleben.

Das Wetter am Wochenende des letzten Spiels für Slytherin in diesem Jahr war extrem schlecht. Harrys ungutes Gefühl bestätigte sich bald, als Hufflepuff unerwartet mit ganzen 230 Punkten gegen sie gewann, nachdem Flint nach drei Toren in Folge die Nerven verlor, was Hufflepuff insgesamt schließlich ganze sieben Freiwürfe einbrachte plus drei weitere durch einen ihrer Treiber und Adrian und den dritten Jäger ihrer Mannschaft. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es selten Spiele gab mit so vielen offensichtlichen und wirklich schlechten groben Fouls. Beinahe hätten sie auch noch den Schnatz nicht bekommen und Flint war ihm zwar im Nachhinein böse, als Harry ihn fing und das Spiel beendete, weil sie verloren, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie weit ihre Punkte erst auseinander gelegen hätten, wenn er es nicht getan hätte.  
Nun lag Hufflepuff vorn in der Punktetabelle, gefolgt von ihnen und Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, die sich einen Platz teilten. Egal, wie das Spiel zwischen den letzten beiden ausgehen würde, den Pokal würde Slytherin nicht mehr bekommen. Harry wünschte einerseits den Gryffindors und den Zwillingen einen Sieg, fürchtete aber, dass Flint dies in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Nun vielleicht würde es auch ein Schock sein, der ihren Kapitän wieder etwas runter brachte. Er war jedenfalls froh nicht neben einem Mitglied ihrer Mannschaft auch noch Flints Partner im Unterricht zu sein wie einer seiner bemitleidenswerten Mitspieler.

Drei Tage danach brachte Hedwig ihm zum Frühstück eine Notiz von Hagrid. Sein Ei sprach auf die Ausbrütungsmethode an. „Er schlüpft.“, las Harry den anderen leise vor. Bis auf Millicent waren sie alle nicht begeistert von Hagrids Wunsch einen Drachen großzuziehen, doch andererseits war dies, egal wie dumm und gefährlich es war, etwas, das sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder erleben könnten... selbst Hermine war trotz allem auch neugierig und schien sich selbst ein wenig dafür zu hassen, konnte es aber nicht verhehlen und ließ sich genauso wie Harry und Draco letztlich von Millicent bereitwillig breitschlagen, zu viert in der großen Pause zu Hagrids Hütte zu gehen.

Hagrid war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie ankamen.  
„Er ist fast da.“, sagte er freudig und strahlte.  
Sie fanden das Ei auf dem Tisch vor, Fang hatte Hagrid nach draußen gebracht, weil er meinte, er wolle nicht, dass sich das Drachenbaby vielleicht wegen dem großen Hund erschreckte („Umgekehrt wird ein Schuh draus...“, murmelte Draco).  
Die Schale hatte Risse und das Ei schwankte leicht. Die Hoffnung, die in Harry mit der Aufregung kämpfte, dass Hagrid sich geirrt hatte und es doch nicht schlüpfte, war wohl nicht sehr realistisch.

Millicent ging nah zu dem Ei und Hermine blieb etwas unsicher in ihrer Nähe, während Draco aussah, als überlege er, sich entweder dem Slytherinmädchen anzuschließen oder zu kneifen. Schließlich setzten sie sich jedoch alle fünf vor den Tisch.

Eine Weile lang geschah nicht viel, dann kratzte etwas laut an der Schale und sie riss auf. Etwas glitschiges, dunkles und schrumpliges fiel aus dem zerstörten Ei auf den Tisch, blieb kurz liegen und begann dann sich zu bewegen und ein paar große Flügel, ein kleiner schwarzer Körper und ein langgezogener Kopf mit rötlich gelben Augen, weiten Nüstern und einer winzigen Schnauze hinter der sich scharfe Zähne zeigten, kam in Sicht.  
Das Drachenbaby schnupperte und nieste. Ein paar Funken flogen aus seiner Schnauze.  
„Wow.“, sagte Millicent.  
„Ist es nich schön?“, meinte Hagrid leise im Klang eines stolzen Elternteils, das sein Baby zum ersten mal sah. Er versuchte es zu streicheln und zog dann schnell seine Hand zurück, als der Drache mit seinen Zähnen nach ihr schnappte.  
„Es hat schon alle seine kleinen Zähnchen!“, rief er begeistert. Das Baby fauchte und schnappte wieder nach ihm. „Oh guckt doch, ich wette, es erkennt mich.“, meinte Hagrid und hielt einen seiner Finger gefährlich nahe wieder an die Zähne, bevor sie schnell wieder wegziehen musste.

 

„Wir müssen es jemandem sagen.“, meinte Draco. „Er ist vier Tage alt und schon fast doppelt so groß. Wenn das so weiter geht, passt er in weniger als einem Monat nicht mehr in die Hütte. Und er hat noch nicht einmal mit dem Feuerspeien angefangen. Was denkt ihr, was passiert, wenn das erst losgeht?“

„Das hatten wir schon. Wir können es niemandem sagen.“, erinnerte Harry den anderen Jungen.  
„Früher oder später wird es sowieso bemerkt werden. Ein Drache ist ab einer gewissen Größe nicht mehr gerade unauffällig. Die Frage ist, wird Hagrid auffliegen, bevor oder nachdem dieses „süße Baby“ seiner Hütte, ihm selbst oder irgendjemand anders ernsthaft Schaden beifügt, oder nicht...“, murmelte Draco.

„Kann er ihn nicht... ich weiß nicht... im Wald aussetzen, oder so?“, fragte sich Harry.  
„In unserer Nähe?!“, erwiderte Draco.  
„Ganz allein?!“, rief Millicent gleichzeitig empört.

Hermine kam zu ihnen und sah etwas durch den Wind aus. Heute war sie diejenige gewesen, die Hagrid bei der Fütterung seines „Babys“ geholfen hatte, da die drei Slytherins später frei gehabt hatten. Einer ihrer Finger war mit einem Verband umwickelt.

„Es hat mich gebissen.“, meinte sie. „Und frisst und trinkt schon wieder mehr. Wie will Hagrid ihn ernähren? Irgendwann gibt es auf den ganzen Ländereien keine kleinen Tiere mehr...“

„Nun irgendwann wird sein Baby feststellen, dass es auch größere Dinge essen kann.“, meinte Draco. „Uns zum Beispiel. Wenn es eine Sache gibt, um die ich mir wirklich keine Sorgen mache, dann ist es, dass es verhungern könnte.“

„Er ist ein Baby!“, widersprach Millicent.

 

Zwei Tage später sahen sie Hagrid zum ersten mal seit einer Weile wieder am Lehrertisch. „Schläft.“, meinte er auf ihre fragenden Blicke hin. Wie Hermine hatte auch er ein paar Verbände und etwas am linken Arm, das Harry bemerkte, als er den Ärmel hochschob, damit er nicht in sein Essen hing, das verdächtig nach Brandblasen aussah. Wenn der Drache auch noch lernen würde Feuer zu speien, hatten sie ein noch größeres Problem. Er bemerkte auch, dass ein paar der Lehrer Hagrids Verletzungen bemerkten. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er hoffte, dass sie begannen Fragen zu stellen und der Babydrache aufflog (und apropos fliegen... was taten sie wenn er fliegen lernte?) oder alle von Hagrids Verwundungen als übliche Resultate seiner Arbeit abtaten...

„Wir haben ein Problem...“, sagte Hermine nach dem Mittagessen zu Draco, Millicent und Harry.  
„Nur eines?“, fragte Draco sarkastisch, „Nicht zufällig ein kleines schwarzes, bissiges?“  
„Ja, nun das natürlich, und auch den Verzug im Lernen...“, die anderen drei stöhnten auf, „...aber das, was ich meine ist...“, sie sah sich um und zog dann den Verband von ihrem Finger, „...ich glaube Hagrids Baby ist giftig.“

Sie sahen ihren Finger, der rötlich und angeschwollen war und an den Stellen, wo die Zähne eingesunken waren, eine giftig grüne Färbung angenommen hatte.  
„Verdammt.“, sagte Harry. „Das ist schon länger so, oder? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“  
„Ich wollte euch nicht beunruhigen... aber ich habe nichts über die Behandlung von Drachenbissen in der Bücherei finden können und überhaupt ist das Lesen mit der Hand etwas schwieriger... ich glaube, ich muss zu Madam Pomfrey.“  
„Idiotin, du hättest etwas sagen sollen. Was wenn der Biss giftig genug gewesen wäre, dass du umgekippt wärst?“, schnarrte Draco und schafft es gleichzeitig so zu klingen, als wolle er Hermine zur Schnecke machen und wäre sehr besorgt.  
„Sie wird wissen, dass es ein Drache war...“, meinte Millicent.  
„Du wirst jetzt nicht sagen, sie soll den Biss unbehandelt lassen, damit dem Drachen nichts geschieht, oder doch?“, erwiderte Harry nun doch etwas gereizt.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht... Ich habe ein wenig nachgedacht, ich weiß, ich verteidige Hagrid und ich finde es toll einen echten Drachen zu sehen, aber ihr habt recht, wenn ihr sagt, dass das nicht so bleiben kann...“, gab Millicent zu, „Aber wir können ihn auch nicht aussetzen, oder verpetzen.“  
„Ja, nun, was sollen wir dann tun?“, fragte Hermine.  
„Wir könnten mit Onkel Sev reden...“, murmelte Draco.  
„Wir nehmen an, dass wir ihm trauen können, aber wir wissen es nicht.“, wandte Hermine ein, die ihren Finger wieder einwickelte.  
„Remus weiß nicht viel über Drachen und muss zurzeit auch viel arbeiten, und eure Eltern würden entweder zum Schulleiter gehen, oder wüssten auch keinen Rat.“, sagte Harry, da fiel ihm etwas ein. „Was ist mit Charlie Weasley? Ich meine ja, es ist leicht verrückt, aber wenn er mit Drachen arbeitet, weiß er sicher etwas... er könnte den Drachen aufziehen oder so und auswildern. Und wenn er den Zwillingen auch nur etwas ähnlich ist, wird er nichts verraten und uns vielleicht sogar helfen.“  
„Wir haben seine Adresse nicht.“, meinte Hermine.  
„Millicent könnte Fred und George danach fragen.“, fuhr Harry fort.  
„Warum ich?“  
„Weil du großes Interesse an seinem Beruf hast und neugierig geworden bist und ihn fragen willst, was ein Drachenforscher so tut.“, sagte Draco, „Ist doch klar.“  
„Es könnte zumindest etwas bringen...“, meinte Hermine. „Okay. Versuchen wir es.“

Fred und George schien die Ausrede mehr oder weniger zu überzeugen, aber sie gaben Millicent Charlies Adresse. Den Brief schrieben Harry, Draco und Hermine gemeinsam, während ihre Freundin bei Hagrid war, um ihm beim Füttern zu helfen und ihm nebenbei von Charlie zu erzählen und zu überzeugen etwas zu unternehmen. Sie war diejenige, der es am ehesten gelingen könnte ihn in dieser Sache zu überreden.  
Tatsächlich kam sie später Millicent wieder mit der Nachricht, dass das Baby nun einen Namen hatte (Norbert „Prima...“, meinte Draco), Hagrid zwar traurig war (wie sie selbst), aber sie ihn doch dazu hatte bringen können, zuzusagen zu versuchen einen besseren Ort für „Norbert“ zu finden.  
Hermine hatte beschlossen, ihren Finger erst einmal weiter notdürftig zu kühlen und mit einem einfachen Heiltrank, den Draco und Harry zubereiteten, etwas zu beruhigen, damit sie eine Lösung hatten, bevor Madam Pomfrey jemanden informieren würde. Weder Millicent noch Harry waren begeistert davon, Draco stimmte ihr jedoch zu, dass es vielleicht erst einmal klüger sein würde. Tatsächlich schienen Kälte und provisorische Heilung etwas zu helfen.

Norbert wuchs noch weiter und dann konnten sie zum ersten mal sehen, dass er auch das Feuerspucken zu lernen begann, jedoch zum Glück nur ein einziges mal. Sie hofften, es würde erst einmal ansonsten weiter bei vereinzelten Funken bleiben. Irgendwie schafften sie es auch dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand im Laufe der folgenden Woche aufmerksam wurde. Harry überlegte, dass es ihm seltsam vorkam, dass nicht zumindest Dumbledore, der ja immerhin auch ihn im Tarnumhang vor dem Spiegel hatte finden können, inzwischen von Norbert wusste, aber sicher hatte der Mann viel anderes in seinem Blickfeld. Vielleicht wusste er auch Bescheid und hatte Gründe sich nicht einzumischen. Nun, was wusste Harry schon von ihrem Schulleiter...

 

Charlies Antwort kam Mitte der Woche und erleichterte sie alle ein wenig. Zumindest Harry war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er ihnen antworten würde und tatsächlich helfen könnte, doch der Brief klang vielversprechend.

„Lieber Harry, Draco,  
liebe Hermine und Millicent,

natürlich war ich ein wenig überrascht, einen Brief zu bekommen von vier Schülern, die mich nicht kennen und die ich nicht kenne, obwohl ich von Ron und den Zwillingen bereits ein wenig von euch gehört habe. Ihr scheint mir wirklich ein paar ungewöhnliche Erstklässler zu sein und sicher auch die erste Mischung aus Slytherins und Gryffindors, die mich kontaktiert, aber ich finde, das ist eine gute Abwechslung. Ron scheint euch zwar nicht unbedingt zu leiden, aber Fred und George haben in ihren Briefen, wenn sie euch erwähnt haben, nie schlechtes über euch gesagt und wenn sie euch meine Adresse gegeben haben, hat das sicher seine Richtigkeit (ihnen nichts von dem Drachen selbst zu erzählen, war wahrscheinlich auch besser, ich mag meine Brüder, aber ich gebe euch recht, dass sie bisweilen dazu neigen Ärger und Unruhe zu sehr zu mögen).

Ich erinnere mich gut an Hagrid, hab ihn immer sehr gemocht, aber ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass er es schafft, sich wieder irgendein Wesen zuzulegen, das ihm Ärger einbringen könnte. Glaubt mir, das geschieht nicht zum ersten mal. Und ihr habt recht, wenn ihr meint, dass seine Hütte und die Ländereien von Hogwarts nicht der richtige Lebensraum für einen Drachen sind. Ich würde den Norwegischen Stachelbuckel auch gerne nehmen, ein Fall wie dieser ist zwar ungewöhnlich, aber es hat auch schon vorher Zauberer gegeben, die sich an der Aufzucht von Drachen versucht haben, und ich und meine Kollegen wissen, wie wir mit selbstausgebrüteten Babydrachen umgehen können. Ihn jedoch von Hogwarts nach Rumänien zu transportieren könnte schwierig werden. Schließlich geht es hier um einen gesetzlich verbotenen Drachen und nach meiner Schätzung ist er auch schon etwas größer. Die beste Lösung, die mir einfällt, ist ihn ein paar Freunden mitzugeben, die mich demnächst besuchen werden.  
Könntet ihr den Drachen am Samstag gegen Mitternacht auf den Astronomieturm bringen?  
Sie können euch dort leicht finden, treffen und euch den Stachelbuckel abnehmen, während es noch dunkel ist und sie niemand bemerken sollte.  
Schreibt mir so bald wie möglich eine Antwort.

Herzliche Grüße  
Charlie“, las Draco laut.

„Es ist riskant.“, meinte Hermine und biss sich wieder einmal auf die Lippe, sah dann aber auch auf ihren verbundenen Finger.  
„Ich habe euch doch meinen Umhang gezeigt“, meinte Harry, „Wir könnten unter ihm zum Astronomieturm schleichen.“ Er hoffte, dass Dumbledore sie nicht verraten würde, falls er sie bemerkte, aber der Schulleiter hatte Harry auch auf die Beobachtungen Filchs und Severus' nicht angesprochen. Und alles konnte er auch nicht wissen, sonst würde wohl kaum jemand versuchen, den Stein zu stehlen, oder? Aber falls doch... Harry verschob den Gedanken (er war albern...), sie mussten sich jetzt erst einmal um Norbert kümmern.  
„Wer von uns? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir alle unter den Umhang passen.“, fragte Hermine.  
„Du schon mal nicht. Du gehst zu Madam Pomfrey, sobald wie möglich. Außerdem müssten wir aus den Kerkern zum Gryffindorturm und dann noch zum Astronomieturm. Und wieder zu allen dreien zurück. Und bei euch ist der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum auch noch so auffällig. Das ist doch etwas riskant.“  
„Ich bleibe im Kerker.“, sagte Millicent, „Also geht ihr beide, Draco und Harry. Und wen irgendwer nach euch fragt, lasse ich mir etwas einfallen, oder habe euch eben noch gesehen, oder so. Ich kann auch ein wenig Chaos anrichten, um abzulenken, schätze ich. Besser ich werde dabei erwischt, als das irgendwer euch mit dem Drachen findet.“  
„Okay.“, meinte Draco zögerlich. Ihm schien zwar einiges an dem Plan nicht zu gefallen, aber etwas besseres kam ihm offensichtlich auch nicht in den Sinn.  
„Einverstanden.“, sagte Harry und schrieb dann eine kurze Antwort an Charlie, mit der er Hedwig losschickte. Außerdem lieh er sich Dracos silbergrauen Eule, die diesem Nachrichten an seine verschickte, wenn sie ihm nicht ihren Uhu schickten, und schrieb an Remus, ob er vielleicht einen guten schnellen Weg zum Astronomieturm kannte. Sein Pate wusste schließlich ziemlich gut über das Schloss Bescheid.

Am Freitag begleiteten sie Hermine schließlich am Abend zu Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid bereitete sich darauf vor, Norbert gehen zu lassen und sagte, er würde Harry und Draco Samstagabend gegen zehn mit dem Drachenbaby erwarten. Dracos Eule brachte eine Nachricht von Remus, der ihm zwar eine Abkürzung nennen konnte, die Harry noch nicht kannte, aber keinen direkten geheimen Weg zum Turm und ihm wünschte, dass ihre Hausaufgaben in nächster Zeit etwas weniger Arbeit machen würden (Harry hatte diese und auch Hermines Lerneifer in einem anderem Brief vor kurzem erwähnt).  
Madam Pomfrey zeigte sich wenig begeistert über Hermines Finger. Sie sagten natürlich nicht, was sie gebissen hatte, doch ihr war offensichtlich klar, dass es ernsthaft giftig war.

„Wie lange hast du diesen Biss schon?“, fragte sie und ließ Hermine keine Zeit zu antworten, „Ein paar Tage sicherlich, warum kommt denn auch niemand gleich zu mir? Immer versuchen alle ihre Verletzungen selbst zu beurteilen, wozu bin ich die Krankenschwester in diesem Schloss, wenn jeder versucht, so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, wo es sichtbar nicht in Ordnung ist?“  
Sie fuhr eine Weile damit fort, während sie begann Hermines Hand komplett zu begutachten und meinte schließlich, sie würde ihr eine Salbe geben, sie aber dennoch gerne im Krankenflügel behalten, nur für den Fall. Sie solle nicht an dem Ausschlag kratzen, sagen, wenn sie einen Unterschied bemerkte, und die Schwellung in Ruhe lassen, hoffentlich würde dann alles wieder bald gut sein. „Nun, immerhin war der Verband sauber und ordentlich und es scheint“, sie blickte zu Draco und Harry mit einer Mischung aus Gutheißen und Ärger, „die Heiltränke, die sie beide ihr gegeben haben, waren in Ordnung. Es würde gerade noch fehlen, wenn sich die Wunde noch mehr entzündet hätte, oder sie sie verunreinigt hätten. Aber dennoch heißt das nicht, dass sie zukünftige Verletzung ignorieren oder selbst zu behandeln versuchen sollten.“

Kaum dass Madam Pomfrey fort war, atmete Harry erleichtert auf. Er war sich zwar sicher gewesen, dass Hermine in Ordnung sein würde (sonst hätte er nicht zugelassen, dass sie den Besuch im Krankenflügel aufschob), aber es zu hören, war dennoch gut. Draco hingegen schien ein wenig stolz darauf zu sein, dass sein und Harrys Trank für gut befunden worden war und gleichzeitig etwas genervt, weil Madam Pomfrey gedacht hatte, er hätte es nicht sein können. Hermine sorgte sich laut darüber, ob sie länger bleiben müsste und Hausaufgaben verpassen würde, wofür Millicent sie gespielt in den Arm boxte, die wie Harry sehr erleichtert war und meinte, ihre Freundin solle gesund werden und sich einmal keine Gedanken über so etwas machen.  
„Wenigstens eine Sache ist bald vorbei.“, meinte Draco.  
„Oh, ich weiß, wir haben alles abgesprochen und es klingt, als würde es gut gehen, aber ich hoffe doch ihr seid trotzdem vorsichtig“, meinte Hermine da besorgt.  
„Du bist diejenige, die verletzt von Madam Pomfrey ins Bett gesteckt wird.“, sagte Harry.  
„Bis Samstag um Mitternacht ist alles vorbei.“, meinte Millicent und stimmte dem Jungen gleichzeitig zu.  
„Und Harry und ich kennen den Weg zum Astronomieturm gut genug.“, versicherte Draco.  
Da bewegte sich auf einmal einer der Vorhänge neben Hermines Bett.  
Sie erstarrten.  
„Was ist morgen um Mitternacht vorbei und wozu wollt ihr zu dem Turm?“, fragte niemand anderes als Ron Weasley, der nun zu ihnen herüber sah.  
„Es gehört sich nicht, die Gespräche anderer zu belauschen.“, schnarrte Draco verärgert, „Und wir müssen dir nicht auch noch erklären, worüber wir sprechen.“  
Ron schaute wütend zurück. „Ich habe euch nicht belauscht. Nicht absichtlich. Ich bin nur zufällig gerade hier und habe euch reden gehört.“  
„Natürlich.“, meinte Draco.  
„Draco...“, sagte Harry und versuchte eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Auch Hermine wirkte leicht beunruhigt.  
Millicent jedoch sagte laut: „Hör mal, Hermine hier geht es nicht gut, wir haben sie hierher gebracht und unterhalten uns ein wenig mit ihr und es wäre nett“ und das klang eher wie eine Drohung, „wenn wir in Ruhe mit ihr reden könnten. Ohne, dass jemand seine Nase in die Dinge steckt, die wir bereden.“ Ron zog ein Gesicht, aber ließ dann den Vorhang zurückfallen. Sie hörten Schritte und dann legte er sich wohl wieder in sein eigenes Krankenbett.  
„Warum er wohl hier ist...“, murmelte Harry jetzt leiser.  
„Egal, was es ist... ich hoffe es tut weh.“, sagte Draco.  
Ihm zumindest war es egal, ob Ron auch das hörte.

 

„Wow.“, meinte Draco leise als er und Harry unter dem Umhang waren und an dem Spiegel vorbeigingen. „Ich weiß, du hast erzählt, wie er wirkt und wir haben ihn alle kurz ausprobiert, aber irgendwie ist der Effekt dennoch... ich meine...“ und Harry wusste, was der andere meinte und nickte nur. Auch ihn überraschte der Umhang, Tarnumhang wie Hermine und Draco ihm erklärt hatten, jedes mal noch ein wenig.  
Leise schlichen sie aus den Kerkern und über einen Seiteneingang des Schlosses hinaus auf die Ländereien. Harry war froh, dass das Schloss so viele offene und versteckte Ausgänge hatte, durch das große Portal zu gehen, unsichtbar oder nicht, schien ihm schließlich doch etwas sehr auffällig. Es war nicht einmal allzu schwer, zu zweit unter dem Umhang über das Gelände zu gehen. Vielleicht könnten sie ihn sogar zu dritt oder viert benutzen, jedenfalls solange sie nicht allzu groß waren.  
Hagrid erwartete sie bei seiner Hütte. Seine Augen waren leicht gerötet, er hatte wohl etwas geweint, und bei sich trug er einen großen Korb, in den er Norbert gesteckt hatte.  
„Hab ihm 'ne Menge Ratten und n' wenig Schnaps für die Reise mitgegeben. Und seinen Teddybär, falls er sich einsam fühlt.“, sagte er und klang ein wenig traurig.  
Draco zuckte bei diesen Worten und bei den Geräuschen, die aus dem Korb kamen ein wenig zusammen und Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dieser Teddybär nicht lange überleben würde.  
„Mach's gut, Norbert. Mammi wird dich nie vergessen.“, rief Hagrid dem Korb zu. Dann gingen Harry und Draco Korb und Norbert zwischen ihnen zurück zum Schloss.  
Norbert und seine Reisesachen wogen nicht wenig, Harry bedauerte, dass sie keinen Spruch beherrschten, der das Gewicht reduzierte hätte und selbst wenn er wie Remus sein Schachbrett in der Lage gewesen wäre den Korb zu schrumpfen, hätte er doch befürchtet, dass das mit Lebewesen schwieriger war und vielleicht Folgen hätte.  
Sie benutzten abwechselnd geheime und bekannte Wege bis sie zu dem Gang zum Astronomieturm kamen. Harry war froh, dass sie weder Filch noch Peeves über den Weg liefen.  
Sie schafften es irgendwie dann auch noch die letzte Treppe hinauf und schließlich waren sie auf der Spitze des Turms. Sie legten Umhang und Korb ab und atmeten beide auf.  
„Merlin, ich bin so froh, das zumindest das jetzt vorbei sein wird.“, sagte Draco und Harry stimmte ihm zu.  
Danach schwiegen sie nachdenklich und hielten Ausschau nach Charlies Freunden, während Norbert in seinem Korb tat, was auch immer er tat und sie den Drachen nur allzu gerne eine Weile ignorierten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erblickten sie vier Gestalten auf Besen am Nachthimmel.  
Die Flieger waren nett und schienen alle eine recht fröhliche optimistische Art zu haben. Sie sagten, sie würden es sie wissen lassen, wenn Norbert bei Charlie ankam, zeigten ihnen, wie sie ihn sicher transportieren würden und verabschiedeten sich dann mitsamt Korb und Drache, um wieder in die Finsternis hinter den Wolken zu verschwinden.  
„Er ist weg!“, rief Draco begeistert und Harry neben ihm meinte erleichtert: „Endlich.“ Dann sahen sie einander an und grinsten. Etwas in ihrem Schulalltag war eben doch einmal leicht.  
Doch als sie sich umwanden und gerade den Tarnumhang anlegen und wieder nach unten gehen wollten, öffnete sich die Tür zum Turm und plötzlich sahen sie Argus Filch entgegen.  
Schon einmal hatte Harry sich gewundert, wie der Hausmeister verstreute Schüler so einfach aufspüren konnte, aber dass er sie hier auf dem Astronomieturm mitten in der Nacht fand war einfach zu unglaublich, oder zu entsetzlich, um es vorauszusehen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er den Umhang bemerkte und womöglich wegnahm. Schnell ließ er ihn in eine schattige unauffällige Ecke hinter sich fallen. Hatte Filch es bemerkt? Aber anscheinend war der Hausmeister zu froh darüber, zwei Schüler erwischt zu haben, als das er ihren Händen und dem, was hinter ihnen vorging genug Beachtung schenkte.  
„Gut“, sagte er und grinste, „Nun haben wir wirklich ein Problem, nicht wahr?“

 

Er stieß sie nicht vom Turm. Er brachte sie auch nicht in eine unterirdische Folterkammer oder ein geheimes hausmeistereigenes Verlies. Alles Dinge, die Harry ihm durchaus zutraute, die Filch vielleicht auch nicht abgelehnt hätte, ihm aber wohl sicher nicht erlaubt waren. Stattdessen brachte er sie ins Erdgeschoss und in ein Zimmer, das sie nicht kannten, wo sie zu ihrem Erstaunen einen bleichen Neville und einen verärgerten Ron vorfanden. Ebenso eine schlecht gelaunte Professor McGonagall und einen nicht minder verärgerten Severus. Harry fühlte wie ihm sehr, sehr übel wurde und in seinem Kopf drehten sich Ausreden, gute Gründe dafür nachts auf dem Turm zu sein und Wege einer eindeutig unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen. Aber. Ihm. Fiel. Nichts. Ein.  
„Was...“, sagte Draco neben ihm erstaunt, als er die beiden Gryffindors sah, verstummte aber beim Anblick Severus' und wurde leicht grün im Gesicht.  
„Hab sie auf dem Turm gefunden, Minerva, Severus.“, raunte Filch mit einem Hauch von Triumph. Jemand hatte ihm gesagt, sie würden dort sein. Harrys Blick wanderte zu Ron, der bei diesen Worten trotz seiner wahrscheinlich nicht minder misslichen Lage, irgendwie zufrieden wirkte.  
„Vielen Dank, Argus, Sie können gehen.“, sagte Professor McGonagall und der Hausmeister schien bleiben zu wollen, verließ dann jedoch das Zimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Harry hatte das Gefühl gefangen worden zu sein. Ron grinste, als er sah, wie schlecht es Draco anscheinend ging.  
„Kein Grund sich zu freuen, Weasley.“, sprach Severus, sah jedoch Harry an mit einem Blick in dem Wut, Ärger und Enttäuschung lagen.  
„Vier Schüler aus den Betten in einer Nacht!“, rief Professor McGongall. „Ich kann es nicht glauben.“  
„Können Sie sich erklären, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy?“, fragte Severus scharf.  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry und Draco.  
„Ich... ich...“, stammelte Harry. Er fand keine Erklärung, keine guten netten Worte. Nichts. Er konnte nicht sagen, sie wären auf dem Turm, weil das irgendeinen Zusammenhang mit dem Stein hatte, den jemand zu stehlen versuchte, auch wenn die Nennung des Steins selbst die beiden Erwachsenen wohl aus dem Konzept bringen könnte, aber dann sollten sie zudem sicherlich gar nichts vom Stein der Weisen wissen, welchen Grund könnten sie haben, nachts zum Astronomieturm zu gehen?

„Offenkundig nicht.“, erwiderte Severus und dann vom „Sie“ zum „Du“ wechselnd: „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Harry. Und ich werde deinen Paten davon wissen lassen. Und auch deine Eltern, Draco. Das ist kein Verhalten, das ich in meinem Haus billige.“ Nicht, wenn sie erwischt wurden. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für jeden.“   
Professor McGonagall schnaubte. „Ich würde ihnen fünfzig geben, wenn sie in meinem Haus wären.“  
Severus sah sie kühl an. „Slytherin ist mein Haus. Draco und Harry sind meine Schüler. Sie haben ein Verhalten an den Tag gelegt, das ich nicht schätze, aber ich bestimme immer noch, wie ich mit ihnen dafür verfahre.“, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Paten und seinem Ziehkind zu und wechselte wieder zum „Sie“, „Und Sie beide werden Strafarbeiten abhalten und mir außerdem für die nächsten drei Wochen beim Reinigen der Unterrichtsräume für Zaubertrankkunde und beim Brauen der monatlichen Ration leichterer Heiltränke für den Krankenflügel assistieren.“  
Das schien McGonagall zwar nicht zufrieden zu stellen, aber sie erwiderte nichts dazu. Harry war wiederholt wirklich froh, nicht in ihrem Haus zu sein. Andererseits tat es weh, Severus enttäuscht zu haben. Und er befürchtete, so sehr verständnisvoll Remus bisweilen sein konnte, dass auch er nicht begeistert sein würde, wenn er vom nächtlichen Ausflug Harrys erfuhr.

„Und Sie“, wandte sich Professor McGonagall an Neville und Ron, „Sie beide werden ebenfalls Strafarbeiten bekommen. Und so nachgiebig wie Professor Snape auch mit dem Punkteabzug ist, in meinem Haus bekommt man mehr Punkte abgezogen, wenn man nachts in den Gängen gefunden wird. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und jetzt gehen Sie wieder in Ihre Betten, Sie alle. Ich will so etwas nie wieder erleben, haben Sie mich gehört?“  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Mr Potter und Mr Malfoy in ihre Betten kommen.“, sagte Severus. Dann verließen sie zu fünft das Zimmer in dem Professor McGonagall immer noch vor Wut schäumte.  
Neville sah vollkommen fertig aus. Ron schien jede Freude darüber, dass Harry und Draco ebenfalls erwischt worden waren, verloren zu haben.  
„Nun?“, sagte Severus kalt. Er würde sie also doch nicht einfach laufen lassen. „Was ist also der Grund dafür, dass man Sie alle nachts in der Nähe des Turms gefunden hat?“  
Harry war überrascht. Dann hatte Ron sie wohl verfolgen oder ihnen auflauern wollen, nachdem, was er im Krankenflügel gehört hatte. Sicher die letzte Zeit über waren sie miteinander ausgekommen, aber Draco war nicht gerade freundlich gewesen, keiner von ihnen, als sie bemerkt hatten, dass er sie belauschte und der Rothaarige war recht hitzköpfig. Aber warum war Neville beim Astronomieturm gewesen? Er schaute Neville an, der aber offenbar zu ängstlich war, um zu sprechen.  
„Wir...mh... wir...“  
„Ich habe sie darüber reden hören, dass sie heute zum Turm gehen wollten.“, meinte Ron anklagend und zeigte auf Draco und Harry. Severus sah ihn giftig und leicht verächtlich an.  
„Dass habe ich mitbekommen, Mr Weasley. Und wie schlau von Ihnen, dass Sie beschlossen haben, niemanden zu informieren und die beiden stattdessen nachts zu verfolgen, aber dann sind Sie schließlich wohl auch nicht ohne Grund nicht in Ravenclaw.“, zischte er und blickte dann zu den anderen.  
„Ich wollte Harry ein Sternbild zeigen, das er in Astronomie nicht sehen konnte.“, sagte Draco und schrumpfte sofort förmlich unter Severus Blick zusammen.  
Ron sah aus als wollte er protestieren, doch ihr Hauslehrer kam ihm zuvor: „Schlechte Lüge, Draco. Es ist heute Nacht bewölkt. Und ich bin mir sehr wohl über die Gestirne und ihre Beobachtung im Klaren. Es gibt weder einen Grund für sie beide ohne jegliche Ausrüstung, heute um Mitternacht auf den Turm zu steigen, noch zeigt Harry an diesen Dingen irgendein Interesse.“  
Irgendwie war wieder von ihm gedutzt zu werden noch bedrohlicher, als wenn er sie weiter gesiezt hätte...  
„Wir können es nicht sagen.“, meldete sich Harry zu Wort, „Weil es das Geheimnis von anderen betrifft. Sir.“  
Severus sah ihn merkwürdig an. Ron und Neville schienen verwundert.  
„Schön. Schön. Ich werde es jetzt nicht erfahren. Aber ich werde es später erfahren.“, meinte Severus dann und auf den Blick Rons hin: „Was schauen Sie so, Mr Weasley? Haben Sie nicht Ihre Hauslehrerin gehört? Ab in Ihr Bett und in Ihren Turm. Oder wollen Sie, dass ich Sie begleite? Natürlich müsste ich vor Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter das Passwort nennen“, Harry vermutete, dass Severus durchaus klar war, dass sie dieses meist durch Hermine wusste, aber wohl richtig annahm, dass Ron dies nicht vermutete, „und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie wollen, dass sie Sie dort jederzeit aufsuchen können und dass Sie vielleicht denken könnten, die beiden würden Ihnen etwas antun, oder ähnlich Unvernünftiges. Egal ob dies nun zuträfe oder nicht.“  
Ron wirkte als wollte er etwas erwidern, ging dann aber fort, gefolgt von Neville, der Draco, Harry und vor allem Severus einen ängstlichen Blick zuwarf, und dann schnell den Kopf abwandte.

„Kommt.“  
Sie folgten Severus stumm in den Kerker.  
„Ihr werdet die Benachrichtigungen über eure Strafarbeiten mit euren Eulen bekommen. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, was ihr werdet tun müssen, da Mr Filch und Professor McGonagall für die Auswahl dieser Dinge zuständig sein werden, aber ich werde euch in den nächsten Tagen die Zeiten geben, in denen ihr mir mit den Säubern des Zaubertrankraumes helfen werdet und mit mir die Heiltränke braut, ich weiß, dass ihr beide dazu im Stande seid, dies ordentlich zu tun und ich erwarte, dass ihr euch Mühe geben werdet. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr keinen Unterricht deswegen verpasst.“, sagte er, als er sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedete. Dann zögerte er kurz. „Außerdem will ich hoffen, dass ihr ein wenig mehr auf euch aufzupassen lernt. Ich weiß nicht, was eure wahren Gründe sind, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass etwas Gefährliches hinter diesem nächtlichen „Ausflug“ verborgen liegt. Egal ob, oder ob nicht ihr freiwillig daran geraten seid, lernt etwas mehr auf euch selbst zu achten. Und zieht eine Lehre aus dem Ganzen. Meinetwegen auch, euch zumindest nicht ohne gute Ausrede erwischen zu lassen.“  
Dann entließ er sie.  
„Hat er versucht fürsorglich und nett zu sein, oder wollte er uns bedrohen?“, wisperte Draco, während sie in den Schlafsaal gingen.  
„Beides, ein wenig, schätze ich.“, erwiderte Harry, „Wir müssen einen Weg finden, unauffällig den Umhang zurückzuholen. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass er oben auf dem Turm liegt...“  
„...oder wir freuen uns, das wir nicht von Filch, McGonagall oder Sev ermordet worden sind... und lassen ihn wo er ist bis zur nächsten Astronomiestunde...“, murrte Draco. „Ron Weasley ist so ein Arsch. Könnte uns nicht in Ruhe lassen, nein, lässt sich erwischen und verpetzt uns sofort. Wünschte er wüsste, das es entfernt um einen von SEINEN Brüdern ging...“  
„Ich glaube, er war einfach nur wütend, weil wir unfreundlich zu ihm waren...“  
„Keiner hat ihn gezwungen, uns zu belauschen, oder?“  
„Aber Neville tut mir leid... ich weiß nicht, warum er da war, aber ich schätze, er hatte irgendeine gute Absicht, nicht wie Ron... wenn herauskommt, dass ihrem Haus wegen ihm Punkte abgezogen wurden...“  
„Du vergisst wohl, dass auch wir morgen hoffen müssen, dass nicht so schnell herauskommt, dass Slytherin vierzig Punkte wegen uns verloren hat...“  
„Nein. Aber wir können uns irgendwie wehren. Neville nicht.“

Dann schwiegen sie, bis sie in ihren Betten waren.


	9. 9.Kapitel: In dem die Folgen der Nacht auf Turm sich zeigen, Prüfungen geschrieben werden und einige Dinge klarer werden

9.Kapitel: In dem die Folgen der Nacht auf Turm sich zeigen, Prüfungen geschrieben werden und einige Dinge klarer werden

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen an den riesigen Stundengläsern vorbeiging, welche in den vier Farben der Häuser deren Punkte anzeigten, schluckte er.  
Die vierzig Punkte von Slytherin waren gut zu erkennen, aber den Schaden bei Gryffindor konnte man nicht einmal ohne Brille und mehrere Meter entfernt übersehen.  
„Verdammt.“, sagte er zu Draco, „Verdammt sie hat ihnen beiden nicht insgesamt 50 Punkte abgezogen, sie hatten ihnen je 50 Punkte abgenommen. 100 verdammte Punkte.“  
Auch Draco schien leicht erschüttert. „Ihrem eigenem Haus...“, murmelte er.  
Hermine kam ihnen entgegen, Neville an ihrer Seite. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor sah das Stundenglas seines Hauses und wurde kreidebleich.  
Nicht wenige andere Schüler wunderten sich, dass von zwei Häusern in nur einer Nacht gleich 140 Punkte fehlten. Und Harry hasste sich selbst dafür, doch er wünschte sich, Neville wäre nicht Neville sondern irgendwer, der nicht offen zeigte, wenn er sich schuldig fühlte. Und der nicht zu ihm und Draco ging. Und über die Nacht sprach.  
Der Junge hatte ihnen helfen wollen, erfuhr er. Er war Ron nachgegangen, als er gehört hatte, er wolle den beiden anderen auflauern und sie dran kriegen. Harry war ihm dankbar. Aber: Warum musste der andere darüber reden, während um sie herum Schüler beider betroffener Häuser waren und sich über die Punktzahl wunderten?  
Gemeinsam bugsierten sie ihn fort und erklärten ihm, dass es ihnen leid tat, dass er Ärger bekommen habe, dass sie ihm dankbar waren für die versuchte Warnung, aber dass es nicht klug sei, offen darüber zu reden. Denn vielleicht schafften sie es zuerst einmal, dass sie nicht sofort als die Verursacher hinter den verschwundenen Punkten entdeckt wurden. Zumindest hofften sie darauf.

Doch schon beim Frühstück begannen Harry, Draco und Millicent, die sich ihnen inzwischen am Slytherintisch angeschlossen hatte, die ersten Gerüchte zu hören. Vier Erstklässler seien der Grund, einer sei Harry Potter, der mit der Narbe, der Sucher von Slytherin.  
Hermine blieb am Gryffindortisch nah bei Neville, um ihn gegebenenfalls zu verteidigen, Harry fürchtete, dass angesichts ihrer nicht gerade unbekannten Freundschaft zu ihm, Millicent und Draco, man ihr die Schuld geben könne, andererseits war sie im Krankenflügel gewesen, vielleicht gab ihr das ein Alibi. Neville jedoch fiel sicher bald auf. Auch weil irgendwer ihr Gespräch am Morgen bald mit den Stundengläsern in Zusammenhang bringen würde.

Letztlich wurden die Namen aller Beteiligten bekannt. Ihre kleine Gruppe wurde offen gemieden und schief angesehen, einige schienen sauer auf Draco, Ron bekam Ärger mit seinem Vertrauensschülerbruder, aber die Zwillinge ebenfalls zu Brüdern zu haben, rettete ihn ein wenig, Neville versuchten Harry und Hermine etwas abzuschirmen, aber sie wusste, dass man ihn zur Schnecke machte.  
Die meiste Schuld jedoch gab man Harry, wohl weil ihn die meisten kannten. Eine ganze Reihe von Gryffindors, die schon vorher nicht über die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Hermine begeistert gewesen waren, meinten, er habe gewollt, dass Gryffindor so viele Punkte verlöre und Ron und Neville dazu gebracht, erwischt zu werden, da er schließlich eine schleimige fiese kleine Slytherinschlange sei. Allein diese Vorurteile über sein Haus kotzten Harry unheimlich an, jedoch war er auch froh darüber, dass er, indem er den Ärger auf sich zog, Neville und Draco etwas schonen konnte, und ja, auch Ron, auch wenn er das nicht zugegeben hätte. Dass Ron die Es-war-alles-Harrys-Plan-Idee übernahm und zu seiner Verteidigung einsetzte, war zwar unschön (und machte Harrys Freunde ziemlich wütend), aber ironisch wie es war, half es seinem eigenem Wunsch die anderen zu schützen. Eine Ironie, die freilich wahrscheinlich allein Harry selbst aufging.

Remus Reaktion war erstaunlich mild. Doch Harry erinnerte sich daran, einmal gehört zu haben, dass sein Pate, sein Vater und ihre beiden Freunde selbst keine Unschuldsengel zur ihrer Schulzeit gewesen waren. Weder Severus noch Remus sprachen jedoch mehr als ein paar mal über diese Zeit, daher war er sich nicht ganz sicher, inwieweit dies zutraf. Dracos Eltern waren wenig begeistert, aber seine Mutter schien die Reaktionen seines Vaters etwas abgemildert zu haben. Ron hatte, nach Hermines Aussage, einen ziemlich langen und heftigen Brief seiner Mutter erhalten, allerdings war sie sicher Unruhe und Ärger von seinen Brüdern gewohnt. Neville hingegen flüchtete sich ein paar Tage später mit einem tiefrotem Umschlag aus der Halle in die Gänge, wo sie kurz darauf eine laute wütende Stimme hören immer noch hören konnten, die sicher seiner Großmutter gehörte, die ihm den Heuler geschickt hatte. Harry wusste von diesen schimpfenden Briefen, hatte jedoch bisher keinen einzigen gehört oder gesehen und war sehr froh darüber, dass sein Pate nicht dazu neigte, seinen Ärger laut zu verkünden.

Das alles war im Grunde ertragbar. Was Harry jedoch wirklich störte war, dass er seinen Umhang nicht mehr auf dem Turm hatte wieder finden können. Er erzählte den anderen nicht davon, damit sie nicht vielleicht begannen, sich Sorgen zu machen, doch er überlegte lange, wo er sein könnte, ob ihn jemand gefunden hätte (wenn ja, wer? Dumbledore kam ihm in den Sinn, und er hoffte, dass es nicht Filch war, niemand brauchte oder wollte einen unsichtbaren Argus Filch, er war so schon bedrohlich genug) oder ob der Wind ihn fortgeweht hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer wäre: den Tarnumhang verloren zu wissen an Wind, Wetter und möglicherweise den Verbotenen Wald oder den Grund des Sees, oder ihr Hausmeister, nachts im Dunkeln und unsichtbar.  
Einzig die Nachricht von Charlie und seinen Freunden, dass Norbert gut angekommen sei, munterte ihn und auch die anderen und vor allem Hagrid auf, der sich mehrfach bei Draco und Harry abwechselnd entschuldigte und bedankte.

Außerdem wurde Hermine langsam zu einem Nervenbündel, da nun die Prüfungen tatsächlich greifbar wurden, und sie sicher war, sie hätten die letzten Wochen, oder eher Monate, eigentlich das ganze Jahr über, zu wenig gelernt. Auch Draco schien ein wenig nervös und hatte nun keine so großen Probleme mehr damit von der Gryffindorschülerin zu weiteren Wiederholungsstunden verdonnert zu werden. Harry war sich nicht sicher, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht halb so viele Sorgen machen sollten, wie sie es taten. Millicent hingegen machte sich vielleicht wiederum ein wenig zu wenige Gedanken, da sie laut beschloss, es gäbe wichtigeres und sich mit Helena, den Eulen der Eulerei und Fang befasste anstatt auch nur irgendein Buch länger als nötig zu betrachten.

Auch das regelmäßige Säubern von Severus' Unterrichtsräumen nahm eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch. Nie war Harry oder Draco klar gewesen, wie viel Dreck sich innerhalb weniger Tage durch missratene und genauso auch gelungene Tränke und verstreute Zutaten auf Boden, in schuleigenen Kesseln, an Geräten, Schneidmessern und anderen Dingen sammeln konnte, selbst wenn man Reinigungszauber verwendete. Und die Heiltränke, die sie anschließend brauten waren zwar wirklich einfach und halfen ihnen beiden eine gewisse Routine für das Brauen solcher Tränke zu entwickeln, die sicher nützlich war, war jedoch ebenfalls zeitaufwändig. Harry war froh, dass zumindest das Quidditchtraining etwas abgenommen hatte, da auch die anderen Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft zu lernen hatten und auch weil die Saison für sie nun vorbei war.

Kurz nach dem Brief von Charlie und etwa eine Woche vor den Prüfungen kamen die Nachrichten zu ihrer Strafarbeit, die Harry fast schon hatte verdrängen können und die er, Draco, Neville und Ron gemeinsam abhalten würden. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er das finden sollte. Seit der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm war Ron wieder dabei, ein ziemliches Ekel zu sein und keinen Hehl daraus zu machen, dass er Draco hasste, Harry verachtete und auf Neville und Hermine sauer war, weil sie mit ihnen befreundet waren. Irgendwie fand Harry das schade, irgendwie erleichterte es ihn aber gleichzeitig auch, weil es den Umgang nach der Strafe mit Ron leichter machte. Er konnte ihn einfach wieder ignorieren.

Sie sollten um elf Uhr abends desselben Tages in die Eingangshalle kommen. Wieder einmal fand Harry dort Ironie, wo sie keinem anderen aufzufallen schien, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass sie ihre Strafarbeiten zu der Zeit abhalten würden, zu der sie an dem Tag, an dem sie bestraft worden waren, hätten schlafen und in ihren Betten sein sollen. „Ich meine“, sagte er zu Draco, der ihn nicht verstehen konnte, „es ist doch seltsam, dass sie uns bestrafen, weil wir zur Nachtruhe nicht im Schlafsaal waren, und dann zu ebenso später Stunde Strafarbeiten machen lassen.“  
Der blonde Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf. Harry blieb mit seinen Gedanken über die Ironie allein.

Am Abend trafen er und Draco auf einen wie zu erwarten gewesenen schadenfrohen, gut gelaunten Argus Filch. Neville und Ron, die nach ihnen kamen, rutschte bei diesem Anblick sichtbar das Herz in die Hose. Der Hausmeister sah sie an wie ein paar Schafe, die er nun schlachten würde. Dann zündete er eine kleine Laterne an, hieß sie ihm zu folgen und führte sie aus dem Schloss.  
Harry bekam ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Wenn Filch so euphorisch war und sie auf die Ländereien hinaus gingen, konnte die Strafarbeit nicht leicht oder ungefährlich sein.  
Der Hausmeister redete leise und sprach hämisch über irgendetwas. Doch er ignorierte ihn zugunsten der Überlegung, was sie würden tun müssen und wohin sie gehen würden. Nun Filch wusste nicht von den Tagen mit Norbert oder von dem Gefühl gleich von einem Besen zu fallen und zu sterben, auch nichts davon unerwartet Fluffy zu begegnen oder vor dem Hausmeister selbst nebst Peeves und andere nächtliche Gefahren durch die Gänge zu fliehen. Vielleicht, hoffentlich, war seine Idee davon, was eine schreckliche Strafarbeit für Harry und zumindest auch Draco wäre, nicht halb so schlimm wie das, was sie dieses Jahr ohnehin bereits erlebt hatten...

Sie kamen bei Hagrids Hütte an. Hinter den Fenstern brannte kein Licht, Harry überlegte, ob Hagrid bereits schlief, doch dann hörte er ihn rufen: „Bist du das, Filch? Beeil dich, ich will aufbrechen.“  
Draco und Neville schienen sich ein wenig zu entspannen, sie kannten Hagrid. Hagrid war nett. Harry entspannte sich nicht. Er kannte Hagrid. Hagrid zog Drachenbabys und dreiköpfige Hunde auf... Außerdem hatte inzwischen eine leise Ahnung, wo sie ihre Strafarbeit verrichten würden, wenngleich auch keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie tun würden.  
Filch, der offenbar bemerkte, dass es zumindest Zweien der Schüler etwas besser zu gehen schien (und konnte er so etwas zulassen?), zerstörte deren Hoffnung und bestätigte Harrys Vermutung, indem er sagte: „Ihr glaubt wohl, ihr werdet einen leichten angenehmen Abend haben, aber glaubt mir, dem wird nicht so sein. Es geht für euch in den Wald und es wäre kein Wunder, wenn ihr nicht in einem Stück zurück kommt...“  
Neville stöhnte, Ron gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und Draco wurde stocksteif. „Wir können nicht in den Wald gehen.“, sagte er, „Er ist verboten. Es gibt darin Werwölfe habe ich gehört.“

Das hätte Harry beinahe dazu gebracht zu lachen. Natürlich nahm er Werwölfe ernst und wusste wahrscheinlich von allen Anwesenden am besten um ihre Gefährlichkeit, aber er lebte mit einem Werwolf zusammen. Er überlegte, wen es wohl am meisten irritiert hätte, wenn er gelacht hätte. Vielleicht sogar Filch. Es sei denn sie hätten geglaubt, er wäre hysterisch geworden.

Anscheinend hatte er aber doch irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht gezeigt, denn Filch erwiderte nichts und sah stattdessen Harry an, als würde etwas mit ihm nicht stimmen. Nun es war nicht so, dass er nicht wusste, dass der Wald sicher gefährlich war und ihre Aufgaben es ebenso sein würde. Und er hatte nicht den Verstand verloren oder so (obwohl merkte man das selbst überhaupt?). Harry wurde wieder ernst.

Hagrid kam zu ihnen. Bei sich hatte er Fang, eine große Armbrust und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen und eine eigene Laterne. „Seid spät dran.“, meinte Hagrid, „Ich nehme sie dir jetzt ab, Filch.“  
Filch zögerte, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, doch dann meinte er nur: „Ich hole sie bei Morgengrauen wieder ab. Oder zumindest das, was von ihnen übrig geblieben ist.“  
Dann ging er zu Harrys Erleichterung davon.

„Wir können nicht in den Wald gehen.“, beharrte Draco.

„Ihr müsst, wenn ihr in Hogwarts bleiben wollt.“, meinte Hagrid, „So sind die Regeln. Und für die Dauer der Strafarbeit ist es euch erlaubt, den Wald zu betreten.“

„Aber... das geht doch nicht... ich dachte, für müssen die Hausordnung abschreiben oder so. Meine Eltern würden...“, begann der Slytherinjunge neben Harry erneut zu sprechen.

„Dein Eltern würden auch nichts daran ändern können.“, erwiderte Hagrid, dann etwas sanfter und zu Draco und Harry: „Hört mal, ich weiß, dass es Gründe gegeben hat...“

„Eigentlich...“, fuhr Draco ihn da an und wollte wohl anfangen über Norbert los zu zetern, doch da trat Harry ihm auf den Fuß „Autsch, was zum...“

Harry neigte den Kopf zu den beiden anderen Schülern neben ihnen. Sein Freund verzog das Gesicht und schaute übelgelaunt drein, sagte aber nichts mehr. Nach all den Mühen, den Drachen geheim zu halten, wäre Hagrid und sein Geheimnis jetzt zu verraten wirklich nicht lohnenswert gewesen. Auch wenn Harry verstand, was Draco fühlte und warum er so aufgebracht war, abgesehen von seinem Gefühl, ungerecht behandelt worden zu sein. Es war wie bei dem Erlebnis mit dem Troll, wenn der blonde Junge Angst bekam, wurde er wütend, um sich zu verteidigen.

Hagrid sah sie und auch die anderen beiden leicht entschuldigend an. Dann schien er sich innerlich aufzurappeln und sein ein wenig bedauernder Blick wich Entschlossenheit.  
„Gut. Passt auf. Weder Filch noch Draco hier haben unrecht, wenn sie sagen, dass der Wald gefährlich ist. Genauso wie das, was wir heute Nacht tun werden. Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch in mehr Gefahr begebt, als nötig. Also seid wachsam. Und jetzt folgt mir kurz hierüber, damit ich euch zeigen kann, wozu wir heute in den Wald gehen werden.“

Stumm liefen sie ihm nach zum Rand des Waldes und einem kleinem Pfad, der in ihn hineinführte. Harry fiel auf, wie viel ordentlicher Hagrid sprach, wenn er ernst und wirklich besorgt war. Und ihm wurde klar, wie wenig er eigentlich darüber wusste, was der Mann bei seiner Arbeit tat. Er sprach nie über dieses Gefühl von Gefahr, das Harry nun verspürte. Immer war er locker, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade in Verlegenheit und zum Ausplaudern eines Geheimnisses brachten, schien vor keinem Wesen auf der Welt Angst zu haben und fast naiv jeder gefährlichen Kreatur sofort Zuneigung und Vertrauen zu schenken. Aber dieser Hagrid hier war anders. Dies war nicht Hagrid, der zu steinharten Keksen und Tee einlud, große Hunde und „kleine“ Drachen betüttelte und sich selbst deren Mammi nannte. Dies war Hagrid der Wildhüter. Und Harry war klar, dass er ein gefährlicher und wachsamer Mann sein konnte und jemand, der Respekt verdiente.

Sie blieben stehen und Hagrid hielt seine Laterne hoch über eine Stelle neben dem kleinem Pfad, die silbrig funkelte. „Seht her.“, sagte er, „Seht ihr dieses silbrige Zeug am Boden? Das ist der Grund, warum wir hier sind. Es ist Einhornblut. Irgendwo im Wald muss ein Einhorn sein, das schwer verletzt worden ist. Und das ist nicht das erste mal, das das geschehen ist. Letzten Mittwoch habe ich ein totes gefunden. Etwas fremdes, das ich nicht kenne, ist dort im Wald und hat wahrscheinlich dieses und das eine Einhorn angegriffen. Was wir heute versuchen werden ist, das Einhorn, dem dieses Blut gehört zu finden. Wir schauen, was mit dem armen Tier geschehen ist. Vielleicht müssen wir es auch von seinem Leiden erlösen.“

„Was ist, wenn wir zuerst gefunden werden? Von dem, was das Einhorn verletzt hat?“, fragte Draco und Harry konnte hören, wie ängstlich und ernst er geworden war. Er fluchte nicht einmal mehr. Kurz drückte er die Hand des anderen. Und dann nach einem Moment auch Nevilles, der wahrscheinlich ebenfalls große Angst hatte. Rons Hand drückte er nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte das dem Rothaarigen auch nicht gepasst. Aber den anderen beiden half es hoffentlich ein wenig. Zumindest war es für ihn selbst eine Versicherung, dass jemand in seiner Nähe war.  
„Deswegen habe ich euch gesagt, ihr sollt vorsichtig sein. Wir werden uns in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Zwei von euch kommen mit mir und zwei nehmen Fang mit, das sollte alles in diesem Wald davon abhalten, euch etwas zuleide zu tun. Außerdem rate ich euch auf dem Weg zu bleiben. Die meisten Wesen werden ihn meiden und ihr könnt euch nicht verlaufen. Das Einhorn ist wahrscheinlich in der Nähe vom Weg. Jetzt holt mal alle eure Zauberstäbe hervor.“, sagte Hagrid.

Sie folgten der Anweisung. „Gut. Wenn ihr das Einhorn findet, schickt ihr grüne Funken aus, in Ordnung? Und wenn ihr in Gefahr geratet, schickt rote Funken. Probiert es einmal aus.“, er wartete kurz und sie taten auch dies, „Gut, sehr gut. Nun, dann folgt mir.“

Schweigend betraten sie den Pfad und gingen Hagrid nach in den Wald bis der Weg sich teilte. „Okay“, sprach Hagrid dann leise, „Ab jetzt teilen wir uns.“ Er sah zu Neville, der leicht zitterte, „Ich nehme Neville und Harry mit nach links, ihr beide, Ron und Draco, geht mit Fang nach rechts. Alles klar?“ Sie nickten stumm.  
Und Neville schien froh darüber, dass Harry und Hagrid in seiner Nähe sein würden.  
Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Es war sehr still und sehr dunkel. Und es gefiel Harry nicht. Doch er hielt sich einfach nur dicht an Neville und Hagrid, versuchte das Gefühl der Unruhe auszublenden und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Boden vor ihnen. Ein paar mal sahen sie Spuren von der silbrigen Substanz, die das verletzte Einhorn hinterlassen hatte. Harry kam in den Sinn, dass Severus ihm einmal ein wenig über das Blut der seltenen Tiere erzählt hatte. Einiges von Einhörnern wurde in der Zaubertrankherstellung und von Zauberstabmachern verwendet, doch Einhornhaare, die einem toten Einhorn genommen und Blut, das mit Gewalt errungen wurde, konnten die, die sie verwendeten, verfluchen und verdarb die meisten Dinge, die man mit ihnen herstellte. Auch so waren Zutaten, die von einem Einhorn stammten, in der Trankherstellung riskante und oft Nebenwirkungen habende Ingredienzien.

Hagrid wirkte immer noch wachsam und zunehmend besorgt.  
„Du weißt nicht, was sie jagt, oder?“, fragte Harry.  
„Nein. Und eben das macht mir Sorgen. Auch dass sie überhaupt etwas verletzen kann. Sie sind sehr mächtige Wesen, die Einhörner. Ist mir im Wald noch nie vorgekommen.“  
Harry zögerte und dachte an seinen Paten. „Könnte ein Werwolf...“, begann er zögernd, aber beendete die Frage nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Hagrid eigentlich wusste, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, aber der Blick der er ihm zuwarf verriet ihm nichts.  
„Sind nicht schnell genug.“

Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Das Einhornblut schien ein wenig abzunehmen, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher. Neville blieb plötzlich stehen.  
„Was ist? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Hagrid, „Keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass es weit im Wald ist, ist zu verletzt, bald werden wir das Einhorn finden und – HINTER DEN BAUM!“  
Er packte die beiden Jungen und schob sie hinter sich und in Deckung, legte einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher an und spannte die große Armbrust. Etwas in ihrer Nähe raschelte. Es klang nicht nach Pfoten, Hufen oder Krallen, mehr wie das leise Rascheln von Kleidung.  
Steif blieben sie stehen und hielten den Atem an. Dann, langsam, entfernte sich das Geräusch.  
„Ich wusste es“, hörte Harry Hagrid still murmeln, „Etwas ist in dem Wald, was hier nicht her gehört.“

„Es klang wie Kleidung. Nicht nach einem Tier oder so.“, sagte Neville mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme und sehr sehr leise, doch in der Stille der Nacht dennoch hörbar.  
„Ich weiß. Ich habe es auch gehört.“, erwiderte Hagrid grimmig. Er horchte kurz und meinte dann: „Gehen wir weiter. Vorsichtig.“  
Vor einer Lichtung blieben sie wieder stehen. Etwas bewegte sich zwischen den Bäumen und ließ die Blätter rascheln. Jedoch hörte Harry diesmal nicht das Geräusch von Kleidung.  
Hagrid hob die Armbrust und rief: „Wer ist da? Zeig dich, ich bin bewaffnet.“  
Die Bewegung hinter den Bäumen kam näher und dann sah Harry etwas, das er einmal in einem Buch von Remus gesehen und versucht hatte zu zeichnen. Es war ein Wesen halb Mensch halb Pferd. In diesem Fall ein rothaariger bärtiger Mann mit dichtem gesundem rötlich braunem Fell an seinem Pferdeunterleib auf dessen vier behuften Beinen es näher kam, die beiden menschlichen Hände der Arme seines Oberleibs nah an der Stelle baumelnd, wo sein menschlicher Teil in das Fell überging. Ein Zentaur, fiel ihm ein.  
Hagrid entspannte sich. „Ach du bist es, Ronan.“, sagte er und schüttelte dann die Hand des Zentauren.

„Guten Abend, Hagrid.“, erwiderte er ruhig mit einer tiefen Stimme, die irgendwie traurig klang.  
Hagrid wandte sich an die beiden Schüler. „Harry, Neville, das ist Ronan. Er lebt hier in diesem Wald. Ronan, das sind Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom, sie sind Schüler vom Schloss.“  
„Guten Abend“, sagte Ronan nun auch zu den beiden anderen.  
Neville schien eingeschüchtert zu sein. Harry selbst war fasziniert und auch noch ein wenig überrascht von dem Zentauren, fasste sich aber und erwiderte den Gruß.  
„Ihr seid also Schüler... lernt ihr viel dort oben?“, fragte der Zentaur.  
Er war irgendwie ein wenig seltsam.  
„Etwas...“, meinte Harry nach einer Pause, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Ronan wirklich eine Antwort gewollt hatte.  
Der Zentaur seufzte leicht. „Nun etwas ist schon einmal etwas.“, sagte er. Er schien einer dieser Personen (galten Zentauren überhaupt als Personen, Harry war sich nicht sicher), die offensichtlich sehr zum Philosophieren neigten.  
Mit einem melancholischem Blick sah Ronan gen Himmel. „Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht.“, sprach er wie zu sich selbst.

„Ja, nun“, meldete sich da Hagrid wieder zu Wort, „Hör mal, Ronan, wir sind heute nicht ohne Grund hier. Etwas ist im Wald. Etwas, was nicht hier sein sollte. Es verletzt Einhörner. Wir suchen eines, dass hier in der Nähe Blut verloren hat. Hast du etwas bemerkt?“  
Ronan schwieg lange und schaute hoch zu den Sternen, als sähe er dort etwas, das Harry selbst nicht sehen konnte. Selbst sein Schweigen hatte etwas Trauriges, leicht Sehnsuchtsvolles und Schwermütiges. „Die Unschuldigen sind immer die ersten Opfer“, sagte er dann langsam. „So ist es schon seit ewigen Zeiten. So ist es auch heute noch.“  
„Hast du etwas gesehen? Irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches, Ronan?“, fragte Hagrid erneut.  
Wieder Schweigen. Dann: „Der Mars“, sagte Ronan, „Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht. Ungewöhnlich hell.“  
„Nun nicht unbedingt etwas am Himmel, ich meinte eher etwas Ungewöhnliches hier im Wald.“, meinte Hagrid. Irgendwie hatte Harry nicht das Gefühl, dass mit dem Zentauren zu sprechen viel bringen würde...

Ronan schwieg. Schaut zu den Sternen. Schaute zu Hagrid und Harry und Neville.  
„Der Wald birgt viele Geheimnisse.“, meinte er dann.  
Harry war sich sicher, dass Hagrid ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrückte.  
Erneut bewegte sich etwas zwischen den Bäumen. Dann gesellte sich ein zweiter Zentaur zu Ronan. Dunkelhaarig und etwas weniger melancholisch als Ronan und dafür wilder wirkend.  
„Guten Abend, Bane.“, grüßte Hagrid ihn.  
„Guten Abend, Hagrid.“  
„Bane, ich habe gerade schon Ronan gefragt, hast du in der letzten Zeit etwas Merkwürdiges bemerkt? Es wurden Einhörner verletzt, gerade suche ich nach einem von ihnen.“  
Bane näherte sich und schaute in den Himmel.  
„Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht.“  
„Ja. Das hat Ronan uns bereits erzählt.“, erwiderte Hagrid, der es nun offenkundig aufgab, etwas Hilfreiches von einem der beiden Zentauren zu hören, „Also, falls ihr irgendetwas anderes im Wald bemerkt, lasst es mich einfach wissen. Wir verabschieden uns jetzt wieder.“  
Dann ging er den Weg zurück, Neville und Harry dicht hinter ihm.  
Hagrid schnaubte. „Warum versuche ich überhaupt von einem von ihnen eine klare Antwort zu bekommen. Verdammte Sternenfanatiker. Interessieren sich nur für den Himmel, diese Zentauren. Wissen eigentlich mehr als sie sagen, denke ich, aber sie geben selten was Nützliches von sich, bleiben für sich und reden nicht viel. Leben in ihrer eigenen Welt, schätze ich.“

Hagrid führte sie auf einen anderen kleinen Weg und wieder in die tiefen belaubten Teile des Waldes hinein, wo das Mondlicht von der hellen Lichtung wieder zu einem trüben Schimmer wurde. Plötzlich wurde es hell und ein paar rote Funken blitzten zwischen den Bäumen auf. Hagrid fluchte. Er entsicherte die Armbrust, schaute zu Harry und Neville und meinte dann. „Folgt mir. Aber haltet Abstand.“ Dann ging er rasch durch das Unterholz. Dort wo er lang ging zerbrachen Äste und knickten Sträucher um und Neville und Harry fiel es leicht ihm zu folgen mit genug Abstand zwischen ihnen um bei einer Gefahr wegzulaufen und nah genug, um Hagrid noch sehen zu können. Kurz verloren sie ihn aus dem Blick, Hagrid war sehr viel schneller als sie beide, doch der Weg, den er genommen hatte, war leicht sichtbar, sodass sie ihn rasch wieder sahen. Ebenso Ron, Fang und Draco. Hagrid sah wütend auf die beiden Schüler.

Harry war erleichtert, dass offenbar keinem von ihnen etwas passiert war. Ron und Draco sahen aus, als hätten sie gute Lust sich zu prügeln, waren aber unverletzt. Er hatte vorhin nicht daran gedacht, dass die beiden zusammenzustecken womöglich keine gute Idee war, weil er sich darauf konzentriert hatte, Neville zu beruhigen und auf den ängstlichen nervösen Gryffindor zu achten, doch nun war ihm klar, dass er eigentlich hätte vorausahnen können, dass es mit den beiden in einer Gruppe Ärger geben könnte. „Dumme Jungen“, sprach Hagrid auf Draco und Ron ein, „Es muss euch doch klar sein, wie ernst diese Sache hier ist? Was denkt ihr, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit wir nun durch euch zwei erregt haben. Wir können nur hoffen, dass das Einhorn, wenn es nicht zu verletzt ist, nun nicht fortgelaufen ist. Das hier ist kein Spiel. Wir bilden zwei neue Gruppen.“, kurz sah er zu Harry und Neville dann meinte er, „Neville bleibt bei mir, du Harry gehst mit Draco und Fang, ich nehme den anderen Idioten. Zumindest werdet ihr hoffentlich nicht auf die Idee kommen, euch mehr mit euch selbst als eurer Umgebung zu beschäftigen.“

Dann trennten sie sich wieder und Harry ging mit Draco und dem großen Hund in einen tieferen Teil des Waldes. Keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort, aber zumindest schien sich der blonde Junge etwas beruhigt zu haben. Sie liefen nebeneinander und Fang ging vor ihnen her. Harry dachte an Millicent, die den Hund sanft nannte und ihm kam in den Sinn, dass er von Hagrid gehört hatte, dass der Saurüde eigentlich ziemlich feige sei. Er wäre gerne bei Hagrid geblieben, aber dann war Neville in seiner Nähe wahrscheinlich etwas weniger ängstlich. Hoffte er.

Sie sahen mehr von dem Blut je dichter und augenscheinlich älter die Bäume und je enger der Pfad wurde, schien es ihm. Harry hörte nichts als den Atem des Hundes, undeutlich seinen eigene und den etwas leiseren Dracos neben sich. Dann wurde das Blut noch mehr und es sah aus, als kämen sie diesmal dem Einhorn tatsächlich nah. Harry erblickte eine Lichtung, weniger hell als die, auf der sie Bane und Ronan getroffen hatten, aber zwischen den dunklen Bäumen in diesem Teil des Waldes genauso auffällig. Sie blieben stehen und dann sah er etwas Weißes auf dem Boden liegen. Draco neben ihm holte tief Luft. Fang war verstummt.  
Zu zweit traten sie näher heran. Es war das Einhorn. Es schien falsch und traurig und gleichzeitig immer noch wunderschön. Leicht verdreht und eindeutig tot. Und es hatte sicher keinen leichten Tod gehabt. Die ganze Szene schien unwirklich, wie aus einem Traum, den es nicht geben sollte. Harry wollte gleichzeitig zu ihm hin und so weit wie möglich fort.  
Er fühlte sich seltsam. Kein Wesen sollte so in seinem Tod aussehen.

Als er näher trat, raschelte es plötzlich. Kleidung. Ein Umhang. Irgendetwas in der Art. Es war das Geräusch, das er schon vorher vernommen hatte. Harry erstarrte und fühlte, wie Draco seine Hand in seinen Arm krallte. Eine Gestalt in einem Umhang, die sie komplett verdeckte, kam auf die Lichtung gekrochen. Langsam glitt sie über den Boden und brachte das wenige Laub zum Knistern, während sie sich dem toten Einhorn näherte. Es gelangte zur Seite des Tieres, dann sahen sie, wie es den Kopf über die große silbrig schimmernde Wunde senkte und damit begann sein Blut zu trinken.

Draco schrie und zog an Harry, Fang verschwand ins Unterholz, doch Harry selbst konnte sich einfach nicht rühren. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Sein Verstand gehorchte ihm nicht. Er fühlte Dracos Finger in seiner Haut und hörte das furchtbare widerliche Geräusch von etwas Saugendem, wo die Gestalt das Blut des Einhorns trank, das dann abbrach und dann sah er wie das Wesen, das Ding, was oder wer es auch war, den Kopf von der Wunde löste und zu ihnen herüberblickte. Er erkannte nichts als Stoff und silbriges Blut überall, falsch wie das tote Einhorn, aber nicht schön nur bedrohlich und irgendwie widerwärtig, doch dann sah er überhaupt nichts mehr, stattdessen fühlte er einen bohrenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf, die Narbe, wo ihn der Todesfluch als er ein Baby war und hätte sterben sollen getroffen hatte brannte wie Feuer, alles verschwamm irgendwie. Draco zog ihn fort, oder zog er Draco, er wusste es nicht. Er fühlte nur, dass er sich nun bewegte.  
Dann hörte er auf einmal das Geräusch herannahender Hufe und irgendwie wurde seine Sicht klarer. Er erkannte, dass etwas über sie sprang und auf die Gestalt zu preschte, die sich aufgerichtet hatte. Im wurde schlecht und dann fiel er zu Boden. Der Schmerz hörte nicht auf. Es brannte weiter und weiter und dann... war es auf einmal vorbei.

Neben ihm erbrach Draco sein Abendessen auf den Waldboden und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vor ihm stand ein Zentaur und sah besorgt auf die beiden Jungen hinab. Es war nicht Ronan, auch nicht Bane. Er schien jünger. Auch nicht so schwermütig und weltentrückt. Seine Haare waren sehr hell, ein wenig wie die von Draco und sein Fell schimmerte cremig weiß.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte der Zentaur.  
Draco sagte nichts. Aber Harry fand irgendwie seine Stimme wieder. „Ich... ja... ich denke... ja. Danke. Was war das?“  
Der Zentaur schwieg. Anscheinend kam auch ein Teil von Harrys restlichem Dasein zurück. Fast sogar etwas wie Humor, denn nach einer Weile überlegte er, ob er gleich „Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht.“, hören würde. Die Augen von dem Zentaur glitten kurz zu Draco und dann zu Harry zurück und betrachteten ihn eindringlich. Sie waren blau und wirkten intelligent und wachsam und verharrten auf Höhe seiner Stirn, wo Harry seine Narbe immer noch seltsam deutlich wahrnahm.  
„Sie sind der junge Potter.“, stellte er fest, „Sie sollten nicht hier bleiben. Auch ihr Begleiter nicht. Der Wald ist kein sicherer Ort. Vor allem für Sie nicht. Sie müssen zurück zu Hagrid und dann hinaus.“

Draco richtete sich neben Harry auf. Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass der andere schon etwas weniger zitterte. Er sah den Zentauren starr an.  
„Können Sie reiten? Ich sollte Sie beide tragen können, es ginge so schneller.“  
Sie nickten.  
Der Zentaur ließ sich auf seine Vorderbeine sinken und sie kletterten auf seinen Rücken.  
„Mein Name ist übrigens Firenze.“, sagte er.  
„Draco. Malfoy.“, erwiderte Harrys Freund hinter ihm. Wie sein Körper bebte auch seine Stimme noch ein wenig, aber langsam schien er sich wieder zu fangen. Firenze stand auf. Da erklangen weitere Hufe und Bane und Ronan kamen durch die Bäume auf sie zu.

„Firenze!“, polterte Bane wütend, „Was tust du? Du trägst Menschen auf dem Rücken! Hast du den keinerlei Scham? Wir sind Zentauren keine Maultiere!“  
„Ist dir klar, wer einer der beiden ist? Weißt du, wen ich hier trage?“, rief Firenze nicht minder leise oder zornig zurück, „Der junge Potter, ist es! Und je schneller er und der andere Junge den Wald verlassen, desto besser!“

„Du hast ihm nichts erzählt oder?“, rief Bane zurück, „Wir mischen uns nicht ein! Wir haben einen Eid abgelegt uns nicht in die Dinge einmischen werden! Egal, was kommen wird und was, wir in den Bewegungen der Planeten ablesen!“

Ronan mischte sich ein. Ihm schien unwohl zu sein bei der Auseinandersetzung seiner beiden Gefährten. „Bane, ich bin sicher, Firenze hat es nicht böse gemeint. Er hat nur das Beste im Sinn gehabt.“  
„Nicht böse?! Das Beste?! Das alles hat nichts mit aus zu tun! Wir kümmern uns um Sterne, nicht um Menschen! Wir mischen uns nicht ein!“

Firenzes Augen funkelten. „SIEHST DU DIESES EINHORN?“, rief er. „WEISST DU NICHT, WARUM ES GETÖTET WURDE?“  
Bane sagte nichts. „Hör zu, Bane!“, fuhr Firenze fort, „Du weißt, was hier geschieht. Wir alle wissen es. Und ich habe beschlossen mich dagegen zu stellen. Jawohl ich werde mich gegen das, was sich in diesem Wald verbirgt, stellen und wenn es sein muss, dann auch mit Menschen an meiner Seite.“ Dann rannte er los und durch die Bäume. Harry klammerte sich an seinen Brustkorb, Draco sich an Harrys und Firenze schien einfach nur fort zu wollen und weder nach links noch nach rechts zu schauen.  
„Warum ist Bane so wütend?“, fragte Harry. „Und wovor hast du uns gerettet? Was genau... war das?“  
Firenze antwortete nicht, schien sich aber etwas zu beruhigen und wurde etwas langsamer bis er schließlich unerwartet stehen blieb.

„Wissen Sie, wozu Einhornblut gebraucht wird?“, fragte er.  
„Nein“, sagte Harry, „Ich weiß nur, dass man verflucht wird, wenn man etwas mit Gewalt von einem Einhorn holt und einnimmt.“  
Draco hinter ihm würgte. „Es ist widerlich... Hält einen am Leben, wenn er kurz vorm Tod ist... Keiner macht so etwas. Keiner... Lässt nur ein halbes Leben zurück...“  
„Und ein für immer verfluchtes.“, stimmte Firenze zu, „weil es etwas furchtbar Grausames ist, ein Einhorn abzuschlachten. Weil sie so rein und schutzlos sind und derjenige, der sie um ihr Blut willen tötet ein furchtbares Verbrechen begeht.“  
„Aber wer macht so etwas? Wozu, wenn er für immer verflucht ist? Sollte man da nicht lieber sterben?“, fragte Harry.  
„Der Tod ist vorzuziehen, ja, es sei denn das Blut zu trinken ist nur eine Möglichkeit länger am Leben zu bleiben, bis man etwas anderes trinken kann. Etwas, das einen Macht und Stärke zurückerlangen und unsterblich werden lässt. Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, wissen Sie, was in diesem Moment hinter den Mauern ihrer Schule versteckt ist?“  
„Der Stein! Der Stein der Weisen!... Das Lebenselixier. Aber wer würde...“, rief Harry.  
„Nein... nein... nicht er, oder? Es heißt, keiner wisse, ob er wirklich tot ist, aber...“, murmelte Draco.  
„Er wartet seit Jahren darauf, eine Chance zu bekommen zurückzukehren.“, erwiderte der Zentaur.  
„Aber Du-weißt-schon-wer ist... er ist...“  
Harry verschluckte sich fast bei Dracos und Firenzes Worten. „Ihr meint, das Ding, dieses Wesen, das war Volde–“  
„Shhh!!!“, rief Draco entsetzt und Harry erinnerte sich an den dummen Aberglauben bezüglich Voldemorts Namen. Wäre nicht die Situation so ernst gewesen, hätte er die Augen gerollt.  
„Entschuldige, ich meine, ihr glaubt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer...“, begann Harry erneut und wurde von Hagrid unterbrochen, der gefolgt von Fang, Neville und Ron laut durchs Unterholz krachend auf sie zukam. Die beiden Letzteren machten große Augen als Draco, Harry und Firenze sahen.  
Der Zentaur ließ die Jungen von seinem Rücken gleiten und sah zu Hagrid.  
„Harry, Draco!“, rief er, „Alles in Ordnung.“  
Die beiden Slytherins sahen einander an. Draco war immer noch etwas bleich, aber er zitterte kaum noch und Harry fühlte sich irgendwie etwas von den schnell folgenden Ereignissen überrumpelt, aber keiner von ihnen war verletzt.  
„Ich glaube uns geht es gut.“, antwortete Harry laut. Draco neben ihm nickte nur leicht.  
„Wir... wir haben das Einhorn gefunden.“, ergänzte er.  
„Es ist tot. Es liegt dort hinten auf einer Lichtung.“, beendete Harry.  
Hagrid warf ihnen einen prüfenden Blick zu, sah Firenze kurz dankbar an, dann ging er in Richtung der Lichtung.

„Ich gehe jetzt.“, sagte Firenze leise, „Sie beide sind nun in Sicherheit.“

„Danke.“, murmelten Harry und Draco.

„Viel Glück, Harry Potter. Und auch Ihnen, Draco Malfoy. Manchmal deuten wir die Bewegungen der Planeten falsch. Ich wünsche, dass es diesmal der Fall ist.“ Dann verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

„War das ein Zentaur?“, fragte Ron leicht verwirrt, der als einziger von ihnen bisher weder Bane, noch Ronan getroffen hatte. Aber Harry und Draco ignorierten ihn. Sie waren immer noch mit dem Vorfall auf der Lichtung beschäftigt.

Als Harry am Abend in sein Bett stieg, immer noch leicht von den vielen Ereignissen durch den Wind, fand er seinen Tarnumhang unter der Decke. Zusammen mit einer kleinen Notiz:  
„Nur für den Fall“

Dumbledore musste ihn auf dem Turm aufgelesen haben. Er hatte wohl auch durchaus gewusst, wie er dort gelandet war. Vielleicht sogar, warum Draco und Harry um Mitternacht zu seiner Spitze hinaufgestiegen waren. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, was ihr Schulleiter alles noch wusste, ohne es sich je anmerken zu lassen.

 

„Ihr seid wo gewesen?“, sagte Hermine am nächsten Morgen entsetzt, als Harry und Draco ihr und Millicent an ihrem Tisch in der Bibliothek von ihrer Strafarbeit erzählten.  
„Das ist es, woran du dich festsetzt? Verletzte Einhörner, mein Streit mit Ron, Zentauren, wahrscheinlich der verdammte verfluchte Du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich, oder was auch immer von ihm übrig ist, und daran hältst du dich auf?“, antwortete Draco, der über Nacht seine Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte, entrüstet, und schaffte es gleichzeitig leise zu sprechen und aufgebracht zu sein. Er hatte einige Teile ausgelassen (dass er sich übergeben hatte zum Beispiel), war aber ansonsten recht nah an dem geblieben, was auch Harry in Erinnerung geblieben war.  
„Ja, ich meine nein, das ist natürlich alles wichtig und wir wissen nun, wer hinter dem Stein her ist. Oder zumindest für wen jemand anders hinter ihm her ist. Oder von wem die Zentauren annehmen, dass er hinter ihm her ist, oder nun, ihr wisst, was ich meine...“, erwiderte Hermine ebenfalls so, dass sie hoffen konnten, dass keiner sie hörte, „Aber...“, und sie wurde etwas lauter, „ich kann es nicht fassen, dass die Lehrer zulassen, dass man euch dorthin zur Strafarbeit bringt. Das war gefährlich. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Professor McGonagall...“  
„Moment“, unterbrach sie Draco, „Moment. Es geht nicht wieder darum, dass du festgestellt hast, dass Lehrer keineswegs perfekt sind, oder doch?“ Die Gryffindorschülerin wurde rot und schwieg.

„Also egal, wie gefährlich alles war, und wie lange uns das noch Albträume bescheren dürfte“, sagte Harry und ignorierte Dracos schwachen Protest (der ihm wohl seine Würde bewahren sollte, denn natürlich würde ein Malfoy keine Albträume haben), „und wie sehr Hermines Vertrauen in die Lehrerschaft wieder erschüttert wurde. Zumindest war das ganze doch sehr aufschlussreich. Zum Beispiel würde ich sagen, dass Severus mich und den Stein wirklich beschützt, nicht bedroht. Er würde kaum wollen, dass derjenige Zauberer, der meine Eltern umgebracht hat, zurückkommt und ihn erst recht nicht dabei unterstützen.“  
„Es sei denn, jemand kontrolliert ihn.“, wandte Hermine ein.  
„Verflixt nochmal, Granger! Was ist das mit dir und dem Wunsch alle Lehrer außer Onkel Sev als Unschuldsengel zu sehen?“, erwiderte Draco.  
„Meint ihr, wir sollten mit ihm über die Sache sprechen und über das, was wir nun wissen?“, fragte Millicent und brachte Draco und Hermine mit einem Blick zum Schweigen, bevor sie anfangen konnten einen Streit über beiderseitig getrübtes Urteilsvermögen vom Zaun zu brechen.  
Harry zögerte.  
„Nein.“, sagte er dann, „Wir wissen nicht, ob alles, was wir zu glauben denken, auch wahr ist. Und sicher sollen wir auch über keins dieser Dinge Bescheid wissen. Er würde fragen, woher unser Wissen kommt. Wir würden Hagrid mit hinein ziehen, weil er sich schließlich verplappert hat. Und so überzeugt ich von seiner Unschuld bin und so wenig ich glaube, dass er besessen ist, begeistert wäre er nicht, wenn wir ihn auf die Sache ansprechen. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore nicht ordentlich auf den Stein achtet. Egal wie seltsam er manchmal scheint, er ist ein großer Zauberer und wäre nicht, wo er heute ist, wenn er nicht auch den Grips besitzt, in so einer Situation achtsam zu sein, oder?“  
Hermine nickte, ebenso Millicent, Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
„Und da ist immer noch Fluffy.“, ergänzte Harry. Das überzeugte auch den Blonden irgendwie.  
„Nun, ohnehin gibt es wichtigeres.“, begann Hermine dann. „Ich denke vor den Prüfungen sollten wir noch einmal ein paar Themengebiete durchgehen...“

Dann leierte sie einen Vortrag über Geschichte und Zauberkunstwissen herunter, dass sie noch einmal wiederholen sollten und irgendwie war es anstrengend und zugleich wunderbar, um zumindest Harry wieder ein wenig von albtraumhaften Ideen über Voldemort und seine Pläne, die Geheimnisse und das Wissen Dumbledores und Severus Schuld oder Nicht-Schuld ablenken.

 

Kaum saß Harry vor seinem ersten Prüfungsbogen, beschloss er, dass er sämtlichen Ärger über Hermines stete Lernerinnerungen in den Wind schreiben würde, jedoch nächstes Jahr dennoch darauf bestehen würde, dass sie sich etwas zurücknahm. Ohne ihr Lernen hätte er mit einigen Prüfungen so seine Probleme gehabt doch über drei Viertel der Dinge, die Hermine sie wieder und wieder lernen hatte lassen, würde sie wahrscheinlich niemals irgendwer in irgendeiner Prüfung fragen. Tatsächlich war er sich fast sicher, dass ein Teil ihrer „wichtigen“ Themengebiete nicht einmal Teil des Lehrplans gewesen war (aber sie danach zu fragen und zuzugeben vielleicht nicht aufgepasst zu haben, war sicher nicht ratsam). Am einfachsten war seltsamerweise Astronomie, weil Harry zwar nichts Konkretes über die ganzen nach Sternen und Sternenbildern benannten Verwandten Dracos (und sicher auch irgendwie entfernt seiner selbst, wie ihm aufgegangen war, da die meisten alten Zaubererfamilien irgendwie verwandt miteinander waren), aber etwas von den Dingen, die der blonde ihm erzählt hatte und den Namen und Sternen war irgendwie in seinem Kopf geblieben. Kräuterkunde hingegen machte Harry einige Sorgen, er hatte kein Problem damit mit den verschiedenen Pflanzen zu arbeiten, aber ihre Namen und Gebräuche, wenn sie nicht gerade Zaubertrankzutaten waren, im Kopf zu behalten und bei der Prüfung wieder hervorzurufen, war ihm seiner Meinung nach nicht gut gelungen.  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war leicht, aber irgendwie enttäuschend. Quirrells Prüfung hatte nur einen einfacheren Theorieteil, der sich auf das Gröbste von dem beschränkte, was sie in dem Jahr gelernt hatten. Harry war natürlich nicht böse über die geringe Schwierigkeit, aber bei dem Gedanken an das nächste Jahr begann er sich zu fragen, ob dieses Fach irgendwann hinter Geschichte der Zauberei landen würde bei den enttäuschendsten Fächern. Denn bei Quirrell konnte man nicht einmal im Unterricht schlafen oder Schach spielen.  
Severus schriftliche und praktische Prüfung in Zaubertränke konkurrierte Harrys Meinung nach wieder einmal mit denen von Professor McGonagall. Er wusste, dass er bei Dracos Paten mit seinem Vergesslichkeitstrank ganz gut abgeschnitten hatte, doch war ihm im Nachhinein eingefallen, dass er im schriftlichem Teil bei der Beschreibung der Zubereitung des Furunkelheiltranks das Schmoren der Schnecken vergessen hatte. Bei McGonagall machte ihm hingegen der praktische Teil Probleme, sie sollten eine Maus in eine Schupftabakdose verwandeln, zwar waren Verwandlungen ihm durchaus geläufig, doch irgendwie hatte ihn der strenge Blick der Lehrerin die ganze Zeit über glauben lassen, er mache irgendetwas falsch, was dies sein könnte, wusste er auch nach der Prüfung nicht.

Ein gutes jedoch hatte das ganze: nach Zaubertränken und Verwandlung erschien Zauberkunst vergleichsweise einfach. Den Schwebezauber zu beschreiben war nach dem Vorfall mit dem Troll natürlich nicht schwer und „Lumos“ und „Alohomera“ hatten sie sooft geübt, das sie sich in Harrys Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten. Alles andere überließ er den Erinnerungen an Hermines Vorträge, die er zusammenkratzte und er war sich relativ sicher, ganz gut abgeschnitten zu haben.  
Zuletzt hatten sie ihre Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei. Auch hier halfen Harry die Gespräche mit Draco, die sie im Unterricht über das Schachbrett hinweg geführt hatten. Jedoch fiel es ihm leichter zu beschreiben, was wer getan hatte, als zu versuchen die richtigen Namen oder Jahreszahlen zuzuordnen. Ein wenig bereute er, dass er sich bei diesem Lernthema in Hermines Prüfungsvorbereitungsplänen gedanklich mit allem außer Geschichte beschäftigt hatte. Aber er dachte sich, er würde nicht viel besser oder schlechter als die meisten abschneiden, das würde wahrscheinlich reichen. Überhaupt war er sich nicht ganz sicher, wie wichtig das Fach war.

Professor Binns beendete seine Prüfung, was zu Aufatmen und Jubel führte. Und dann hatten sie frei.


	10. 10. Kapitel: In dem Fluffy schläft, Schlüssel gefangen, Schach gespielt wird und sich Harry schließlich von den anderen wieder einmal trennen muss

10\. Kapitel: In dem Fluffy schläft, Schlüssel gefangen, Schach gespielt wird und sich Harry schließlich von den anderen wieder einmal trennen muss

„Also ich weiß ja nicht“, meinte Hermine während sie sich über ihre Prüfungen etwas genauer austauschten (innerhalb der Woche hatten sie sich mehr auf das Lernen konzentriert), „wie ich in Zauberkunst abgeschnitten habe, ich glaube bei der Frage 24c habe ich aus versehen etwas falsch formuliert und in Zaubertränke war mein Vergesslichkeitstrank nicht annähernd perfekt... Und für Geschichte hätten wir die Benimmregeln von Werwölfen von 1637 nicht einmal lernen müssen, vielleicht hätten wir stattdessen noch einmal in „Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue“ schauen sollen...“  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr klar war, dass sie begann zu sich selbst mehr als zu ihnen zu reden, da Draco nur die Augen verdrehte und anscheinend aufhörte zuzuhören, und Millicent den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt hatte und Schlaf nachholte. Seit die Prüfungen vorbei waren, redete sie ohne Punkt und Komma über alles, das sie richtig gemacht zu haben glaubte und falsch gemacht haben könnte.

Draco hatte Harry gesagt, dass er natürlich keine Probleme gehabt hatte, bevor er leise zugab, dass er in Kräuterkunde ziemlich schnell fertig gewesen war, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was die Antworten auf ein gutes Viertel der Fragen sein könnten.  
Millicent hingegen war, was die Prüfungen anging, im Grunde fast ausschließlich desinteressiert gewesen, hatte jedoch eine offene Auseinandersetzung mit Professor McGonagall gehabt, weil sie ihre Schnupftabakdose, die immer noch Beine, einen kurzen Schwanz und Augen hatte, als Haustier behalten wollte, Professor McGonagall sie jedoch zurückverwandelt hatte für den nächsten Prüfling. Harry wusste nicht, ob er diesen Streit überhaupt verstehen wollte. Manchmal wunderte ihn seine dunkelhaarige Freundin doch etwas.

„Kommt“, sagte er und unterbrach Hermine in ihren Selbstzweifeln bezüglich ihrer Antworten in Verwandlung (wahrscheinlich waren sie ohnehin alle richtig), „ich will nicht länger drinnen bleiben und auch nicht länger über Prüfungen reden. Einfach nur irgendwo draußen rumliegen und mal kurz die Schule vergessen. Ich habe das Gefühl gehabt wir sind die ganze Woche lang nicht richtig nach draußen gekommen.“  
Hermine war nicht unbedingt begeistert, aber einsichtig und sie weckten Millicent und gingen hinunter zum See.

Millicent erspähte Fred, George und ihren Freund, Lee? Jordan, und den Riesenkraken, dessen Tentakeln sie bisweilen durch die Decke im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum sehen konnten und war sofort wieder munter und bei ihnen, um den Kraken zu betütteln.  
„Manchmal mache ich mir Sorgen darüber, welche weiteren Haustiere sie sich zulegen und mit hierher bringen könnte...“, murmelte Draco.  
„Solange es kein Drache ist.“, antwortete Hermine, die froh war, dass der Biss an ihrem Finger vollständig hatte heilen können und sie schließlich nicht allzu lange vom Lernen hatte ablenken können.  
„Was ist los Harry? Schlechte Norbert-Erinnerung oder denkst du, du hast auch „eine möglicherweise ungenaue Antwort bei 12d in Verwandlung gegeben“?“  
„Es gab gar keine 12d in Verwandlung.“, protestierte Hermine, und dann, „Oder doch? Habe ich die Frage übersehen... Oh Gott... bestimmt war sie wichtig.“  
Draco sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Wie kann es sein, dass du noch weißt, welche Fragen es gab? Und nein, ich denke nicht, dass du 12d übersehen hast. Ich habe mir die Frage spontan ausgedacht...“ Dann verdrehte er die Augen. Er wandte sich wieder zu Harry: „Nein im Ernst, ist irgendwas?“

„Ich... es ist albern... meine Narbe tut ein wenig weh.“ Harry war nicht klar gewesen, dass man es ihm hatte ansehen können, „Das kommt vor, aber es hört gar nicht mehr auf. Es ist nicht wirklich schlimm“, versicherte er, „Mich frustriert nur eher die Frage, was es bedeuten könnte.“  
„Du könntest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen.“, schlug Hermine vor.  
„ich bin nicht krank, denke ich.“  
„Was meinst du mit, was es bedeuten könnte?“, fragte Draco irritiert.  
„Naja... ich meine vielleicht ist es ein Warnzeichen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wie sie weh getan hat, als wir Vol-... als wir im Wald waren.“  
Draco sah ihn nicht ganz überzeugt an.  
„Das sind die Prüfungen, Harry“, sagte Hermine, „du bist einfach nur paranoid und gestresst. Geht mir nicht anders. Gestern Nacht bin ich aufgewacht und hatte die Hälfte meiner Notizen für Verwandlung durch, bevor mir einfiel, dass wir die Prüfung schon gehabt haben.“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“, meinte Harry und dann nach einigem Zögern „Du könntest recht haben, aber trotzdem...“  
„Also manchmal glaube ich, du willst einfach nicht dich einmal einfach entspannen und dir keine Sorgen machen.“, erwiderte Draco nachdenklich.  
Hermine gab ihm recht: „Schau Harry, es gibt keinen Grund sich wegen irgendetwas Sorgen zu machen, wir haben das doch schon hinter uns.“  
„Aber falls etwas geschieht, mit dem Stein oder V- Du-weißt-schon-wem...“  
„Harry! Erstens: Wird Dumbledore nicht zulassen, dass etwas passiert und zweitens bewacht immerhin noch Fluffy den Stein. Niemand kommt an diesem Vieh so leicht vorbei. Dieser Hund ist wahrscheinlich fast so gefährlich wie ein ausgewachsener Norbert, und den sind wir los, um ihn musst du dir auch keine Sorgen mehr machen. Und dann haben natürlich auch die Lehrer etwas getan, um den Stein zu schützen. Wir sind nur Schüler und sie sind verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene, wir sollten uns einfach auf sie verlassen.“  
„Fängst du schon wieder mit deinem Vertrauen in die Lehrerschaft an...“, murmelte Draco und rollte die Augen.  
Er nahm die ganze Sache locker und machte sich wohl wie Hermine keine Sorgen. Aber Harry konnte sich ihm nicht anschließen. Etwas irritierte Harry an Hermines Worten. Irgendein Gedanke...

„Oh nein“, rief er laut und hielt somit wieder mal Hermine und Draco davon ab, sich gegenseitig zu kritisieren. „Norbert.“  
„Norbert?“, fragte Draco. „Also, Harry, vielleicht hat Hermine recht und der Stress, macht dich wirklich ein wenig verrückt...“  
„Ich werde nicht verrückt. Im Gegenteil, ich glaube, ich fange endlich an, mir ein paar logische Fragen zu stellen. Warum ist mir das nicht vorher aufgefallen?“  
„Was?“, fragten Hermine und Draco.  
Harry sagte nichts, aber winkte Millicent zu ihnen hinüber. „Wir müssen zu Hagrid.“, rief er und lief auch sogleich los, die anderen drei hatten ihn gehört, verstanden zwar nicht, was los war, folgten ihm aber.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Millicent, „Ich meine, ich besuche ihn gerne, aber was ist so dringend?“  
„Norbert.“, meinte Harry, „Woher hat Hagrid sein Ei gehabt?“  
„Das hat er doch erzählt, er hat es beim Kartenspiel von einem Fremden gewonnen...“  
„Natürlich ist Hagrid von dem Ei begeistert gewesen, ich wette ihn würde ziemlich alles begeistern, das verspricht groß und gefährlich zu werden, wenn es schlüpft. Und dann trifft er zufällig jemanden, der ein Drachenei dabei hat und um es spielen will? Wer hat denn ein verbotenes gefährliches schwer zu bekommendes Ei bei sich, wenn er in einen Pub geht, um zu trinken und Karten zu spielen? Und wer erzählt einem völlig Fremden davon und spielt mit ihm darum? Hagrid könnte doch sonst wer sein...“  
„Naja, bestimmt ist er nicht gerade unbekannt, er könnte ihm doch gesagt haben, dass er der Wildhüter von Hogwarts ist, oder?“  
„Oh ganz sicher, sogar, Und vor allem könnte er ihm nicht nur das gesagt haben?“  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Hermine.  
Aber Harry sagte nichts weiter und sparte sich die Luft, um schneller zu Hagrid zu rennen.

Der große Mann saß vor seiner Hütte in einem Lehnstuhl und enthülste Erbsen.  
„Oh hallo“, rief er ihnen zu, „Habt die Prüfungen wohl jetzt hinter euch, nich wahr? Wollt ihr rein auf eine Tasse Tee?“

„Hagrid“, rief Harry, „Dafür ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit, hör zu, ich muss dich etwas fragen, und ich brauche eine Antwort. Es geht um Norberts Ei, oder mehr um den Fremden, von dem du es bekommen hast, wie sah er aus? Worüber habt ihr geredet?“  
Hagrid sah ihn verwundert an. „Also manchmal versteh ich dich nich, Harry. Wozu willst du so etwas denn wissen? Aber gut... Viel kann ich dir ohnehin nich sagen, hab ihn nämlich nich wirklich gesehen, hat seinen Kapuzenmantel nich abgelegt.“  
„Das kam dir nicht seltsam vor?“  
„Nein. Ist nichts Ungewöhnliches im „Eberkopf“, dem Pub wo wir war'n, versteht ihr? Die Leute wollen ihre Privatsphäre, nich wahr? Außerdem wollte er wohl nich mit 'nem Drachenei gesehen werden. Und er hat es mir natürlich nich gleich angeboten, als Spieleinsatz, musste sich erst versichern, dass ich mich auch drum kümmern kann...“  
„Wie hast du es ihm versichert?“  
„Na, hab ihm gesagt ich bin Wildhüter hier. Wünschte mir schon länger 'nen Drachen und kann mit auch mit schwierigen und gefährlichen Wesen umgehen. Und dass ein Drache im Vergleich mit Fluffy wohl ein Kinderspiel wär...“  
Hermine, die die ganze Zeit immer noch etwas verwirrt neben Harry gestanden hatte, zuckte zusammen und schaute dann zu Harry.  
„Und hat er Interesse an Fluffy gezeigt?“, fragte dieser weiter.  
„Nun, natürlich. Von wie vielen dreiköpfige Hunde kann man schon hören? Sind ja nich grad häufig. Hab ihm also gesagt, dass ich weiß, wie ich mit ihm umzugehen habe, damit er sieht, dass ich auch für das Ei sorgen kann, nich wahr, meinte zu ihm, dass ich ihn genau kenne un gut mit ihm klar komme. Muss ihm nur 'n wenig Musik vorspiel'n un er schläft sofort ein...“, Hagrid brach ab und wurde fahl.  
„Das hätt ich euch nich sagen sollen, vergesst es!“  
Aber Harry war schon wieder umgekehrt und lief zum Schloss zurück, gefolgt von den drei anderen.

„Wir müssen irgendwem Bescheid geben. Wenn dieser Fremde derjenige war, der mit Voldemort unter einer Decke steckt“, sagte Harry schnell und beunruhigt und ignorierte Dracos und Hermines Zischen bei dem Namen, „dann kann es sein, dass er auch die anderen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu umgehen weiß, ich meine wenn selbst wir so einfach herausfinden wie Fluffy zu umgehen ist, kann es jemanden, der sich sicherlich noch besser als wir auskennt, sicher nicht schwer fallen auch den Rest zu erfahren, und den Stein jetzt, wo die Schüler und Lehrer frei haben, rausgehen, oder sich in ihren Räumen unterhalten und nicht in den Korridoren im dritten Stock umher laufen oder unterrichten, er den Stein wieder zu stehlen versuchen wird, und er muss nicht einmal eine Ablenkung wie an Halloween schaffen und woher soll Dumbledore oder einer der anderen Lehrer wissen, dass Hagrid sich verplappert hat?“  
„Onkel Sev?“, schlug Draco vor, bemüht Harrys schnellen Worten zu folgen.  
„Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, ob er nicht besessen sein könnte, oder so!“, widersprach Hermine.  
„Wen dann?“, fragte Millicent.  
„Nun, Dumbledore, oder nicht? Nicolas Flamel ist sein Freund und der Stein wurde in seine Obhut gegeben.“  
„Wir können es versuchen, aber wo finden wir ihn?“, fragte Harry.  
„Keine Ahnung.“, meinten die anderen drei.  
„Man müsste sein Büro doch finden können, wenn er der Schulleiter ist, denke ich.“, meinte Draco.  
„Fragen wir einen Lehrer.“, schlug Millicent vor.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass dies einfacher gesagt als getan war. Es war als wären sämtliche Lehrer gemeinsam mit den meisten Schülern aus den üblichen Räumen verschwunden.  
Schließlich liefen sie Professor McGonagall vor der Großen Halle über den Weg, den Arm beladen mit Büchern und in Richtung der Marmortreppen am Eingang eilend.  
Draco stöhnte. „Doch nicht sie...“  
Aber Hermine war bereits zur Hauslehrerin ihres Hauses gelaufen.  
„Professor McGonagall? Wir müssen Professor Dumbledore sprechen, es ist wichtig. Aber wir wissen nicht, wo sein Büro liegt.“  
Die Lehrerin sah sie missbilligend an.  
„Denken Sie, dass der Schulleiter Zeit für Kleinigkeiten hat? Ich glaube nicht, dass was auch immer Sie beunruhigt“ und ihr Blick wanderte von der aufgelösten Hermine über den besorgten Harry, die desinteressiert wirkende Millicent und den wenig begeisterten Draco, „wichtig genug wäre, um seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu bedürfen. Professor Dumbledore ist ein wichtiger und vielbeschäftigter Mann.“  
„Professor, bitte. Es ist wirklich von äußerster Dringlichkeit.“, fuhr Hermine fort.  
Harry überlegte, ob es vielleicht besser wäre, jemand anders zu suchen.  
„Wie gesagt, ich bezweifele, dass es so dringend ist, dass Sie sich an den Schulleiter wenden müssen.“  
„Ich bin sicher, das doch. Es geht um den Stein der Weisen!“, platzte Hermine heraus.  
Professor McGonagall ließ die Bücher, die sie getragen hatte fallen. Und beinahe auch ihre Kinnlade. Was wahrscheinlich einer der seltensten Anblicke gewesen wäre, die Lehrer oder Schüler Hogwarts zu Gesicht bekamen.  
„Woher?“, begann sie, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, wie um sich zu Besinnung zu rufen und fasste sich wohl tatsächlich wieder ein wenig.  
„Woher wissen Sie davon?“  
Hermine machte sich nicht gut darin, ihre Lehrerin zu überzeugen, sie zu Dumbledore zu bringen. Dass sie nun rot anlief, half auch nicht sehr.  
Schnell sprang Harry ein. „Professor, wir glauben, es ist möglich, dass jemand versuchen wird, den Stein zu stehlen und bereits weiß, wie er einige der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen umgehen kann, wenn nicht gar alle. Deswegen wollen wir mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen.“  
Sie sah ihn wenig herzlich an.  
„Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie Sie von dem Stein wissen können, ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich wissen will, wie Sie von ihm erfahren haben, oder warum Sie glauben, jemand wolle und könne ihn stehlen. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass er ausreichend bewacht wird und dass es keine Anzeichen dafür gibt, dass jemand ihn stehlen kann.“  
„Aber...“, begann Hermine erneut.  
„Außerdem ist Professor Dumbledore derzeit nicht in Hogwarts und wird erst morgen wieder zurück sein. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, werde ich dann mit ihm über Ihre unbegründeten Befürchtungen sprechen, falls Sie das beruhigt, aber jetzt ist kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.“  
Diesmal beschloss Draco sich einzumischen.  
„Können Sie uns dann vielleicht sagen, wo wir Onkel Sev...“  
„Professor Snape.“, unterbrach ihn McGonagall, die immer aufgebrachter über die Schüler vor sich schien.  
„...Professor Snape finden können?“  
Die Lehrerin verzog das Gesicht noch weiter. „Professor Snape ist, meines Wissens, ebenfalls derzeit nicht auf dem Schulgelände. Auch er hat Verpflichtungen außerhalb Ihrer-selbst. Denn das gehört zum Leben eines Erwachsenen. Sie haben Pflichten. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und auch alle Ihre anderen Lehrer. Dass Sie Ihre Prüfungen und den Großteil dieses Schuljahres hinter sich haben, heißt nicht, dass wir nicht immer noch mehr als genug zu tun haben. Also glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass Ihre Bedenken bezüglich des Steins unbegründet sind, lassen Sie mich und die anderen Lehrer ihre eigenen Arbeiten erledigen und nutzen Sie besser Ihre freien Tage und das gute Wetter, solange Sie noch jung sind und es sich leisten können.“

„Manchmal glaube ich, sie hasst ihre Arbeit...“, murmelte Draco, kaum das die Lehrerin fort war.  
„Oder zumindest einen Teil davon.“  
„Naja.“, meinte Hermine, ihre Lehrerin verteidigend, „Sie ist für mehrere hundert Schüler und deren Arbeiten verantwortlich und außerdem auch stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Ich wette, es ist nicht angenehm an schönen Tagen unsere Prüfungen durchsehen und Unterlagen ordnen zu müssen oder ähnliches zu erledigen, während wir bereits frei haben. Und wir haben nun nicht gerade den besten Eindruck bei ihr in diesem Jahr hinterlassen...“  
Harry unterbrach sie. „Meint ihr nicht, dass es Dringlicheres gibt? Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass heute jeder Dieb, der bereits von Fluffy weiß weder von Sev, und ich bin mir jetzt fast sicher, dass er gegen einen oder mehrere Diebe gearbeitet hat, noch Professor Dumbledore davon abgehalten werden kann, den Stein zu stehlen zu versuchen, weil beide außerhalb der Schule sind? “  
„Wir müssen versuchen, einen von beiden zu erreichen, oder einem anderem Lehrer Bescheid geben...“, sagte Hermine.  
„Weil dass ja eben schon so wunderbar funktioniert hat. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass beide heute zufällig gerade nicht da sind. Es kann gut sein, dass jemand dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie abwesend sind und auch dafür, dass sie nicht eben schnell zurück kommen werden.“, murrte Harry.  
„Wir wissen nicht, ob wirklich jemand heute etwas versuchen wird...“  
„Ein weiterer Grund nicht noch einmal zu versuchen einen Lehrer zu fragen. Stellt euch vor, wir können doch jemanden überzeugen, nichts geschieht und falls dann wirklich doch noch etwas passiert, glaubt keiner daran.“  
„Was sollen wir dann tun?“, fragte Draco und sah Harry an und zog eine Grimasse. „Nichts Gefährliches, Überstürztes, einigermaßen Dummes und Riskantes, oder?“  
„Sind riskant und gefährlich nicht dasselbe?“, fragte Millicent. „Und falls einer vorschlägt, dass wir entweder Wache halten oder selbst den Stein holen bzw. dem Dieb nachgehen, ich bin dabei.“  
Hermine zögerte, sagte dann jedoch: „Ich wäre zumindest dafür, heute Nacht nachzusehen, ob Fluffy noch da ist. Für den Fall der Fälle. Ich schätze, wenn ich der Dieb wäre, würde ich es zumindest heute Nacht vielleicht versuche, den Stein zu stehlen. Auch wenn es sicher eine Möglichkeit gäbe, bessere Umstände zu finden...“  
„...du planst nicht gerade den Diebstahl des Steins auf eine möglichst sichere Art, oder?“, fragte Harry. Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Merlin, ihr seid verrückt... Warum bin ich mit einem Haufen von Leuten befreundet, die zu mutig sind für ihr eigenes Wohl...“, murmelte Draco.  
„Wir nutzen am besten den Umhang, so weit es geht und ich schicke Sev auch schnell eine Eule für den Fall, dass wir ihn doch erreichen können, es ist nicht gesagt, dass wir irgendetwas machen werden. Außer nach Fluffy zu sehen.“  
Draco sah nicht begeistert aus, gab jedoch nach.

 

„Verdammt, dieser Umhang ist nicht wirklich für mehr als zwei Personen gedacht...“, murrte Draco, während er, Harry und Millicent Richtung Gryffindorturm unter Harrys Tarnumhang verborgen vorsichtig durch die nächtlichen Gänge liefen. Nah beim Porträt der fetten Dame konnten sie bereits Hermine sehen, die in einer schattigen Nische auf sie wartete, wo vermutlich keiner, der nicht wusste, dass sie dort stand, sie entdeckt hätte. Harry vermutete, dass Dracos üble Laune wie sooft nur seine Art war mit Angst und Beunruhigung umzugehen. Es stimmte, dass zu viert den Umhang zu benutzen schwierig werden würde (auch mit Millicent, die weniger schmal gebaut war als die anderen drei), doch es war möglich.  
Sie näherten sich ihrer Gryffindorfreundin. Etwas Albernes und leicht Gemeines in Harry überlegte, ob sie sich an sie heranschleichen und „Buh“ rufen sollten, aber er schob den Gedanke sofort zur Seite. Dies war nicht der richtige Augenblick, sich kindisch zu benehmen.  
„Hermine.“, flüsterte er ihr zu.  
Sie sah auf und die drei hoben den Tarnumhang an, so dass sie sie sehen konnten. Wie Draco schien auch Hermine ziemlich beunruhigt, aber gefasst. Sie war ein wenig weiß um ihre Nasenspitze herum.  
„Gott, ich habe schon gedacht, euch wäre vielleicht etwas zugestoßen. Ich bin so froh, dass Filch weder euch noch mich gefunden hat.“  
Sie schlüpfte mit unter den Umhang und wie Harry bereits vermutet hatte, war es doch möglich zu viert darunter zu bleiben.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Millicent das andere Mädchen.  
Hermine schluckte leicht und flüsterte dann schnell und leise: „Neville hat mich am Porträtloch versucht abzufangen. Wollte mich aufhalten zu meinem eigenem Besten, obwohl er wohl nicht einmal weiß, was genau ich außerhalb des Turms zu dieser späten Stunde vorhabe.“, gestand sie, „Er hat gesagt, er würde mit mir kämpfen, wenn es sein muss, um mich im Turm zu halten, damit mich nicht Filch oder sonst-wer erwischt und mir etwas passiert... Dabei weiß er, dass er gerade mal eine handvoll Sprüche ordentlich hinbekommt. Ich habe ihm einen Erstarrungsfluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Falls irgendetwas passiert, denke ich nicht, dass er mich oder euch verrät. Und er wird in paar Stunden sich wieder bewegen können. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen... Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich einen Freund verflucht habe...“  
Keiner erwiderte etwas, doch Millicent drückte Hermines Arm ihr versichernd, dass alles gut werden würde. Oder dass sie Hermines Handlungen verstand. Egal was es war, oder was Hermine daraus ablas, es schien ihr zu helfen. Sie wurde etwas ruhiger und das Laufen wurde etwas einfacher.

Nun waren sie schon im 3. Stock. Sie liefen nicht schnell (zu viert war das unter dem Umhang einfach nicht möglich), jedoch zügig, bis sie zu der Tür kamen, hinter der Fluffy war. Keiner sprach einen Entriegelungszauber, dies war nicht nötig. Als Harry an dem Türgriff zog, war die Tür bereits geöffnet. Harry fluchte leise.  
Hinter der Tür, nahmen sie den Umhang ab, nachdem sie einen schlafenden Fluffy zu Gesicht bekamen, neben dem eine Harfe auf dem Boden lag. Harry zog die Flöte von Hagrid, die er vorsichtshalber mitgenommen hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche. Die Ohren des Hundes und sein Schwaz zuckten leicht.  
„Wir haben den Dieb nicht abfangen können.“, sagte Harry zu den anderen, „Also werden wir ihm folgen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie fest Fluffy schläft, also werde ich die hier“, er nickte zur Flöte, „vorsichtshalber spielen.“ Dann sah er seine drei Freunde an. „Ihr müsst nicht mitkommen. Ich meine, ich bin sicher, das ganze könnte gefährlich sein und...“  
Millicent unterbrach ihn rüde und erwiderte: „Natürlich kommen wir mit. Und wenn es gefährlich ist, gehst du ganz sicher nicht allein.“  
Hermine und Draco suchten Harrys Blick und nickten. Auch wenn der blonde Slytherin ein wenig aussah, als bereute er seine eigene Entscheidung, so würden auch diese beiden ihn nicht allein lassen. Harry war froh darüber, obwohl er sich auch sorgte. Aber dann war dies wohl etwas, was er einfach nicht abschütteln konnte. Sich Sorgen um andere zu machen.

„Okay.“, sagte Harry und begann dann irgendetwas auf der Flöte zu spielen, dass sicher kein musikalischer Mensch besonders ansprechend gefunden hätte, jedoch Fluffy zu beruhigen schien, dessen Ohren etwas ruhiger wurden.  
Millicent ging gefolgt von Hermine und Draco zur Falltür, die nun vor dem schlafendem Hund auf dem Boden gut sichtbar war und klappte sie hoch.  
„Alles dunkel dort unten.“, sagte sie, „Wir müssen springen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“, meinte Draco, „sollten wir wirklich...“  
Millicent ignorierte ihn und sprang in das Loch ohne zu zögern. Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen und Draco rief: „Milli!“  
Harry hätte beinahe vor Schreck aufgehört zu spielen.  
Doch dann kam die Stimme ihrer Mitschülerin aus einiger Entfernung zu ihnen. „Alles in Ordnung.“, rief sie, „Hier ist eine Art Pflanze, auf der man weich landet.“  
Daraufhin folgte ihr Hermine und nach kurzem Zögern auch Draco. Harry steckte die Flöte ein, als er direkt vor dem Loch im Boden stand, verstärkte den Griff um seinen Umhang in seiner rechten Hand, den er während der ganzen Zeit nicht losgelassen hatte und sprang ihnen hinterher bevor der große Hund erwachen konnte.

Er landete neben den anderen dreien auf einer großen grünen Pflanze.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte er beunruhigt, als er bemerkte, dass Ranken seine Füße zu umschlingen begannen.  
Draco bemerkte nun ebenfalls, dass etwas nicht stimmte und geriet in Panik. „Verdammt. Von wegen alles in Ordnung! Das Zeug wird uns umbringen.“  
Millicent wirkte als wolle sie sich entschuldigen, doch Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Oh, ich weiß! Wir hatten diese Pflanze in Kräuterkunde. Eine Teufelsschlinge. Professor Sprout hat erzählt, wie man mit ihr umgehen muss.“  
„Wie?“, fragte Harry.  
Hermines Stirn verzog sich, als sie begann nachzudenken.  
„Feuer“, sagte da Millicent. „Die Teufelsschlinge meidet das Feuer.“  
„Aber...“, meinte Hermine, „...wie sollen wir hier ein Feuer machen, wir haben kein Holz oder so...“  
Da zog Draco seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eines der tragbaren Feuer, die sie im Winter benutzt hatten. „Wir sind Zauberer!“, rief er, „Verdammt nochmal.“  
„Oh. Stimmt.“, sagte Hermine und folgte seinem Beispiel. Harry und Millicent ließen sie einfach machen, da sie beide mit Feuerzaubern immer noch selten Erfolg hatten.  
Ach einem kurzen Moment lösten sich die Ranken etwas und sie konnten sich aus ihnen befreien und zu einer Wand springen, an der keine Schlingen der Pflanze sondern nur ein nackter grauer Steinboden zu sehen waren. In ihrer Nähe erspähte Harry einen dunklen Gang. Sie liefen hinein und waren außer Reichweite der Teufelsschlinge, die immer noch vor den Feuern Hermines und Dracos zurückwichen, die bereits wieder ausgingen.  
„Also manchmal...“, meinte Draco, „...frage ich mich, wie du gleichzeitig so genial und so wenig geistesgegenwärtig sein kannst, Hermine. Ich meine, ich weiß, du bist nicht mit Zauberei aufgewachsen, aber das du vergisst, dass du immer noch eine Hexe bist...“  
Sie folgten dem steinernen Gang. Alle vier hatten die Zauberstäbe erhoben und einen Lichtzauber gewirkt und trübes bläuliches Schimmern ließ sie feuchte Wände aus Stein, unebene Böden und kleine unterirdische Pilze, die sie nicht kannten, die aber auch nicht gefährlich schienen, sehen. Es roch modrig jedoch nicht unangenehm und der Weg schien sie immer tief unter das Schloss zu führen. Vielleicht waren sie irgendwo unter dem See, überlegte Harry, während er die kleinen gelegentlichen Wasseransammlungen am Boden begutachtete.  
Irgendetwas in ihrer Nähe raschelte und erinnerte ihn unangenehm an die Nacht im Verbotenen Wald. Doch da war auch ein leises Klimpern.  
„Hört ihr das auch?“, fragte Millicent leise.  
Die drei anderen nickten.  
Draco, der wohl an den gleichen Vorfall wie Harry gedacht hatte, tauschte mit dem anderen Jungen einen beunruhigten Blick. „Du glaubst nicht...“  
„Nein. Es klingt anders.“  
„Ein Geist, vielleicht?“, fragte Hermine.  
„Es klingt ein wenig wie Flügel.“, meinte Millicent und klang dabei irgendwie so, als hoffte sie, darauf, dass es Flügel waren nebst dem, was auch immer mit ihnen flog. Eine Reihe kleiner Norberts vielleicht?  
Sie kamen einem hellerem und reinerem Licht entgegen als dem an den Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe.  
„Nox.“, flüsterten sie gemeinsam und ließen ihre Lichtzauber damit erlöschen.  
Dann kamen sie in eine Art Grabkammer hinter dem Gang, die hell war und weit nach oben zu führen schien. Der Boden war trockener und alles schien irgendwie neuer und sauberer. Ihnen gegenüber war eine große Tür aus Holz in eine Wand aus Stein eingelassen. Über ihnen schienen eine Art kleiner, schneller und glänzender Vögel zu fliegen.  
„Was sind sie?“, fragte Hermine.  
„Vielleicht Feen oder Kobolde, oder so?“, schlug Draco vor. „Meint ihr, sie greifen uns an, falls wir versuchen die Tür zu öffnen?“  
„Nun wir müssen es einfach herausfinden.“, erwiderte Harry und rannte dann, bevor ihn einer der drei anderen aufhalten konnte zu der Tür hinüber und drückte ihre Klinke. Nichts geschah. Keiner der Vögel regte sich, genauso wenig die Tür selbst. „Verschlossen.“, rief er den anderen zu.  
„Du Idiot.“, rief Draco zurück, „Rennst einfach los. Wir konnten nicht wissen, ob diese Dinger dich angreifen.“  
Dann kamen sie zu ihm herüber. „Alohomora“, versuchte es Hermine, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen.  
„Nun, wenn sie uns nicht angreifen und wir die Tür nicht aufbekommen, müssen sie uns irgendwie helfen, sie zu öffnen.“, schlussfolgerte Hermine, während sie zu den fliegenden Wesen über ihnen zeigte.  
Sie sahen sie genauer an. Dann lachte Millicent auf. „Es sind Schlüssel. Schlüssel mit Flügeln.“  
„Wir sollen sie fangen.“, begriff Harry. „Hier irgendwo...“ und er sah sich genauer in der Kammer um.  
„Da drüben“, sagte Draco, „Besen.“ Tatsächlich waren in einer Ecke mehrere Besen, die nur darauf warteten benutzt zu werden. Der Gedanke zu fliegen munterte den blonden Jungen offensichtlich auf, denn sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck freudiger Erwartung an.  
„Ja, aber welcher von ihnen ist der richtige? Welchen sollen wir fangen?“, fragte Hermine.  
„Nun, er passt sicher zum Schloss.“, erwiderte Draco und beugte sich interessiert über selbiges. „Groß, silbern, eher altmodisch. Oh und von Herm&Rester. Ich erkenne die Hersteller, bei uns zu Hause gibt es auch zwei Türen mit Schlössern von ihnen. Wahrscheinlich ist der Schlüssel auch eher schlicht, vielleicht etwas klobig und schmucklos.“  
„Du erkennst die Hersteller von Schlössern bei deren Anblick?“, fragte Harry, dann überlegte er kurz, „Nun, natürlich tust du das.“  
„Sind renommierte Zaubererschlosser.“, meinte Draco einfach nur.

Sie gingen zu den Besen und jeder von ihnen nahm einen. Sie erkannten die Marke nicht, aber sie schienen den Schulbesen aus dem Flugunterricht nicht unähnlich. Obwohl Millicent in ihrer ersten und auch in weiteren Flugstunden mehrfach mit Neville nicht mit geflogen war, etwas von dem Hermine Draco (der aus dem Unterricht entlassen worden war, weil er bereits gut fliegen konnte) und Harry erzählt hatte, unter dem Vorwand, sie habe Angst vorm Fliegen, hielt sie sich nicht weniger schlecht als Harry und Draco. Nun es verwunderte wahrscheinlich keinen.  
„Okay.“, sagte Harry und dachte an sein Quidditchtraining, den Schlüssel zu finden und zu fangen war dem Spiel mit dem Quaffel oder der Suche nach dem Schnatz nicht unähnlich, „Wir müssen den Schlüssel finden und dann brauchen wir eine Strategie, um ihn zu fangen. Am besten schauen wir erst einmal, wie die Schlüssel auf uns reagieren und wie sie ausweichen.“  
„Gesprochen wie der junge Sucher von Slytherin.“, meinte Draco amüsiert.  
„Ach sei still.“, rief Harry zurück.

Dann begannen sie durch die Gruft zu fliegen, die Bewegungen der Schlüssel zu verstehen und den passenden unter ihnen zu suchen. Tatsächlich waren sie einer Mischung aus dem schnellen Schnatz und dem größerem Quaffel nicht unähnlich. Sowohl Draco und Harry bekamen auch einen von ihnen zu packen, beide jedoch unpassend zum Schloss. Es war auch Harry, der den richtigen Schlüssel erspähte. Groß, silbern und altmodisch, aber vor allem leicht beschädigt an einem seiner Flügel, wie als hätte ihn bereits jemand grob gefangen und zum Öffnen der Tür unter ihnen verwendet.

„Der dort ist es.“, rief er den anderen zu. „Mit dem blauen Flügeln, der auf der einen Seite leicht beschädigt ist.“  
Die anderen folgten seinem Blick und Draco pfiff leise. „Gut gesehen. Okay. Wie fangen wir ihn?“  
„Wir kreisen ihn ein. Millicent, du fliegst über ihn, Hermine du gehst nach unten und Draco, du und ich bleiben mit ihm auf einer Ebene, fliegen einander gegenüber, Millicent und Hermine, ihr fliegt nach oben und nach unten auf ihn zu und versucht ihn dann zu fangen und Draco und ich übernehmen ihn, falls er ausweicht. In Ordnung?“  
„Kein Problem.“  
„Gut. Jetzt!“, rief Harry.  
Sie flogen in ihre Postionen. Millicent und Hermine schnellten nach dem Schlüssel, er wich aus und auf Harry zu. Draco kam von der anderen Seite und er und Harry nahmen ihn in die Zange, dann kam letzterer ihm nahe genug, streckte die Hand aus und schaffte es, ihn an seinem zerzausten Flügel zu fangen.  
Sie alle jubelten kurz und ließen sich dann zu Boden sinken. Harry nahm den Schlüssel etwas fester in die Hand, damit er nicht entkam und rannte, kaum, dass er unten ankam zur Tür, steckte ihn in sein passendes Schloss und drehte ihn um, bis es klickte.  
Enttäuscht schaute Millicent ihm hinterher, als der Schlüssel sich gleich darauf löste und wieder davon flog.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein gutes Haustier abgegeben hätte.“, meinte Draco ihrem Blick folgend.  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Außerdem wäre meine Mum vielleicht nicht unbedingt begeistert, wenn ich aus Hogwarts wiederkomme und einen geflügelten Schlüssel heimbringe, der ihre Lampen zerdeppern könnte... Aber interessant fand ich ihn schon. Manchmal frage ich mich wo die Grenze zwischen Lebewesen und sich bewegenden Gegenständen ist. Sind diese Schlüssel nur Dinge, oder sind sie schon mehr...“  
„Nun in der Schule, auf die ich vor Hogwarts gegangen bin, hat man uns beigebracht, dass man Lebewesen anhand der Merkmale des Lebens definiert.“, erwiderte Hermine, „Ich habe auch in ein paar Büchern darüber gelesen. Man sagt, dass Stoffwechsel, also der Austausch von Stoffen mit der Umgebung zum Beispiel Ernährung und Atmung, Wachstum und Entwicklung, Fortpflanzung und damit verbunden Vererbung, Reizbarkeit, Bewegung...“  
„Interessant.“, unterbrach sie Harry. „Wollen wir weiter?“  
Hermine sah etwas vergrämt aus. Nickte jedoch. „Jedenfalls würden Muggel die Schlüssel wahrscheinlich nicht als lebendig klassifizieren.“, meinte sie noch, „Obwohl „Lebendigkeit“ im Zusammenhang mit Magie teilweise wahrscheinlich eine neue Definition oder zusätzliche Sparte bekommen müsste.“  
„Tauscht euch darüber aus, wenn wir nicht gerade meilenweit unter der Schule durch irgendwelche Gänge laufen, in denen wahrscheinlich mehr als nur eine Gefahr vor uns liegt...“, murrte Draco. Sein Interesse war nicht ganz so groß, oder vielleicht musste er auch so tun, als ob es nicht groß wäre, schließlich sprach Hermine hier über Lehren für Muggelkinder. Er mochte Hermine zu akzeptieren lernen und vielleicht auch ein paar andere Muggelstämmig oder Muggelstämmigkeit an sich, aber seine Begeisterung für Muggel selbst war nicht sehr groß.

Harry öffnete die Tür und sie standen vor einer weiteren Art von Gruft, jedoch um vieles dunkler. Sobald sie einen Schritt in den Raum taten, erhellte er sich jedoch. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein großes Schachspiel durch die gesamte Kammer. Die schwarzen Figuren waren direkt vor ihnen, die weißen standen ihnen weit gegenüber. Hinter ihnen war eine weitere Tür aus Holz.  
Jede der Spielfiguren war größer als selbst Hagrid und offenbar aus Stein gefertigt.  
„Oh Prima“, sagte Draco.  
„Was sollen wir tun?“, fragte Hermine.  
„Uns durch den Raum spielen, schätze ich.“, erwiderte Harry.  
Währenddessen war Draco bereits zu einer der großen Figuren gelaufen und hatte sie berührt. Die Dame, die er gewählt hatte, begann sich zu bewegen und wandte dann ihren riesigen Kopf Draco zu. „Wie genau“, fragte Draco, „wird das hier ablaufen? Spielen wir, indem wir euch einfach Befehle geben?“ Sie neigte leicht den Kopf. „Müssen wir je einen eurer Plätze einnehmen?“ Sie nickte. Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah wieder zu den drei anderen hinüber.  
„Den König.“, sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was geschieht, wenn wir als eine der Figuren geschlagen werden, aber wir sollten sichere Positionen haben. Ihn müssen wir so oder so beschützen, um zu gewinnen und ich schätze, wenn wir nicht gewinnen, kann es uns ohnehin übel ergehen. Wen noch...“  
„Ein Springer, denke ich, wäre gut.“, meinte Harry.  
„Vielleicht beide? Kein Bauer auf jeden Fall. Es ist kaum vorhersehbar, wer von denen überlebt und sie schnell entwickeln oder opfern zu können, ist wichtig, denke ich. Vielleicht auch ein Turm, nicht beide.“  
„Ein Läufer, ein Turm, ein Springer und der König?“  
„Okay. Aber nicht nebeneinander. Sagen wir Königturm, Damespringer und Königläufer.“  
Vier der Figuren gingen auf diese Worte hin vom Feld und machten ihnen Platz.  
„Hermine du nimmst den König, Harry nimmt den Läufer, ich den Springer und du Millicent den Turm.“, sagte Draco und sie folgten ebenfalls seiner Anweisung.  
„Nun, ich denke, ich leite das Spiel.“, meinte er dann, „Und Harry passt mit auf. Wir sind sicherlich beide nicht perfekte Spieler, aber wir verstehen das meiste davon, würde ich sagen.“  
„Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass du nur einmal gegen sie spielen wolltest...“, murmelte Harry, „Ich wette, du hast den selben Verdacht wie ich, wer von den Lehrern diese Idee gehabt hat.“  
„Was meinst du?“, erwiderte Draco und versuchte unschuldig zu klingen.  
Hermine und Millicent schauten sie neugierig an.  
„Wahrscheinlich ist das der Schutz von McGonagall.“, erklärte Harry, „Und wenn die Figuren auch nur etwas ähnlich spielen werden, wie sie es würde, wäre es fast als würde Draco gegen sie spielen.“  
„Onkel Sev verliert fast jedes mal gegen sie, hat er mir erzählt. Sie soll eine gute Taktikerin sein.“

Weiß begann mit dem Bauern vor der Dame der zwei Felder vorrückte und Draco konterte mit ihrem eigenem Bauern gegenüber. Danach begannen beide Seiten rasch in die Mitte vorzugehen. Weiß spielte eher aggressiv und mehr als einmal bereit eine Figur zu opfern, um einen Vorteil zu bekommen. Doch sie erwiderten nicht jedes dieser Angebote und spielten etwas vorsichtiger, auch weil Harry und Draco auf die vier Figuren achten mussten, deren Plätze sie eingenommen hatten. Ein Vorteil für Weiß, jedoch einer, der ihnen auch etwas Einblick in mögliche Züge der weißen Figuren gaben, die manchmal vor allem gezielt Angriffe auf die vier Schüler zu machen schienen.  
Draco ließ die Figuren hierhin und dorthin gehen, räumte den Weg zwischen Hermine und Millicent frei und ließ sie als König und Turm miteinander tauschen, um Hermine in eine sichere Ecke zu bringen und Millicent danach eine Reihe von Figuren schlagen und bedrohen zu lassen.  
Wenn eine Figur geschlagen wurde, zeigten ihre Gegner keine große Gnade. Sie griffen die schwarzen Figuren an, warfen sie nieder und zogen sie nicht gerade sanft vom Schachbrett.   
Draco hatte mit seinen Ideen bezüglich geschlagener Figuren durchaus recht gehabt.  
Die beiden Damen wurden wie auch in einigen Spielen Harrys und Dracos kurz nacheinander geschlagen, jedoch hatten sie es geschafft hiernach den Vorteil zu gewinnen, den sie gebraucht hatten. Nach einem weiteren Zug lag der weiße König im Matt, was Draco die Möglichkeit gab Millicent den verbliebenen gegnerischen Turm zu schlagen, danach stellte sie ihn erneut ins Matt und Draco selbst nahm einen störenden Läufer vom Feld und behinderte den weißen König zusätzlich. Vor allem aber stand ihrem Gegner nun einer seiner eignen Bauern so im Weg, dass er keinen der nächsten Züge ihrer Seite aufhalten konnte.  
Schließlich brachten sie durch Millicent, Harry unterstützt von Draco und dem zweiten Turm das Spiel mit Schachmatt zu Ende.

„Das“, meinte Draco, „War interessant. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich Professor McGonagall in einem richtigen Spiel schlagen könnte. Einige Züge der weißen Figuren hätte ein menschlicher erfahrener Spieler sicher nicht gemacht.“  
„Erst einmal müsstest du es schaffen sie dazu zu bekommen, ein Spiel mit dir zu spielen.“, meinte Hermine.  
„Ah. Ich werde schon Mittel und Wege finden. Wenn ich sicher sein kann, dass ich eine Chance habe, sie zu schlagen, heißt das.“  
„Natürlich...“

Harry öffnete die nächste Tür und musste sich fast augenblicklich die Nase zuhalten, als ihm ein nicht unbekannter Gestank entgegenkam, der ihm sagte, dass ein Troll in der Nähe war.  
Auch die anderen drei, erkannten den Geruch wieder und Hermine schien etwas beunruhigt, doch sie sahen sofort, dass der Troll in diesem Raum ihnen nichts mehr würde tun können. Er lag bereits mit einer blutigen Wunde am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Etwas an dem Anblick ließ in Harrys Hinterkopf einen nagenden Gedanken entstehen, den er aber nicht ganz einordnen konnte.  
Wieder lag ihnen gegenüber eine weitere Tür und sie beeilten sich den Raum zu durchqueren und durch sie durch zu gehen.

„Langsam“, sagte Harry, „Mache ich mir so meine Gedanken, ob Dumbledore den Stein wirklich schützen wollte. Ich meine, das alles war gefährlich ja, aber sollte es vier Erstklässlern möglich sein an mehreren Hindernissen einfach vorbeizukommen? Fluffy war zu einfach, nachdem wir das mit der Musik wussten, Teufelsschlingen wurden uns bereits dieses Jahr beigebracht, Schach zu spielen ist nun auch nichts, was keiner in dem Schloss beherrscht, genauso wenig den Schlüssel zu fangen und schön, den Troll mussten wir nicht beseitigen, aber wir haben einen geschafft, wir hätten auch einen zweiten schaffen können. Jeder von den älteren Schülern sollte also überhaupt keine Probleme gehabt haben...“  
„Nun es ist nicht so, als ob jeder von dem Stein wüsste.“, meinte Hermine nachdenklich.  
„Oder dumm genug wäre, zu versuchen ihn zu bekommen...“, brummte Draco.  
„Aber Dumbledore hat sich sicher irgendetwas dabei gedacht. Oder?“, fuhr Hermine fort.  
„Ich hoffe es...“  
„Wir können es nicht wissen, und wir sind bis hierher gekommen. Egal, was der Fall ist, wir können nichts daran ändern. Kommt gehen wir weiter.“, sagte Millicent.  
Kaum dass sie durch die Tür hindurch gekommen waren, loderte hinter ihnen ein Feuer hoch. Vor ihnen sahen sie einen Tisch mit sieben Flaschen darauf und einen Türbogen, hinter dem sie nichts erkennen konnten, um den gleichzeitig Flammen aufloderten, die schwarz waren und bedrohlich flackerten.  
Hermine trat zu dem Tisch und nahm einen zusammengerollten Bogen Papier auf.  
Sie las ein gereimtes Rätsel vor, das darauf stand. Offensichtlich mussten sie das Rätsel lösen und einen der sieben Tränke anhand der Lösung als den identifizieren, der sie durch den Türbogen vor ihnen führen konnte und einen weiteren als den, der sie zurückführte. Wählten sie den falschen Trank, konnte dieser entweder nur Wein sein oder aber Gift.

„Onkel Sev.“, stellte Draco fest. „Typisch für ihn. Etwas herrlich Dramatisches, Rätselhaftes und Ungewöhnliches und gleichzeitig schlicht. Keine grobe Gewalt, keine seltsamen Verzauberungen. Aber subtile Drohung in Flaschen verkorkt.“  
„Du bewunderst das hier, oder?“, fragte Millicent.  
„Unbedingt... Unser Hauslehrer setzt auf Logik.“  
„Ehrlich, ich habe immer mehr das Gefühl, dass ganze hier ist mehr eine Art Prüfung...“, murmelte Harry.  
„Naja. Nun vielleicht um zu sehen, ob man es wert ist, den Stein zu bekommen?“, meinte Hermine.  
„Die Anforderungen sind bisher etwas gering... Und sollte nicht eigentlich dafür gesorgt werden, dass der Stein nicht erreicht wird?“  
„Wer weiß, was Dumbledore und Flamel sich dabei gedacht haben.“

Draco ging zu den Flaschen und öffnete sie, um ihren Inhalt zu begutachten.  
„Augenscheinlich keine geruchlichen oder farblichen Unterschiede, die einen Hinweis auf das Gift geben könnten... Aber das wäre auch zu einfach...“, murmelte er.  
Währenddessen nahm sich Hermine des Papiers an und las sich still das Rätsel ein paar weitere male durch. Harry überlegte, was er verstand und schlussfolgern konnte, war sich jedoch bei seinem Ergebnis nicht ganz sicher.

Draco nahm die größte Flasche und nahm einen Schluck. Entsetzt sahen ihn die anderen drei an.  
„Er hat geschrieben, die größte und die kleinste sind ungefährlich.“, meinte der Junge bloß, „Wenn ich aus der hier etwas nehme, dachte ich mir, dass es dir vielleicht hilft die Lösung schneller zu finden.“  
„Und du wirfst uns vor dumm und mutig zu handeln...“, meinte Harry.  
„Nur dir, Harry, nur dir. Es ist nur Wein. Hilft dir das etwas?“  
Hermine nickte.  
„Ich habe die Lösung gefunden. Aber ich hätte sie auch gefunden, ohne dass du einfach so einen Trank ausprobierst.“  
„Vielleicht hättest du noch eine Weile gebraucht.“

Hermine erwiderte nichts und nahm zwei der Flaschen aus der Reihe. Sie betrachtete sie kurz. „Die beiden sind die, die uns durch die Türen führen. Ziemlich sicher ist die kleinere für den Weg nach vorn und die bauchige für den Weg zurück.“

„Ziemlich sicher?“, fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Die beiden sind die Lösung des Rätsels und in der kleinen fehlt bereits ein guter Teil, also denke ich, das aus ihr bereits getrunken wurde.“

„Mh.“, machte Draco. „Falls der Dieb einer der Lehrer ist, nimm es mir nicht übel, Hermine, dann hat er sicher gewusst, welche Flasche die richtige ist und schon einen Schluck genommen. Du hast wahrscheinlich recht.“  
„Ich glaube nicht“, meinte da Harry, „Dass der Rest für mehr als einen von uns reicht.“  
Dann sah er seine drei Freunde an. „In der anderen Flasche ist mehr als genug für euch. Ihr könnt zurückgehen, einen der Besen aus der ersten Kammer gehen und sucht am besten noch einmal nach Dumbledore oder nach Sev oder schickt ihnen noch eine Eule. Vielleicht erreicht ihr sie. Oder ihr sprecht mit einem der Lehrer. Wir haben jetzt mehr als genug Hinweise darauf, dass jemand hier eingedrungen ist. Wir brauchen Hilfe. Und man wird euch glauben und diesmal auch etwas unternehmen. Hoffe ich.“  
„Harry...“, sagte Draco leise, „Mir gefällt das nicht. Du solltest nicht alleine gehen.“  
„Ich habe den Tarnumhang und ich schätze der Dieb hat den Stein im Moment noch nicht, sicher wäre uns sonst auf seinem Rückweg entgegengekommen, aber wir können nicht wissen, wie lange es noch dauert, bis er ihn in die Finger bekommt. Ich kann ihn etwas aufhalten und Zeit gewinnen.“  
„Was ist, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer auch hinter diesem Türbogen ist?“, fragte Hermine besorgt.  
„Nun. Einmal habe ich Glück gehabt. Vielleicht habe ich auch zweimal Glück.“  
„Du Idiot.“, meinte sein blonder Freund. Und dann drückte er ihn plötzlich ganz fest und dann umarmten ihn auch Hermine und Millicent, die drei anderen fast zerquetschte.  
„Stop, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr...“, brachte Harry hervor. Doch obwohl er sich fühlte, als würde er ersticken war er glücklich und dankbar seine Freunde zu haben.

Schließlich ließen sie einander los. Danach nahm Hermine als erste einen Schluck aus der Flasche, die drei von ihnen zurückbringen würde. Kurz schüttelte sie sich. Dann nickte sie den anderen zu.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, aber es fühlt sich an wie Eis.“  
„Passt.“, erwiderte Draco, „Eis ist wahrscheinlich nicht das Schlechteste gegen Feuer.“ Dann nahm auch er einen Schluck und nach ihm auch Millicent.  
„Schnell“, sagte Harry, „Geht bevor es vielleicht nachlässt.“  
„Pass auf dich auf.“, sagte Draco.  
„Viel Glück.“, sagte Hermine.  
„Bis nachher.“, sagte Millicent.  
Dann waren sie durch den Bogen, der zum Zimmer mit dem Troll führte, verschwunden.

Harry atmete tief und sammelte sich. Dann nahm er selbst von dem zweiten Trank, stellte die Flasche zurück zu den anderen, warf seinen Umhang über und ging mit einem Gefühl von flüssigem Eis in seinem Körper durch den zweiten Durchgang. Er würde sie wiedersehen, oder nicht?


	11. 11. Kapitel: In dem der Stein sich zeigt und der Dieb, der ihn zu bekommen versucht, ebenso Dumbledore, ein missmutiger Severus und das Ende des Schuljahres

11\. Kapitel: In dem der Stein sich zeigt und der Dieb, der ihn zu bekommen versucht, ebenso Dumbledore, ein missmutiger Severus und das Ende des Schuljahres

Erst war alles dunkel, doch dann klärte sich Harrys Blick etwas und er erkannte eine weitere Kammer, größer als die vorherige doch schmaler als die mit den Schlüsseln und dem gigantischem Schachbrett. Ein Mann stand darin. Er wusste nicht, ob er von ihm bemerkt worden war, aber der Mann schien zumindest auf jemanden gefasst zu sein, der ihm folgte, den sein Blick ging zu dem Türbogen. Schnell und vorsichtig versuchte Harry sich unter seinem Umhang in eine Nische oder einen Schatten zu verziehen.  
„Seltsam...“, hörte er den Mann sagen, „Ich hätte schwören können...“  
Dann wandte er sich um und von Harry weg.

Lange Roben hüllten ihn ein und auf seinem Kopf erkannte Harry den vertrauten Turban des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Also doch.  
Die Vermutung, die er hatte, seit sie an dem bereits besiegten Troll vorbei gekommen waren, hatte sich bestätigt. Es machte keinen Sinn, dass ein Mann, der zu einer anderen Zeit allein nicht mit einem solchen Wesen fertig wurde und über es in Panik geriet, gleichzeitig ein weiteres (und zudem sogar größeres, Harry hatte sich den Troll in der Kammer vor ihm genau betrachtet mit der Frage im Hinterkopf, ob er wohl der selbe wäre wie der von Halloween) zur Sicherung des Steines einsetzen konnte. Selbst wenn war es ihm doch seltsam genug vorgekommen. Er war sich natürlich keineswegs sicher gewesen. Weswegen er auch nichts gesagt hatte.  
Der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet der Mann, den schon geringeres als Werwölfe und Vampire zum Stottern brachten, sich mit weitaus gefährlicherem einließ.  
Aber der Mann vor ihm war tatsächlich Professor Quirrell. Und wie viel von seinem Stottern echt gewesen war, war sich Harry auch nicht mehr ganz sicher.

„Wie bekomme ich dich?“, fragte Quirrell.  
Erschrocken fuhr Harry zusammen, weil er dachte, der Lehrer hätte zu ihm gesprochen und hatte ihn doch bemerkt, doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Vielmehr sprach der Mann mit etwas vor ihm, das Harry nicht recht erkannte.

Vorsichtig ging er an der Wand entlang und blieb dabei möglichst weit von seinem Lehrer entfernt. Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er in dem, in dessen Richtung er sprach, einen ihn durchaus vertrauten hohen verzierten Spiegel. Es war Nerhegeb. Der Stein musste irgendwie in dem Spiegel zu finden sein. Und offenkundig war dieses Hindernis weniger leicht zu umgehen, als die vorherigen.

„Soll ich den Spiegel zerschlagen? Oder macht dich das unerreichbar?“, murmelte Quirrell.

Harry wurde heiß und kalt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man an den Stein kam, doch wenn der Lehrer es herausfand, bevor jemand kam, um ihn aufzuhalten, Dumbledore, Sev oder auch nur irgendwer, würde es zu spät sein oder zumindest schwierig werden Quirrell noch aufzuhalten.  
Er hatte den anderen gesagt, dass er Zeit gewinnen würde, wenn auch mehr, damit sie sich alle in Sicherheit brachten und keiner von ihnen einem möglichen gefährlichen Gegner alleine gegenüber stehen würde, aber wie sollte er das tun? Sich ein Duell mit ihren Zauberstäben zu liefern schien wenig ratsam. Sein Lehrer war erfahrener, wusste und beherrschte sicher mehr Flüche, Schutzzauber und Gegenflüche als Harry selbst. Im Augenblick hatte er einen Vorteil, weil er unsichtbar und noch unbemerkt war, doch keiner der Zauber, die er wirklich beherrschte würden besonders effizient sein. Harry wünschte sich, er könne den Ganzklammerfluch den Hermine bei Neville angewandt hatte oder wenigstens einen der schwächeren Flüche, die Draco dem Troll zu Halloween auf den Hals gejagt hatte anwenden.

Nun das war die nicht mögliche Seite. Was hatte er dann? Lumos, den Lichtzauber und Nox. Er könnte Quirrell blenden, was keine schlechte Idee für einen Anfang war, wenn er es ordentlich anstellte, den Lehrer in Kampfbereitschaft versetzen, aber gleichzeitig auch kurz behindert lassen würde und Harry vielleicht sogar die Möglichkeit gab, dafür zu sorgen, dass er zwar bemerkt wurde, sein Standort dem Mann jedoch unklar blieb, sofern Harry die Stelle von der aus er Lumos wirkte unter dem Umhang rasch verließ.  
Für Verwandlungen fiel ihm kein Nutzen ein (es gab weder Streichhölzer noch kleine Tiere in der Nähe und falls es ihm gelungen wäre sie zu verwandeln: Was hätte er mit einer Nadel, einer Schnupftabakdose oder ähnlichem Kleinkram im Augenblick tun können (alles nach Quirrell schmeißen?). Mit einem der tragbaren Feuer könnte er vielleicht versuchen, Quirrells Umhang anzubrennen, nichts, was ihn dauerhaft aufhalten würde, aber doch vielleicht praktisch.  
Der Schwebezauber, den Ron gegen den Troll eingesetzt hatte, könnte er verwenden, nur wozu?  
Ihm fiel ein Spruch ein, den ihn ironischerweise Quirrell selbst gelehrt hatte, den er ganz gut beherrschte und der nützlich sein konnte. Mucus ad Nauseam führte zu einer Art schweren Erkältung. Vielleicht schwer genug, den Lehrer eine Weile davon abzuhalten ihn zu verfluchen. Es lief darauf hinaus, dass Quirrell ihn überwältigte. Selbst wenn er viel Glück hatte. Harry war nicht dumm und die Möglichkeit, dass er mit seinem jetzigem Wissen und seinen Möglichkeiten einen erwachsenen ausgebildeten Zauberer besiegte war fast unmöglich. Nun er würde hoffen müssen, dass Quirrell der Stein wichtiger wäre, als Harry umzubringen. Und dass seine drei Freunde sich beeilten. Und er hatte vielleicht nicht die Zeit, sich etwas besseres einfallen zu lassen.

Leise doch tief atmete er ein. Dann rief er: „Lumos, Lumos Solem“ Letzterer ein stärkerer Lichtzauber, der tatsächlich wirkte. Er musste die Augen schließen und hörte Quirrell erschrocken und verärgert aufschreien. Harry öffnete seine Lider ein wenig und bewegte sich schnell von seinem Standort fort. Undeutlich sah er Quirrell. Er hatte den Lehrer etwas geblendet wenn auch nicht so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht, wie ihm lieb gewesen wäre.  
Der Mann hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen und begann irgendwelche Angriffsflüche in den Raum zu schicken, die teilweise gefährlich nah an dem Jungen vorbeigingen. Harry schickte ihm dafür Mucus ad Nauseam auf den Hals und verriet zwar seinen Standpunkt, lenkte ihn aber gleichzeitig wieder etwas ab. Siedend heiß wurde ihm mit einem mal klar, dass wenn Quirrell ihn zu fassen bekam, und er würde ihn zu fassen bekommen, der Lehrer auch seinen Tarnumhang haben würde. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er duckte sich hinweg und Quirrell hatte ihn in einem Anfall einer schwer laufenden Nase wieder verloren.  
Harry hastete zu einer Nische und sah sich um. Ein Spalt in seiner Nähe fiel ihm auf. Ein wenig fühlte er sich wie in einem Déjà-vu, als er an das Verstecken des Umhangs auf dem Astronomieturm vor Filch dachte. Quirrell war noch abgelenkt. Er musste die Gelegenheit nutzen, auch wenn sie ihn endgültig enttarnen würde.

Harry warf den Umhang ab und halb in den Spalt hinein.  
Zum Glück suchte Quirrell ihn an der Wand gegenüber.  
Er beschloss es darauf ankommen zu lassen, rannte zu dem Mann und versuchte, auf seinen Rücken zu springen und ihn so aufzuhalten, doch sein Lehrer drehte sich um.  
Harry sprach den grüne Funken-Zauber und richtete seinen Stab auf die Augen des Mannes, doch dieses mal konnte der Lehrer ihn sehen und war schneller. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und Seile materialisierten sich in der Luft und wickelten sich um Harry.  
Nun so viel zum ersten Teil des Zeitschindens...

„So, so...“, sagte Quirrell, während er dem Jungen seinen Zauberstab abnahm, „Potter. Ich hatte mir fast gedacht, Sie hier zu treffen.“  
„Haben Sie?“, erwiderte Harry leicht erstaunt.  
„Natürlich. Dachten Sie, ich bemerke Sie und Ihre kleinen Freunde nicht? Ich habe durchaus bemerkt, dass Sie zu wissen begannen, was hier verborgen liegt.“  
„Sie haben versucht mich umzubringen! Bei dem Quidditchspiel!“  
Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Dass wissen Sie also auch bereits?“  
„Und Severus hat etwas gewusst oder geahnt, er wollte mich retten. Hermine hat Sie umgestoßen, als sie seinen Umhang angezündet hat, sie dachte erst, er wäre es.“  
„Severus? Nun ich habe gehört, dass Sie mit ihm näher vertraut sind, aber dass Sie ihn bei seinem Vornamen nennen. Und es stimmt, hätte Ihre kleine Freundin mich nicht angerempelt, alles wäre gut gegangen. Und ja, sicher, Snape hat etwas geahnt. Hat mich verdächtigt. Und versucht Sie und Ihre Freunde herauszuhalten. Und dennoch. Eine kleine Nachricht und schon ist er nicht mehr hier.“  
„Und an Halloween“, fuhr Harry fort, bring ihm zum reden, immer weiter reden, „an Halloween haben Sie den Troll hereingelassen. Um den Stein zu stehlen?“  
„Ah. Nun damals sind Sie mir in die Quere gekommen. Sie sollten nicht durch die Gänge laufen oder den Troll ausschalten, Sie und alle anderen hätten fort sein sollen. Aber nein, ich wollte den Stein an dem Tag nicht einmal stehlen. Nur schauen, was ihn bewacht, das ich noch nicht kannte. Und dann war Snape auch noch alarmiert und schneller als ich. Nun zumindest hat ihn der Hund gebissen und nicht mich. Dennoch es war lästig. Und nun seien Sie still, ich muss diesen Spiegel näher betrachten... irgendwie muss ich doch den Stein bekommen können...“  
Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Spiegel zu.

Harry unterdrückte einen leisen Fluch. Was konnte er sagen?  
„Und im Wald“, begann er und sah, wie sich Quirrell wieder umdrehte, gut, „bei dem... bei dem Einhorn. Waren das auch Sie? Oder war das Vol-“  
Der Lehrer unterbrach ihn. „Mein Meister. Wir beide.“  
„Wie, ich meine, ich habe nur ein...“, Wesen?, „eine Person gesehen.“  
„Oh, er war da. Er ist immer bei mir.“  
„Der Einbruch in Gringotts?“, fragte Harry erstaunt. Sicher würden die Tore der Zaubererbank nicht Voldemort höchstpersönlich einlassen, oder doch? Aber vielleicht war es nicht Quirrell gewesen, der...  
„Da noch nicht. Das war mein Fehler. Er musste mich natürlich dafür bestrafen. Für meine Unfähigkeit den Stein damals zu stehlen. Danach hat er beschlossen, mich im Auge zu behalten. Er muss sehr streng mit mir sein. Seit ich ihn traf bin ich sein treuer Diener, doch oft bin ich unwürdig oder enttäusche ihn mit meinem Scheitern.“  
Harry wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Das, was Quirrell erzählte klang irgendwie krank. Und wie konnte Voldemort immer bei ihm sein? Hätte Harry ihn nicht bemerke müssen?  
„Nun... der Spiegel. Soll ich ihn zerschlagen, oder verliere ich dann den Stein?“, überlegte der Lehrer nun wieder laut.

„Wie... äh... wie haben Sie ihn getroffen, V-, Ihren Meister, meine ich?“, fragte Harry.  
„Sie stellen viele Fragen...“, murmelte Quirrell, „Aber gut. Da Sie vielleicht nicht mehr viel in Ihrem Leben hören werden. Vielleicht haben Sie davon gehört, dass ich früher schon hier gelehrt habe? Ein anderes Fach natürlich. Muggelkunde, um genau zu sein. Ich war ein anderer Mensch. Ich war sehr... naiv. Hatte lächerliche Vorstellungen. Gedanken über Gut und Böse, Richtig und Falsch. Dann beschloss ich eine Reise zu machen. Eine Studienreise um die Welt. Nun ich suchte Lord Voldemort. Und nach einer Weile, durch Glück, fand ich ihn und er klärte mich auf über meine Naivität. Zeigte mir, dass es kein Gut oder Böse gibt. Nur die Macht und jene die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben. Das ist alles.“  
Schon war er wieder mit dem Spiegel beschäftigt. Das lief nicht gut. Und Harry gingen die Dinge aus, auf die er Quirrell ansprechen konnte und Antworten bekommen würde.

„Was soll ich tun? Was ist dieser Spiegel? Meister, hilf mir!“, rief Quirrell und dann hörte Harry eine Stimme. Sie schien aus Quirrell selbst zu kommen, doch sie war zweifellos die eines anderen und er ahnte, wem sie gehörte. „Benutze den Jungen!“  
Das wiederum hörte sich in Harrys Ohren nicht gut an...  
Quirrell klatschte in die Hände und die Seile fielen von Harry ab. Okay. Was nun?  
„Potter, kommen Sie her.“, rief der Lehrer und wies ihn mit einer Geste an zu ihm zu gehen und ebenfalls vor den Spiegel zu treten. Er hatte die Zauberstäbe, und offenbar Voldemort irgendwo an seiner Seite (und die Frage nach dem Wo gefiel Harry nicht gerade). Harry hatte keinen Stab, einen weit entfernten Umhang und hoffentlich irgendwo weit über sich drei Freund, die Hilfe holten, und die Gewissheit, Quirrell nicht zu gehorchen könnte ein Fehler sein. Also tat er, was der Mann verlangte.  
„Nun es ist nicht so, als würde ich den Stein bekommen, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue, oder?“, dachte Harry, „und falls doch, muss ich eben lügen.“  
„Schauen Sie in den Spiegel, Potter, was sehen Sie?“  
Der Mann trat einen Schritt zurück und hinter Harry, so dass dieser freie Sicht auf Nerhegeb hatte.  
Er überlegte, ob es nun gut oder schlecht wäre, wenn er wirklich den Stein bekommen könnte. Gut wäre, dass Quirrell ihn nicht mehr aus dem Spiegel holen können würde, schlecht wäre, dass Harry und der Stein außerhalb des Spiegels nicht gerade in Sicherheit waren. Ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass er den Stein der Weisen vor Quirrell fand, ein zweiter Teil von ihm war sich nicht sicher, ob dies gut wäre. Aber dann konnte er auch gar nicht wissen, wie genau der Stein und der Spiegel hier zusammen hingen.  
Nun Harry wusste nicht genau, was er erwartete. Die letzten mal hatte ihm der Spiegel die Menschen, die er kannte gezeigt, doch er schätzte, nun da er eine Art Versteck für den Stein geworden war, hatte sich das geändert. Trotz der Gefahr und seiner Sorgen fragte sich Harry plötzlich, wie lange es die ganzen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zum Schutz des Steins gab. Noch zu Weihnachten hatte der Spiegel ganz sicher nicht den Stein verborgen. Zu Halloween wäre es Quirrell mit dem Wissen um Fluffy wahrscheinlich möglich gewesen, den Diebstahl zu begehen, sofern er Dumbledore und Severus losgeworden wäre. Andererseits konnte sich Harry nicht vorstellen, dass sein Schulleiter dies zugelassen hatte.  
Was Harry nun im Spiegel sah, war etwas, das ihn fast hätte aufstöhnen und gleichzeitig jubeln lassen. Er selbst blickte zurück, und griff in seine Hosentasche und holte einen roten Stein hervor. Dann zwinkerte sein Spiegelbild ihm zu und ließ den Stein zurück in seine Tasche gleiten, gleichzeitig fühlte Harry, dass seine eigene Tasche schwerer wurde.  
Prima. Er hatte den Stein. Quirrell würde es vielleicht nicht sofort mitbekommen, aber gefallen wollte es ihm auch nicht, dass sein Lehrer nun einen Schritt näher an seinem bzw. Voldemorts Ziel war. Nun zunächst musste Harry natürlich darüber lügen, was er im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Quirrell hatte ihn gefragt und würde sich nicht mehrmals bitten lassen.  
„Ich... äh... ich sehe mich selbst.“  
„Und weiter?“  
Harry überlegte. Vielleicht wäre es das beste, den Mann zu schockieren. Ihm fiel ein Kapitel aus einem Krimi ein, den Remus ihn nie hätte lesen lassen, hätte er davon gewusst. „Ich sehe mich, wie ich Sie umbringe. Ich reiße Ihnen das Herz heraus...“  
Quirrell sah ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise an. Überrascht, verwundert und ja auch ein wenig beunruhigt.  
„Was?“, meinte der Lehrer.  
„Wie bitte.“, verbesserte Harry automatisch.  
Quirrell schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen lästigen Gedanken loszuwerden, dann sagte er: „Geh zu Seite.“ Dass er vom Sie zum Du wechselte nahm Harry als Verlust der Geduld und hoffentlich auch ein wenig der Kontrolle seitens des anderen auf. Und er hatte ihn nicht wieder gefesselt. Er schien sich überhaupt kaum noch um Harry zu kümmern, wenn er nur die Kammer unbemerkt verlassen konnte... Sein Tarnumhang war nicht weit entfernt...  
„Er lügt!“, rief da die Stimme, die er zuvor gehört hatte.  
Fantastisch. Harry könnte schwören, dass das Schicksal ihn als eine Art Daueramüsement immer dann wieder in Gefahr brachte, wenn er glaubte, gerettet zu sein. Fast hätte er aufgestöhnt.  
Quirrell wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu. „Potter!“, rief er, „Komm her und sag mir die Wahrheit! Was hast du gesehen?“ Vielleicht könnte er versuchen den Lehrer mit bloßen Händen anzugreifen. Nur dass Quirrell um einen Gutteil größer war als er selbst. Und immer noch zwei Zauberstäbe hatte. Plus Voldemort, wenn die Stimme war, was Harry sich dachte. Nun er könnte ihn bewerfen. Doch womit? Dem Stein? Das wäre auf jeden Fall keine gute Idee...  
Harry ging wieder zu Quirrell.  
Die Stimme meldete sich zurück. „Lass mich zu ihm sprechen. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“  
„Aber Meister... seid Ihr dafür stark genug?“  
„Meine Kraft reicht... dafür...“  
Da begann der Lehrer seinen Turban abzuwickeln. Harry blieb stehen. Er konnte nicht meinen... Vielleicht irrte er sich. Vielleicht hatte Quirrell irgendeine Art von psychischem Knacks. Die Stimme war seine eigene, die er verstellte. Und der Meister eine Einbildung.  
Bitte. Lass nichts unter dem ganzen Stoff sein..., dachte Harry.  
Doch zu seinem Entsetzen war etwas unter dem Turban. Keine Haare, auch kein glatter Hinterkopf, sondern ein Gesicht. Es war hässlich und erschien Harry abscheulich und falsch, genau wie als er Quirrell im Wald Blut von dem Einhorn getrunken hatte. Rote Augen, mehr Schlitze als eine richtige Nase und bleiche weiße Haut.

„Harry Potter...“, sagte das Gesicht sehr leise mit seinem erstaunlicherweise fast normalem Mund. „Schau nur, was aus mir geworden ist... Ich bin nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst... Ein Rest-Ich, das übrig geblieben ist... das wird nicht so bleiben... noch brauche ich jemand anders, der mir seinen Körper leiht... doch Einhornblut, dargebracht von dem treuen Quirrell, gibt mir ein wenig meiner Stärke zurück und mit dem Elixier des Lebens werde ich mir wieder selbst einen eigenen Körper schaffen können... also warum bist du jetzt nicht ein braver Junge und gibst mir den Stein in deiner Tasche...?“  
Harry stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße vor Schreck, als er versuchte rückwärts gehend so weit wie möglich von dem Ding in Quirrells Hinterkopf wegzukommen. Seine Narbe ziepte leicht. Er durfte dem Wesen, Voldemort, was auch immer er in dieser Gestalt auch war, nicht den Stein geben. Er war es den anderen schuldig. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort neue Stärke erlangte.  
„Sei klug und rette dein eigenes Leben, schließe dich mir an, gebe mir den Stein und du musst nicht dasselbe Schicksal wie deine Eltern erleiden...“

Voldemort konnte es nicht wissen, doch mit den letzten Worten hatte er Harry endgültig davon abgebracht, zu tun, was er von ihm wollte. Seine Eltern waren gestorben, als sie sich gegen diese Person zur Wehr gesetzt hatten. Und Remus und Severus würden vielleicht nicht wollen, dass Harry lieber sein Leben aufgab, als nachzugeben, aber sicher noch weniger, dass er sein Leben zum Preis der Leben vieler anderer behielt. Voldemort nachzugeben hieß seine Zieheltern, seine Freunde und seine Familie zu verraten. Nicht zuletzt seinen Schulleiter.

„Nein.“, sagte Harry. „NEIN!“, rief er lauter.  
Quirrell ging auf ihn zu, ihm den Hinterkopf zugewandt.  
„Mutig...“, sagte das Gesicht, „Aber sinnlos... deine Eltern waren genauso, bevor ich sie getötet habe, dein Vater hat mich bekämpft, deine Mutter hätte nicht einmal sterben müssen... sie war wie du, sie hat lieber ihr Leben gegeben als mich an dich heranzulassen. Doch sie ist deswegen gestorben... Willst du, dass sie umsonst gestorben ist? Nur um etwas zu beschützen, dass dich nur entfernt betrifft? Geb mir den Stein!“  
Wie konnte er es wagen... Wie konnte er sagen, dass dies Harry nicht betraf. Seine Freunde versuchten Hilfe zu holen. Sie verließen sich darauf, dass er in dieser Zeit Voldemort aufhielt.  
„Nein. NIEMALS!“, rief er.  
Er sprang von Quirrell weg, Richtung der Nische, in der sein Umhang lag und auf ihn wartete, doch nicht nah genug heran.  
„PACK IHN! ERGREIF IHN!“, rief Voldemort.  
Harrys Lehrer packte sein Handgelenk und dann wurde aus dem Ziepen in seiner Narbe der Schmerz, den er aus dem Wald kannte. Sein Blick begann sich zu trüben, seine Sinne wurden von dem Schmerz betäubt und Harry hörte sich wie in weiter Ferne selbst schreien. Dann plötzlich ließ es nach. Undeutlich sah er Quirrell zurückweichen. Der Mann wimmerte kurz und leise und starrte auf seine Hände. Blutige Blasen übersäten sie, schlimmer aussehend als jeder Anfall von missglückten Zaubertränken, den Neville je gehabt hatte.

Voldemorts Stimme kreischte etwas, das Harry ignorierte, während er sich zu sammeln versuchte. Sein Lehrer kam ihm wieder näher und der Schmerz in der Narbe nahm zu. Dann wich Quirrell erneut zurück. Undeutlich hörte Harry Stimmen wie in weiter Ferne. Nicht er selbst, sein Lehrer oder Voldemort, oder doch? Vielleicht ließ ihn sein pochender Kopf halluzinieren?  
Quirrell geriet in Panik, seine Arme und Hände waren nun von Blasen übersät, Voldemort rief irgendetwas, dann vernahm Harry Schritte, zumindest dachte er, dass es Schritte waren. Seine Narbe hörte nicht auf zu schmerzen. Lichter erfüllten den Raum und nun deutlicher die Stimmen anderer. Jemand rief seinen Namen, Quirrell ließ von ihm ab und versuchte irgendwo anders hin zu gehen. Etwas schrie. Dann wurde es dunkel um Harry. Und ein Teil von ihm war in dem kurzen Moment, den er noch bei Bewusstsein war, dankbar dafür.

 

Harry blinzelte. Seine Augenlider fühlten sich schwer an. Es war hell um ihn. Hell und weiß. Etwas Goldenes kam in sein Gesichtsfeld. War er gestorben? Wann? Wie?  
Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an. Schwer und müde.  
Er blinzelte erneut und langsam sah er ein paar Umrisse vor sich. Wieder sah er etwas golden glänzen. Eine Brille erkannte er. Und dann sah er auch ein Gesicht hinter der Brille. Er zwinkerte schnell und etwas verwirrt.  
„Professor Dumbledore?“, fragte er zögerlich. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Sir, der Stein,der Stein der Weisen, Quirrell...“  
Dumbledore lächelte freundlich. „Alles ist in Ordnung, mein Junge. Und Quirrell hat den Stein nicht bekommen.“  
„Aber...“ begann er und da fielen Harry die anderen entfernten Stimmen ein, die er gehört hatte. Ein gewisses Bild formte sich in seinem Kopf. „Sie, Sie sind gekommen und konnten Ihn aufhalten? Millicent, Hermine und Draco haben Sie gefunden? Was ist mit dem Stein geschehen? Und mit Quirrell? Und meinen Freunden? Geht es ihnen gut?“, sprudelte er heraus.  
Der Mund des Schulleiters wurde noch etwas breiter. „Alles ist gut. Ich bin kurz, nachdem deine Freunde wieder aus der Falltür gekommen sind, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, nachdem man mir in London gesagt hatte, dass man mir keinen Brief geschickt habe. Mir war klar, was das bedeuten würde. Und ja, ich habe Professor Quirrell aufhalten können mit Hilfe Professor Snapes.“  
„Severus?“  
„Er ist kurz vor mir hier eingetroffen, auch er hat wohl eine falsche Nachricht erhalten, die ihn vom Schlossgelände fort gelockt hat.“  
Harry sah sich ein wenig genauer um. Im Grunde erwartete er nicht, dass Severus irgendwo in der Nähe auf einem Stuhl saß und auf ihn aufpasste, der Mann war niemand, der Zuneigung oder Sorge offen zeigte (und Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihm Sorgen bereitet hatte). Er lag in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, wie er nun bemerkte. Eigentlich hätte er sich dies denken können. Auf einem Tisch erspähte er einen Haufen an Süßigkeiten und etwas großes Haariges, das aussah als wäre es eine fremde Lebensform an der Millicent und wohl auch die Weasleyzwillinge ihre Freude hätten haben können.

„Von deinen Freunden und Mitschülern, die ein paar der Dinge, die dir und Miss Granger, Miss Bulstrode und Mr Malfoy in den unteren Teilen des Schlosses widerfahren sind, haben aufschnappen können. Natürlich weiß fast niemand ganz genau, was ihr getan habt und eigentlich ist es auch geheim, doch alle scheinen genug zu wissen, um sich das meiste zusammen zu reimen. Ich denke eine gewisse Mitschülerin deines Jahrgangs ist nicht ganz untätig dabei gewesen einige Gerüchte zu streuen...“  
„Pansy.“, platzte Harry heraus und merkte dann, dass das vielleicht unhöflich gewesen sein könnte und spürte, wie er leicht errötete.  
Doch Dumbledore störte sich offenbar nicht an seiner Unterbrechung sondern nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. „Ja, die junge Miss Parkinson hat sicher noch eine interessante Laufbahn als Informantin der Schule vor sich. Und die Weasleyzwillinge haben ebenso das ihrige getan, vermute ich. Und ich schätze, sie sind es auch gewesen, die versucht haben, dir diverse recht auffällige Dinge zu schicken, die Madam Pomfrey konfisziert hat. Zweifellos, um dich mit ihnen zu amüsieren.“  
„Und meine Freunde, Draco, Hermine, Millicent?“  
„Es geht ihnen gut. Sie haben sich jedoch um dich gesorgt und es wird sie sicher sehr freuen, zu hören, dass du aufgewacht bist.“  
„Oh. Dann bin ich wohl schon länger hier?“  
„Dreieinhalb Tage, um genau zu sein. Ich denke, die Begegnung mit Quirrell hat dich sicher einiges an Kraft gekostet, und dein Körper hat die Ruhe gebraucht, um sich zu erholen.“  
„Quirrell!“, rief Harry, dem nun wieder ein Gedanke kam, „Was ist mit ihm geschehen? Und mit Vol-, Du-weißt-schon-wem?“  
Dumbledores Augen hinter den Brillengläsern schienen sich kurz zu trüben, wie durch etwas Dunkles, doch dann lächelten sie sofort wieder Harry an.  
„Nun, Harry, es ist nicht nötig, dass du ihn nicht bei seinem Namen nennst. Dass Voldemort dadurch Kraft gewinnt oder herbeigerufen wird ist erwiesenermaßen nur ein Aberglauben.“, dann wurde seine Stimme etwas ernster, „Als er merkte, dass ich und Professor Snape kamen und wir begannen Professor Quirrell zu bekämpfen, hat Voldemort ihn verlassen. Die Form, in der er war, war schwach und er hätte nicht gegen uns bestehen können oder zumindest war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es hätte tun können. Außerdem waren die Hände seines Wirts verwundet und nicht in der Lage ordentlich mit einem Zauberstab zu arbeiten. Doch er hat lange genug einen Teil von Professor Quirrell ausgemacht, dass dieser daran ernstlich Schaden genommen hat.“  
„Ist er...“, schluckte Harry und dachte irgendwie leicht schuldig daran, dass er, falls der Lehrer gestorben war, indirekt mit für seinen Tod verantwortlich wäre. Quirrell hatte ihn bedroht und hatte Voldemort unterstützt und versucht Harry umzubringen, dennoch gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht.  
„Professor Snape hat dafür sorgen können, dass er überlebt. Ich bin sicher, er hätte Gründe gehabt den anderen sterben zu lassen, doch er hat ihn mehr oder weniger gerettet. Dennoch war Voldemort als Wirtskörper zu dienen nichts, das nicht einige Schäden hinterlassen hat, die bleiben könnten. Er liegt nun im St.–Mungo–Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Und das Zaubereiministerium überwacht seine Gesundheit, um festzusetzen, ob sie ihn eines Tages vor Gericht bringen können und befragen können. Die meisten gehen davon aus, dass er einfach nur ein böser Zauberer ist, der versucht hat Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Von Voldemort hat wohl niemand erfahren, und viele würden auch nicht daran glauben, was geschehen ist. Aber nichts desto trotz: Quirrell lebt. Nur geistig, fürchte ich, wird er nicht wieder die Höhe erreichen, die er früher einmal hatte.“  
„Sir, habe ich...“, begann Harry, doch die Worte, die sein schlechtes Gewissen hervorriefen kamen nicht über seine Lippen. Dumbledore schenkte ihm erneut einen aufmunternden und sanften Blick.  
„Nein. Das, was du getan hast, hat nichts mit seinen bleibenden Verletzungen zu tun.“  
„Sir, wissen Sie, warum er überhaupt verletzt wurde, als er mich berührt hat?“  
„Da, Harry, ist etwas, das mit deiner Mutter zusammenhängt.“  
„Voldemort sagte, sie ist gestorben um mich zu schützen.“, fiel Harry ein.  
„Das stimmt. Und es ist der Grund, warum deine bloße Berührung Quirrell verwundet hat. Siehst du Harry, was deine Mutter getan hat, war ein Akt aus einer der mächtigsten Kräfte heraus, die uns Menschen im Leben bewegen können. Die Liebe, Harry. Die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Kind. Und diese Kraft ist eine, die Voldemort nicht versteht. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass eine Tat, wie die deiner Mutter, dich zu beschützen, eine Spur hinterlässt, die deine bloße Haut für einen Menschen wie Quirrell unberührbar gemacht hat, der mit einem Wesen wie dem, das von Voldemort verblieben ist, einen Körper und eine Seele geteilt hat und von Ehrgeiz, Habgier und Hass zerfressen wurde. Weil Voldemort versuchte dich zu töten, deine Mutter sich in den Weg stellte und er sie tötete, um an dich zu kommen, hat er sich selbst eine Grube gegraben.“  
Harry wusste, er sollte es nicht, doch ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich schuldig, bei diesen Worten. Seine Mutter hatte ihn geliebt und beschützt und war deswegen gestorben. Um ihm das Leben zu retten.  
„Warum? Warum wollte er mich überhaupt töten, Sir? Ich verstehe das nicht...“  
Dumbledore seufzte tief. „Das Harry, ist eine Frage, die ich dir heute nicht beantworten kann.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Harry an den, den der Schulleiter kurz gehabt hatte, als er ihn nach Weihnachten gefragt hatte, was er in dem Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte. Und wie damals war ihm klar, dass er die Antwort im Augenblick nicht bekommen würde. Der Spiegel brachte ihn zurück zu einem anderen Gedanken.  
„Was ist mit dem Stein der Weisen, Sir?“  
Das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm erhellte sich ein wenig. „Nun, das wiederum, kann ich beantworten, Harry. Er wurde zerstört.“  
Harry schluckte. „Wegen mir? Wegen Voldemort oder Quirrell? Was ist mit Ihrem Freund, Nicolas Flamel...“  
„Oh, du hast von Nicolas erfahren? Ich bin beeindruckt, Harry. Du und deine Freunde, ihr habt wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Was deine Fragen nach dem warum angeht... wegen Voldemort... ja und nein. Siehst du, es gibt sicher einige Zauberer, die gerne in Besitz des Steins gekommen wären und einige hätten seine Kraft sehr wahrscheinlich missbraucht, auch wenn sie vielleicht gut Absichten gehabt hätten, er hatte große Macht, dieser Stein. Und Macht neigt dazu die Gefahr zu tragen, Menschen zu verändern. Nicolas und Perenelle, seine Frau, sind zwei willensstarke und außerordentlich verantwortungsbewusste Zauberer, die zwar den Stein geschaffen und genutzt haben, jedoch zu unser aller Glück mehr nach Wissen als nach weltlicher Macht streben. Sie sind keine allmächtigen unsterblichen Tyrannen geworden, doch leicht könnte dies einem andere geschehen.“  
„Und der Stein wurde zerstört, damit dies nicht passieren kann?“  
„Nun, ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Nicolas über die Versuchung und Gefahr, die in dem Stein liegen. Wir haben beschlossen, dass das das beste sei.“  
„Aber... wird er dann nicht...“  
„Ja, Harry. Er und seine Frau werden sterben. Aber sie haben sehr lange gelebt und viel gesehen. Viele ihrer Bekannten und Freunde sind bereits lange unter der Erde. Wenn man so alt ist und so viel weiß und so viele Tode gesehen hat, liegt im eigenem Tod keine Angst mehr. Sie haben noch einen kleinen Vorrat an Elixieren des Lebens übrig, der ihnen erlauben wird, alles zu regeln und dann, ja, dann werden sie sterben.“

Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie. Harry dachte darüber nach, wie es wohl wahr, mehrere hundert Jahre gelebt zu haben. Er konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, doch dass man dann seinen Frieden mit dem eigenem Tod schloss, klang irgendwie vorstellbar.

„Wie bin ich überhaupt an den Stein herangekommen...“, fragt er sich laut.  
Erneut strahlte Dumbledore ihn erfreut an. „Oh, eine weitere gute Frage. Nun, das ist etwas, auf das ich selbst ein wenig stolz bin. Die Idee, die ich bei dem Stein und dem Spiegel umgesetzt habe, war die, dass nur derjenige den Stein bekommen konnte, der ihn haben aber nicht verwenden wollte. Verstehst du, Quirrell hat wahrscheinlich gesehen, wie er das Elixier für Voldemort zubereitete, ein anderer hätte sich vielleicht Gold machen oder selbst das Elixier trinken sehen.“  
„Ich dachte einerseits, es wäre besser, ihn nicht zu bekommen, doch auch, dass wenn ich in bekam,  
Quirrell ihn im Spiegel nicht würde finden können...“, folgte Harry dem Gesagten. „Aber Sir, wenn ich ihn ebenfalls hätte verwenden wollen und Quirrell nicht darauf gekommen wäre, wäre der Stein dann nicht sicher geblieben? Wäre es nicht meine eigene Schuld, wenn er ihn dann doch bekommen hätte?“  
Dumbledore winkte ab. „Ah, Harry, Harry. Ich fürchte, du neigst dazu, Schuldgefühle zu haben, die du nicht haben solltest. Siehst du, viele waren daran beteiligt, dass Quirrell bis zu dem Spiegel gelangen konnte. Nicolas selbst könnte genannt werden, nur dafür, dass er den Stein überhaupt geschaffen hat. Es sind viele Entscheidungen, die den Lauf einer jeden Sache beeinflussen und Geschehnisse herbeiführen. Doch es macht einen Unterschied, wie man zu den getroffenen Entscheidungen gekommen ist. Quirrell hatte sich entschieden, Voldemort zu dienen, aus Ehrgeiz, sicher auch aus Angst und weil es in seinem Leben Menschen gegeben hat, die ihn dazu getrieben haben. Du hast dich entschieden, ihn aufzuhalten, sicherlich weil du andere beschützen wolltest. Das Harry ist, woran du denken solltest.“

„Ich... ich werde versuchen daran zu denken, danke, Sir... da ist noch etwas. Voldemort... was ist mit ihm geschehen? Er wird wieder versuchen zurückzukommen, oder? Er ist nicht für immer verschwunden, oder doch?“  
„Ich fürchte nicht, Harry. Und ja, er wird vielleicht wieder etwas versuchen, doch wir können hoffen, dass dies nicht allzu bald geschehen wird und das er aufgehalten werden wird. So wie du ihn vor drei Tagen hast aufhalten können. Übrigens da fällt mir ein...“  
Dumbledores Hand verschwand in einer Tasche unter seinem Umhang und kam dann wieder hervor.  
„Ich denke, den hier möchtest du sicher zurück haben.“ Und er hob die Hand und Harry erkannte seinen Tarnumhang. Er hatte ihn ganz vergessen.  
„Sie haben ihn mir zu Weihnachten geschickt, oder nicht?“, überlegte Harry. „Hat er wirklich meinem Vater gehört?“  
„Aber ja. Er hatte ihn mir anvertraut und da er nun im Grunde dir gehört, dachte ich, es sei nur recht, ihn wiederum dir anzuvertrauen. Und sicher konnte er dir nützlich sein.“  
„Ich denke schon, Sir, danke.“  
„Für den Umhang musst du mir nicht danken, schließlich habe ich ihn mir nur geborgt. Und ich denke, da du ihn wohl im Kampf gegen Quirrell verwenden hast können, ist es auch nur recht und billig, wenn ich ihn dir für das, was du geleistet hast, zurück bringe. Nun, ich denke, das war alles, das ich dir sagen konnte und Madam Pomfrey wird sicher nicht froh sein, wenn ich dich länger beschäftige.“

Er stand auf, dann sah er zu Harrys Süßigkeiten hinüber und erspähte wohl etwas. „Ich sehe, du hast auch eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung. Darf ich?“  
Harry nickte ihm zu, auch wenn er leicht irritiert von der Frage war.  
„Vor langer Zeit hatte ich einmal eine rechte Schwäche für sie, bis ich eine Bohne gestoßen bin, die nach Erbrochenem schmeckte, aber ich denke mit dieser hier, kann ich sicher nichts falsch machen.“ Damit steckte er sich eine hellbraune Bohne in den Mund und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht „Oder doch. Ohrenschmalz. Nun was wäre das Leben ohne ein wenig Risiko? Alsdann, Harry, wir sehen uns beim Festmahl in der Großen Halle. Ich werde deine Freunde und Professor Snape informieren, dass es dir besser geht.“

 

Eine Weile nach Dumbledores Abschied kamen tatsächlich Draco, Millicent und Hermine, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es Harry besser ging und um sich mit ihm über das Erlebte auszutauschen.  
Hermine schien furchtbar bestürzt über Harrys mangelhafte Gesundheit zu sein. „Drei Tage warst du nicht bei Bewusstsein.“, erinnerte sie ihn, „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht.“  
„Was ist dir eigentlich genau passiert?“, fragte Draco, „Es gibt die wildesten Gerüchte, allein Pansy muss über fünfzig verschiedene Theorien verbreitet haben. Und Onkel Sev hat uns nichts erzählt. Er ist nur furchtbar bleich die letzten Tage gewesen und hatte sehr schlechte Laune.“

Harry holte tief Luft, dann gab er seinen Freunden eine Kurzfassung der Ereignisse. „Also hatte ich recht mit meinem Verdacht auf Quirrell..“, stellte Millicent fest. Draco sah sie an, als wäre sie sehr sehr seltsam. Ihm schien das falsche Spiel des Lehrers egal zu sein, Harry hatte gesehen, wie er bei seinem Bericht darüber, was unter dem Turban verborgen gewesen war, heftig zusammenzucken sehen, und wusste, was Draco wirklich beschäftigte war Voldemort höchstselbst, der Harry beinahe erneut umbringen hätte können. Hermine jedoch sprach, bevor Draco seinen Kommentar abgeben konnte. „Also ist der Stein zerstört worden?“, fragte sie rein rhetorisch, „Das ist... nun. All der Aufwand, um ihn zu bewachen und zu beschützen und nun wurde er einfach vernichtet.“ Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Harry überlegte. „Ich glaube, die ganze Sache hat Flamel erst überzeugt. So wie ich Dumbledore einschätze hat er schon vorher um die Gefahr die der Stein mit sich brachte gewusst und vielleicht seine Vernichtung bereits gewollt...“  
„Nun, falls er wirklich wollte, dass es so kommt und wenn er absichtlich Quirrell sein Ding hat machen lassen, wäre das erstaunlich slytherinmäßig...“, meinte Draco.  
„Du kannst doch nicht meinen... Er hätte nicht zugelassen, dass Harry in Gefahr kommt. Oder ein anderer Schüler.“, warf Hermine ein.  
„Wir wissen nicht, was er denkt oder sich dachte oder weiß und nicht weiß.“, erwiderte Millicent und zuckte die Schultern. „Aber irgendwie ist alles gut gegangen und Harry lebt noch, das ist, was zählt, oder nicht?“  
Alle drei nickten. „Ich weiß auch nicht.“, meinte Harry dann, „Dumbledore ist ein seltsamer Mann. Irgendwie kam mir auch der Schutz des Steins weniger vor wie ein ernstzunehmender Schutz als vielmehr größtenteils eine Art Test. Wie eine Prüfung. Aber natürlich kann ich nicht wissen, ob dem so war.“  
Madam Pomfrey scheuchte seine Freunde kurz darauf hinaus.

Dann kam natürlich Severus. Er trat an Harrys Bett und sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von unterdrückter Wut. Gut zwei Minuten lang sahen sie einander einfach nur an, ohne dass Severus Anstalten machte mehr zu tun, als Harry zu beobachten. Dann schloss der Lehrer kurz und fest seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, war Sorge in ihnen zu lesen.  
„Harry.“, sagte er und nickte ihm nur zu. Er würde nicht über die Ereignisse mit dem Jungen sprechen, es war nicht seine Art, seine Gedanken oder Gefühle lang und breit zu diskutieren, doch mit seinem Blick sagte er alles, was er hätte aussprechen können. Dass er Angst um ihn gehabt hatte. Dass er wütend über Harrys mangelnde Vorsicht, (schließlich hatte er sich einem erfahrenem Zauberer entgegengestellt, statt sich vor ihm in Sicherheit zu bringen) und auf seine eigene Unbesonnenheit und darauf im entscheidenden Moment nicht in Hogwarts gewesen zu sein. Und dass er wohl auch auf Dumbledore und Flamel und überhaupt alle wissentlich bei dem Verstecken des Steins Beteiligten wütend war.  
„Weiß Remus von all... dem hier?“, fragte Harry ihn noch.  
„Nicht viel. Nur dass dir etwas passiert ist, es dir jedoch gut geht. Du wirst selbst entscheiden müssen, wie viel und was du ihm erzählst.“  
Das erleichterte ihn ein wenig. Sein Pate konnte manchmal ein wenig über-fürsorglich werden, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass seinem Patensohn ernsthafte Gefahren drohten... Er würde ihm natürlich viel erzählen, aber sicher nicht alles. Auch wenn er schätzte, dass die Regelverstöße seinen Pate wiederum nicht ganz so sehr aufregen würden. Remus hielt es für gut, Regeln zu befolgen, aber sie ein wenig zu beugen oder in manchen Fällen eine Ausnahme zu machen, war nichts dem er wirklich widersprach.  
„Nun, ich hoffe doch, ich werde dich morgen Abend auf dem Jahresabschlussfest in der Großen Halle sehen.“, meinte Severus dann, und mit ein wenig Stolz „Und Slytherin hat den Hauspokal zum siebten mal in Folge gewonnen.“  
Harry kam es vor, als wäre das Jahr unglaublich langsam und zugleich unglaublich schnell vorbei gegangen. Dass sie schon am nächsten Tag das Schuljahr offiziell abschließen würden, kam ihm fast ein wenig unwirklich vor.  
„Falls Madam Pomfrey mich gehen lässt, werde ich da sein.“  
Ein weiteres mal nickte ihm der Lehrer zu, dann verließ er den Krankenflügel und machte Platz für den letzten Besucher, den die gestrenge Madam Pomfrey zu Harry ließ: Der vollkommen geknickte Hagrid, der sich bei Harry wieder und wieder entschuldigte, weil er „diesem verdammten Quirrell das mit Fluffy erzählt“ habe. Nun sicher, wenn Harry eines in diesem Jahr gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass Hagrid, der letzte war, dem man Geheimnisse anvertrauen sollte, von denen man nicht wollte, dass irgendwer anders von ihnen erfuhr. Der riesenhafte Mann war unglaublich treu und loyal gegenüber denen, die ihm wichtig waren, doch neben seiner Neigung Wesen wie Norbert etwas zu sehr als ungefährlich einzuschätzen war sich zu verplappern eindeutig eine seiner großen Schwächen. Harry brauchte eine Weile, doch schließlich konnte er Hagrid überzeugen, dass nicht „alles seine Schuld“ gewesen sei und ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Schon seltsam, dass er, der Junge, der wirklich viele eigene Schuldgefühle in dem Jahr gehabt hatte, einen anderen davon überzeugen konnte, dass er keine haben sollte. Irgendwie half es ihm, Hagrid geholfen zu haben, der sich schließlich von Harry verabschiedete und ihm eine neue Tüte mit steinharten Keksen zurückließ.  
Danach löschte Madam Pomfrey das Licht im Krankenflügel und Harry schlief tief und fest zum beinahe letzten mal in diesem Schuljahr in den Räumen des Schlosses ein.

 

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry erneut größtenteils im Bett, bis er Madam Pomfrey überzeugen konnte, dass er entlassen werden durfte. Als er hinunter zur Großen Halle ging, wurde es draußen dunkel und die Stimmen der meisten Schüler drangen bereits gedämpft aus der Halle in die Gänge. Hermine und Millicent waren wahrscheinlich schon vorgegangen, doch Draco wartete nah am Eingang auf ihn und grinste, als er Harry erblickte.  
Warum Draco extra auf ihn gewartet hatte, wurde klar, als sie gemeinsam in die Halle gingen und sämtliche Blicke zu Harry wanderten und zu dem anderem Slytherin an seiner Seite.  
Innerlich stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige und verdrehte die Augen, doch sein Freund neben ihm zwinkerte ihm zu und dann gingen sie schnell zum Tisch ihres Hauses. Hermine saß heute einmal verständlicherweise am Gryffindortisch, Harry erspähte sie neben Neville und sie schaute zu ihnen herüber und ihr genervt-amüsierter Blick auf Draco, den sie ihn sehen ließ, brachte Harry innerlich zum Schmunzeln.

Sie setzten sich zu Millicent und Pansy, die sich wahrscheinlich den Platz neben ihr ergattert hatte, um Informationen über die Ereignisse in den unteren Gefilden Hogwarts und Quirrells Verlagerung in das St. Mungos zu erhaschen. Letzteres war eines der wenigen Dinge, die alle Schüler mitbekommen hatten, da der Schulleiter selbst, wie Harrys Freunde ihm berichtet hatten, dazu ein paar Worte hatte fallen lassen.

„Hey, schau nicht so!“, sagte Draco zu Millicent, die Harrys und Hermines Einschätzung der Gründe, weswegen er auf Harry gewartet hatte, eindeutig teilte.  
„Wirklich, ihr alle drei scheint nicht zu denken, dass ich einfach nur aus reiner Nettigkeit auf dich gewartet habe...“, murmelte er dann Harry zu. „Kann sein, dass ich ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit dadurch erhalten habe, aber das ist nur ein Nebeneffekt.“

Inzwischen hatten sich die Blicke der anderen Schüler wieder von ihnen gelöst und ein paar Augenblicke später nutzte der blonde Slytherin die Gelegenheit, um relativ unbeobachtet ganz und gar un-Draco-haft selbstironisch zu grinsen.

„Du hast heute wirklich gute Laune, was?“, fragte Harry belustigt.

Draco breitete die Arme aus und meinte: „Nun, du bist aus dem Krankenflügel zurück, der Unterricht und die Prüfungen sind vorbei und, sieh dich um, Slytherin hat den Hauspokal gewonnen und was kann besser aussehen als eine silbern und grün geschmückte Große Halle?“

Harry hatte sich noch gar nicht groß darauf konzentriert, aber nun betrachtete auch er kurz die Dekoration in den Farben ihres Hauses. Hinter dem Tisch der Lehrer, an dem er einen zufriedenen Severus sitzen sah (auch wenn wohl nicht jeder in der Lage gewesen wäre, diese Zufriedenheit zu erkennen, schließlich war ihr Hauslehrer kein Mann, der leichtfertig oder besonders offen derartige Stimmungen zeigte), hing ein breiter Wandteppich mit der Schlange Slytherins und auf den Tischen lagen Tischdecken im Grün ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes. Es wirkte etwas seltsam, die Große Halle so ähnlich den Räumen ihres Hauses zu sehen, nur gefüllt mit viel mehr Schülern, weniger gemütlichen Stühlen und gefüllten Regalen und natürlich fehlte das wellen-bewegte Schimmern des Sees, doch der Nachthimmel, der stattdessen die Decke zierte, war heute so dunkel, dass er ihm sogar recht ähnlich war.

„Noch da, Harry? Ich meine, ich kann verstehen, wenn die wundervollen Farben unseres Hauses dich vollkommen in ihren Bann gezogen haben...“, begann Draco. Also wandte sich Harry ihm wieder zu und schubste den anderen spielerisch für den irgendwie frech wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck, der dessen Belustigung über Harrys Versunkenheit und den Stolz auf sein Haus widerspiegelten (und wohl auch die Genugtuung, dass keine anderen Farben an diesem Abend die Halle schmückten). Er hätte gerne noch etwas gesagt, doch da ertönte die Stimme Dumbledores und sorgte dafür, dass das Getuschel an ihrem Tisch und unter einigen anderen Schülern ebenso wie das laute ausgelassene Gerede von den Gryffindors und einigen sehr enthusiastischen Hufflepuffs verstummte.

„Ich freue mich, euch heute Abend wieder einmal alle beieinander sehen zu können, nun da ein weiteres Jahr zu Ende geht. Sicherlich habt ihr alle bereits Hunger, doch bevor wir essen, muss ich noch ein paar Worte zum Abschluss mitgeben. Des Ersteren möchte ich mich für einige Umstände in diesem Schuljahr entschuldigen und zudem teile ich hiermit mit, dass die Sperrung des Korridors im dritten Stock nun aufgehoben ist und er wieder genutzt werden darf. Des Zweiteren steht, wie ihr alle wisst die Übergabe des Hauspokals für dieses Schuljahr an. Die Tabelle für dieses Jahr lautet wie folgt:an vierter Stelle haben wir Hufflepuff mit dreihundertvierundsechzig Punkten“  
Er ließ eine Pause, in der kurz geklatscht wurde. Am gelben Tisch schien man sich mit dem Ergebnis durchaus zufrieden zu geben, keiner verzog eine Miene über den letzten Platz und auch wenn Draco wohl gemeint hätte, dass dies nur zeigen konnte, dass Hufflepuffs keinen Ehrgeiz hätten oder doch zumindest keinen Stolz, fand Harry es einigermaßen sympathisch.  
„dann haben wir Gryffindor an dritter Stelle mit dreihundertzweiundneunzig Punkten , die dieses Jahr auch den Quidditchpokal gewinnen konnten“, fuhr Dumbledore fort und wieder klatschten die meisten Schüler und einer der Weasleyzwillinge pfiff laut durch die Zähne. Hermine schien ein wenig verärgert und Ron wirkte fast genauso wenig begeistert wie sein großer rothaariger Vertrauensschülerbruder (Percy?), doch die meisten schienen zufrieden zu sein.  
„bleiben noch zwei. Und damit also an zweiter Stelle Ravenclaw mit vierhundertsechsundzwanzig Punkten“  
Nun klatschte natürlich der blaue Tisch laut und begeistert. Das Haus, das für seine Scharfsinnigkeit und Wissbegier bekannt war, auf dem zweiten Platz zu sehen war sicherlich kein Wunder, und Harry erinnerte sich gut an die vielen Unterrichtsstunden die sie gemeinsam hatten, in denen sich immer wieder zeigte, dass viele von ihnen diesen Attributen gerecht wurden.  
„Und nun, wie ihr alle bereits sehen könnt, bleibt noch Slytherin mit vierhundertfünfundfünfzig Punkten in diesem Jahr.“  
Severus oben am Lehrertisch grinste und klatschte zwar verhalten doch anerkennend und neben Harry applaudierten die Mitschüler seines Hauses befriedigt. Der Schulleiter gab Severus den Hauspokal und offensichtlich gratulierten ihm seine Kollegen kurz reihum. Harrys Fähigkeit im Lippenlesen war zwar nicht die größte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, Professor McGonagall etwas in Richtung: „Glauben Sie nicht, dass wir es Ihnen nächstes Jahr leicht machen werden, den Hauspokal-Rekord weiter zu halten.“ sagen und Severus antworten zu sehen, dass e sich bereits darauf freue. Der ewige Wettkampf zwischen diesen beiden Hauslehrern schien nicht einmal für die Ferien eine Pause zu erlauben...

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann hatten sich alle ein wenig beruhigt, so dass Dumbledore fortfahren konnte. „So. Da ich euch nun lange genug vom Essen abhalten konnte, zuletzt ganz schnell noch die letzten beiden Dinge, die ihr euch dieses Jahr von mir anhören müsst. Zum einen: Die Zeugnisse für alle Erst, Zweit, Dritt, Viert und Fünftklässler sind bereits fertig und werden euch morgen erreichen. Ich freue mich, mitteilen zu dürfen, dass diesmal sämtliche Schüler der unteren Klassenstufen bestanden haben und versetzt werden und hoffe euch alle im nächsten Schuljahr wohlauf und ausgeruht wiederzusehen. Wie üblich erhalten Sechst und Siebtklässler ihre Abschlussergebnisse im Laufe der Ferien per Eulenpost zugeschickt. Ich wünsche Euch, vor allem jenen, die ich zum letzten mal hier in Hogwarts begrüßen konnte, gutes zukünftiges Gelingen. Ihr werdet immer in den Hallen der Schule willkommen sein und ich denke, ich spreche auch für meine Kollegen, wenn ich sage, dass wir bereits gespannt darauf sind, was wir in Zukunft von euch hören werden dürfen. Und zuletzt also der wichtigste Punkt: Liebe Kollegen, liebe Schüler: Haut rein und guten Appetit!“

Nach diesen Worten erschien Essen auf den Platten auf ihren Tischen, an diesem Abend wieder reichlicher und prachtvoller als üblich und erneut gab es einige Gerichte, die eindeutig etwas Besonderes waren (oder etwas Bizarres, ähnlich den Pfefferminzbonbonbergen zu Beginn des Jahres). Harry nahm sich Reis, mehrere Sorten Gemüse und ein großes Stück Kesselkuchen, das er gerade noch ergattern konnte, bevor der Kuchen komplett aufgebraucht war, denn sowohl Crabbe als auch Goyle, die ein paar Plätze weiter saßen, bedienten sich an ihm reichlich.  
Draco neben ihm hatte beschlossen eins der Gerichte zu versuchen, die er noch nicht kannte und das er „ganz nett“ fand. Nach dieser Aussage wartete der blonde Junge, bis er sich unbeobachtet fühlte und griff dann hastig nach einem Glas mit Wasser. In der Speise, die er sich genommen hatte, war eine nicht kleine Menge Chili gewesen und natürlich durfte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass ihm das nicht ganz so gut bekam. Harry schmunzelte und Millicent murmelte irgendeinen Spruch, den sie von Hermine hatte, woraufhin Dracos Gesicht sich ein wenig entspannte.

„Linderungszauber.“, sagte sie zu Harry und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem vollem Teller zu auf dem sich ein chaotischer Haufen an bunten Speisen befand, die sich nicht alle identifizieren ließen. Danach verlief das Essen eher ruhig. An zwei der Tischen neben ihnen ging es zwar etwas lauter zu, doch am Tisch ihres Hauses sprachen nur einige leise über dies und das und aßen ansonsten schweigend. Und Harry war irgendwie dankbar dafür, denn obwohl er Madam Pomfrey hatte überzeugen können, ihn zum Fest gehen zu lassen, merkte er doch, dass er noch ein wenig angeschlagen war.

Als das Festessen zu Ende ging, waren alle satt und zufrieden (bis auf Pansy, die keinerlei Informationen über die Vorfälle um Professor Quirrell bekommen hatte können) und schließlich gingen Harry, Draco und Millicent hinaus und in Richtung der Kerker und zu ihren Schlafsälen. Kurz redeten sie noch mit Hermine, die sich natürlich freute, dass alle Schüler bestanden hatten, doch nun ungeduldig auf ihr Zeugnis wartete (hinsichtlich dessen sie zwischen Panik (sie hatte nur knapp bestanden) und Vorfreude (sie war in allem Jahrgangsbeste) schwankte), bis diese sich verabschiedete und Richtung Gryffindorturm verschwand, einen über eine Bestanden welcher Art auch immer erleichterten Neville im Schlepptau. Der Junge hatte seine Kröte wieder einmal verloren und hoffte sie irgendwo in dem Turm zu finden. Harry wünschte ihm Glück, aber überlegte, ob Neville nicht doch sein Haustier im nächsten Jahr gegen ein anderes eintauschen sollte.

Nun blieben nur noch wenige Tage bis sie alle wieder zu sich nach Hause fahren würden. Und nur noch ein paar Wochen bis Harry, wie im zu seinem Leidwesen durch Remus mitgeteilt worden war, die alljährlichen sieben Tage bei seiner Tante, deren Mann und seinem Cousin zu verbringen. Die gesamte vierte Ferienwoche, die sein Pate sicher gewählt hatte, um Harry seine schwierige Zeit um den Vollmond herum zu ersparen, würde er also bei seinen Verwandten sein. Mehr als alles andere brachte ihn das dazu, sich zu wünschen, sie würden einfach weitermachen. Vielleicht würde er dafür sogar wieder einen Hausaufgaben-Boom in Kauf nehmen, dachte er sich.  
Zwei Tage später verfluchte er selbigen Gedanken sofort, als sämtliche Lehrer tatsächlich beschlossen, ihnen einen Berg an Arbeit mit in die Sommerferien zu geben. Natürlich ohne ihm die Woche bei den Dursleys zu ersparen.  
Andererseits freute Harry sich darauf, seinen Paten wiederzusehen. Und auch die anderen Bewohner von Llanbedr. Außerdem hatte Draco ihn und auch Hermine und Millicent in der ersten Woche zu seinem inoffiziellem nachträglichem Geburtstagsfest eingeladen. Es gab wohl auch eine offizielle Feier seiner Familie, doch sein Freund hatte dazu nur abgewunken. Diese Veranstaltungen seien erstens furchtbar langweilig und zweitens würde sein Vater zumindest Hermine sicher nicht dort akzeptieren.

Der Rest des Schuljahres war kaum wahrnehmbar, so schnell schien die Zeit auf einmal davon zu rennen. Hermine und Harry unternahmen mit Neville eine Krötensuchaktion (Hermine wohl zum Teil wegen ihrer selbstbestimmten Rolle als Rechtschaffene Helferin guter Dinge, Harry zum Teil (wie er sich eingestand) weil er nicht viel anderes zu tun hatte) und konnten tatsächlich die Problem-Kröte Nevilles wiederfinden (außerdem zwei Bücher aus der Bibliothek, die jemand in einem Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock hatte liegen lassen) und eine Tüte mit Scherzartikeln, die der Freund der Weasleys in einer Nische im Klo im ersten Stock vor Filch versteckt hatte und die ihm Harry heimlich wieder zusteckte (Hermine war von der Idee sie ihm zurückzugeben nicht begeistert gewesen). Ihre Zimmer reinigten sich ohne ihr Zutun und ihre Koffer waren auch mit einem mal gepackt.

Draco und Hermine verglichen ihre Zeugnisse mit sämtlichen Mitschülern (Harry warf einen Blick auf seines, stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass es recht gut war (bis auf Zaubereigeschichte, aber das hatte er geahnt) und legte es dann zur Seite. Millicent hatte seit der Ankündigung, dass alle bestanden hatten kein Interesse mehr an ihren Leistungen und tat es ihm gleich. Die anderen Jungen in ihrem Schlafsaal hatten ebenso unterschiedlich reagiert. Crabbe und Goyle war es egal gewesen, was sie worin für Noten hatten (Draco meinte jedoch, der Grund aus dem sie ihre Zeugnisse nicht angesehen hatten könnte auch gewesen sein, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatten, dass sie sie bekommen hatten und sie unter Süßigkeiten begraben lagen), Theo ließ leise vernehmen, dass seine Ergebnisse in Geschichte seinen Vater freuen würden und verkroch sich dann wieder in eine Ecke seines Bettes mit dem neusten „Besen für kompetente Flieger und Anfänger“, während Blaise seine Noten hoch anpries, das Zeugnis jedoch niemandem zeigte. Laut Pansy Parkinson, die mangels weiterer Informationen die Leistungen aller unteren Jahrgänge zu suchen begann, weil er bei seinen „genialen Ergebnissen“ nicht wenig übertrieb. Da sie der Erforschung aller Leistungen sehr gründlich vornahm, konnte man dem durchaus Glauben schenken. Den Versuch aus Harry, Hermine, Draco oder Millicent mehr über die Nacht unter dem verbotenem Korridor hatte sie aufgeben müssen. Keiner der vier sprach beiläufig darüber, auch weil sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob es gut wäre, wenn Pansy mehr erfuhr (oder was sie aus dem, das sie erfuhr machen würde, ihre Fähigkeit zur Übertreibung brachte ihre Geschichten bisweilen gefährlich nah zur kompletten Lüge).

Und dann war die Zeit auf Hogwarts mit einem mal vorbei und Harry fand sich mit seinen drei engsten Freunden und dem zurückhaltend in einer Ecke lesendem Neville in einem Abteil des Hogwarts – Express auf dem Weg nach London wieder. Severus musste als Lehrkraft noch ein paar letzte Aufgaben erledigen und würde im Laufe der Woche zu Harry und Remus in Llanbedr stoßen, wohin Harrys Pate und Harry per Flohnetzwerk reisen würden.  
Sie verbrachten die Fahrt mit Zaubererschach, Gesprächen über ihre Pläne für die Ferien und einer Debatte zwischen den drei Jungen und Hermine, nachdem Draco gemeint hatte, dass die Zettel, die sie zum Abschluss bekommen hatten und sie ermahnten in den Ferien nicht zu zaubern, zumindest von ihm selbst nicht beachtet werden müssten, da keiner einen Zauber in seinem Haus zu ihm zurückverfolgen konnte, solange zwei andere Zauberer bzw. ein Zauberer und eine Hexe (seine Mutter und sein Vater) darin wohnten und regelmäßig zauberten. Harry ging auf, dass auch er wahrscheinlich keine Probleme bekommen würde, wenn er bei sich zu Hause zauberte und Neville pflichtete ihnen unerwartet bei, doch Hermine war wenig begeistert von ihrer Idee eine Anweisung, die immerhin von Lehrern ihrer Schule kam, nicht zu befolgen. Außerdem, argumentierte sie, sei es unfair gegenüber Schülern, die in Muggelfamilien lebten, wenn die Kinder mit Zaubererfamilien die Regel umgingen und das praktische Zaubern in den Ferien übten. Wie sooft beendete Millicet die Auseinandersetzung. Nicht, weil sie zu der einen oder anderen Meinung neigte (sie interessierte mehr das Wiedersehen mit ihren diversen Haustieren als das freiwillige Üben von Zaubern (erlaubt oder unerlaubt) in den Ferien), sondern weil sie, wie sie sagte, ihr Magazin nicht in Ruhe lesen konnte und ihre Katze Helena (die auf ihrem Schoß lag und zu einer Art großem dunklem Haufen Plüsch zusammengerollt war) nicht schlafen konnte, wenn sie sich aufregten.  
Harry war darüber dankbar. Und dann war es auch nicht mehr weit bis zum Bahnhof.

Auf dem Bahnsteig erspähten sie gleich bei ihrer Ankunft zunächst Dracos Eltern (ihr helles blondes Haar, das er geerbt hatte, war nicht zu übersehen), Hermine winkte zwei etwas abseits stehenden Erwachsenen zu, während der Zug langsamer wurde, die die anderen Personen interessiert zu betrachten schienen. Als der Hogwarts – Express zum Stehen kam, nahm Millicent für alle die Koffer von ihren Ablagen, während Harry und Draco ihre Katze dazu bewegten in den Katzenkorb zu steigen und ihre beiden Eulen vorsichtig herunterholten, während Hermine und Neville unter den Sitzen nachsahen und überprüften, dass sie nichts vergaßen.  
Draußen verabschiedeten sie sich zuerst von Draco, dann von Neville, dessen Großmutter in der Nähe von Dracos Eltern stand und mit einem grimmigen Blick zu ihnen herüber spähte.  
Zu dritt gingen sie in die andere Richtung, wo Hermines Eltern standen und warteten, nah bei ihnen war eine kräftig aussehende Frau mit langen buschigen dunklen Haaren und einem Kleid aus bunten Flicken, die Millicent so ähnlich sah, dass sie nur ihre Mutter sein konnte.  
Harry erspähte eine Gruppe von Rotschöpfen und noch weiter hinten die hohe braunhaarige Gestalt, die eindeutig sein Pate war und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls.  
Als er mit seinem Koffer und dem Käfig mit Hedwig Richtung der rothaarigen vielzähligen Weasleys ging, sah er Ron, Percy, Fred und George, die sich zu ihren Eltern und einem kleinem Mädchen gesellten, das ihre Schwester sein musste.

Remus sah ein wenig müde aus, strahlte jedoch über das ganze Gesicht. Dann nahm er Harry kurz in die Arme und drückte ihn fest. „Willkommen zurück, Harry.“, sagte er. „Es wird schön sein, dich wieder eine Weile daheim zu wissen.“ „Schön, dich wiederzusehen.“, erwiderte Harry. Sein Pate lächelte und nahm ihm den Koffer ab. Dann wandte er sich den Nischen für das Flohnetzwerk zu.  
„Nun, was meinst du? Gehen wir heim und dann erzählst du mir ein wenig von deinem Schuljahr?“  
Harry lächelte und nickte. Sie gingen durch grüne Flammen und zurück nach Llanbedr, das nun nicht mehr das einzige Zuhause war, das Harry hatte. Ein paar Wochen und er würde auch sein zweites wiedersehen. Die hohen Türme, steinernen Wände und fackelbeleuchteten Korridore, den dunklen See und die grünlich schimmernden Räume und weichen Betten von Hogwarts würden ihn bald wieder aufnehmen, nun jedoch empfingen ihn erst einmal das Haus auf dem Hügel, der kleine Wald, ihr Garten, sein eigenes kleines Zimmer und die vertrauten Gesichter in seinem Dorf.  
Vielleicht konnte er Remus dazu überreden, ihm bei einigen der Hausaufgaben, die er dort würde erledigen müssen, zu helfen. Und die Woche bei den Dursleys als Vorwand verwenden. Sie machte dem Mann ein schlechtes Gewissen. So dachte er.  
Gleich darauf jedoch schüttelte Harry innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst bei diesen Gedanken. Anscheinend hatte die Gesellschaft seines Hauses ganz schön auf ihn abgefärbt.  
Außerdem musste er Remus kein schlechtes Gewissen machen, um dessen Hilfe zu bekommen, fügte sein Gryffindoranteil hinzu.  
Der Hut hatte offensichtlich recht gehabt, als er sagte, dass Harry Qualitäten mehrerer Häuser in sich trug. Und das war wahrscheinlich gut so.  
In diesem Augenblick, als Harry mit seinem Paten zu sich heim kehrte und seine Freunde mit ihren Eltern zurückließ, bis sie sich wiedersehen würden, fühlte er sich einfach nur froh und zufrieden. Es war schön am Leben zu sein und zu sein wer er war, egal, was für traurige, schmerzhafte oder unangenehme Erfahrungen er gemacht hatte und sicher noch machen würde, er hatte auch diese wunderbaren Menschen um sich und mit sich und Orte, denen er sich zugehörig fühlte und an denen er immer willkommen sein würde.


End file.
